Time Enough
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Ginny Weasley is awakened in the middle of the night by a ringing Muggle telephone. The caller, a Healer from St. Mungo's, has the information she's waited 5 long, lonely years for. Will the decisions of the past year haunt her? Can she move on?
1. The Call

_Author's note: The story title and subject matter are loosely based on the song Time Enough For Tears by The Corrs. No disrespect is meant toward them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or profit from anything here within. Thanks to Jo Rowling who graciously permits us to tweak and play in HER world._

_Ring! Ring!_

Ginny Weasley was started awake by the ringing of a muggle telephone. Ten months after its installation, she still hadn't grown used to it. She pushed up the lavender sleep mask that covered her brown eyes, shielding out the night. A glance over at the illuminated clock by her bed told her it was 3:28 a.m. A wave of panic crashed over the young woman- she had been told that phone calls during the middle of the night were generally not a pleasant thing. Clearing her throat to find her voice, she answered the ringing telephone.

"Hello." Ginny mumbled, massaging her temples, trying to rouse her own presence and awaken herself. "Yes, this is Miss Weasley."

Ginny listened to the voice in the dark and promptly sat straight up in bed. Her heart was thundering loudly in her chest, she _heard _each world spoken by the Healer at St. Mungo's, but she wasn't sure she'd heard them correctly.

"Yes Healer Borchard, I'll be there immediately. Has the rest of my family been notified?"

Ginny listened again but grabbed her wand and illuminated her bedroom. Squinting, an instantaneous headache greeted her but it didn't matter. "Fine," She declared, her delicate hands shaking nervously, "I'll be right there."

She threw the covers off of her body and climbed out of bed. Her feet were cold against the bare floor. She carelessly began rushing around the bedroom trying to find something to wear. _What did one usually wear to an occasion like this?_

Finally realizing she was wasting precious time, she pulled on a black jumper and her favorite pair of jeans. A glance in the mirror told her she should stop in the loo before going out. Ginny brushed her hair and teeth, all the while thinking that time was of the essence and that it truly wouldn't matter what she looked like, because she'd end up looking like a wreck before the night was over. She stopped once again in her bedroom and deposited a small item into the top drawer of her desk and hastily grabbed an elastic to tie her hair back.

Ginny hurried down the hall of her moderately priced, but trendy flat and paused at the kitchen to leave a brief note by another muggle telephone.

Apparition was risky in her current behavioral state, but it was the best way of travel. _Ha_, she thought, _imagine explaining this story to the authorities after getting splinched. I'd end up in the loony bin for sure!_

Ginny closed her eyes in concentration, mentally willing herself to think of her location and not the situation she would find after she arrived there. Frustration quickly set in and she stomped her foot- an echo softly reverberating in the quiet and empty kitchen. _Calm down Ginny, you've been doing this for years_, she thought, clearly finding this more difficult than she'd ever imagined. It suddenly came to her attention that she was shaking. Visibly shaking. She tented her slender fingers together and rested them on the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes, shutting out the rude light of the room. A quiet, worried sigh escaped her mouth but she kept her eyes sealed and whispered a silent prayer.

_Think Ginny! _She commanded herself, as the shakes worked their way up her arms to her shoulders, down her torso and finally to her knees. _You've done this every day for five years! Think!_ Oh how she wanted to cry. Right there, right then. Just sob uncontrollably, like a 4 year old who's just been told no sweets before supper. Yes, just carry on, fall on the floor and weep. But if she did that, she would have to admit things to herself that she was not willing to let her mind entertain at this hour.

Ginny took a deep breath and slowly let it emerge. She envisioned herself blowing out all the stress, worry, fear, and pain that she'd suffered in these last 5 years. There was no changing anything. What's done is done.

Ginny finally felt herself drifting toward the right frame of mind and closed her eyes tight, apparating to the Designated Apparition Point at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The lobby was rather quiet for this time of night, but Ginny took no notice of anything else. Later, she would recall seeing Healers in the corridors and hear nurses greeting her in hushed tones. She would apologize to them later if necessary. Knowing the path by heart, she made her way through the hallways she had traversed in one way or another over the last five years, to the lifts. She wouldn't remember riding the elevator later on. The doors chimed and Ginny stepped out, immediately turning the corner to see Healer Borchard standing outside the door in the closed ward.

Ginny felt as though a frog was hopping around in her stomach, she wasn't sure why there hadn't been any tears yet, but at the sight of the closed door behind the Healer, her eyes finally moistened up.

The young man smiled hesitantly and extended a hand out. "Ginny." His voice greeted her matter of factly.

"Josh." She replied with a handshake and a curt nod, wanting to skip any formalities and just crash through the door behind him.

"Are you ready for this Ginny? It isn't going to be easy."

_Easy? Easy? No it's not going to be easy! _She wanted to scream. Ease was beginning to be the last of her worries. _Things had never been easy. Why would this be any different? _Instead, she just nodded her head in confirmation. "I guess a part of me has always been ready." She confessed in a shaky voice, tucking an escaped lock of red hair behind her ear.

Healer Borchard patted her shoulder in an antiseptic way, totally absent of emotion. "I know. Just give us a few minutes, Ok?"

Ginny nodded as the sandy-haired man pointed to a row of chairs that had been conjured up outside the room. "Have a seat and try to relax. The rest of your family will be along shortly."

She was alone again, relaxation was out of the question. Her mind was racing. Ginny exhaled loudly, smoothing back the whispy hairs that had come loose from her ponytail. She felt frustrated and exhausted but wide awake and nervous all at the same time. Ginny collapsed in one of the chairs and rested her head into her hands.

Fearing an awful piece of imagery, she was terrified to look into the small window a few feet in front of her. What would the room look like? What would she see? Curiosity won out and she stole a glance into the private room. Healers stood all around with their wands out, speaking incantations and talking amongst themselves. Ginny could not see the bed.

Footsteps suddenly broke the relative silence of the hallway and Ginny's eyes darted to the end of the corridor.

"Ron!" She gasped, rising from the chair and running down the hallway into his arms.

The siblings shared a brief hug before the brother grabbed his sister's shoulders and held her away at arm's length.

"Ginny, is it true?" His eyes were full of intensity and they were red-rimmed.

"I haven't been in the room yet. Josh Borchard will let us in after they've finished the exam."

Ron squeezed his sister's shoulders comfortingly and went to sit down in the row of chairs.

Ginny knew there was a question that she would be expected to answer over the next several days, but right now she'd do anything to avoid it. "Where's Hermione?" She asked sweetly, pacing the hallway back and forth in front of the door with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Ron tapped his toes impatiently and rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh, she'll be along in a few minutes. You know it takes her a bit longer to get around these days." He knew she wasn't really listening as he watched her pacing. Clearly she was scared. Her fingers drummed incessantly on her folded arms. Ron tented his fingers and rested his strong chin on them. He broke the silence yet again.

"What are you going to say Gin?"

Ginny stopped pacing and turned to look at her brother. "Only what _needs_ to be said." She began in a firm voice, moving to kneel at his side. "More important things have happened in the last five years than what's going on with me." Her eyes bored into Ron's with pleading severity. The tears that had flirted at the corners of her eyelids had finally come. "Please Ron, I'm begging you. Let _me_ be the one to discuss it, it's only fair. I'm asking you to let the rest of the family know my wishes."

"Alright." Ron concurred, hoping he was not making the wrong decision and gave her hand a pat. "But what about-"

He never finished his question because Healer Borchard had returned.

"Ginny, you can go in now." His voice was even tempered, almost monotone. "We haven't said much, we'll leave some of that up to you and your family. Be careful. I can't stress that enough. Don't get intense too quickly. We'll leave and give you some privacy."

All at once the remaining Healers filed from the room, the last one holding the door for Ginny. She hesitantly grasped the cold metal handle in her hands and stepped inside the quiet room. Her eyes locked on the floor, unable to shift upward and look at the bed. The smell of the room brought a familiarity back. It was a sudden, fantastic and peculiar experience. As if for comfort, Ginny wrapped her arms around herself to stop the shaking again. The rush of air behind her told her that the door was shut tightly. It clicked softly to seemingly affirm the fact. Ginny briefly let go of herself to wipe a solitary tear off her freckled cheek as she forced herself to look up at the bed.

Her footsteps left soft taps on the hard, tile floor and her ragged breath echoed loudly in her ears. Nothing felt as though it did yesterday even though she had been here. Right here in this room. Tears poured down Ginny's cheeks as she finally reached the bedside. It was hard to believe he'd aged 5 whole years, he looked exactly the same. Every day Healers magically shaved him and trimmed his hair each month.

It was different this time because when she'd take his hand and say his name- Ginny hoped he would answer back.

Ginny brought one hand up to cover her mouth and whimper softly. It seemed as though all this time she'd been alone in this room and now she was consciously aware that there were _two_ living, breathing souls present.


	2. Awakenings

Ginny sat in the chair nearest the bed and looked down at the head resting on the pillow. Despite everything she smiled. After five years of a comatose-like state, his hair was still, well, the only word to describe it was untidy.

Taking a deep breath, she gently reached out to grasp his hand and desperately tried to find the courage to say his name.

"H-Harry?" She said quietly as she wiped a tear off her cheek. She waited what seemed like an eternity for a change in him but he still seemed catatonic. Panic set in. _What if he hadn't recovered? What if nothing had changed?_

"Harry?" Ginny reiterated, giving his hand a warm squeeze.

She suddenly heard the sharp intake of breath generally made by someone who is startled awake. Her eyes widened as she spoke again.

"Harry, it's me, Ginny. I'm here Harry."

Harry's eyes struggled to open and his breathing became panicked, erratic, scared. "Ginny?" He whispered in a hoarse voice.

More tears fell while Ginny nodded and brought Harry's hand up to her lips. "Yes love, it's me. Does anything hurt, can I get you anything?" She kissed his knuckles and caressed his hand to her wet cheek.

He sputtered and coughed slightly, still trying to find his voice. "No, I, er think I'm Ok." He paused, trying to make sense of his hazy world without his glasses. "I am Ok, aren't I?"

Emotion caught in Ginny's throat as she moved to sit next to Harry on the bed, taking him into her arms. "Yes love, you're just fine." She retrieved his glasses off the nearby table and handed them over.

_He's awake. He's awake. Oh Merlin, I've waited 5 years for this_. Ginny thought, smoothing the unruly hair off his forehead. She covered her mouth with one of her hands, trying carefully to keep her composure as not to scare Harry. But she had the feeling that he had no idea how long he'd been asleep, how life had gone on around him. How everyone waited as long as they could. She desperately wanted to just squeeze him tight, cry uncontrollably, take his face between her little hands and smoother him with kisses.

Ginny could see the wheels beginning to turn behind those beautiful, newly opened, green eyes, he was trying to grasp what was going on around him. In his world, the last thing he'd seen was Voldemort, a battlefield at dawn, his schoolmates dead around him, his fallen mentor. Maybe he wouldn't even remember a thing, but he was trying.

It had been 5 years since Ginny had seen those amazing eyes and she noticed the tears welling up in them.

"I-Is, he gone Ginny? V-Voldemort?" His voice was broken, scratchy, and the raw emotion was bubbling so close to the surface.

Ginny nodded. "Yes love, you fought so hard, so bravely. You did it. You did it all by yourself."

Harry took several slow, deep breaths, making a hard attempt to keep his sentiment in check. Holding Ginny tighter and tighter with each breath. He looked scared as hell.

"The rest of them?" He whispered. "What happened to the rest of them?"

This is where Ginny needed to be careful. Scaring him back into repression was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted him to move forward, to get on with his life, to be normal and not live in fear.

"Well," She began hesitantly, caressing his soft face, savoring the feeling of his skin against hers, wanting too much to hear his voice again, to feel it reverberate against her own chest. The feelings she'd pushed deep down inside her soul were clawing their way out. It was like a great volcano just waiting to erupt. "The Ministry took 1 or 2 years to round up the remaining deatheaters but-"

"One or two years?" He rasped in an incredulous voice, trying hard to sit up and look into her face for some sign of joking or mistake.

"One or two years?" He asked again, this time the tears spilled over the edges of his eyes. "Ginny, how long have I been here? I'm not even sure where _here_ is!"

Ginny tried to nod sympathetically, she couldn't imagine waking up after feeling like she'd only slept overnight to find out that 5 years had passed. To anyone else she might have lied, but not to Harry. If anyone deserved truth in this world, it was him.

She took a deep breath and wiped away a few tears. "You're at St. Mungo's. Today is May 31, 2002. Your 23rd birthday is in 2 months."

Ginny watched the shock register on Harry's face, but shock quickly faded to despair. He squeezed her hand firmly and covered his face with his other hand.

"Five years?" He cried in a muffled, raspy voice, shaking his head back in forth in disbelief.

Ginny tried to say something, anything, but Harry's brain seemed to be working faster and faster every minute. "Ron, Hermione?" He choked out.

His eyes were darting around the room, gathering information about his new location. Everything was white. White walls, white linens, white and blue pajamas. Harry found it instantly nauseating. There was one small window but out it, Harry could only see darkness. The dim light that the window on the door provided was not significant. There was a stupid table with a water pitcher and glasses. It looked empty, lonely and overly clean.

Ginny tried calming him by continuing to smooth her hand over his forehead and keeping her voice calm when she spoke. "They're fine Harry. Ron is waiting outside right now and Hermione is on her way."

She felt a little guilty knowing that everyone had moved on with their own lives. There were plenty of things to tell him, but not all the stories were hers to tell. Then again, some of them were.

"Remus? Your family? Ginny, please?" His lips trembled and his eyes were un-naturally wide and fearful.

Ginny continued to sweep the fringe away from Harry's eyes, reminding herself it was not her turn to cry and carry on. "Remus is, er, slightly indisposed tonight." She answered with a wink and a sly smile "And the Weasley family is just fine. We're a little larger than we were 5 years ago, but we're all healthy."

He let out a contented sob, releasing some of the pent up frustration he'd experienced in these few minutes of his new rebirth. Harry let go of Ginny's hand to raise his own hands to his head, squeezing the sides of it. "Merlin, I just can't fathom all of this."

"Oh Harry, I know. I've got so much to tell you, but we have time enough for that. You should rest now."

"Ha." He replied sarcastically. "I've been resting for 5 years." Harry appeared to think about Ginny's words though. "I am tired, but I don't want you to go." He reluctantly agreed, laying back down on the bed and taking her hands up in his to rest them on his chest.

"Ron is out in the hallway going mad. Hopefully Hermione is here now. Harry, I know they're dying to see you. I promise I'll come back in as soon as Ron leaves."

Harry forced a slight smile- the first one Ginny had seen in years. "Ok, send Ron and Hermione in."

Ginny sniffled, slowing easing her way off Harry's bed. Truth be told, she wasn't keen on leaving him either. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

When Ginny stepped out of Harry's room, Ron was waiting expectantly outside the door.

"Well?" He demanded, grabbing Ginny's arms, pinning them to her body.

Ginny tried to smile, her few minutes with Harry was emotionally taxing. "He's asking for you and Hermione. Go."

Ron passed her in a rush, hastily casting her aside, not waiting for Hermione. It was at that moment, when Ron crashed into Harry's room, that the full breadth of the situation hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. She stood in view of her family, who'd only just arrived and been briefed by Ron, feeling their eyes all piercing her with their stares. In dismay, she sunk to her knees on the floor, sobbing loudly.

For an instant no one moved. Hermione was nearest to Ginny and finally she moved hesitantly to comfort her sister-in-law.

"Ginny, it'll be Ok. Harry is so strong. Look at how much he's already made it through."

Molly Weasley stepped forward and interrupted. "Hermione dear, you go ahead and see Harry, we'll take care of Ginny."

Hermione sighed and put on a smile as she rested her hands on her very pregnant belly. Currently, Ginny was sitting with her back to the wall, with her knees drawn up to her chest, crying into her own hands. Hermione swallowed with difficulty, trying to hide her own emotions, and pushed open the door to Harry's room.

The antiseptic smell did nothing to settle her stomach and fresh tears stung her eyes. She and Ron had too received notice of Harry's awakening by an early morning floo call. They had not been able to comprehend the amazing news and laid in bed for nearly half an hour comforting each other through their tears.

Now, here she was once again, in the presence of her best friend. They boy she'd met on the Hogwort's Express, the young man she'd grown up with and seen defeat Voldemort, and now _this_ man, who'd not been at her wedding, not known how many times she'd asked him to be the godfather of her own sons or daughters.

"Harry?" She asked hesitantly, stepping out of the dim shadow of the door.

Harry's eyes shifted from Ron to the woman crossing the room to stand at his bedside. "H-Hermione, you're-"

She laughed. "Yeah, pregnant. Didn't you tell him Ron?" She looked over her shoulder at her husband, but reached out for Harry's hand.

Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was getting to that." He vacated the chair at Harry's left for Hermione.

Before sitting, Hermione carefully leaned over Harry's bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Oh Harry, we missed you so much. We were here nearly everyday hoping to find you'd recovered."

"When is your baby due?"

Hermione's grin widened. "Your god-_children_ are due July 11."

"Twins?" Harry asked in disbelief, watching Ron blush all over again.

"Damn those Weasley's." Hermione teased, reaching over her shoulder to find Ron's hand.

_Hermione swore! Since when did Hermione swear?_ _Now I know things have changed_. Harry thought, watching her move to sit on the edge of his bed, making herself as comfortable as possible.

"Give me your hand." It wasn't really a request, so he hurried to reach out to her.

Harry felt the warmth of his friend's hand enveloping his as she pressed it to her swollen belly. "Here, now just wait a minute or two. They're rather active when I first wake up." She informed him, moving her hand ever so slightly, anticipating exactly where one of the babies would kick or squirm.

Harry felt rather foolish with his palm pressed low on Hermione's abdomen. Strangely enough, Ron didn't seem to be fuming or jealous. _That_ was a welcome change.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, beaming proudly. "There it is. Did you feel it Harry?"

Hermione waited for his response but she was met with only silence. Worried, she looked down at Harry's face.

He was glowing.

"That- is- amazing." He declared, punctuating each word carefully. His eyes moved to Ron, who nodded happily. Harry's hand stayed in its place. "I've never known anyone who was, er, expecting."

The two friends noticed that he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, tears welling up into his emerald green eyes. His voice was achy with hoarseness, scratching un-mercilessly. He'd tried to raise the volume of his voice, but it wasn't possible after not speaking for 5 years.

"Look at the two of you." Harry sobbed, his shoulders shaking with each breath. "Married, happily expecting the arrival of your children. Your lives have gone on, you've got jobs, a home, but what have I got? Nothing!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged uncomfortable, guilty, glances as they watched their friend sob openly in his own hands.

Hermione tried several times to speak, but only opened and closed her mouth several times. What could she possibly say that was comforting?

"Oh Harry, It's been really awful without you. Our lives haven't held the same meaning without our best friend to share it all with." Hermione watched as Ron began pacing in the dimly lit room. A wife knew when her husband was trying to keep his emotions under control.

"We waited three years for you Harry. Ron completed his Auror training, I helped restore the wards and charms at Hogwarts for the first 2 years, and now I'm an author and book editor." Hermione gave Harry a few moments to begin to grasp everything she was saying. "We only got married two years ago. I suffered some lingering damage from one of the curses that hit me at the final battle. Healers were afraid I wouldn't be able to have a baby so-"

Harry felt the awkward silence and looked up. It was Hermione who was crying now. Ron's jaw was clenched and his eyes looked rather moist. Through her tears she finally began speaking again.

"Ron refused to have a best man at the wedding Harry! It was the happiest day of our lives and our best friend wasn't there! We vowed to each other on that day, that when you'd awaken, we'd renew our commitment to each other in your presence."

Ron moved to stand next to his wife, trying his best to comfort her from crying. "We were here nearly every day Harry." He offered, his voice shaking with emotion. "Mum, Dad, Bill, oh yeah Bill married Fleur Delacour. Charlie, Percy and Penny and their son Peyton, the twins, along with Angelina and Katie- they're both engaged by the way." He made flip-floping gestures with his hands. "Remus, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, and Dean." Ron paused briefly, swallowing hard. "And Ginny, Harry. Ginny was here _every_ day."

Harry exhaled slowly. "I guess I've missed a lot."

Hermione corrected him, "No Harry, you were _missed_ a lot."

Harry extended a hand toward Ron and grabbed Hermione's hand too. He felt as though he'd let them down. His best friends. "I'm so sorry." He began, squeezing their hands in his own. "I know I haven't been here for all of you, but I will be. And I want to know every single thing I've missed. I'm happy for you and I'm glad you've made a life for yourselves."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Mrs. Weasley rushing in.

She was the most disheveled that Harry had ever seen her. It clearly confirmed that everyone had been awoken in the middle of the night. Her red hair was gathered into a short, loose ponytail. Her blouse was mis-buttoned and she carried a large carpetbag on her arm.

"Harry dear!" She cried, clutching her heart with emotion. "I just couldn't wait any longer to see my boy!"

Harry quickly found himself broken apart from Ron and Hermione and wrapped in Mrs. Weasley's arms. "Oh dear, oh dear." She whined, brushing the fringe off his forehead.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." He replied with a smile.

"How are you dear? We were so happy to hear the news Harry. Arthur and I have prayed for this everyday."

"Fine Mrs. Weasley, just a little tired, but I'm feeling alright."

"Of course you are dear." She cooed, smothering him with hugs.

Mr. Weasley had slipped in quietly and was now standing at Harry's bedside, extending a hand out. "Good to see you Harry."

"Thank you, you too Mr. Weasley." Harry declared, gingerly taking his hand.

He settled back into Mrs. Weasley's grasp, her bosom pressing maternally on Harry's chest. It was a feeling only now that he realized he missed.

"Oy! When are we going to see Sleeping Beauty?"

Harry smiled upon recognition of the voice and subsequently it's complementary tone.

"Yeah Rip Van Winkle! You think we got all night?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear at the sound of the twin voices. "Fred, George, it's great to see you both. I understand congratulations are in order."

The duo made their way further into the room and stood with the rest of their family. Both of them feigned shyness, touching a hand to their cheeks. "Come now Harry, there'll be no fuss over us today." George offered humbly.

"Right you are George." Fred interjected with a wink. "Today it's all about you Harry."

Harry laughed, bringing a smile to the faces of those in the hospital room to see him as he used to be. The truth was, Fred and George had just always seemed to _get_ him. No fussing. No extra attention. Just normal, as normal as Fred and George treated anybody.

"We got an owl from Percy, Mum. Penny and the baby are sick, he didn't think it, what was the word George?"

"Prudent." George answered daintily extending a hand as if he were holding a tea cup.

"Yes, prudent, to leave them home alone." Fred informed them. "But he'll visit soon."

Harry nodded appreciatively, but wasn't comfortable with all the fuss being made over him. The room was now fairly full, but Ginny still hadn't returned. Everyone watched him take notice of her absence, turning his gaze toward the door. The twins quickly distracted him.

"Business is booming Harry!" George exclaimed excitedly, nudging his twin. "Year after war's end we bought out Zonko's in Hogsmeade and then 2 years ago we bought out the Diagon Alley shop. We've started shops in Edinburgh and Dublin as well."

"Yeah," Fred intervened. "We've got more than enough to pay you back your 1000 Galleons _and _interest. Your stock in the company has been appreciating since you- "

"Left?" Harry laughed an empty laugh. "Well, I suppose I do owe St. Mungo's quite a sum by now. 5 years rent."

No one really knew what to say until Ron spoke. "Oh come off it Harry. You think the Ministry hasn't picked up the tab for your hosptial stay? You're a hero, Harry." His tone was light and teasing, but wasn't taken as such.

"Hero? Ha! That's bullocks. If I could've sat by and watched it all pass by, I would have!" His voice was high and barely audible. Fresh, hot tears stung his eyes once again. "This _has_ to stop. Why won't they just leave me alone? It's all I've ever wanted. To just be normal. I'm not entirely sure I know what normal is."

He pulled his hair in frustration and agony, sobbing loudly once again. The awkward silence in the room was frustrating and agonizing too. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley moved to comfort Harry as the men in the room quickly cast their eyes downward, but Ginny's voice cut through the echoed sound of Harry's sobbing.

"I think Harry needs his rest."

Her voice was strict, but still showed her concern. It was not unlike Professor McGonnagal's. Harry had been thankful for the family's presence, but he was also thankful that they were packing up to leave.

Ginny stood staunchly with her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing a warning to anyone who might disagree with her. Her lips almost trembled.

Hermione swept a hand over Harry's forehead before she left. "We'll see you in the morning Harry. Sleep well." The tears dotted her eyes once again.

"It's great to have you back mate." Ron offered sincerely, patting Harry's shoulder and trying to look in his friend's eyes.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry mumbled, taking no notice.

Thankfully the rest of them left quietly and he was alone with Ginny once again.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked in a sullen, agitated voice.

"To speak to the Healers and to send an owl or two." Ginny answered matter of factly from where she stood by the door.

"To whom?"

She hesitated for what Harry thought was just a few seconds too long and crossed the room to look out the window. Her back was to Harry and he couldn't read her expression. "Oh, er, just some friends. And a certain werewolf who I'm sure will be making an appearance when the moon sets." Ginny removed her wand from her pocket and flicked it, dimming the lights in the room, leaving only shadows on the wall.

She spun around to face him with a mischievous grin on her face. "Do you remember when I'd sneak up to your dorm under your invisibility cloak?"

She was happy to hear Harry chuckle as she inched toward the bed.

"It's a good thing your brother, Seamus, Neville and Dean are heavy sleepers, and that the beds had hangings. Your mum would kill us both if she knew the half of it."

Ginny had reached the bed, even in the dark she peeled back the covers and climbed into bed with Harry. The way she snuggled against him felt so familiar.

"Oh Ginny." He whispered into the dark silence while she draped an arm over him. "I'm so glad yours was the first face I recognized."

"Me too Harry." She breathed softly. "You'll never know what it was like to get that call tonight."

"Telephone call?" Harry asked, confused. "Why do you have a Muggle telephone?"

Ginny was carelessly twirling the button of his pajamas. "Oh, you know, for Muggle friends silly." Her reply was offhand and dismissive. "Now hush. You need your rest."

Harry sighed with unsatisfaction and forced his eyes closed. "I know I'll fall asleep, but tell me about everything I've missed. Spare no details."

"Ha." Ginny replied sardonically, thinking for a few moments. Unfortunately there were plenty of details that she needed to skip over for the present. She would tell Harry when the time was right. "Well, I spent a few days in St. Mungo's with the boys and Hermione. Nothing too serious, don't worry." She settled deeper into Harry's arms and yawned. "McGonnagal let me floo here everyday. The Healers said it was good for you, and I wanted to be here anyway. I would have pitched a right fit if they would have kept me away from you. So I flooed in and back to Hogwarts every day. I somehow managed to pass my NEWTS and went into the Healer in Training Program."

"You're a Healer?" Harry asked, hoping that she hadn't changed any of _her_ life plans for _him_.

"Yes, in the Maternity Ward. I deliver babies." Ginny paused to smile. "It's rather lovely to be with people at their happiest moments, to be at the beginning of life."

Harry yawned. "I'm really proud of you Ginny."

The truth be told Ginny was really proud of herself. It had been difficult, but she studied her textbooks and read aloud to Harry. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd remember a thing or two about babies and the witch birthing process.

"So I was here everyday and got to spend lots of time with you. I haven't missed one single, solitary day."

"Trust me when I say that somewhere inside me I cherished them all." Harry admitted, kissing Ginny's forehead.

The soft pressure of Harry's lips on Ginny's skin brought a fresh wave of tears again. "That was our first kiss in 1,819 days. I've counted them all."

"Oh Ginny." Harry lamented, wiping one of the tears off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She tilted her head toward his, letting instinct, rather than deliberation take over. An intrinsic, deep-seated need took over and Ginny didn't care if she'd regret it later or not. She closed her eyes and gave in to the urge.

Their trembling lips met very delicately at first, rather like two teenagers kissing for the first time, but soon enough that simple pressure wasn't enough. Harry felt Ginny's tongue gently part his lips, seeking entry to explore his mouth.

Harry's hand moved up to cradle her face, tenderly grazing his thrum across her moist cheek. He deepened the kiss, letting her have the access that she obviously wanted. Harry shifted in his place on the bed, so they were no longer side by side but rather so he was leaning on Ginny.

She wrapped her arms around him, wanting partly to never let go. Her mind began to wander and split. _How can something so good feel both right and wrong?_ _Betrayal! _Her mind seemed to shout at her. _That's how!_ _You're betraying someone, you're lying to someone! You're playing games! _The demure and innocent side of her mind wanted to cry back. _This is Harry. Didn't I know he would always come back to me? True love never dies!_

Just as she was about to entangle her fingers in Harry's messy black hair, she stopped herself.

"No." She gasped quietly, breaking the awesome kiss. "We shouldn't Harry. I've spoken with Healer Borchard, the more you rest, the sooner you get to leave. You need to rest."

Even in the dim light of the room, Ginny could see the disappointment on his face. For a glorious few moments it was if nothing had changed, as though time didn't exist. Harry sighed and laid back. Once again, Ginny snuggled in close, resting her head and one hand on Harry's chest. It had been second nature so many years ago that they assumed this position. Nights on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, stealing into Harry's dorm room in the middle of the night. Intuitively, Ginny slid her fingers into the gap between the buttons on Harry's pajamas.

"I remember that." He yawned.

Her fingers gently rubbed his skin. "Me too. I did it every day."

It was quiet then and Ginny knew Harry had drifted off to sleep.

Ginny's prayers had been answered, Harry had awoken, but while he was absent from her life, she had danced and now it was time to pay the fiddler. She'd have to tell Harry the truth, but how long could she wait?

"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered to the sleeping man holding her close. "I have so much to say. Everything I ever wished for came true tonight and that's all that matters."

Ginny eventually was reprieved from her thoughts and granted sleep in Harry's arms.


	3. Half Truths

Daylight flooded Harry's room when he awoke. It hurt his dyes, but that feeling was nothing compared to the painful emptiness next to him. 

"Ginny!" He called out, trying to sit up too quickly and getting lightheaded. Harry re-closed his eyes and squeezed his head, hoping to stop the vertigo. He could hear movement and through blurry eyes saw a woman in the chair next to his bedside move to sit next to him.

"It's alright Harry, it's Hermione. Sit back now."

"Hermione?" Harry mumbled, clutching his head, trying to gauge how Hermione got here. "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione fluffed the pillow up and helped Harry to lean back. "It's ok, she just home to shower and change her clothes. Ron and I sent her home this morning." She carefully handed him his glasses and watched him put them on.

Harry didn't really want to lie back down, but seeing as though Hermione was pushing on his shoulders rather firmly, he resigned himself to the fact. A part of him was crushed that Ginny was not here to chase his fears away, her safe, warm arms to protect him. In another respect he understood why she was gone, and Hermione was here to watch over him.

"Oh? Where's Ron then?"

Hermione rose from the bed and crossed the room to the small table where a pitcher of water and several glasses set. She poured a glass of the cool liquid and gave it to Harry. "Ron insisted on being here early, fathom that." She teased with a smile, indicating to Harry that he should drink up. "I've just sent him out for some tea, and he's stopping in at the Ministry to inform them of his absence today."

"That isn't necess-" Harry had started to say before Hermione cut him off.

"Oh nonsense Harry. We're thrilled for you and there was no chance that the two of us wouldn't be here today. As much as I hate to share my time with you, there' someone else who's dying to see you." Her dramatic pause gave Harry a moment to take further stock of his surroundings now that it was light enough. There was no one else in the room, and he couldn't quite see out into the corridor. He raised his eyebrows expectedly at Hermione.

"Remus is out pacing the hall."

Harry only vaguely remembered telling Hermione to send Remus in. The werewolf would be the last, true, remaining connection to his parents, and Sirius for that matter. Harry had been truly surprised to hear that the man had survived at all.

If Harry had been surprised to awaken after 5 years of slumber, it was nothing compared to seeing Remus limp into the room. Harry's heart rose a little at the sight of his old professor.

"Remus?" Harry croaked as he saw the gray man enter the room.

He walked slowly, as though in pain and it took Harry a few seconds to realize that Ginny had mentioned a full moon last night.

"Good morning Harry." Remus whispered in a hoarse voice that seemed to match Harry's. His intonation was brimming with emotion. "Ginny's owl arrived this morning with the best news I've had in 43 years."

When he was standing close enough, Harry could see this eyes were rimmed with tears. He also noticed Lupin's gray hair, but his brown eyes held no less sparkle. His clothes weren't the thread bare garments that Harry remembered either, on the contrary, the attire was much more stylish and obviously new.

Harry smiled and tried not to stare while Remus took the chair that Hermione vacated at Harry's bedside.

"I believed every day that you'd wake up and continue your life, just as James, Lily, Sirius and I had always wanted for you."

Harry reached out to the man who had given him so much. Personal memories of James and Lily, the understanding and the ability to forgive himself for Sirius' death, a wealth of knowledge, sage advice about Ginny in the early days of their relationship, and most generously, he almost sacrificed his life for Harry.

The older man slowly reached out to grasp the pale hand of the young man he no longer knew. "I've missed you Harry." When their hands clasped together, Remus was flooded with a tidal wave of old emotions. Oh how Harry resembles James. Memories of the Marauders always haunted his mind. James and Sirius with their pranks. Good times always abounded when they were near. Sure, Remus had been a bit shirty with them at times but it was only for their own benefit, wasn't it? And now it didn't matter how much or how little they'd studied. Sirius and James knew how to live their lives to the fullest. More importantly, Sirius and James were together, as they always should have been. And then there was Peter. Peter always lurked in the corners of Remus' mind. When Harry was strong enough, he would tell them about the fate of the man who senselessly murdered his parents.

Harry finally spoke through a clenched throat. "I've missed you too Moony."

The two spent a good part of an hour in heavy discussion. Remus told Harry how the new Mistress of Magic had turned out to be very progressive in regards to magical creatures and half breeds. Lupin had been asked to accept the position of Liaison from the Department of Magical Creatures to the Mistress herself. He informed the public with critical facts regarding magical beings and misconceptions of others. Remus spent most of his time co-ordinating information for Mistress Bones on progression of the rapport between magical creature and human. He did plenty of research and visited the different groups of magical creatures often.

There was little talk of the final battle, which both men were thankful for. Harry prefaced the talk by asking for the truth when he was ready to hear it. He was rather glad he didn't remember committing murder.

Harry was sad to learn the fate of his first wand. Remus informed him that whatever spell he used to destroy Voldemort ruined his wand. Harry didn't remember anything after he uttered the words that rid this world of his nemesis. He only saw a bright light and a cloud of dirt or ash or something. Remus told Harry that when they found Harry amongst the settling ashes he was already unconscious and his hand was burned and still formed as though he were holding his wand, but that it was gone.

Harry had never thought or anticipated needing a new wand. He just figured he would keep his forever. Although Ron's broke once at Hogwarts, so it much happen occasionally at least.

Remus still lived at Grimmauld Place- the house that Sirius had left to he and Harry. Remus had felt a duty or obligation to live there, complying with the Last Will and Testament that Sirius left.

Hermione finally rejoined the two men in Harry's hospital room and at Lupin's urging, retook the seat by Harry's bedside.

"I've spoken with Healer Greene, the Healer on duty this morning, she said you shouldn't push yourself Harry, but you should try sitting on the edge of your bed and if you feel ok, try standing. Even though they performed a spell on you, so your muscles wouldn't atrophy, you'll still be a bit weak and shaky."

Harry nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, I'm rather dizzy at times too."

Hermione reached out and patted his leg. "You're trying too hard Harry. Don't worry, I think the worst is over now."

Harry slept the better part of the late morning, vaguely aware that there were other people in his room at times. He recognized the tones but only heard hushed, angry, voices and never understood any of the words.

He didn't have any idea what time it was when he felt the space on the mattress next to his body sink, but he knew instantly who had returned.

"Hi sleepyhead." Ginny whispered, nuzzling her nose against his ear. "Aren't you going to open those beautiful eyes and see me today?"

Harry was sure he was blushing, but he fulfilled her wishes and opened his eyes anyway. "I missed you, where were you?"

Ginny drew her knees up and rested her stocking feet on Harry's bed. "I went home to change and pick up a few things."

Harry wrapped one arm around Ginny's legs and clung to her almost desperately. "It scared me that you weren't here. I thought I was dreaming. I though I was still asleep."

Ginny reached up to caress Harry's cheek, he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Ginny's hand on his skin. "I'm sorry love, my, er, plans took a little longer than I'd expected. I had every intention of returning before you awoke. How was your visit with Remus?"

"Surprising. He looks older. Then again, I haven't seen a mirror in 5 years so I'm not altogether sure I don't look horrid."

Ginny slid down so her head rested next to Harry's on the pillow. She spoke from her heart, spoke without rationalizing. "You look as handsome as the day you left me."

His eyes shifted downward. "I must look a fright then."

"No," Ginny began, inching even closer to Harry. "You're as beautiful as ever."

They were eye to eye, their noses almost touching. "No, I'm not beautiful." He contradicted her, staring at her full, pink, slightly parted lips. He twisted a finger in her coppery-red hair. "You are. More so than ever."

Ginny impulsively kissed him, quickly parting his lips with her tongue, enticing him into her mouth. Harry wove his fingers deep into the forest of red hair, drawing her closer, pulling her down onto his body. She slipped her leg between his and ran her hands up Harry's ticklish sides, causing him to smile.

It was true, Harry had no memories of the last 5 years, but he was sure that Ginny had been in his every thought.

Harry consumed Ginny's thoughts as well, and though her life had changed, the part that was Harry remained the same.

While the two of them pressed their grinding bodies together with a primal urgency, neither one heard the door open.

"Ginny!"

Three voices all shouted her name, instantly freezing her and Hary to the spot, eyes wide open, lips still touching.

Ginny turned ever so slowly to see the who'd entered the room. Holding her breath, she plastered a fake smile on her face as she blushed to the roots of her hair. "Mum, Ron, Hermione, it's um, good of you to come back this afternoon." Her voice was falsely sweet and her mischievous eyes swept back to Harry's.

She climbed off the bed and began straightening out her rumpled clothing as all eyes darted around the room toward one another's faces.

Ron and Hermione each stood, slightly open-mouthed, exchanging glances that they hoped Harry didn't notice.

He did.

Mrs. Weasley stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Angry, red splotches colored her face and her eyes scrutinized Ginny viciously. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I would like a word with you outside of this room. Now."

Ron's mouth made a tiny 'o' shape as he nervously locked his arms behind his back. Hermione took the seat by Harry's bed, her eyes cast downward. Mrs. Weasley made no eye contact with anyone but Ginny. In all truth, their eyes burned into one another's.

Harry watched Ginny's face fall for only a moment before she tilted her head up staunchly. She let her mother follow her from the room.

Harry's head was swimming. It was if they were 13 year old children caught snogging, not adults. Granted they were in public and that was slightly inappropriate, but Harry had been asleep for 5 years. Didn't that make rash behavior a little more acceptable?

Harry's mind traveled to the only thing that seemed likely to him. His health.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"What?" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison, staring at Harry in shock.

"That's it, isn't it? I'm dying, right? Don't think I haven't noticed the tension when all of you are in this room. I've heard the angry voices, I've noticed the odd glances."

His jaw was clenched and his eyes didn't move from those of his two friends.

"Harry-" Hermione began delicately, but she was interrupted.

"Mate, you're not dying. You're as healthy as a horse, well except your mind- that's always been a bit dodgy."

Ron was smiling but Harry's eyes shifted to Hermione as if for confirmation.

She grasped his hand, letting it rest on the bed, and tried weakly to smile. "You're fine Harry." She began, not very convincingly as she cast a glance out into the hallway through the window on the door, wondering if Harry could see or hear the row Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were having that second.

"Ron is right Harry." She replied, turning back around to face him. "Besides the lingering effects of the coma, you're just fine I promise." Harry scowled. "Well what is it then? Ginny and I have kissed hundreds of times, what's wrong with kissing my girlfriend?"

Hermione seemed to have been thinking already. "Harry, remember how odd it was for you to see Ron and I together at first? Well, as horrible as it sounds, we've grow used to seeing you sleeping. It's just a little odd to see you and Ginny resume your relationship." Hermione blushed furiously. "And besides, it did look a bit, er, intense."

Harry rested back against the pillows. It felt intense too. He thought, but that can't be what's upset everyone.

Outside in the hall, Ginny was praying that Harry couldn't hear her mother's ranting.

"Ginny what did you think you were doing? Were you even thinking at all?"

Ginny finally felt defeated. "Mum," She began, gesturing with open hands.

"Don't Mum me Ginevra. How could you do that to Harry?" Molly's voice was strong and Ginny didn't remember seeing her mother this angy sinec the day Fred and George replaced some of the Floo Powder with Dr. Flea's Magical Itching Powder, a Zonko's product that caused the user to wriggle and itch incessantly until it wore off. Poor Arthur had already floo'd into the Ministry, squirming and scratching like crazy. Oh the yelling in the Weasley house that day.

"Mum," Ginny cautiously began again, "Harry doesn't know."

Molly gasped loudly, clutching the front of her blouse. Her eyes were wide and held the same startled expression that Hermione's had when she'd been petrified. "Oh Ginny."

Tears came to Ginny's eyes and she clutched her face in her delicate hands. "I know it's not right, but I can't help it. I can't tell him."

Mrs. Weasley stepped closer and grabbed Ginny's left hand.

"Where is your ring Ginny?"

The severe punctuation of each word was like a dagger thru Ginny's heart. But all the same, Ginny snatched her hand away from her mother's with disdain.

"I took it off before I came to the hospital the night Harry woke up!"

Molly's mouth fell open in appall, the hallway was blanketed in a distressing, agonizing silence. Molly cleared her throat quietly and painted a scowl on her face before speaking again. "And what does Dean say?"

Ginny's vivid hair curtained her bested face. Her head hung so low that her chin rested on her chest. The moment had finally come, she'd done better than she thought and avoided the questions for 2 days.

"Dean only knows that Harry is awake and still fragil. I told him that I thought it best not to tell Harry of our engagement based on that."

Mrs. Weasley stood in awe of her daughter. This was not a matter to be taken lightly. She adjusted the little tam on her head and fell into the nearest chair. "Oh Ginny." Her voice echoed with chagrin and disappointment, but not without a hint of sympathy either.

Tears spilled from Ginny's eyes as she took a seat next to her mother. She wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand, but it was no use as there was a flood converging behind her eyes.

"Oh mum." Ginny lamented, shaking her head in disbelief of herself. "Mum, I'm so overwhelmed. A part of me always knew Harry would wake up and come back to me, but a significant part of me always feared he wouldn't. When I met Dean a part of me was ready to move on."

Ginny had dated Dean for a few months after her 4th year, after the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. They had gotten along well, but when Harry turned to Ginny for comfort regarding Sirius' death, the idea of spending time consoling Harry was too difficult to refuse. Harry was all Ginny ever wanted. She and Dean split amicably and Ginny was with Harry until June of 1998 when he defeated Voldemort and fell into his coma.

Ginny had indeed visited every single day. It had taken some time but she took the job at St. Mungo's in part to be close to Harry. She had encountered Dean last summer in the Maternity Ward when he came to visit a friend's baby.

He had invited Ginny on a date and everything just seemed right. So right in fact that by Christmas they were engaged. Ginny's apartment at the edge of Muggle and Wizarding London was outfitted with the latest Muggle contraptions to make Dean's family's life easier when they visited. A telephone, television, and a computer. She and Dean weren't living together yet, but they spent the night together often.

Molly Weasley could see her daughter's agony, it was etched into her face. She spoke softly.

"Ginny, tell me something, and mind you, I'll know if you're telling half-truths." She paused, gathering her bearings and meeting Ginny's eyes with her own. "Ginevra Molly Weasley do you love Dean Thomas?"

Ginny ran her hands through her hair, pulling at some of the roots. "Yes."

"And Harry?" Molly asked, not skipping a beat. "Do you love him?"

Ginny's hands fell to her lap, her expression was a mixture of sincerity and reminiscence, her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"All my life."

Thanks so much to my reviewers:  gatoriris, neni potter, whateveryouwantittobe, miszjayj0cksz,crazyinulover, brittbrat 123, and last but not least supergirl 036996.  It means a lot to me that you've reviewed my story.  I'm pretty new at this and I appreciate your kind words ever so much!

Scarlett


	4. Midnight Migrations

The showdown between the two Weasley women wasn't mentioned again, and the reluctance and avoidance to speak of it scared Harry. On top of everything else, Ginny went home that night. Harry was rather hoping that she'd spend the night with him again.

Ginny Apparated to the corridor outside her London flat. She leaned against the wall with a sigh and slid down until she was crouching on the floor. Inside the apartment she knew Dean would be waiting, they hadn't seen each other in 3 days and she did miss him. But the overwhelming guilt in leaving Harry alone was eating her away. He had asked her a dozen times that afternoon why she and her mother had argued. What did they know, that he, Harry, didn't? Was he ill? Dying? His worst fears rose to the surface when he asked Ginny if Voldemort was still alive. Ginny had tried to just pass the argument off as a family situation, but Harry was too smart for that. Ginny just kept dodging the questions, changing the subject, or passing them off as codswallop.

Ginny finally rose off the floor and inserted her key into the lock on the door. Upon pushing it open, a smiling face stood inside greeting her.

"Well, how is he?" Dean inquired, excitement abounding in his normally soft voice.

"Huh?" Ginny mumbled, slipping off her coat and hanging it on an old brass coat rack near the door.

"Harry! How is he? Merlin, I could hardly believe your note."

The excitement in his voice was murder to Ginny. The pain of knowing that only a few hours ago she had been kissing Harry, quite passionately, when she was betrothed to someone else. Someone good and sweet and utterly lovable. Someone who didn't deserve her.

"Oh, well he's doing alright. Still sleeping a lot. Seeing Remus today took a lot out of him. He is having a bit of a hard time realizing what's been going on in the last 5 years."

Dean smiled, ruffling up his curly black hair. "Poor bloke, can't wait to see him though. I've Owled the other Gryffindors from our year. We're all trying to coordinate our schedules to visit him together."

Ginny suddenly felt as though her stomach was in her throat. The prospect of having her former beau (even if he thought he was her current,) and her fiancee' in the same room was heart stopping.

"Now Dean, Harry's been through a lot. Let's give him some time to acclimate to life again." Ginny dropped the rest of her belongings and walked further into the apartment, it had become her haven over the last couple of years. Coming home from the hospital after a long day of work and spending time with Harry. The apartment's décor was homey, with lots of old antiqued things. Like a less cluttered version of The Burrow. Ginny loved her little apartment and would definitely miss it when she and Dean moved in together.

Dean shrugged, following along behind her. "I know, I'm just excited for him. He was one of my best mates at school."

Ginny turned abruptly when she reached the hallway and wrapped her arms around Dean's slender frame, burying her head in his chest. "I've missed you. She admitted, nuzzling his shirt and catching a scent of his cologne.

Dean smiled, holding her tight and lifted her feet off the floor. "Mmm, me too." he growled playfully. "Dinner's ready, have you eaten?" He gave her a quick kiss before setting her back down.

"Eh, I'm not hungry, just tired." She looked the flat again. Granted she hasn't been here much in the last few days but it was immaculate. Much cleaner than when she Apparated out this morning. Dean confessed that he had been there since early afternoon, eager to see Ginny, made dinner, cleaned the apartment and put in a full day of work himself. What wasn't to love about him?

"I have a wonderful idea." Ginny declared, locking her arms around Dean's waist.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Ginny smiled bashfully, diverting her eyes, and slapped his chest. "How about I run a nice, long, hot bath and you come join me in five minutes?"

"Deal." He confirmed, pressing his lips softly to Ginny's forehead. Their presence there was comforting. "Meet you in 5."

Ginny made her way thru the living room to the hallway. Her bare, little feet made soft slapping sounds as she stepped onto the cool bathroom tile. The countertop was bare, all her brushes had been neatly put away and the glob of toothpaste that oozed out of the tube was cleaned up. The magical version of Botticelli's Birth of Venus showed Venus sitting on the edge of her shell, brushing her long, blond hair while she hummed a little tune.

Ginny let out a sigh of content and began to fill the deep, white, claw-footed, porcelain bathtub and added a splash of jasmine scented bath oil. She disrobed as the tub filled and cautiously dipped a foot in.

Ahh, heavenly. Ginny thought as she climbed into the deep tub. She sunk beneath the water's surface, thoroughly drenching herself. Strangely enough, Ginny felt more calm under the water than above it. She ran her hands through her smooth, wet hair, disrupting the floating red fan at the water's surface. Ginny opened her eyes and stared up at the gold leaf ceiling through the crystal water. The bath oil stung her eyes a little, but it was a welcome pain. Why could she not get Harry Potter out of her head?

Ginny felt her body gently rest on the smooth porcelain bottom of the bath. Why do my problems haunt me even here?

Closing her eyes she let out a frustrated scream, causing an eerie sound and a churn of bubbles to escape her lips. She opened her eyes once again to see a blurry, dark face peering down at her.

She surfaced from the water with an audible gasp as oxygen refilled her constricted, deprived lungs.

"What on earth were you doing Ginny?" Dean demanded, not without a scowl of concern. He grabbed her around the arm, more forcefully than he intended and hoisted her from under the water. "I called for you."

Ginny was blushing as she stammered out a response. "Oh, I was just, er, washing my hair."

"Why'd you scream?"

"I was startled?"

Dean regretfully started to smile. "Is that a statement, or a question? You don't sound too sure."

Ginny only shrugged, pulling her knees up and locking her arms around them.

Dean sighed with defeat, she was clamming up on him. "Well, budge along if you want me to get in."

The bath consisted of a lovely chat, a backrub and more than a little snogging. The safety and comfort of Dean's strong arms surrounding her was exactly what Ginny needed after the hectic two days she'd just been through. After toweling off Ginny entered her bedroom to find the bed invitingly turned back and her favorite nightgown laid out.

Dean was standing there waiting for her with only his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered, taking a hesitant step toward Dean and letting her chin drop a little.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kisser her forehead. "It's nothing. You've had a rough couple of days, you deserve more."

Ginny stood on her tip-toes leaning in to his kiss. "No," she contradicted. "You do."

She did a quick drying charm on her hair and changed into her nightgown. The cool, crisp, lavender sheets felt good against her warm skin as she climbed into the tall, 4 poster bed. Ginny sighed happily as Dean pulled the covers up around her and tucked them in.

Ginny raised up in bed with a certain amount of fear reminiscent in her eyes. "You're staying aren't you?" She asked with alarm.

Dean only nodded, moving around to the far side of the bed. He set the small alarm clock on the bedside table and Accio'd his bag from the front room. After he stepped into his pajama pants and turned back to the bed he found Ginny asleep.

Harry had read in books what a battlefield smelled like and now that was on one, he knew he'd never forget it.

A cloud of smoke obscured his vision and he was choking on the horrible ash and dust. Screams of fear and cries of lament filled the gloaming. Harry had lost track of Ginny, Ron and Hermione so early on in the battle. He couldn't bear to think about where they might be and what condition he would find them in.

Behind him he heard what had haunted his dreams for years.

That laugh.

Harry's mind rapidly changed gears and he could hear Ginny's weeping voice, she was inconsolable and screaming with despair as Harry could feel someone dragging her away from his lifeless body.

He flashed again. This time Ginny was singing Christmas carols, sniffling intermittently between verses. She was visiting him here at St. Mungo's on Christmas Day.

Harry's mind lurched again, sending back to the final battle. He was shielding his face from an explosion of light. He felt himself go weak and fall to the cold, hard, ground.

Harry gasped loudly for air, sitting straight up from the bed. Hot tears stung his eyes and his cheeks. It was only a dream. He tried telling himself. But they weren't just dreams, they were memories.

Across town, at the cusp of Muggle and Wizarding London, Ginny Weasley awoke with a start.

She threw the covers back and tore out of the bed frantically.  
"What is it?" Dean asked, struggling to awaken from sleep.

"I don't know." Ginny admitted, rummaging around in her dark bedroom. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked over at the clock- 12:34. She didn't know what the trouble was, only that there was something terribly wrong. It felt as though a Golden Snitch was fluttering around in her stomach. Her heart was pounding and her head ached.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Dean asked, folding the covers over as he heard the clang of a shirt being pulled of it's hanger in Ginny's closet.

"I don't know, I just know something's wrong." Ginny snapped, tossing her nightdress over her head and shimmied into her jeans and pulled a jumper on.

"Where? It's the middle of the night Ginny."

Ginny hurried across the room to the edge of the bed. Even in the dark she instinctively found his lips and kissed him.

"To St. Mungo's." She stated briefly, glad it was dark so she could not read his expression.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, he's got nobody."

Dean sighed dejectedly. "I know." He admitted. "Go."

Ginny screwed up her face and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's Apparition Point and raced through the halls. Her mind was swimming with what she might find when she reached Harry's room She couldn't ignore the sense of fear that threatened her. The only thing she knew was that Harry needed her.  
She was nearly breathless when she arrived at Harry's room. The door was closed and the lights were off. Ginny was beginning to think she had made a stupid mistake, when she heard the sound of sobbing coming softly from within the room.

Without hesitation Ginny threw open the door, finding Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling a few inched from the floor. He was bent far forward, cradling his head in his hands. Harry's shoulders shook with each lonely sob.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice shook and trembled with worry.

Harry didn't need to hear the voice or see her face to know who was standing at the door. He could only see her silhouette illuminated by the hallway lighting and he didn't have his glasses on anyway. But it didn't matter, Harry knew her body, granted it had been 5 years since he'd experienced it. He knew her aura, the glow that just seemed to accompany her and radiate to those who surrounded her. Harry knew it was Ginny out in the corridor by the way she made him feel. Her presence was calm and comforting, like a life preserver in the waters of agony and turmoil that had been his life.

Harry looked up when Ginny spoke his name, slightly startled by her appearance. He shook his head, trying to shake with it the negative emotions. It didn't help.

Ginny didn't wait for an invitation. She stepped inside the room letting the door close behind her, in effect blocking out the rest of the world. She took off her coat, throwing it down onto the floor. It slid across the tile and came to a stop at the foot of the little table with the water pitcher.

Ginny hurried over to him, falling to her knees at the bedside and extending her hands to him. Harry saw her concerned expression and discovered, for once, he didn't really mind it. She was here and that was all that mattered.

"Harry, love, what is it? Ginny asked with heartache as her hands moved up to cradle his face and wipe the tears away.

Her palms felt soft and cool against his warm, tear-stained face as he leaned into those wonderful hands trying to catch his breath. "T-tell me it's all over." He whispered bitterly. "Tell me life is going to get better. Promise me you won't ever leave."

Ginny swallowed hard. She never had any intentions of ever abandoning Harry, she would always be a part of his support system, but she had already chosen to move on with her life without him. Hadn't they always been friends, regardless of whatever labels they placed on themselves?

"Things have steadily been getting better since the moment you opened your eyes, and you know I'll always be here Harry. I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I woke up knowing you needed me so I rushed over. Now tell me what spurred all this."

Ginny brushed the remaining tears off Harry's face and swept his hair behind his ears with her fingertips. She rested back on her haunches and waited for him to speak when he was ready.

"I may have killed Voldemort, I don't know, but he isn't totally gone. Ginny, he's invaded my mind and my thoughts, and he cowardly waits until I fall asleep to do so." His voice was broken and raspy and his breath came out in short huffs.

"You're having nightmares again, aren't you?"

A single tear escaped his emerald green eyes.

"I'm remembering Gin."

Alarm swelled up in Ginny before sympathy did. "W-what are you remembering Harry?"

Harry sniffled and shook his head, staring down into Ginny's chestnut brown eyes was already counteracting his gloom. "I'm not 100 for sure. I think some flashbacks of the final battle. I'll need some collaboration with that." Harry paused, screwing up his eyes in concentration, trying to remember the order of the flashbacks. "Then, I think I had some memories, or flashbacks, whatever, of being here in the hospital. You were here singing Christmas songs."

"Was I crocheting?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I couldn't really see you, I only heard you singing."

Ginny was flooded with old memories too. There were so many days that she sat in the chair next to the bed, unsure of how to pass the time. She interrupted him before he could continue. "Mum suggested I take up knitting, crochet, and quilting to pass the time while I sat here with you. It not only turned out to be productive but therapeutic as well. You've got a lovely, warm quilt waiting for you at home." She smiled. Her new hobbies helped her keep her sanity while she insisted on spending so many hours in that room.

There was a long pause before Harry finally spoke again. "Truthfully the memories don't scare me, it's just sad knowing I missed so much and caused everyone so much grief." Ginny made to speak but Harry pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. He needed to speak his words now while Ginny's presence gave him the courage. "Voldemort, Ginny, He seemed so real. I heard his laugh, saw his eyes, and just felt so cold , empty and utterly alone."

Ginny raised up and looked in Harry's eyes, placing her hands on either side of his face, her fingers traced each fine line that his distraught face forced into his skin. "Hear me now. I am here and no matter what, I always will be. We'll get through this, just as we've gotten through everything else. Voldemort is gone Harry, I watched him incinerate. If he has a hold on your mind it's only because you let him. Stop him, don't let him have the power over you anymore. Use you Occlumency! You're the strongest person I've ever known Harry, you've had time enough to suffer, move on!"

Her face was close to Harry's. He could see the intensity in Ginny's eyes. She was strong, beautiful and smart. She was undoubtedly the living angel he so needed to grace his life, the reason she made all his battles worthwhile.

She was slightly out of breath from her dissertation. Her cherry coloured lips that so perfectly complimented her fair skin, were parted ever so slightly. In their closeness, Harry was happy to see the freckle that still lingered about the left side of her top lip- like that Muggle actress, Marilyn Monroe.

Caught up in the moment, he leaned forward and kissed her, slipping his hands under her arms and pulling Ginny off the floor. She obeyed his wishes and sat straddling his lap, her mind too tortured by feelings of betrayal toward either of the men in her life to do anything different.

He parted her lips with his tongue, drawing her into his mouth and by so doing, drawing proverbial strength from her spirit.

Harry's lips were strong and his kisses were forceful and exciting. The feelings that swarmed her made her want to do so much more, but the little voice in the back of her mind began to cry out again. Quietly at first, but then finally screaming disparagingly.

Two-timer! Traitor! Charlatan!

A part of Ginny didn't care if she was betraying Dean, and the other part felt as though her heart might break.

Nevertheless, Ginny's fingers entwined in the back of Harry's ebony hair, pulling him closer. When Harry's hands began to stray Ginny halted the kiss, nipping at his top lip as she did so.

She smiled slyly, placing a finger to his lips. "Hey, let's get you back into bed. I'll stay here with you tonight. No more nightmares." Harry kissed her finger before resolving himself to the fact that she was right- he was dead tired. Ginny tenderly settled him into bed and cuddled in beside him.

Harry closed his eyes and yawned as he slipped one arm around her to keep her nearby. With a contented sigh he nuzzled into the curve of her neck.

"I love you Gin." He whispered softly, his breath tickling her skin.

Ginny's breath caught painfully in her throat. Stonewalling, she brushed the fringe off his forehead. Even though only yesterday she had told her mother she loved Harry, saying it a loud to him today was out of the question. Ginny knew if she actually verbalized those words, there would be no going back.

"And I you." She replied, choking back the tears. 


	5. Visitors

By the following weekend Harry's condition had improved immensely. The media were staked outside St. Mungo's waiting for a statement or an interview about the Boy Who Lived, Again. Much of Harry's strength had returned, he was quite confident in navigating the ward now. His sleep was still infested by his dreams, which the Healers assure him was quite normal. At times he could recall Ginny or Ron and Hermione visiting the hospital and speaking to him. 

Ginny felt selfish worrying about what she might have said about Dean in Harry's presence. And Dean himself had visited Harry on several occasions.

Gradually Ginny was spending more nights at home than comforting Harry and a part of her still felt guilty for leaving him alone.

Harry ached to be outside. It was June now and the weather was quite pleasant. He was sure that his dismissal from St. Mungo's would be any day now. He wasn't exactly sure where he would go, but he was glad to have good friends like Remus and a family like the Weasley's and Hermione to care about him.

As Harry sat eating a grilled cheese and tomato soup one afternoon he couldn't help but notice Ginny's odd behavior. She flittered about the room tidying up and un-necessarily smoothing the bed sheets.

"What are you on about?" Harry joked, trying to sound a bit more cheerful than he really felt. It had been an exhaustively long night without Ginny.

"Oh, me? Er, nothing." Ginny's reply was smug but nervous too. She knew something. She toussled his hair, leaving it looking no worse than it had before. Ginny had given up 6 years ago on tidying that hair.

Harry pushed the table away with his food tray on it. "You're a horrible liar Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry declared, grabbing Ginny as she skirted around the bed and pulled her down into his lap.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as he zealously began tickling her ribs. "Stop!" She gasped between squirms and rounds of laughter.

"Nope, not until you tell me what's going on."

Ginny smiled mischievously and stretched out across his body before curling up against him. "You'll find out soon enough."

Harry scrutinized her from behind is glasses and deftly slid his hand under the hem of Ginny's shirt and resumed tickling her.

This was the first time in 5 years that their skin had been in such intimate, physical contact. It brought back an abundant rush of recollection from Ginny... The first time she had kissed Harry. So innocent and sweet and Harry hadn't even seen it coming. She'd caught him so off guard, but when Harry started kissing her back, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven... The first time she let Harry reach under her Hogwarts' jumper as they laid on the couch in the middle of the night in the Gryffindor Common Room...

With the feel of Harry's touch, Ginny's mind rapidly came back to the present. _Oh Merlin_. Ginny thought, closing her eyes and leaning back against Harry's chest. _His hands are about 1 inch from my - "_

"It's good to see you haven't lost your spunk, Potter."

Harry hadn't been reprimanded by that voice in 5 years, but recognized it immediately.

"P-Professor McGonagall?" Harry sputtered, giving Ginny a gentle push off his lap.

Ginny didn't need the push to move away from Harry, she was already scrambling to move. She knew who else was coming in.

"Miss Weasley." McGonagall added with a curt nod, her eyes held a flash of contempt.

A smile stretched across McGonagall's thin lips, "It's good to see you Harry."

Harry made an instinctive attempt to neaten himself. She had, after all, ingrained it in them in the first place. "You too Prof- well I guess it would be Headmistress now."

McGonagall nodded again. "Yes it would be."

Harry always knew that she would make a fine Headmistress when she succeeded Dumbledore.

"You have other visitors as well Potter." McGonagall declared, interrupting this thoughts.

A small group of familiar faces filed into Harry's room bringing tears to his eyes. Ron and Hermione were there, along with Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean.

Words couldn't begin to describe the feelings that soared inside him. Harry didn't know that all of them had survived the final battle, but was thrilled to see them all together. He rose from the bed and looked himself over modestly before gazing over at his smiling friends in their fashionable clothing. They had aged. He could see it now. Time had indeed passed. They all looked wonderful, sucessful, older, but happy.

He ruffled the back of his hair sheepishly and blushed a warm shade of red.

"Er, thanks for coming everyone, it's so good to see all of you." When Harry broke the ice the old friends crowded around him as if he'd just beaten Slytherin on the Quidditch Pitch.

Professor McGonagall smiled silently from where she stood overseeing her former pupils. She removed 3 scrolls from the inside of her robes.

"Potter, these would have been sent o you via owl, but under the circumstances I personally though it best to keep them safe"

As Harry grasped the rolls of parchment from McGonagall's outstretched hand, he definitely had his suspicions about at least 1 of the documents. Remembering he no longer had a wand, he found 9 hands reaching out to him offering their assistance.

He smiled complacently and closed his eyes lightly. Focusing all his energy, he split open the seal of the first scroll.

"Wicked!" Ron proclaimed, a look of sheer amazement blazing across his face.

Ginny gasped too. "Harry, when did you realize you could still perform wandless magic?" She looked proud but surprised.

He shrugged nonchalantly, looking around at the other faces. "I've been trying _Accio_ and _Wingardium Leviosa_ for the better part of a week."

"Good to see you've still got it mate." Dean offered, chuckling in disbelief.

Harry opened the scroll, noticing Ginny glancing oddly at the familiar faces. He'd make a point to ask her about it later. Unrolling the paper, he saw black ink seeping across the parchment.

It was a letter from Dumbledore.

Harry wasn't really sure if he should read it now, or not. No doubt the emotions would surface once again, and he wasn't sure he could keep them under control in front of so many people. He hesitated for a moment, scanning the room; he seriously considered putting off reading it until he could be alone, but a voice cracked the silence, "I suspect Professor Dumbledore would have taken great pleasure in giving it to you himself." McGonagall looked quite sentimental for a moment. "He was so proud of you, Harry."

Ten pairs of eyes cast uncomfortable glances at the floor, throats clenched, and the old friends were forced to swallow their emotion.

Against his better judgement, Harry began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

It is dangerous to assume things in one's lifetime, and old men are just as guilty as young men at committing these faults. However, the night I first heard a prophecy made by Sibyl Trelawney regarding a child who would, no doubt, suffer greatly in the hands of this world, I knew you would be special. After your rescue from the grip of death, I held you in my arms, but the arms comforting you should have been your parents'. They knew how special you were, and knew what your place would be in this world.

_Eighteen years later, I feel our world is on the periphery of change. Furthermore, I feel I will not be here to see that change. Harry, there have been opportunities where I have taken advantage of our relationship. Opportunities where I could have been honest with you have come and gone, and I will always regret that I had been untruthful. Forgive an old man. As I have said on several occasions, I never wanted to place more on your shoulders than was absolutely necessary, for you already have much weighing on them._

_I have always had the utmost faith and confidence in you, Harry. Always. In times of need, rely on those who care for you the most: Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley. Their affection for you is boundless. Don't turn away from them._

_I recall a day, seven years ago, when you had discovered the Mirror of Erised. I asked you not to dwell on dreams so much that you would forget to live. Again, I ask that of you now. You will succeed at life, if you follow your heart. Your time has come, Harry, and I have never doubted that you would shine. It's been my privilege to know, instruct and learn from you. I'm so proud of you and know your parents would be too._

_Good Luck, Harry Potter,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

The letter was dated 19 June, 1998—on the eve of the final battle. Harry shut his eyes tightly, convincing himself that tears would not bring Dumbledore back. The letter was welcome but not what Harry had expected. "Thank you," Harry whispered aloud, fingering at another one of the scrolls.

"Open it Harry!" Hermione said excitedly.

He paused for a moment in consideration. There was only one thing that would make Hermione act so. Harry forced open the scroll and took a glance- his N.E.W.T. results.

"C'mon mate, what'd ya get? Hermione and I have debated this for 5 years." Both Ron's and Hermione's eyes were wide with anticipation.

Harry smirked, some things never change. The N.E.W.T. exams were 5 years ago, but to Harry it seemed like only yesterday. He could recall sitting for the written exams, his scar prickling uncomfortably. Looking over at Ron making aghast faces at the difficulty of the exam questions, and Hermione a few seats ahead and to his left, scrawling furiously. Even at the time, Harry knew that there were more important things in this world, things you couldn't learn from books. Harry knew these things were on his horizon and his moment with Voldemort was drawing near.

"Well?" Hermione's voice brought him back to the present, a place he was having a hard time staying in with his friend's here.

He was quiet as he stared down at the paper. As he recalled, he didn't have much time to study for his N.E.W.T.S. There were more important things he was being faced with. Spending time practicing Occlumency, Stunning Spells, and Unforgivable Spells was much more critical. The fact that he hadn't studied as much as he would have liked made his results even more surprising. "All O's and E's." Harry said quietly under his breath. Announcing your grades in front of 10 people was a little embarrassing. "All except for an A in the written Potions test, but from Snape, I reckon that's pretty fair. I never stood a chance there anyway. I didn't ever expect to do that well. Not bad eh?"

"Not bad? Not bad?" Ron asked. "Mate that's awesome."

"You walloped my arse." Seamus admitted, looking sideways at McGonagall. "Sorry Professor." he added remorsefully.

"Well, we all did rather well in Defense." Lavender admitted proudly.

"And more importantly we all stayed alive, thanks to the D.A. Harry." Neville added.

Harry was proud, maybe prouder than he'd ever been. "You shouldn't be thanking me. All I did was teach you the spells and incantations. You all put it to practice. You saved yourselves."

"Don't be so modest Harry. You're a hero." Dean contradicted.

This one statement had always bothered Harry so. He hadn't chosen his fate, he'd been forced into it. Furthermore he hadn't done anything that anyone else wouldn't have done if it rested on their shoulders.

"Each person in this room has suffered, and dozens more who aren't with us anymore: my parents, Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Hagrid. More than I care to count."

The room was shrouded in silence for several moments before Ginny spoke.

"Open the last scroll Harry."

Harry magicked open the last roll of paper and smoothed it out. The parchment was thick and Harry could feel 2 separate pieces.

The calligraphy on the parchment was exquisite and neat with black filigree and curls.

The guests all looked at Harry expectedly, waiting for him to say something- anything.

"Is everything all right Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft and anxious as she unconsciously moved closer to where Harry stood.

"It's OK Gin." Harry replied. "It's, er, -" He thrust the papers into Ginny's hands with a scowl. He scanned the faces in the room before turning his back on them.

Harry smoothed his hand over his mouth and chin feeling the stubble graze his skin as Ginny made the announcement.

"Harry, you've received Order of Merlin, First Class! Congratulations!"

Ginny threw her arms around him as the crowd regarded him once again.

"Harry, there's something else there too." McGonagall added matter of factly.

Ginny shifted the papers and smiled. "Harry, you need to look at this one yourself."

Harry turned around and reached for Ginny's extended hand, taking the parchment back.

As Harry read the words on the page, he never felt so many emotions all at once.

Pride…Anger…Sorrow…Retribution…Futility…Heartache…

"It's Sirius' Order of Merlin Papers."

His voice was vague and empty as he continued to stare down at the parchment, unsure of what he should be feeling. They were useless now weren't they. Just like his pardoning was. He held them loosely in his hands and finally reached out for Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her, catching her rather off guard.

The faces in the room stared openly at the duo- their arms circled around each other in comfort.

Ginny hushed him, whispering quietly into his onyx colored hair. She didn't care if the whole room knew her secrets, Harry needed her.

Harry pulled himself together and spent the rest of his afternoon catching up with his fellow Gryffindors.

Seamus and Lavender were married 3 years ago, but had no children yet. Seamus worked for the Ministry while Lavender co-owned a shop in Diagon Alley with Parvati. They sold Divination supplies such as crystal balls, Tarot cards, tea leaves from India, astrological equipment and Zodiac charts. They also read palms. Seamus and Lavender were an odd couple at best, but seemed very happy.

Parvati was not married but dating Sanjay, a Wizard who had just moved to England to work at the Ministry from India. She spent most of her time running The Gypsy's Wagon, the shop she and Lavender owned.

Neville was Hogwarts new Herbology Professor and did independent research on the effects of healing herbs. Neville had changed so much from the first day Harry met him. He had grown up. Neville was engaged to Luna Lovegood of all people, who was on an assignment at the moment with _The Quibbler_.

Harry thought Dean was rather vague about his accomplishments since Hogwarts. Dean was working in Muggle Relations. He didn't include any other pieces of personal information, and so Harry left things alone. He seemed happy although a little removed or astray, but content and to Harry that was all that mattered. Dean was always a good mate.

Professor McGonagall shared some memories of the group and some thoughts on the current Gryffindors and Quidditch prospects for the upcoming year.

Neville then turned pointedly to Harry. "What will you do now Harry? Have you thought about your future?"

Harry sighed and turned away from the little window bathing him in sunlight. "Actually, I think I'd like to just move ahead and settle down." He noticed a few strange glances but didn't think much of them. He hadn't ever made it a point to discuss the possibility of his future or family before the end of the war. He blushed, he was discussing two subjects that were uncomfortable for him. "I have enough money to wait a while and decide on a proper career. I've never had my own family. I'd like that, to settle down."

"With who?" Neville wondered aloud.

The room went silent as poor Neville gathered ostentatious glares. Harry shrugged it off, that was Neville for you. Naïve. The answer seemed obvious to Harry.

"I have someone in mind."

It was nearing the dinner hour and Headmistress McGongall used the time as an excuse to evacuate the room before any more mistakes were made.

Hermione cleared her throat to speak before everyone left. "I know that you all were at our wedding, except Harry obviously. And well, Ron and I decided that day when Harry awoke we'd renew our vows. We've chosen September 1- the day that Ron, Harry and I met. It's been one of the most special dates in our lives."

Ron nodded and blushed a bright shade of red, smiling at Hermione as she continued.

"The twins will be born and Harry will be well by then. You'll be receiving owls mid-summer, but we wanted to give you all a little notice."

Lavender and Parvati ooh'd and ahh'd, jumping up and down while fanning their arms. Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Harry congratulated Ron, while McGonagall and Ginny looked fixedly at one another.

Ginny finally saw Harry yawn and pointed explicitly to his bed. "I'll see your guests out Harry, you get some rest."

Harry shuffled over to the bed, pulled the covers back and flopped down. "I can't thank you all enough for visiting today. It really means a lot to me, especially to know Ginny had your support."

Ginny felt her face burning as Harry hugged his fellow students and even the Headmistress goodbye. Hermione and Ron stayed in the room as Ginny saw the others outside.

Ginny made sure the door was closed and glanced around the small circle of people gazing intently at her. She scuffed her foot against the tile floor.

"Thank you for not mentioning Dean's and my engagement. Harry is still so fragile, he has a hard time realizing 5 years have passed without him."

She looked around the circle again, her eyes paused briefly at each face, trying to read their thoughts, but finally stopped at Dean's. His head was down and his hands were thrust into his pockets.

"It will help him to have seen you all." She added as an afterthought.

Seamus rolled his eyes, which prompted an elbow to the ribs by Lavender. Parvati stifled a giggle. Neville apologized profusely for his slip up. Ginny couldn't help but think she'd have to do some damage control.

Ginny watched Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Neville walk down the corridor away from Harry's room. Their heads were all leaned into one another's and it appeared that they were already gossiping maliciously. She wanted to scream. She wanted to holler so loud that it would echo off the white, portrait covered walls.

What should she have done? Left him alone right from the very beginning? What would any of them done?

Dean's soft hollow voice brought her back. "Ginny. I've got to get back to work."

Her mouth suddenly dropped open as she turned around to face him. She closed the distance between them and buried her face in his chest.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard that must've been for you. You're wonderful for even being here."

The woodsy scent of his cologne settled her emotions while he slipped an awkward arm around Ginny's waist and patted the small of her back.

Dean took Ginny's shoulders in his hands and held her away at arm's length. "I understand that Harry needs time to recover, but the only way we'll get through this Ginny is if we love each other." His voice was grave and his eyes were steeled.

Ginny knew he was lying about Harry. Chivalrously lying, but lying all the same. She put her hands on either side of his face and drew her thumbs across his chiseled jaw. "I do, I do, you know I do. Please know that I do love you." Tears crested over her brown eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. She looked alarmed and anxious.

"I've got to go" Dean sounded like a ghost and his normally dark, warm eyes clouded over. He leaned down and pressed an all too brief kiss on Ginny's lips. "We'll talk tonight."

He nodded twice and set off toward the Apparition Point.

It was only then that Ginny realized Minerva McGonagall was still there.

"Professor!" Ginny gasped, clutching her chest. The woman's looming presence startled her nearly half to death.

McGonagall's hat cast a faint shadow over her narrow face, but Ginny could still see the light-lipped frown. "It was, um, good of you to come by today Prof - "

A finger was suddenly being wagged in Ginny's face. "I agreed to keep your secret for 1 reason." McGonagal began sharply, as little lines formed around her squinted eyes. She pointed at Harry's door with her free hand, keeping her other one about 2 inches from Ginny's nose. "And that's because I want the best for that young man in there."

The Headmistress dropped her hands and began pacing a few feet on either side of Harry's door, her heels clicking on the tile floor. Ginny was suddenly glad that the corridor was empty.

"Ginny - "

Ginny was completely taken aback at the forcefulness of such a fair woman.

"I'm not as naïve as one may think. I know what was going on in that room when I interrupted. I don't begrudge you a life Miss Weasley, but - "

McGonagall could see by Ginny's reaction that this was an area of personal struggle.

"Professor, I still love Harry. I probably will until the day I die. It's not a game I'm playing here. I love Dean too, he's been nothing but perfect to me. He's been the beacon in all this darkness," Her voice faded off. "I just can't tell Harry yet."

McGonagall's jaw was clenched firmly. "He loves you Ginny." She hissed, folding her arms across her chest. "We've all been lenient where Potter was concerned, our whole community, his whole life. I'm not asking you to abandon the more recent plans you've made with Mr. Thomas, but follow your destiny Ginny. Listen to an old lady's advice and learn from her mistakes!"

She paused briefly enough for Ginny to consider her words. McGonagall had been in love? Ginny had never really though about it before, but it did make sense, why wouldn't she have been at least once in her life?

The woman's stern voice began to quaver as her beady eyes shifted toward Ginny once again. "At this point it's unavoidable not to break his heart, but Merlin help you, if you drag him along and then crush all his hopes and dreams."

Ginny lifted her downcast head to meet McGonagall's eyes where she swore she's seen her wipe away a single tear.

A horrible, awkward silence filled the corridor as Ginny's head drooped again. She would not cry, not here, not now. She opened her mouth to speak but her courage failed her. She swallowed with difficulty and when her voice resurfaced, it was barely a whisper.

"I'm scared to let go."

"Of Dean or Harry?"

Ginny didn't answer, for her mother had just turned the corner and was approaching with a smile.

McGonagall leaned in closer and spoke in a hushed tone. "You get yourself together Miss Weasley. You're not playing around with just any Wizard's heart. Good day."

Minerva McGonagall strode away in the direction of Mrs. Weasley, leaving Ginny standing in a stunned wake behind her. The Headmistress spoke briefly with Mrs. Weasley before continuing in her way.

Molly reached the place where her daughter stood outside the door. "Good of her to visit, bit short tempered today though." Molly said cheerfully.

Ginny nodded. "Dean and the others only just left."

Molly began to speak but Ginny presumptively cut her mother off. "Not today Mum. What's the smile for anyway?"

Molly relented. "I've spoken with the Healers. Harry can come home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? To the Burrow?" Ginny's face showed the surprise she felt, the surprise that froze her to the spot.

Molly looked at her as if she had Blast Ended Screwts coming out of her ears. "Of course Ginny, where else has he to go?"

Ginny shook her head back and forth and closed her eyes. Am I stupid, of course he's coming home to the Burrow! "I'll just go and tell him then, he'll be thrilled." Her voice was airy and empty. When she reached for the doorknob her mother said her name.

"Ginny, it's time to tell Harry."

Molly reached out and laid a gentle hand on Ginny's which still rested on the doorknob.

Ginny heard the words but chose not to listen. "I'll just go in and tell Harry the good news."

Ginny put on a smile and entered the room, followed by Mrs. Weasley.

This wasn't the first time Harry had thought about this. First and foremost, he had no home. He had existed with the Dursley's, his only blood relatives, for 18 years, but his home was Hogwarts- which was no longer an option. Remus lived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry knew the werewolf would welcome him in an instant, but Harry wasn't sure if he could go back to that house. Staying with the Weasley's had always been wonderful, but he could hardly spend the rest of his life there.

Secondly, Harry lived in this protective cocoon here at St. Mungo's. Only selected visitors were permitted, which meant no reporters buzzing around, and he didn't have to associate with a society that thought of him as a hero. Here in the safety of this sterile, white, room, no one stared at his scar, asked for an autograph, took a picture, or followed him anywhere. Going home was a scary prospect.

All he wanted, since he was 16 or 17, was Ginny. Trying to start a new life with Ginny was the only thing he could imagine.

"You'll be coming home Harry dear, to the Burrow. It's your home for as long as you want it." Molly began, stepping between Ginny and Harry, who rested on the bed. "Arthur and I will not take no for an answer. You can have Ron's old room or if you'd rather, Ginny's old room." Molly declared, pressing down on Harry's head, trying, with no luck, to flatten his hair.

The realization struck him bizarrely. "Old room." He snorted airily, through his nose, glancing over at Ron and Ginny. "It hasn't really occurred to me that you wouldn't be there."

Harry looked down, not wanting to see the evidentiary looks mixed with guilt on their faces. "It's OK." He lied, pulling his knees up to his chest. "It's just going to take me some time to get used to the last 5 years. Mrs. Weasley, thank you, I'd like to stay at the Burrow very much."

The room was too quiet.

Harry was supposed to be sleeping, but his mind was distracted. He'd had an utterly restless night, filed with nightmares and flashbacks. Unable to lay in bed a moment longer, he put on his wrapper and left the room. After a stop at the Healer's station at the end of the hall, he just began walking.

There were so many things he'd need to do. Most important was buying a new wand. His had literally been vaporized, along with Voldemort at the final battle. Maybe he could stop tomorrow or the next day. Yes, a wand was in immediate must.

Clothes were next. Harry assumed that most of his apparel was either out of style or didn't fit anymore. He'd have to made another stop at Madame Malkins he guessed.

Harry turned left and proceeded aimlessly down another hallway. The hospital was silent, and he appreciated it. Occasionally he'd see a nurse or Healer who would look him over skeptically. He found himself near the stairwell and decided to go down a flight or two.

He might need to renew his Apparition license, maybe he couldn't Apparate anymore and would need to practice all over again.

At Hogwarts he had signed up for Auror training and was accepted, pending his N.E.W.T.S. were satisfactory. Did that offer still stand? With Voldemort and his Death Eaters rounded up, was there even a need for Aurors? Harry wasn't even sure he wanted to do that anymore. He'd had quite enough fighting evil for a while.

Harry suddenly found himself staring through a long bay of windows with dozens of faces looking back. He'd wandered into the Maternity Ward.

He smiled inwardly as he stood a few inches away from the glass partition, looking down at the tiny faces.

_Ginny had been right when she'd told me that it was lovely to be with people at the beginning of life, when they were the happiest_.

Harry was conscious of the fact that was a little envious of Ron and Hermione. Hermione, always studious, well planned, uptight and strict, was now absolutely beautiful. She seemed relaxed, warm and free. Even Ron seemed a bit calmer. The two of them had shared something so magical it hardly seemed possible. They had created a life.

Inspiration, awareness, madness or whatever it was that awakened people in the middle of the night and didn't let them rest had struck.

Harry didn't know much about his parent's relationship but he knew they'd married very young and had only been 21 or 22 at the time of their own deaths. They hasn't wasted time in their short lives, they went after what they wanted.

He looked from one sleeping infant's face to another and insight dawned on his face. He wanted exactly what his father wanted. The one thing he had always wanted. The thing he'd found when he met the Weasley's.

A family.

He smiled profoundly and rested his forehead on the cool glass.

Yes, that was it. _Ginny_. Ginny had always been it, since the day he'd realized just how special she was. Her smile, the way her brown eyes sparkled, that red hair that kindled up images of burning embers and a fiery personality to match. The little freckle that dotted her upper lip. The way she always just seemed to know how other people felt and how she did whatever she could to make them feel better. Merlin only knew everything about her was perfect.

He couldn't rush foolhardy into this. No, he'd need lots of advice. Ron! Ron had obviously been through all of this, asking for Hermione's hand in marriage.

_Yes_. Harry contemplated. _I'll ask Ron for advice and when the time is right I'll ask Ginny to marry me._

Thanks to all who have left reviews since Chapter 3: Lireal Goldenhand, Jane and Adam, Counting Sheep, Feisty Aphrodite (love that name), Neni Potter, BJH, Cherry Blossom, Citizen Insane, Dementor Chic, Vitreum, Crazyinulover, DK Lili, and Gatoriris

I appreciate all your reviews. I know that some of you have asked me to read or review your own stories- and I will! Just after I'm done with this. :-) Please be patient with me. Thanks again.

P.S. Lireal, I go to Saginaw Valley State University.


	6. Homecoming

June 23 dawned beautifully. Pinks, purples, oranges and gold. Harry sat watching the whole thing. His head felt clearer than it had in the weeks since he'd awakened from the coma. The day would be great for playing Quidditch. Harry was contemplating when he might be able to soar through the air once again and failed to hear the door open. 

Mr. Weasley and Ron entered the room and cautiously approached Harry, who stood at the long, narrow window admiring the majesty of nature.

"All right there Harry?" Ron questioned tentatively, setting a small bag on Harry's bed.

Harry heard the words just fine but didn't speak. Ron and his father exchanged worried glances before Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Harry, are you quite sure you're all right?"

Harry turned around slowly as a wide grin developed across his sunlit face. He stuffed his hand into the pockets of his blue and white, hospital issue pajama pants.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley, Ron. Just fine."

Ron sighed with relief and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began grimly, "I came early this morning to check out the building in respect to your situation and I'm rather glad I did. The Daily Prophet knows you're being released today, they're staked out downstairs in the Floo Lobby - waiting. They're hoping you'll make a statement. I just thought you'd best prepare yourself."

"It's a right disaster down there mate." Ron chimed in.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the two men nervously as he ruffled up the back of his hair.

"Now don't worry Harry, we'll get out of here as fast as possible. Regardless, they'll expect a statement. I'd make a speech for you if you'd like." Harry steeled his face to the truth and was touched by the offer Mr. Weasley made. "No, I reckon I should say something. Mind it'll be brief, but I'll do it."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Good man Harry."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "There is one favor I'd like to ask of you Mr. Weasley."

Arthur beamed. "Anything, you just name it Harry."

Harry cast his eyes downward. Asking for help and favors were never his strong suit. "Well, I don't think I'll fancy being out of St. Mungo's, back in the real world, without a wand. Would it be possible for you to arrange a visit to Ollivander's? Maybe this afternoon? And if possible, alone? I mean, no other customers."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "I'll go send an Owl immediately. Molly, Ginny and Hermione will be along shortly."

Mr. Weasley left the room and Ron moved toward the bag he'd set on Harry's bed.

"I went out and got you something to wear home today." He stated, handing Harry the brown bag with twine handles.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked. "I was never very fashion savvy before, so please don't tell me that fashion has changed too much."

Ron chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. "Don't worry, what I bought you will never go out of style."

Harry hesitantly took the bag from Ron and peered suspiciously inside. The first thing he noticed was a new pair of trainers.

"Awesome!" Harry noted, looking over the new pair of shoes. "I kinda forgot I'd be needing new shoes. Good call."

The next thing in the bag was a new pair of jeans, just a bit baggier than the styles a few years ago. "Thanks." He regarded, setting them next to the trainers before reaching into the bag for the final time and pulling out a bright, gaudy, orange t-shit. Two black C's and a zooming cannon ball adorned it.

Harry laughed right out loud as he unfolded the Chudley Cannons T-shirt and held it up to his own chest.

Ron smiled. "I'll say it looks a sight better on you than it does me." He admitted with a glance upward at his own hair. "They went pretty far this year so don't worry, no one will think you're a nutter for wearing it."

Harry let the shirt pool on his lap and absent mindly traced the double letter C's. "I don't think you'll ever know how lucky you are."

Harry had hoped that Ron would not take offense to his statement- he hadn't meant any, but Harry was still worried about looking up at his friend. After a few moments of awkward silence passed, Harry finally found the courage to look into Ron's eyes.

"I'm beginning to understand." Ron declared, seating himself next to Harry. "I've got my best mate, my best girl and two kids on the way. I hadn't ever dreamed of hoping for this much."

Harry nodded. "I envy you."

Ron's mouth dropped open at the shock of the statement. He was at a total loss for words. All their years at Hogwarts it was he, Ron, who envied Harry.

"I mean it." Harry reiterated, looking out the window. "You've got the only thing I never had and could never buy. You're a lucky man Ron. "And I don't mean for you to feel guilty about that, because you deserve happiness. Thanks for everything you've always done for me. I hope to be half as lucky as you are."

For the first time since Harry had risen from the coma, Ron felt guilty for the things he knew. He had never kept anything important from Harry, and now he had an awful secret. His sister, Harry's girlfriend, had a fiancée' and everyone but Harry knew it. When Harry found out - he'd be furious. But as guilty as Ron felt, he didn't think it his place to tell Harry about Dean and Ginny and he wasn't brave enough to do it anyway. Ron hadn't ever expected to meet anyone to rival Ginny's temper- but then he met Harry.

"You'll finally be my best man at the Renewing of Vows, won't you?"

Harry eventually turned to face his friend, a smile emblazoned across his face. "I'd be honored."

"Then that's all the thanks I need." Ron finished, wondering what he had ever done to deserve Harry's thanks in the first place.

Harry could feel the tension mounting with the arrival of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. He kept anticipating Ginny's arrival. Each time the door opened and a Healer or Nurse appeared Harry's eyes shone with disappointment and his mood sunk a little further. _Why wasn't she here?_ He had gone over some things in his head that he'd say to the reporters when the time came around. Mr. Weasley had long returned from Owling Ollivander's Shop with an invite to visit at his earliest convenience. For that, Harry was glad.

But Ginny's presence was missing at a time when he felt he needed her most. He lacked the strength to break down and ask Mrs. Weasley about her location for fear that he would become too emotional before the Press Conference. The last thing he needed to do was bawl his eyes out on camera somewhere. So, he swallowed deeply and urged himself to be strong for Ginny- wherever she was.  
Harry stood at a podium on a makeshift platform in the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, surrounded by reporters and photographers. His eyes darted around nervously as he looked for Ginny. He needed to see her smile, wanted to feel her support. She was no where to be seen. His heart thundered in his ears. _Loud…Erratic…Fast…_

Harry could see Ron and Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already stood dutifully by his side. He felt Mrs. Weasley reach over and grab his hand, lending him her support. He initially flinched at her touch, but chose not to let go, or let his eyes divert from the crowd. The sound in the reception area was deafening. The noise reverberated off the walls creating a cacophony that gave Harry an instant headache. All the chairs had been moved out, and the regular receptionists were looking at Harry as though they might like to hex him for disturbing the normalcy of their day. All of the reporters were rapidly firing questions, hollering his name so their photographer could snap a good picture, flashbulbs popped loudly, and all the while Harry's heart thumped anxiously.

Molly Weasley's heart went out to the boy, no, _young man_ at her side. She knew he was searching the crowd for Ginny. She knew that it was her daughter's hand that Harry longed to be holding. Ginny had been the only person who really gave Harry comfort and resolve after awakening from the coma. The entire family knew why Ginny wasn't there. There had been an awful argument earlier that morning.

_Remus, the Weasley's, and the surviving members of The Order had all gathered at the Burrow that morning to discuss Harry's situation. It was obvious to everyone but Ginny why she could not accompany Harry home from the hospital. The Daily Prophet had run the announcement of Dean and Ginny's engagement. Remus blatantly pointed out that Ginny could hardly stand at Harry's side, grasping his hand and pretending as if she were devoted only to him. No, the Prophet would have bombarded them with questions if they thought Ginny was any more or less important than any of the other Weasley's._

_Ginny had, of course, pitched a fit, knowing Harry had expected her there and would suffer because of it. So, in the end, The Order had allowed her to meet Harry at Ollivander's._

Mr. Weasley watched as Harry stood frozen in place, apprehensive and panicky. Arthur stepped forward with a warm smile and put an arm around Harry.

"Mr. Potter has only a brief statement today. No questions please. Harry." Mr. Weasley nudged Harry forward as Mrs. Weasley squeezed his hand supportively. "It's all right dear." She whispered softly.

Harry cleared his throat and took a shuffled step toward the crowd. "Um," Harry began, clearing his throat again and shifting his eyes downward. "Er, I guess I'd just like to say that I feel fine and I'm glad to be going home now. All I've ever wanted was to be normal, not a hero, just Harry Potter. I hope you can respect that and give me some privacy."

A Wizard reporter interrupted, his quill poised and ready to write. "Have you made any plans for the future Harry?"

Harry was caught off guard and was a bit discombobulated by the interruption. "Er, I'm not really taking questions, but, um, sort of I guess. I'm going to take some time deciding on a career. I hope by fall or so to have made a decision. For the summer I plan to just relax and finish recuperating. And I, um, guess that's it."

Just as Harry was preparing to step away from the crowd, he saw something familiar. A flash of a poison green coloured quill caught Harry's eye. It was clasped in the hand of Rita Skeeter.

"Harry!" She called in an irritating voice as she waved her hand at him. "Do you see any particular witch in that future with you Harry?" Rita batted her eyes behind her rhinestone jeweled, cat eye frames and looked expectedly up at him.

Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione froze on the spot, their smiles still delayed on their faces. Their eyes clouded with worry and concern. If Harry made one mention of Ginny, it would only take seconds for the reporters to counter with the truth. They all held their breath.

Harry smiled. He wasn't about to take the bait this time. In no way would he betray Ginny to the press for them to hound her day and night. He pretended to ponder the thought for a moment and suddenly gain inspiration.

"Just you Rita." He answered sarcastically. "I'm sure you'll persecute me 'til I die."

Harry proceeded to follow the Weasley's off the stage, while the press continued to holler out questions. A large fireplace was sectioned off from the rest of the Reception Area. Mrs. Weasley leaned in close to Harry.

"Off you go to Ollivanders dear. Ginny is waiting for you there. The rest of us will go home and prepare for your, um, arrival."

Harry beamed. "What's to prepare for Mrs. Weasely? Are you planning a - "

Molly was quick to cut him off. "Never you mind dear. Just nip over to Ollivanders."

Harry looked into the large fireplace and stepped inside. His shoes crunched on the old cinders. It smelled sooty and stale inside the hearth, but it was familiar and almost welcome. Harry reached out and took a small handful of gritty, grey powder and took a deep breath.

_Gosh it's been a long time._ Harry contemplated, throwing the ashes at his feet, watching the Floo roar to life. "Ollivander's!"

Ginny paced back and forth across the creaky wooden floor, occasionally glancing outside at Remus Lupin, who as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, stood outside to give any assistance if necessary.

Ginny sighed audibly, glancing over at the face behind the counter.  
"Sorry." She whined.

A hand innocently waved her off.

Ginny nervously tapped her foot and drummed her fingers on the sides of her thighs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the fireplace in Ollivander's ignited.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, catching Ginny about the waist to keep himself from falling over.

"Oof." Harry exhaled as he crashed into the redhead.

Ginny squealed with surprise first, then humor as she and Harry laughed. She hoisted him up to eye level and wrapped her arms around him. Ginny caught Remus peering in the windows, no doubt from all the noise they had made. He wore a distinct sneer. She pointedly ignored him and kissed Harry's cheek.

"How'd it go?"

He shrugged. "Fine I guess. I was really nervous and then _Rita Skeeter_ started asking questions. I- I was looking for you." His eyes shifted down and then slowly back up while he waited for her excuse.

Ginny tilted her head to the side and offered him a smile. Guilt was swarming her heart. Her absence today bad more to do with her reputation and prosperity than Harry's.

"I'm sorry love. I'm here under orders of The Order." She indicated to Remus standing outside with an incline of her head. "I'm not alone either."

Harry grinned and waved at the werewolf standing outside. Remus only raised his eyebrows in greeting and smirked.

"He seems a bit grouchy today." Harry speculated.

Ginny knew damn well why he was 'grouchy.' The harsh words and hurt feelings during fight at The Burrow that morning hadn't faded yet.

"Eh, must be his time of the month." Ginny snickered.

Movement caught Harry's eye and he turned to see a younger woman sitting behind the counter. She had waist length brown hair that was sleek and shiny, and bright blue, almond shaped eyes that seemed vague but twinkled like two sapphires. The woman looked up when she heard the shuffle of feet coming toward her.

Harry leaned toward Ginny and his whisper dueted musically with the creaky floor. "Where's Mr. Ollivander."

A new voice broke the hushed silence.

"He was my Grandfather. I'm Olivia, I run the shop now." The woman looked up from the countertop, where a stack of papers had previously held her attention.

Her voice was soft and breathy and Harry couldn't help but notice that her lips were painted an exciting shade of garnet.

Harry stepped up to the counter and extended a hand.

"Olivia Ollivander it is then?"

She looked pleased, swishing her long, chestnut brown locks over her shoulder. "The one and only. Or at least I think so." Olivia took Harry's hand and gave it a lingering squeeze. "It's nice to meet you Harry Potter."

Harry returned her smile. He already liked her, she hadn't glanced up at the scar that plagued his forehead. Up close he could see that she was probably a few years older than he was, but her obvious maturity and exotic beauty abounded.

"I didn't know Mr. Ollivander didn't run the shop anymore." Harry was sure it sounded aloof or ignorant but Olivia didn't seem to think so.

"Damn near 200 years old." She bragged. "Still thought he was half his age." Olivia seemed to get a bit sentimental, which seemed to Harry like a bit of a surprise. "He only died two years ago. He even fought in the Second War."

Harry tried to give her what he thought was an encouraging smile. "I liked him. I'm sorry for your loss."

He was startled by an impatient sigh behind him.

Ginny was tight lipped and her arms were folded stiffly across her chest. For a moment Harry had forgotten she was there.

"Harry, I don't mean to intrude - " her voice was tainted with sharpness and jealousy. To Harry, it brought back a memory at Hogwarts when Ginny had hexed poor Susan Bones for blatantly flirting with Harry right in front of her even though she knew Ginny and Harry were dating.

Ginny had always watched out for Harry, even when he didn't know it she had watched over him. Her eyes were squinted menacingly at the other woman in the room.

"- but everyone is waiting for us at home."

Harry blushed and glanced bashfully at Olivia. "Oh, right."

"OK then." Olivia began, scrutinizing Harry with a faint smile on her red lips. She tilted her head to the left first, then to the right. Moving around the front of the counter she retrieved a measuring tape from the pocket of her indigo blue robes. With a snap of her fingers the tape sprung to life, taking odd measurements. She paused in her analysis of Harry to let a smirk slide across her lips. Harry instinctively returned her smile and took a step back to let her pass when the measurements ceased.

They were rather close and Harry noticed that she smelled lovely.

It was only then that Harry got an opportunity to look around the store. Even though the store was no longer run by Mr. Ollivander it looked the very same. Long, narrow boxes were stacked haphazardly on the shelves with seemingly no rhyme or reason.

The room smelled of cedar, pine and cherry. Dust blanketed the narrow boxes and Olivia tapped her fingers along each box until she found the one she was searching for.

"Try this." Olivia suggested, pulling a box from the shelf and opening it.

Harry reached out and grasped the wand between his fingers. It was considerably wider and shorter than his old one. He flicked his wrist cautiously and watched a faint coil of smoke erupt from the wand.

"Nope." Olivia replied, putting it back on the shelf.

She skirted around Harry and Ginny again and disappeared down another aisle. Harry looked at Ginny and forced a smile. She did not return it, instead she kept her eyes on Olivia.

Ms. Ollivander stuck her head around the corner of the tall shelf. "Hold up your hand."

Confused, Harry did as she instructed and lifted his right hand, palm out and spread his fingers.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Hmm, nice large hands."

Harry blushed, watching Olivia disappear again. Behind him Ginny huffed her disapproval.

It was only a few moments before Olivia returned with another box. "Give this one a try." She proposed confidently.

Harry flicked his wrist again and saw a spectacular burst of sparks in brilliant red and gold.

"Ha! That's it." Olivia exulted.

"Wow. You're great." Harry returned, looking over the new wand in his hands. Strange how they could all look so different.

Olivia beamed. "I did nothing but find the right box. The wand, _your wand_, chose you Harry. It's Sequoia, 12 inches, phoenix feather - "

"So was my last one." Harry interrupted her. "Phoenix feather, I mean. Is that typical? The same core, you know?"

Olivia pursed her lips. "I don't think anything is _typical _when it comes to you Mr. Potter."

She caught a nasty look from Ginny but continued anyway.

"Some people seem to just have connections. Entire families can have the same core material or the same wood. You must have a connection with phoenix."

Harry grinned. His last wand held a feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet. He wondered where this feather came from.

"Miss, er, I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name" Olivia said, moving through the narrow shop and behind the counter again.

"Weasley. Ginny." Her voice punctuated the room like a sharp dagger.

Olivia Ollivander snapped her fingers. "Yes! That's it. Miss Weasley here already paid for your wand.

"Fiancée'?"

Ginny froze. _What would Harry say? What would Olivia Ollivander think?_

Harry colored a warm shade of pink. "Um, no."

"Hmm." Olivia replied with a note of interest in an almost musical voice.

Harry observed Ginny's expression. Her face was blotchy and red, her brown eyes were squinted and took on a darker hue, her mouth was half open in disgust.

"C'mon Harry, you've got guests at home." Ginny snapped, grabbing the sleeve of his Chudley Cannons T-shirt, pulling him away from Olivia Ollivander's gaze and toward the door.

"It was a distinct pleasure meeting you Harry Potter." Olivia declared with a hint of suggestion in her voice as she leaned back against the counter. "If you ever need _anything_, you know where I am. Good luck with your new wand."

Harry was sure he heard Ginny whisper something that sounded like 'hussy' as the bells chimed and she dragged him backwards out the door.

"Er, thanks Olivia."

She smiled and waved with a wiggle of her fingers. She mouthed the word 'bye' as Ginny succeeded in hauling Harry from the shop.

Remus, Harry and Ginny made the short walk back toward The Leaky Cauldron, where Remus said they would Floo back to the Burrow.

Ginny consciously walked ahead of the two men, muttering to herself about _that woman_.

Harry was disappointed that Ginny walked so far ahead of them. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand as he enjoyed his first few moments of real, true freedom in five years. He didn't even mind all the stares, gasps and crowding. He was breathing fresh air, feeling the sun warm his fair skin and just generally enjoying being alive as he half listened to Remus ramble on about the Philosophy about wands choosing their owners.

He wondered why Ginny was so far ahead.

The Leaky Cauldron was rather quiet at that time in the late afternoon. Old Tom still stood behind the bar and called out a cheery hello with a wave to Remus, Ginny and Harry.

Harry gestured for Remus to Floo first and watched him take a handful of Floo Powder and throw it down at his feet. He was gone in a flash of green light. It was the moment Harry had waited for since leaving St. Mungo's. He put his hand on Ginny's waist and pulled her, crashing, toward his body. His lips met hers in a heated fury and parted almost instantly, enticing each other's tongues in an illicit rhythm.

Harry savored the feeling of her figure pressed against his slight frame; the curviness of her hips under his hands, her soft breasts in contact with his chest. Truly she felt amazing in his arms.

The sensation of Ginny snaking one of her hands through Harry's hair and the other one tight across his back, keeping him close, made Harry think of their past. All the wonderful memories they'd already shared. All the memories he wanted to make in the future.

When Ginny thought she might pass out from breathlessness, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Harry's, nuzzling his nose with hers while letting her breath out in short puffs.

Ginny quickly let her eyes roam the pub, thankfully what few patrons there were paid her and Harry no attention.

"Remus will worry." She whispered, softly kissing his top lip.

"I could care less." Came Harry's reply while he closed his eyes and marveled in the extra-ordinary, phenomenal, sensational, and exhilarating feelings Ginny could provide him.

Ginny giggled a little. "I guess something's never change. Even when we were teenagers you didn't care if we got caught."

Harry smiled and playfully nipped at her lips causing a lovely little whimper to escape her.

"That's what invisibility cloaks are for, Sirius told me so himself."

Ginny sighed reluctantly, removing herself from Harry's embrace. "We'd better go or else mum will be having kittens. She'll show up here, you know she will." She pointed to the fireplace with one hand and rested the other hand on her hip. "C'mon, in you go."

Harry had not anticipated all the hubbub at the Burrow when he arrived. All the Weasley children and their significant others were present, several Order members, and Professor McGonagall.

It astonished Harry that so many people had missed his presence over the last few years. The group celebrated outside in the garden at the Burrow. Little, glowing fairies zipped around the back yard, providing a soft blossom of light. Trellises were detailed with a variety of Muggle and Magical flowers, and there was a long banquet table laden with food. Mrs. Weasley had gone above and beyond what he expected his first home cooked meal in five years to taste like.

It was the first time Harry had the opportunity to meet Peyton Weasley, Penny and Percy's son. Peyton was about 9 months old, had curly red hair, and was already smart as a whip.

Kingsley and Regina Shacklebolt, Remus, Tonks, Headmistress McGonagall, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his girlfriend Ecaterina, a fellow dragon wrangler and a native Romanian, the twins, Angelina and Katie were all present. Of course Ron and Hermione were there. Ron frequented the food table for himself and for his pregnant wife, who looked like she was about to pop.

Ginny sat on the low garden wall, watching Harry intently just as she always had. She knew he was probably tired, but he needed to see that he was loved and cared for. He would need these people when she inevitably told him the mind blowing news of her and Dean, whom she had not invited to the party.

Harry sat with Percy and Bill, holding baby Peyton for his first time. Peyton babbled, cooed and giggled at Harry, who in turn smiled back. The baby seemed to be quite eager to grab at Harry's glasses and his hair.

Ginny's heart clenched painfully. She'd always thought, hoped and dreamt that she'd have children with untidy black or red hair, and gorgeous green eyes just like their father's. But that was not to be.

Bill looked up from his conversation and locked eyes with his only sister. Ginny was alone, sitting at the edge of the garden, where twilight was creeping in. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she'd lost quite a bit of weight over the last few weeks. Bill set down the Butterbeer he was holding, stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode over to Ginny.

"Hey Gin-Gin."

She smiled with a sigh and rolled her eyes, breaking her gaze away from Harry.

"Who would have thought he'd be so good with kids, eh?"

Ginny's eyes darted from Bill back to Harry, who was holding Peyton under the arms, letting him jump up and down on his lap.

"I did." Her voice was wistful and removed.

Bill exhaled loudly, clasped his hands together and sat down next to his sister.

"Gin, it's time to tell Harry."

Ginny's body stiffened as she leered over at Bill. Her jaw was clenched and she began to speak to him through gritted teeth.

"I love you Bill, but this isn't your business. Stay out of my affairs."

"And by affairs, do you mean the happenings in your life and your concerns, or do you mean the fact that your carrying on, having liaisons with two different men?"

His words bit hard and Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock.

Tears stung her brown eyes. "How could you?" She asked, offended.

"Ginny, he deserves to know!" Bill snapped, jerking his thumb over at the party, where Harry sat laughing with Tonks, unaware of the ensuing quarrel. "It's only fair to let him move on with his life while you move on with yours. Do you think Dean won't mind if you just shag Harry once and a while? You can't have your cake and eat it too Ginny."

She was crying fully now as she rose from the garden wall and looked down at Bill. Her hands were on her hips and she was hovering, just like Molly did. Fireworks exploded overhead, courtesy of Fred and George, and only Bill heard Ginny hollering. "You don't know what it's like. No one does. To love someone so much, knowing you have the information that will keep them from you forever. To be stuck in the middle. Huh? Do you know Bill? Do you?"

Ginny waited momentarily for him to be stupid enough to answer, but of course, he didn't.

"No, I didn't think so." Ginny retorted, pushing a finger into the middle of her brother's chest. "Keep out of it. I won't have anyone telling Harry the truth but me."

She turned her back on him and stomped off into the apple orchard behind the garden.

Ginny returned long after dark, long after Harry's guests had gone home. The Burrow was dark, except for a luminosity coming from the room that used to Ron's. She entered the house and quietly crept up the back stairs, careful to avoid the squeaky stair about halfway up.

Ginny passed her own room with a twinge of reminiscing. Too many memories of Harry haunted that room. She continued up the stairs and peeked in the door of her brother's old room.

She found Harry sleeping, propped up against the headboard. Mrs. Weasley had taken special care to make Ron's old room comfortable. She had framed his and Sirius' Order of Merlin certificates, several photos of Harry with his friends and photos of his Mum and Dad. Harry's old school trunk sat at the foot of the bed, open. Everything lay in the trunk, just as he had left it, when he packed to leave Hogwarts for his final time. His Firebolt, from Sirius, was magically suspended in the air in one corner of the room. And Hedwig hooted happily from one corner, she already looked happier since Harry had returned. It was lovely.

Harry still had on the orange Chudley Cannon's T-shirt and his jeans, but his trainers and socks sat in a neat pile at the side of the bed. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she looked down at him. His glasses lay carelessly discarded on his chest. He looked so peaceful, ironically there were things she could tell him that could crush his spirit or break his heart.

Ginny stepped cautiously across the room and removed Harry's glasses from his chest. She folded them and set them on the small table next to Harry's bed. She smiled again and turned to leave but Harry suddenly caught her hand.

"Wait." He whispered, pulling her back.

"I thought you were sleeping." Ginny responded, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, interlacing her fingers between Harry's.

"I was. I was dreaming of this red-haired angel I know." He confessed.

Ginny forced a smile. "Are you sure she isn't the devil in disguise?"

He chose not to contradict her and changed the subject. "Why did you leave the party?" The question seemed sudden and hasty, but he pulled her down to lie next to him.

Ginny considered how angry she had been with Bill, storming off into the trees and upon finding a secluded enough place, she cried. Ginny cried until no more tears would come. She contemplated just Apparating home, to her flat, from there but felt the need to check on Harry.

"I got into an argument with Bill."

"About what?"

"Brother-Sister stuff."

Ginny settled deeper into Harry's arms and closed her eyes. "I can't stay." She whispered. "I've got to work in the morning."

He said nothing but leaned over her body and pressed a kiss to her lips. The kiss caught Ginny off guard, but she kissed him back earnestly.

"Stay here with me." He whispered against her skin, moving his lips down her neck.

Ginny considered it seriously for only a moment. It was difficult thinking with Harry grazing his teeth over he skin, causing her to shiver. "I, er, I can't. My uniform is at home." She answered quickly, "Besides, you aren't well yet."

She casually pulled her neck out of his reach, as she tried to pull together her thoughts. She scrambled up from the bed, covered in the quilt she had made for him.

Harry laughed softly, sitting up on the edge of the bed and reaching out to where she stood before him. "I feel fine Gin, don't worry. I want to show you how much I love you, I feel better the closer you are to me."

He pulled her down so she was straddling his lap, and put his arms around her, in effect, locking her in place. She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to meet his eyes.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"Harry, I - " Ginny was trying so hard not to tremble, Harry was holding her in his arms in such a comforting way. His fingers were splayed across her back and his eyes were gazing at her intently. He reached up and gently brushed a lock of copper-red hair away from her face and smiled.

"Shh." He whispered faintly as he removed his hands from her back and carefully held her face, placing a slow, soothing, easy kiss on her lips.

It was so deliberate and unbelievably warm and tender that Ginny wanted to melt right into it. She'd actually been considering telling him the truth right then and there, but any real desire to do so was gone now. In her heart Ginny knew that if she stayed there a minute longer she would give herself over to Harry.

_No, no, no!_ Her mind screamed at her. _Get up! Move!_

"Harry, I have to go." She said abruptly, breaking their kiss, pushing against his shoulders and rising off his lap. She retrieved her wand from her back pocket and prepared to Apparate home.

"Ginny, please. We don't have to do anything. Don't go. Please?"

Tears started welling up in her eyes as she grit her teeth, trying to hold them back.

Harry rose from the bed and made to reach for Ginny again. "Gin, love, please. What did you want to tell me? You can tell me anything."

The first of many tears that night cascaded down her face as she placed her hands in the middle of his chest, stopping him from nearing her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I have to go."

And with those words, she was gone.

Thank you to all my reviewers! You're comments are lovely and mean the world to me!


	7. Out and About

It took Harry hours to fall asleep. He was glad there were so many floors between his and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom. 

After Ginny left he paced the floor, kicking anything that got in his way. Then, while tending a sore foot, he cursed, using words that he'd never even heard Ron use.

Several times he considered going downstairs, waking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and demanding to know where Ginny lived. Other times he considered rummaging around the house for a bottle of Firewhiskey, but decided that would not be the best course of treatment. If Mrs. Weasley found him with a hangover tomorrow he wouldn't like explaining why he'd gotten drunk in the first place.

So, he paced while angry thoughts continued to fill his head. Why would Ginny leave like that?

Had he hurt her? Said something wrong? Expected too much? It was true that he had been warned about some of his expectations. At times it was hard to remember that life had gone on without him.

When at last Harry collapsed from sheer exhaustion, he fell asleep but experienced the most fitful sleep he had in days. Cedric Diggory. The cemetery. Dementors. Sirius falling through the curtain at the Department of Mysteries. The Final Battle. And all the while, that high, cold mirthless laugh.

Harry awoke in what he guessed was late afternoon. However, it was only 9:45. He'd only sleep a few short hours. He barely had the presence of mind to put one foot in front of the other as he shuffled, slowly, down the stairs.

He had neglected to put a shirt on, not really caring whether Mrs. Weasley saw him with a shirt or not, but as he neared the bottom of the stairs, he heard voices engaged in conversation. Harry stopped on the last landing, considering whether or not he should return upstairs for a shirt. He finally deduced that the voice was Hermione's and shrugged. He didn't really care, she had seen him in far worse conditions and modesty wasn't so much of an issue after spending five years in a coma.

Harry stepped into the kitchen in the midst of conversation and abruptly came to a stop inside the door. He squinted around the bright, cheery kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest upon seeing Mrs. Weasley and Hermione sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Harry!" They both greeted him in voices that were far too happy for this time of the day.

"Morning." he grumbled, sinking into the nearest chair and laying his head down on the table.

"Didn't you sleep well then dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with parental concern.

A grunt came from where Harry's mouth was pressed against the table.

"Shall I get you some tea then Harry?" Hermione questioned sweetly, resting a hand on his forearm.

"No, thank you. You sit, I'll get it."

Molly and her daughter in law exchanged a worried glance as Harry pushed himself away from the table and went to fetch the tea. Hermione decided to draw her friend out of his melancholy mood.

"I was rather hoping you'd feel up to visiting Diagon Alley with me today Harry. I still need to pick some things up for the babies."

Harry spun around so quickly he poured hot tea on Mrs. Weasley's kitchen floor. "Yes!" He answered with a strange amount of enthusiasm for running such a mundane errand.

Harry looked down at the wet floor. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"It's nothing dear." She answered with a quick Scourgify charm.

"Yes, I'll go with you Hermione. I need to buy some new things anyway."

Harry gulped down what little tea was poured into his cup. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Molly and Hermione watched him race out of the kitchen and heard the footfalls on the stairs.

"What's gotten into him?" Hermione wondered aloud, rising from a creaky wooden chair and scourgifying hers and Harry's teacups.

Molly patted her chest sentimentally. "The poor dear, bless his hear. He's been cooped up for five years with only his own thoughts and memories. I think he just wants to live again. To find out what he's missed."

Hermione sighed. She kenw Harry too well. There was an ulterior motive brewing here. "He has missed more than he can possibly imagine."

Molly Weasley knew precisely what Hermione had insinuated. Ginny.  
"Indeed dear, that's true, but it won't do to keep lying to him. It's far past the time for her to tell him."

--------------------

True to his word Harry reappeared downstairs in fifteen minutes wearing the same Chudley Cannons T-shirt and jeans he wore yesterday.

"Ready?" He asked, tucking his shiny Gringott's key into his pocket.

"Would you rather Floo or Apparate Harry? Do you feel comfortable Apparating?" Hermione asked, waiting for Harry in front of the Fireplace.

Harry sighed and glanced at the two women for input. "I guess it would be a good test location." Harry rationalized, not wanting to Floo too badly.

"I'm not trying to rush you Harry."

A small smile escaped his lips. "Don't worry Hermione I won't splinch myself. I'll meet you in front of Gringotts."

Harry felt his pocket for the small golden key that would open his vault.

"All right, do be careful Harry." He smiled and successfully disapparated with a small pop.

-------------------------------------

Diagon Alley was bustling with all sorts of activities. Busy enough that a fully pregnant witch and the most popular wizard alive blended right in with the crowd.

Hermione did not descend into the depths of Gringotts with Harry, but instead quickly visited the Apothecary.

Later, they met up at Madame Malkins and between the two of them, nearly bought the store out. Harry truly bought robes for all occasions. Dress robes, work robes, everyday robes and anything else he thought he might need. He made a mental note to nip into Muggle London for a pair of his favourite jeans. Hermione bought lots of baby clothes in varying colours- no pink or blue. She and Ron wanted to be surprised when the twins were born and had no idea about the baby's gender.

Hermione suggested as they left Madame Malkins that they should stop at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see if Fred and George fancied accompanying them to Fortescue's for ice cream.

Harry had tried his best all day to keep Hermione in a good mood, asking her about her pregnancy. He hoped, that in turn, she would answer the questions he had. It was rather exciting to hear Hermione prattle on about her pregnancy- at times telling him more information than he needed to know.

There was no bell on the door at number 93 Diagon Alley, instead, a rooster crowed loudly.

"That would get annoying quickly." Harry grumbled to Hermione, who sighed.

The store was at best organized chaos, at worst, a parent's nightmare. Harry thought it was damn near perfect. Horribly annoying noises, smells and sights flooded the senses.

"You ready for all these things, Mum?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and did not look amused.

Children ran hectically about the store, presenting the ingenious inventions to their parents amidst the sounds of explosions and clouds of smoke billowing up from the cellar.

"Must be an experimentation day." Hermione declared, navigating the aisles carefully, holding her arms around her precious cargo.

She led them down a narrow, winding, spiral staircase to Fred and George's laboratory.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Came a voice from a cloud of foul smelling green gas.

"It's Hermione and Harry." She replied sweetly.

"What's the password?" Another voice called out.

"Password?" Harry whispered over Hermione's shoulder, shifting his weight on the creaky stairs.

"C'mon Fred, we go through this every time." Hermione lamented.

"If you're really our Sister in law, you'll know the password."

Hermione whined, but whispered a response.

"Ickle Ronnikins."

When the laughed subsided, one of the twins replied. "OK, you may enter."

Hermione and Harry trudged the rest of the way down the rickety stairs.

"Ah, extended family. How smashing to see you."

"You too. Harry and I wondered if you'd like to join us for ice cream."

Fred and George finally came into view, decked out in identical while lab coats and safety goggles.

"Cravings Hermione?" George questioned, raising his eyebrows and nudging Harry's side.

"No, well, yes." Hermione contradicted, stamping her foot. "It's hot outside."

"Snack break Fred?"

"I think so George. We'll meet you down at Fortescue's."

"The shop looks brilliant." Harry declared, looking around the haze for some new, top secret invention.

"Thanks Harry." The twins uttered in unison.

Hermione sighed, very ready to sit down for a while. "Fine. See you in a few minutes."

"Jolly good." George chimed.

"Cheerio." Fred concluded.

Harry and Hermione wound their way upstairs through the shop and back out to Diagon Alley. Harry wasn't sure that he would have the chance to be alone with Hermione again, so he hesitantly began their conversation while walking to Fortescue's.

He took a deep breath and dodged in and out of busy people on the street.

"So what's up with Ginny these days?"

Hermione spun quickly to look at Harry. "Er, what do you mean Harry?"

He absentmindedly shifted his bags from one hand to the other and ran his free hand through his black hair.

"I mean one minute everything is fin and normal and the next minute she's rushing out on me."

Hermione knit her brows together in confusion. "What do you mean by normal Harry?"

He felt flushed. This was rather embarrassing. He moved a little closer to Hermione and continued their way side by side down the street.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, you, er, you've done these things before." He jerked his thumb at her engorged stomach.

"You did that?" Hermione asked as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"No!" Harry answered vehemently, continuing their way through the crowd. He resigned himself to tell his friend the truth. "But it wasn't for a lack of me wanting to." Harry was glad he could see Fortescue's up ahead.

"What about Ginny? Did she, um, want to?"

"Oh this is weird." Harry admitted, stepping onto the stone patio of the ice cream parlour.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "I need to, er, know some of these things if I'm to, um, give proper judgement."

She was blushing a horrible shade of red as she set her packages down at a table under a red and white umbrella.

Harry groaned audibly and set his own parcels down. "This is so embarrassing."

"Would you rather talk to Molly about it? I'm sure she has great advice." Hermione retorted in a cheeky voice.

"Ok, so here's the truth." Harry launched into the previous night's events with Ginny. "We've been close to being, um, er…" He stalled, putting his head down on the table and banged it a few times before continuing.

"intimate."

Harry looked up at Hermione hoping to see something other than repugnance. He was satisfied though that she looked like a Muggle psychiatrist.

"Intimate, yes, go on Harry."

He finished, explaining that things had been progressing and she had bolted.

Harry was suddenly fanning himself and sweating quite a lot. Was it really that hot today?

Hermione forced a smile. "Things change Harry. People change. It was really horrible to have you absent from our lived for so long. Ginny suffered a lot, and don't start feeling guilty because it's not your fault. It's not Ginny's fault either. We all know the blame for everything lies at V-Voldemort's feet. For the first couple weeks after the battle Ginny was a zombie or something. She didn't talk, eat, smile- nothing. And then all of a sudden she just decided to get busy. She was going to be sure that when you got well, she would be too."

She paused, letting her words penetrate Harry's mind.

"I think it's going to take Ginny some time to sort herself out again. Remember, for us, one month ago you were comatose. Be patient, understand that Ginny's changed and grown up without you."

Hermione could tell by the look on Harry's face that he was hurt. She had tried to be honest without betraying her Sister in law, but she didn't want Harry thinking everything was sunshine and roses either.

She sympathetically grabbed Harry's hand across the table and gave it a squeeze. "Ginny cares deeply for you, Harry, don't doubt that. It's just going to take some time for her to say what you need to hear. Give her a little space."

They were interrupted by two redheads cavorting down the street and at the same time Harry heard his name being whispered over his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

It was Olivia Ollivander.

"Miss, er, Olivia. Call me Harry."

Harry rose to meet Olivia and shook her hand politely. "It's nice to see you again."

She beamed, "You too Harry."

Olivia's hair was tied up in a ponytail, exposing a little more of her angled face. The blue eyes still twinkled.

"Where's the redheaded bird?" She asked, taking a lick of her ice cream cone intermittently throughout the conversation.

Harry blushed. "Eh, work." He changed the subject quickly. "This is my friend Hermione Gr- Weasley. She's married to my friend Ron. Hermione, this is Olivia Ollivander."

Hermione did not rise to meet the striking woman who extended a friendly hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Ollivander." Her reply was short and concise.

"Likewise."

Fred and George finally made their appearances. "Miss Ollivander, how lovely to see you." Fred greeted her with raised eyebrows.

"Hello gents." Olivia returned their salutation, but her eyes never left Harry's.

"Nice day." George offered, staring openly at the brunette.

"Amazing. You never know who you might see in Diagon Alley."

She took a long, slow lick if the ice cream cone. "Well, I guess I'd best be off. I've left my brother Owen in charge. It was really nice to see you again Harry."

Olivia winked exaggeratedly and threw her long, mahogany coloured ponytail over her shoulder. She began walking away and suddenly stopped almost expectantly.

"Fancy a date Olivia?" George called out to her.

The reply came almost before he had asked the question. "No thank you." She turned around and merely looked over her shoulder.

Fred was trying to contain fits of laughter, George was blushing worse than Harry had ever seen Ron colour, Hermione was clearly in shock of her Brother in law, and Harry caught Olivia's bright azure eyes staring pointedly at his.

"Bye." She replied in an almost sing-song voice and continued on her way.

That's the seventeenth time she's turned me down." George decalred, slumping down into the nearest chair.

"No, eighteenth." Fred corrected him. "You asked her out last Friday, remember?"

George looked up, ticking off his fingers and silently adding the numbers in his head. "Too right."

"George, your engaged!" Hermione spat out, scolding him from across the table.

He shook his head half-heartedly "I can't help it. If I didn't know better I'd swear she was part Veela or something."

"Who cares!" Fred replied. "Let's talk about the obvious crush she's got on Harry here."

"She does not." Harry disagreed. "Besides, I'm with Ginny."

Fred, George and Hermione all turned to look at him.

"What?" He snapped, regarding the aghast faces.

Naturally it was Hermione who rebounded first. "I'm dying for some chocolate Harry. Be a dear and get me a hot fudge sundae?"

She smiled innocently as Harry rose from his chair. "And a strawberry milkshake too." She uttered quickly before he walked away.

As the twins scrambled out of their seats to join Harry, Hermione elevated her tired feet, resting them on Harry's chair. She decided that she would have a few words with her Sister in law.

----------------------------

Harry spent the next few evenings quietly at the Burrow with Arthur and Molly. There was a heavy, uncomfortable silence as they sat around th large kitchen table. With every creak and crack heard in the old house Harry's eyes widened in hope. It did not go un-noticed by Molly and Arthur.

He sat at the table, slowly pushing around the food on his plate, silently wishing the fireplace would roar to life and Ginny would stumble out.

"Harry dear, eat something. You need to keep your strength up." Molly said in a sympathetic tone.

Harry feigned a smile and avoided her eyes. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I'm just not very hungry tonight. I think I'll just go upstairs and lie down."

The torture and angst that Harry felt increased with each heavy step as he trudged up the stairs to his dark, lonely room.

Hermione Apparated into Ginny's kitchen. The house was unnaturally quiet. Except for the fact that the house smelled of scorched food, Hermione would have guessed that no one had been here in days. The curtains were drawn, all the lights were off, and generally appeared shut up.

"Gin?" Hermione called softly, stepping with hesitance through the kitchen, peering around corners.

"Ginny? It's Hermione. Are you here?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, straining to listen for a reply.

The soft sound of sobbing could be heard from elsewhere in the house. Hermione cleared her throat and called out a little louder.

"Ginny?"

Ginny sniffled loudly and rolled off the couch, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Hermione?"

The two women met between the kitchen and the living room and each took stock of the other.

Hermione looked exhausted. There were dark circled under her brown eyes and her shoulders were slumped and rounded forward.

Ginny's face was blotchy and red. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. Ginny's lips trembled when Hermione extended her arms.

"I came over here to give you a piece of my mind, but I can see you've tortured yourself quite enough for one day." Hermione declared, taking her Sister in law into her arms. "Harry's a mess too you know."

"What? He is?" Ginny asked, stunned. She grabbed Hermione's shoulders and held her away at arm's length. "Where? Where is he?"

She was yelling and gazing intently into Hermione's startled eyes.

"Just a minute Ginny. I'm not telling you anything until you make a few confessions." Hermione answered strongly, matching her stare. "You can't keep doing this Ginny. He's hurting. I've been talking with him."

"W-What did he say?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows looking at Ginny sceptically and put her hands on her hips. "What does Dean think of all this Gin?"

Ginny laughed vacantly. "Well, let's face it. If I haven't been honest with Harry I've been doubly deceiving Dean and he's downright angry about it. He's working now more than ever, but he won't give up. I became a different person without Harry, Dean got to know that person that I was. Then Harry woke up and changed everything all over again. I had almost completely resolved myself to the fact that he was never waking up, that life would go on, not as I had planned it, but nevertheless it would continued.

"I might have looked all right on the outside, but I closed off so many feelings for fear of disappointment and just the sense of loss I experienced with Harry. The only people who ever knew the truth, about how I felt for Harry, were you and Mum. I don't even think Harry had any idea how much I loved him. Hermione, I made promises I didn't keep. No one knows what I feel like inside. Two senses of duty or obligation, two completely different kinds of love, two different places in my life." Ginny shook her head. "No. No one knows."

"Ginny, I'm not here to condemn you. You're a mess, but you need to tell Harry- something. I don't want to do this, but I will tell him myself if you don't."

"You wouldn't?" Ginny declared accusatorily.

"I would." Hermione defended herself. "But I don't want to. He needs to hear it from you."

Ginny sighed desperately and faced Hermione again. "I'll beg on bended knee, please don't tell Harry."

"Ginny - "

A light dawned on Ginny's face. "When are the twins due?" She didn't wait for an answer, but interlaced her fingers in Hermione's and placed them over her heart. "Hermione, please. Just give me until after the Christening. I don't think you hardly want us fighting at the party, do you? Just give me that time, please?"

Hermione shook her head slowly and gave Ginny's hands a squeeze. "Ginny, I don't know, it's only prolonging the inevitable. I think you should tell him now."

Ginny countered immediately. "Hermione, please? Give me this last week or two. I'll right this. I'll fix it."

Slow, warm, silent tears traced a path down Ginny's cheeks. "At least tell me where he is."

"At the Burrow. Your Mum said he wouldn't eat any dinner and went straight to up bed."

Ginny instantaneously dropped her Sister in law's hands and fetched her wand from a nearby table.

"Ginny, I didn't agree to anything. Wait!" Hermione called out, but Ginny had already Apparated away.

--------------------------------------

Ginny Apparated directly into Ron's old bedroom at the Burrow. It was completely dark and she mistakenly stumbled over something she hadn't taken into account.

"Bloody hell." She grumbled, tucking her wand into her pocket.

"Whosit?" Harry gasped, sitting straight up in bed. Ginny heard the bedsprings creak and knew what direction to move.

"It's only me Harry."

"Ginny!" The relief and happiness were brimming over in his voice.

"Shh, silly. Do you want to wake up Mum and Dad?"

Harry didn't answer her as he was sure that his heart had stopped it's routine beating, and when he heard the zipper on Ginny's jeans, he was sure that the lungs that processed life's precious air had ceased breathing for him.

Ginny let her jeans pool around her feet and continued to make her way through the darkness. "Budge over." She whispered as Harry felt her weight rest on the mattress.

He complied slowly with her request, afraid that if he moved too quickly he would awaken to find he'd been in a wonderful dream.

"Am I dreaming?"

Ginny laughed softly and pulled the covers back. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Harry confessed nervously. "This is a bit different than the conditions you left under last time."

Ginny settled in next to him and pulled the covers up. She was suddenly glad the cloak of night hid her embarrassment and the treachery that was bound to be evident on her face.

"Harry, I'm overwhelmed, not unlike you. Even though I prayed everyday that you'd come back to me, it's still a shock."

Harry could feel the smoothness of her bare leg resting gently against his own. It was lovely.

"I suppose that's fair. Hermione told me the exact same thing."

Ginnny rolled over to face Harry and spoke again. "It's unfair, I know. I'm just hoping you can try and understand why we all act the way we do."

Harry sighed quietly facing Ginny as well. "I know. Just try and understand things from my point of view too. In my mind I just took my N.E.W.T.S., was about to graduate, and about to defeat the dark - "

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

Ginny hurriedly took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him. Her lips rested gently on his, waiting for acceptance to rejection.

The lightness of Ginny's lips barely touching Harry's was agony and ecstasy at the same time. With deliberateness, Harry reached toward her in the black of night and casually wound an arm around her. He spread his fingers apart, feeling the thin material of her shirt and suddenly grasped it firmly, taking a handful of the material, wrinkling it as he pulled her against his own body.

Ginny inhaled sharply, completely caught off guard by his advance. She countered him like a wildfire, capturing his mouth in an even deeper kiss, parting his lips and enticing his tongue into exploring hers.

Harry's senses were pleasantly overwhelmed. The room was predominantly dark, but he could see the moonlight reflecting off the fire in Ginny's hair. It glowed like warm embers.

The smell of Ginny's skin was intoxicating. Oranges and ginger. Sweet and a little spicy. Just like her. The aroma made him want to taste her even more. His lips travelled away from her mouth to the tender skin of her throat and neck. He nipped sharply at the delicate flesh, causing it to sting. Harry compassionately soothed each love bite with a brush of his lips and a stimulating flicker of his tongue.

The sound of Ginny's soft gasps and sighs were like music to Harry's ears. He wanted to hear them over and over like a favourite song.

Her increased breaths caressed his skin, her fingers curled tightly around locks of his hair, her leg hooked around his and their hearts thundered some kind of tribal, primal beat against one another's, rounding out Harry's sensory perception.

After five years of feeling no emotions, he desired each sensation more than the last.

Harry broke the kiss and leaned down over Ginny's body. Their chests rose and fell rapidly, trying to gain their breath. Ginny felt his hands work under the hem of her shirt and began to explore the warm flesh it covered. His hands drifted upward, causing her to jump when his thumbs grazed her ticklish ribs. She laughed in a breathy voice, letting her breath caress Harry's skin. Harry's hands continued over rib cage and then paused.

Harry took a deep breath, the moonlight cast a friendly beam of brilliant light across his pillowcase, it was just enough light to see her. His eyes burned into Ginny's seeking silent permission for what he desperately wanted to do.

Ginny was so close to Harry's face, that even in the dark, she could see the variegation in his green eyes, see every crease in his lips and feel his soft breath. His fingertips were poised at the edge of the lacy bra she was wearing. Ginny's mind raced, Merlin knew this was wrong. Dean was probably waiting for her at home wanting the same thing Harry did.

She gently drew the back of her hand down Harry's cheek. Could he ever forgive her? She threw caution to the wind and kissed him forcefully, giving him the permission he wanted.

Harry's hands instantly crept over the lower edge of her bra and grasped her breasts. His lips pressed against hers and blocked the moan that desperately wanted to escape Ginny's mouth.

Her hands trailed down Harry's face, down his neck, over his chest, and to the hem of his own shirt. She temporarily broke their kiss and pulled away from his body. Confusion registered on Harry's face, but Ginny's reassuring smile wiped his fears away.

At the tug of his shirt, Harry dropped his hands from Ginny's chest and let them slide down her torso. Ginny slowly pulled the shirt over Harry's head and cast it aside. As soon as Harry's arms were free of the garment, he was reaching for Ginny's shirt once again. His eyes didn't ask for permission this time. The shirt was lifted from her body and joined his in the pile on the floor.

He slowly brought his lips down to Ginny's, crushing them in a hot embrace, and his hands quickly sought out the warmth of her body, returning to the softness of her breasts. His lips left a trail of kisses from Ginny's mouth, down over her collarbone to her cleavage.

Ginny gasped loudly, raking her fingers through his dark hair, clutching him to her. His lips were on her skin, burning such intensity and emotion into her flesh. She wanted more. Ginny could feel Harry's growing desire pressing against her and knew he wanted more too.

As lovely as it felt to have his lips currently nibbling their way down the centre of her chest, Ginny wanted to see his beautiful green eyes and feel his lips on hers.

She guided him back to eye level, and shared a smile before Harry pressed his lips to hers and spoke in a hushed, urgent tone.

"Make love to me Gin."

Ginny froze. Harry had just uttered the statement she'd waited five years to hear. His lips were still pressed against hers, creating a wonderful vibration when he spoke. She could feel his bare chest bearing heavily against her nearly exposed skin. His hands excited her body, and his eyes excited her mind. Those green eyes are just about as sexy as all the rest of Harry put together. Ginny pondered. She'd never seen eyes like that. Eyes that could speak volumes with one glance.

Harry playfully nipped at her lips while he awaited her reply.

Ginny savoured the feeling of his kisses, her eyes still closed, unaware that a solitary tear trailed down her face.

Harry's thumb caressed her cheek, feeling the moisture and instantly knew something was wrong. Only when Harry smeared the teardrop did Ginny realize she was crying.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry whispered, sitting up and gently sweeping a coppery lock of hair behind her ear.

Why now? Why? Ginny agonized as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know." she replied. It was not altogether untrue. Her conscious mind had been here with Harry, about to tell him that yes, she would make love to him. Dean had not even entered her psyche, the only thing on her mind was Harry.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm just so overwhelmed Harry."

"I'm sorry." He whispered again.

Ginny sniffled and laughed softly. "What are you sorry for? You're not the one crying."

"Just because I'm ready to make love to you doesn't mean you're ready to make love to me again yet. I guess I can understand that. Kinda like when we were first together. I was ready, and waited for you. I'll wait for you again."

He cradled her face in his hand and drew her close, resting his forehead on hers. "It's all right."

Ginny kissed him, letting the fullness of her lips press firmly against his. "I don't want to go home." She whispered.

Harry laid down quickly and drew her into the space next to him. "I don't want you to go home either."

Ginny curled up against his body, hooked one leg around his, draped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Harry could feel her eyelashes batting against his skin as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Harry was surprised and disappointed to find Ginny gone when he awoke the following morning. A roll of parchment laid on his nightstand with his name written in Ginny's loopy handwriting. Little hearts surrounded his name. At first the note had panicked him- a Dear John letter? But then he smiled, noticing she had taken the time to add the hearts around his name.

Harry unrolled the paper and began reading.

Dear Harry,

Sorry about this morning. I got up to use the loo and encountered Mum in the hallway. I didn't want to tell her I spent the night with you, so I told her I'd just Apparated over to see if you were awake yet.

I won't be around much for the next few days. My schedule at St. Mungo's changed and I'll be working a weeks worth of nights. 3rd shift- yech! I'll OWL when I can. Have a good week, love.

Love,

Ginny

Harry smiled and collapsed back into bed, clenching the scroll in his hand and laid his head where Ginny's had rested on his pillow. He wasn't given much time to relish in the memory of holding her all night, as there was a knock on the door.

Mrs. Weasley had come upstairs to approach Harry about spending some time helping Hermione at home. Ron was putting in extra hours at the Ministry in anticipation of the twins birth. Poor Hermione was ordered to spend the duration of her pregnancy on bed rest, and was not adapting well to her new restrictions.

Harry saw the opportunity as two fold. It gave him the chance to replay his two best friend for the favours they had selflessly done for him, and it helped to put Ginny out of Harry's mind, if only for a few moments at a time. Last night Ginny had politely declared that she needed some space and time to process the changes that had occurred during the last five years. Harry was trying to five Ginny the time and space she evidently needed. It felt awkward and lonely, but if it would help bring them back together - Harry thought it was worth it.

Of all the times Harry had visited The Burrow, he had never really ventured into Ottery St. Catchpole, or beyond it. Ron and Hermione lived on the opposite side of town from Arthur and Molly, and of all the Weasley children, they lived the closest to home. It was a warm, sunny day and Harry and Molly agreed to walk to Ron and Hermione's.

The same red, dirt road that ran past The Burrow wove its way through the countryside into the small, Muggle town and off toward Stoatshead Hill. The River Otter and its small streams cut though the patchwork of fields.

Molly didn't need to point out the Weasley house to Harry, he recognized it immediately. A modest farmhouse popped out of the gentle hills on a particularly sharp curve of the old, dirt road.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley turned and approached the house which sat at the end of a rather long driveway.

A bandy, legged orange cat lept out of the hedgerow, capturing Harry's pant legs in its claws.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, looking down to see his attacked and the source of his pain. "Crookshanks?"

"Yes, he loves it out here, don't you Crookshanks? Silly thing." Hermione's voice broke the early morning air from where she stood on the front porch, holding a cup of tea.

"What are you doing out of bed then dear?" Molly questioned, watching Crookshanks run up ahead to greet his mistress.

"Just seeing Ron off and getting some tea. Don't worry, I'll go straight back to resting. Good morning Harry."

"Morning."

A holler could be heard from inside the house.

"Hermione! Where are my bloody socks?"

Harry noticed Molly's frown and her increase in speed as she neared the house. She stepped onto the porch and quickly gave Hermione a peck on the cheek before barging into the house.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you ask your wife, the mother of your children, for favours. She ought to be in bed, not catering to you!"

Harry could clearly see Hermione smirking from behind her cup of tea.

"Why Mrs. Weasley, do I detect a hint of amusement?" Harry asked, standing at the edge of the porch.

Hermione laughed, gesturing for Harry to enter the house. "Oh, but don't I have the most wonderful Mother in law? Honestly, I do. I never have to put my husband in his place because Molly does it for me."

Harry stepped inside the house and took in his surroundings. Everything was perfect. The house was clean and everything was it its place. It seemed a comforting mixture of Muggle and Magic.

Ron entered the room by clunking down the stairs. "Love, have you seen my tie? Oh, hiya Harry."

Harry waved and smiled while Hermione spoke again. "It's where you left it dear."

Ron's face looked anguished at he tried to remember. He did not want to ask his wife the next inevitable question.

"And where would that be?"

Hermione shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and took a sip of tea. She was going to make him sweat this one out.

"If you put things where they belong, you'd always be able to find them Ronald."

Harry grinned. This was too much. Ron had begun searching in impracticable places for the tie: in the plants, in the refrigerator, in his pockets.

"Oh c'mon Hermione. Please? You don't want your beloved husband to lose his job now, do you? I swear I'll put it away next time- Harry, this isn't funny!"

Harry's sniggering had finally given way, he couldn't contain it any longer. "Sorry mate, but it is funny. You've walked past the bloody thing ten times."

He pointed to a tie, bearing the Ministry Crest, hanging on the doorknob, to what Harry guessed was a closet at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, right." Ron conceded, grabbing the tie and hastily slinging it around his neck. He picked up his briefcase from the floor and stepped toward Hermione with a smile.

"Have a good day, love. Take it easy. I'm leaving Harry in charge, and I don't want a bad report. He can dock house points you know."

Harry grinned as Ron kissed Hermione's lips quickly then bent down to kiss her stomach. "You be good too." He added as an afterthought to his unborn children. "Leave Mum alone." He patted her belly tenderly.

"What, don't I get one?" Harry joked as Ron prepared to Apparate away.

Hermione erupted in laughter as Ron scowled. "Shut it you." Ron snapped, before turning back to Hermione. "Rest, and don't wait up for me.

"Hey mate, thanks ahead of time for all your help today."

With a smile he Disapparated away.

"Fancy a tour?"

"What?" Harry asked, still gazing around the room. His eyes returned to Hermione, who looked at him expectantly. "Er, do you think it's a good idea?" Harry's eyes shifted down to midsection.

Hermione screwed up her face in disbelief. "Harry, I'm fine. You sound like the rest of them. You're supposed to be on my side."

Thankfully there was a note of amusement in her voice.

"All right then." Harry replied.

The living room was warm and cozy, so unlike the house he grew up in. Ron and Hermione's was spotless, but still looked lived in and inviting. It held the same positive vibe as the Burrow, but without the clutter.

As the two entered the kitchen, Harry began to wonder who it was that cooked.

Two things had always alluded Hermione all these years- cooking and flying.

"Ah, Hermione, who cooks?" Harry questioned, jerking his thumb over at the stove.

"Ha ha." Came her cheeky reply. "I'll have you know I've gotten a sight better at cooking, thanks to my Mother in law."

Harry smiled and held up his hands defensively. "OK, OK, I believe you." She couldn't be any worse than Hagrid had been. Ron was taller and a few pounds heavier than he was five years ago."

The small dining room and the adjacent room, Hermione's office, had the nicest views.

Hermione's office held dozens of books, files and loose papers, all in their proper places, of course. A large window enhanced the handsome room. A small creek ran behind the property, giving Hermione a lovely and inspiring view form her study.

Ron and Hermione's bedroom was on the first floor of the farmhouse. Harry blushed when Hermione indicated to the room at the foot of the stairs. He did not want to see the bedroom that belonged to his childhood friends- even if they were married now.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley humming upstairs somewhere. He gestured for Hermione to ascend the stairs first and he quickly followed behind her. Hoping optimistically that she would not lose her footing.

"Hermione dear! What are you doing?" Molly demanded when Hermione entered the room nearest the stairwell.

"Just giving Harry the tour Molly." She replied offhanded.

Harry climbed the final step and followed Hermione into, which was obviously the nursery.

The babies' room was a pale blue with magically twinkling stars, orbiting planets and a rising sun and moon painted on the walls.

Molly was busy folding sheets and blankets for the identical, unassembled cribs in the room. She quickly sent Hermione to bed and put Harry to work around the house. While he worked he really didn't have time to think of Ginny, but occasionally she invaded his mind.

In the late afternoon, long after lunch, Hermione called Harry downstairs. "I'm in here!" She called, as he passed her room at the foot of the stairs.

Harry felt himself colouring warmly as he entered the bedroom.

A large four poster bed cradled Hermione, covered in a blue and white gingham check comforter. Harry noticed a large, navy blue leather bound book lying next to her.

"Er, what's up?" Harry asked shyly, shifting his eyes downward.

"Oh Harry, come off it." Hermione scoffed, dismissing his embarrassment with a hand wave. "I've been in your room hundreds of times."

He mumbled his acknowledgement as Hermione continued along.

"I thought you might like this." She lifted the large book with both hands and held it out for him. "Ginny, Ron and I made it for you."

Harry cautiously took the book and saw Hermione pat the empty space next to her on the bed.

"What is it?" Harry wondered aloud, forgetting his shyness and taking the seat next to his friend. He opened the book as Hermione resumed.

"We started it just after the final battle. Ginny, Ron and me. It's a scrapbook of sorts, about all the things you've missed. Newsclippings, photographs, letters, all kinds of things."

Harry swallowed hard. He stared down at the leather bound album, seeing the title of the first article from the Daily Prophet.

HARRY POTER DEFEATS DARK LORD!  
Boy Who Lived Lies In Coma At St. Mungo's!

Harry's eyes shifted down to the moving photograph near the center of the page. The picture showed Hogwart's Castle in the background, the foreground crawled with 6th and 7th year students, Hogwarts faculty, and members of the Order of the Phoenix, all fighting Death Eaters, Dementors, and Voldemort himself. Hexes and curses zoomed across the photo. Harry looked underneath the picture to read the caption.

Photo taken by Colin Creevey, Hogwarts student, deceased June 20, 1998.

Is that really what it looked like? Harry wondered as he noticed a particularly moody picture of himself on the page from 7th year. He finally could see that he'd aged over the last five years too.

"I always knew you'd wake up Harry." Hermione smiled and reached out to pat his back. "And I knew it would be me who gave you the history lesson."

"I was kinda starting to wonder what I've missed." Harry confessed.

"Take it home, it's all yours. Look it over and tomorrow you can ask me about any questions you might have."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he turned to gaze upon his friend. "I can't thank you enough Hermione."

"Enough." She cut him off with a smile. "I'm an expectant mother and my emotions are far too dodgy. There is no thanks necessary. Now you and Molly did about twice as much as I anticipated today. Go home."

Harry nodded, rising from the bed. "Your dinner is ready if you're hungry."

Hermione shook her head emphatically and closed her eyes as if disgusted. "Not right now, thanks Harry. I'll wait for Ron. I've had quite a few contractions today and my stomach is pretty upset."

Anxiety flared on Harry's face. "Contractions?" He hollered. "But doesn't that mean you should be going to St. Mungo's?"

Hermione extended her hands, gesturing for Harry to stop his worrying. "It's OK, completely normal Harry. I'll send Pig over to Molly at the Burrow if anything changes. Go home."

Harry nodded obediently. "All right, thanks Hermione. Merlin help you if you getup out of that bed and start working or something. Ron will hex my arse if you do, so keep that in mind at least."

Harry sat alone in his room at the Burrow. His back rested against the headboard, his knees were drawn up and the photo album from Hermione sat open on his lap.

He had foregone dinner and binged on his new book instead. He read each passage carefully, studied each photo, and often paused- overcome by mentions of those whom he loved. Sirius. Cedric. James. Lily.

Dusk turned into night and still Harry read on. The trials of former Death Eaters were fascinating and their punishments were cruel, but no worse than what they deserved. Remus Lupin had been the one to cast the killing curse on Peter Pettigrew after the final battle was over while Pettigrew was trying to escape. Remus had gone on trial, but charges against him were quickly dismissed. Harry felt a strange satisfaction that it had been Remus that rid the world of the rat. It was only right, he had known Peter the longest, and had listened to months or years worth of traitorous, treacherous lies regarding Pettigrew selling Lily and James to Voldemort.

Each event was organized chronologically, and each year ended with letters from Ginny, Ron and Hermione on Christmas and New Year's Eve. Every time that his birthday rolled around more letters were included. Each June 20th, the anniversary of the final battle, the Daily Prophet gave updates on Harry's condition by interview various members of the Weasley family.

Ginny's letters had been amazing. They were emotional, tender, intimate, and overwhelmingly hopeful. Her words professed her abounding love for him, how much she missed him, how lonely she was even though she sat next to him each and every day. Harry clutched the letters to his chest, feeling his heart thunder underneath the paper. She was still his Ginny.

Engrossed, Harry had finally reached the year 2002. Fall and winter to be precise. December 10, 2002, Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy had finally exhausted their appeals process before the Wizengamot and had been sentenced to death.

Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's letters were all missing from that Christmas, but there was space left for each one. Their New Year's Eve letters were present though, recalling the events of the previous year.

Harry thought it seemed extremely odd, it seemed very calculated. He made a mental note to question Ron, Hermione or Ginny about it.

Harry was glad that Mrs. Weasley had let him sleep in a little, he had stayed up much too late looking at his new book. But now that Harry knew where Ron and Hermione lived, they could easily Apparate.

Harry sat across from Mrs. Weasley at breakfast, rambling and babbling about the scrapbook, inundating her with questions. She answered him with much consideration and care.

As Harry dressed, he could hardly contain his emotions. He smiled recalling some of the thoughts Ginny had written in her letters. The professions of love, gratitude for their time together, and vowing that Harry would be her first, her last, her only.

Harry decided it might be best to do a little work first before engaging Hermione in a long, drawn out conversation. He hung the identical mobiles in the nursery, assembled the two cribs, 2 bassinettes, and helped Mrs. Weasley organize the closet.

Hermione dozed in her room, sleeping through lunch, so Harry asked Mrs. Weasley even more questions, mainly regarding the aftermath of the final battle. There were some questions he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to: how Hagrid had died, any details of Dumbledore's death, and the memorials of Hogwart's students.

Instead he found the trials and their processes intriguing.

He went back to work after lunch, doing lawn chores. Harry was happy to be outside and began thinking of Quidditch. In each year of the scrapbook, Ron had included the wrap up of the Chudley Cannons' season. The Cannons were mentioned in each of Ron's letters as well. Harry made it a point to ask Ginny and Ron about getting together with the other Weasley brothers to get a game on.

Mrs. Weasley called him inside as the sun's heat reached its apex around 4:00. She told him to Apparate home and clean up and to leave a note for Arthur to join them for dinner when he arrived home.

When Harry returned to Ron and Hermione's he asked Molly if he could speak with Hermione until dinner was ready and was pleased to get her permission.

When Harry approached her bedroom door he thought maybe she was sleeping and he should go away, but he could hear the sound of humming softly emanating from the room. He knocked on the door softly.

"Come in!" Hermione called out in a sweet voice.

Harry pushed open the door cautiously to see Hermione propped up in bed, knitting baby booties the Muggle way.

"Hi Harry! I thought Mum would be more impressed if she knew I did these the way she'd originally taught me."

He smiled. What did he know about knitting. "Sleep well today?"

"Fair. Come in, sit down." Hermione dropped her knitting needles on the bed and noticed the book tucked under Harry's arm. "How'd you like your book?"

Harry was glad to see one of the chairs from the dining room table next to the bed.

"Brilliant!" His voice echoed his enthusiasm, but his eyes held the tiredness he obviously felt as he gingerly sat down in the chair. "I couldn't put it down. I finished it quite early this morning."

Hermione laughed, she had expected his curiosity, frankly she would have been concerned if he had not shown any interest in the last five years. "I imagine you have some questions then."

"A fair few." Harry admitted, watching Hermione resume her knitting.

He began to speak, not waiting for an invitation, discussing his theories, concerns and satisfaction of what had happened at the final battle. Hermione listened with cautious optimism as her needles clicked away. She shared her memories of events, how she'd testified on behalf of Remus, and testified against Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. It was Hermione that brought up the Department of Mysteries and that one of the charges against Bellatrix was Sirius' death. So many people had been able to testify against her, that her sentence was inevitable.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry and Hermione had continued to talk and Harry could see Hermione's skein of yarn getting smaller and the little green baby socks taking their shape. Hermione had gotten better since she began knitting clothes for the house elves 5th year.

"There's just one more question." Harry declared, watching Hermione cast one of the booties off her needles.

"Yes."

"Kind of silly actually, but why didn't you all write me letters on Christmas last year?"

Hermione paused un-naturally. Christmas 2002- Ginny's engagement. Dean had proposed while everyone was unwrapping gifts at the Burrow that morning. The announcement appeared in the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had always sat down together to write their letters to Harry, and that afternoon Ginny had other things to do.

Harry instantly picked up on Hermione's pause and knew she was hiding something. He only hoped it wasn't something disastrous at the time.

"Well, it was the first Christmas with Peyton, you know, and Fred and George had charmed all the presents from Ron and Percy to sing 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' - which got annoying fast. Oh, and one of the twins' fireworks went off in the eggnog- which exploded everywhere. And then, of course, we went to visit you at St. Mungos, so there just wasn't time."

She hadn't taken a breath from her first word. She was rambling, a sure sign of nervousness.

"So nothing ran in the Prophet that day? No bad news?"

She cast her eyes downward. "Nothing of any real importance."

Just then Ron Apparated into the bedroom.

"Bloody hell." He hollered, throwing his tie into the corner. "Hey mate, 'lo love." He greeted Harry and Hermione flopping down on the bed.

"Rough day?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I sat in meetings and did paperwork all day no thanks to Fletchley, who skived off his work again today. Stupid prat. I can't wait until the twins are born so I can have a vacation."


	8. Hello, Goodbye

Harry's only highlights during the following two days were two OWL's from Ginny. They were brief, but she promised to stop over at the end of the week. It gave Harry something to look forward to. She ended each letter with a flourishing heart and the word 'love' written in her own looping scrawl. He couldn't help but smile, and read the letters over and over. The more he thought of her, the more he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Even if she wasn't quite ready, he still wanted to be her one and only. 

What wasn't to love about her? Her eyes were warm, her touch was soft, her hair was like a flame he could run his hands through without getting burned. She wasn't opposed to sneaking out of her own room and into his, as she had proved many times at Hogwarts, and she had even Apparated over to the Burrow in the middle of the night to climb in bed with Harry even now. They had gone through so much to be together, and Harry decided, as sleep claimed him one night, that it was time enough to do something about it.

Noise, noise, too much noise. Harry was awakened by squeals, whoops, and hollers. He frowned and pulled the covers over his head, trying to drown out the commotion. Didn't anyone sleep around here? Harry rolled over onto his stomach and tugged the pillow down over his head. If it wasn't for Mrs. Weasley, who was probably due to wake him at any time, he would have cast a silencing charm and drown out the cacophony of sound. He growled loudly, why now? He'd been having a wonderful dream about Ginny.

Footsteps suddenly thundered up the stairs and his bedroom door flew open, causing him to quickly roll over and sit up in bed.

It was Ginny, and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry, it's Hermione, she's gone into labour! C'mon, get up!"

Ginny rummaged about in the closet and threw a shirt over her head in the general direction of Harry's bed. He still sat there blinking slowly with an almost painfully confused expression etched into his face.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

Ginny spun around and chuckled, taking pity on him. "Ron and Hermione have gone to St. Mungo's, she's in labour."

"Oh. OH!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny's words penetrated his still sleepy mind. "When, what time is it anyway?" He asked, noticing Ginny yawn, she was still in her aqua green uniform from the hospital.

"Early afternoon sleepyhead. She's only just arrived there. I came home to tell you and Mum, and Fred and George happened to be here."

Ah, so that explained all the noise.

Ginny quickly shut the door and dashed over to Harry, pushing him back down onto his bed. She giggled happily, lowering herself over him.

"We're going to be godparents. Can you believe it? I mean, I'm already an Aunt, but I'm not a godparent to Peyton. Oh Harry, this is so exciting!"

Harry smiled. It was rather exciting. Someone in this world trusted him enough that if they were unable to take care of their children that he, Harry, should do it for them. He reached up and swept a loose lock of Ginny's hair behind her ear and let his hand continue around and rest behind her neck. He traced soft circles with his finger on her skin, watching her smile and sigh happily. Ginny gently took his face between her hands as she brought her head down near his and let her eyes flutter closed. She deliberately nuzzled her nose against his and upon hearing his breath catch, lowered her hands to the bare skin on his chest.

"Harry." Her voice was melodic and breathy as she caressed the skin over his collarbone. She could feel his breath warm against her cheek. "I have to get back to St. Mungo's."

"I know." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "You can't blame a bloke for trying, can you?"

Ginny smiled and climbed off the bed, handing Harry his shirt. It was never necessary for him to try. She'd loved him her whole life. There was no battle for her affections, they came freely and naturally- just as it always should have been.

Ginny slipped out of the room, leaving Harry to get ready. He threw on the shirt Ginny had chosen for him and stepped into his jeans and his robes. He tried, unsuccessfully, to tame his hair, but gave up on that almost immediately.

His stomach rumbled loudly as he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Fred and George were seated at the table, Ginny was busy preparing sandwiches for lunch, and Molly paced the room nervously.

"Harry old chap, smashing to see you this fine afternoon!" Fred offered, rising to shake Harry's hand.

"Indeed! Jolly good day Harry." George countered, slapping Harry on the back.

Harry smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Morning, er, afternoon all." He greeted the group and took a seat at the table.

Ginny turned from where she stood at the counter and looked over her shoulder at him with a shy smile.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Molly asked distractedly, as she continued her pacing. "You were so tired I thought I'd let you sleep in."

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you. So how's Hermione?"

Molly made a soft whimper and did an about face to keep from running into the wall in the kitchen. George and Fred sniggered while Ginny spoke up.

"Everything is fine Harry. Quite normal in fact, considering the damage she suffered during the final battle. She's only about a week early, and I would guess, knowing her as I do, that everything will go smoothly."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Good. I though you were going back to St. Mungo's?"

"I am." Ginny answered, placing the sandwiches she'd just finished making on a plate, and beaming proudly "I'll be delivering my nieces or nephews."

"Poor kids." Fred declared in a falsely sombre voice.

"Really?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to have never considered the possibility. "I think that's great. They couldn't be in better hands, I'm sure of it."

Ginny stepped around behind Harry, trailing her hand across his shoulder blade, making him shudder. She set the plate down on the table and sighed.

"Mum, Harry, you're welcome to come anytime to St. Mungo's, but you'll just be sitting there, same as you would be here, so I'll leave it up to you. Fred, George, I'd better ask Ron's and Hermione's permission before you come traipsing in."

Fred and George looked mocked affronted, gesturing toward themselves feigning shock and awe.

"What?" Harry demanded, practically choking on the bite of sandwich he'd just taken.

"To St. Mungo's. Hermione wants us both there, to see the babies after their born."

This was something Harry had definitely not anticipated. It made him uncomfortable enough when he'd visited Mr. Weasley in the hospital after the snake bite. But childbirth, that was a different story all together.

"Um, er, OK, I guess. Just let me finish eating- on second thought, maybe not."

"Ron will appreciate you being there, I'm sure he's in a right state by this point. First time fathers generally are." Ginny offered.

Harry nodded. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm ready to go if you are."

She stopped her pacing abruptly and retrieved her wand from the table. "Fine dear, let's go now."

Ginny, Molly, and Harry soon Disapparated to the Designated Apparition Point at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Harry found it strange to be at St. Mungo's again. It almost felt surreal, or as if he'd never left.

Ginny had left him and Molly in a lounge in the Birthing Ward. Mrs. Weasley had stopped pacing, now instead, she was wringing her hands in her lap. Her stare was glassy and she was blinking rather infrequently. Harry began to wonder if he should contact Mr. Weasley when Ginny returned.

"She wants to see us Harry."

If Harry had been nervous before, he was terrified now. All the colour seemed to drain from his face and his mouth dropped open a little in surprise. Ginny offered a comforting smile and strode over to where Harry sat, motionless.

"It's OK." She whispered as the traces of a smile began to form on her face. "She's giving birth to a baby, Harry, not a Blast Ended Skrewt. I promise you won't see anything horrific. Trust me now."

Harry swallowed with difficulty, but trusting Ginny implicitly, took her hand softly in his own and felt her led him from the room.

They continued down a tiled hallway toward a set of double doors, behind which Harry didn't know what he'd find. The sterile smell brought back a tidal wave of memories since the morning he'd awoken. He was glad he was going home at the end of the day.

Ginny accompanied him down the corridor and stopped in front of, what was evidently, Hermione's room.

Harry exhaled nervously but when he felt Ginny squeeze his hand, he knew everything would be just fine.

As she pushed open the door, Harry debated closing his eyes, just in case. But he didn't, and there was Hermione, sitting on the bed- looking normal. In fact, her hair was tamed into a ballerina bun and she was reading a magazine.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're both here."

Harry forced himself to swallow as Ginny casually nudged him further into the room so she could close the door behind her.

Ron stood from where he had been sitting in a chair on the far side of Hermione's bed. "Good to see you mate."

Harry had never seen him smiling broader. Not even when they'd won the Quidditch Cup! He couldn't help but smile back.

Ginny took a seat at the foot of Hermione's bed, while Harry stood behind her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders. He noticed a flinch from Ron and Hermione.

Hermione set the magazine down and smiled happily.

"I'm so glad the both of you are here. You have meant so much to us in our lives. We've all stood beside each other through thick and thin, and frankly Ron and I couldn't think of two better people to entrust with our children. Harry, we know that this is probably particularly emotional for you. You had a wonderful godfather and a good friend in Sirius. If we could ask for nothing more, it would be that you'd be a good friend to our sons or daughters. We know you'll do a great job being a godparent, and Ginny, well, Ginny's a natural."

Ginny coloured a warm shade of pink and looked over her shoulder at Harry, who smiled down at her in return. A smile so full of warmth, understanding, and above all, love. She wanted to see that smile gazing down at her for the rest of her life. Maybe it was crawling into bed with him at the Burrow, maybe it was Dean working so many hours, maybe it was Ron and Hermione having a baby, maybe it was just Harry, but the thought hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. She did not want to let Harry go.

Needless to say, this would involve some extreme rationalization, extreme honesty, and the breaking of at least one person's heart. Ginny looked down at her third finger, where her engagement ring should have been. Since the day Harry had awoken, she'd only worn it at home.

Harry had let go of her shoulder and was being pulled into a one armed hug by her brother. Ron was thanking Harry for agreeing to be the twins godfather, and Harry was mumbling about being unworthy and hoping to live up to Ron and Hermione's expectations. Ginny's eyes drifted up toward Hermione, who's own eyes held a certain amount of understanding and sympathy, but overwhelming relentless demand. She needed to speak with her friend and soon. However, now wasn't the time.

"We should go Harry. I need to get back to work and properly check on my sister in law here. Go and tell Mum everything is fine."

Harry went and did as he was told, trying his best to engage Molly in conversation. In actuality he dozed in the chair for most of the afternoon, only waking when Ginny would come in with an update. She finally informed him that Molly's behaviour was typical, she had the same reaction to Peyton's birth last year.

Harry could see dusk setting in through the windows of the hospital. Mr. Weasley had arrived only moments earlier and had notified Hermione's parents, who felt awkward visiting the Magical establishment. Ginny's updates were less frequent now as Hermione's delivery approached.

He dozed off again, falling into a dream. Once again he was here, in the hospital, comatose. Harry couldn't see what was going on in the room, but he could hear voices, two voices. A man's voice and a woman's. Ginny's voice. He could deduce that they were angry tones, an argument was taking place. Ron? No, it wasn't Ron's voice, but it clearly sounded familiar to him. The voice suddenly became clearer, enough where he could understand some of the words. Duty…Obligation… Commitments…Starting over. Oh it was frustrating, that voice. He knew that voice.

"Boys!"

A voice broke the silence of the hospital lounge, startling Harry from his dream. "Wha-?" He mumbled, rubbing the kink in his sore neck from where he'd been sleeping in the too small chair.

"Boys!" Ginny said again wiping little tears away from the corners of her eyes as she barged in the room. "Two healthy boys. Mum, Dad and babies are all doing fine."

Molly burst into tears as Arthur laughed and took her into his arms. Her words were muffled against Mr. Weasley's robes, but it sounded suspiciously like "Oh my little boy, my Ronnie has boys of his own now!" It was the happiest moment Harry had ever been privy to. He made eye contact with Ginny and extended his arms to her.

She bit her bottom lip as the grin continued to spread across her face and she rushed into Harry's arms. "Can you believe it?" She asked, not waiting for him to answer while she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh wait until you see them Harry, they're so beautiful."

Harry realized he had tears in his own eyes as well. He let go of Ginny and discreetly wiped the tears away. He was happy for Ron and Hermione. They deserved this. And now he was a godfather.

"Well, what do they look like? Has she named them yet?" Molly burst out, breaking apart from her husband.

Ginny chose not to let go of Harry, letting her arm stay looped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. "Well, they aren't identical twins, they're fraternal. They both have brown eyes, and wavy reddish-brown hair. It's hard to say, but I think they look more like Weasley's myself. They've decided to name them Liam and Benjamin."

Ginny caught her parents staring oddly at her as Harry pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. It didn't matter. Ginny leaned into the kiss and gave his sides a gentle squeeze.

"I have to go back, but you can go in a couple at a time to visit." She paused, almost nervously, "Um, Mum, Dad, I've been given tomorrow off, because I put in so many hours today and I, um, think I'm going to stay at the Burrow tonight. I thought, um, maybe I could help with preparations for the Christening, or whatever."

Arthur and Molly looked at their daughter suspiciously, watching her shift her eyes down to the ground, scuff the toe of her shoe on the floor, and twist a lock of hair around one finger. She'd always done that. Each time she'd been punished for doing something she oughtn't, each time she was about to ask permission for something she knew her parents would answer 'no' to. Regardless of the childish behaviour, they always gave in.

"In your own room?" Molly questioned, folding her arms tightly across her chest and raising her eyebrows at Ginny.

Ginny, Arthur, and Harry all reacted to her brazen statement.

"Mum!"

"Molly!"

"Merlin."

Molly was awaiting a response and wasn't about to move until she got one.

Harry was thoroughly mortified. He shielded his eyes from Molly and slowly shook his head back and forth. He didn't ever remember feeling quite this embarrassed.

Ginny wasn't the least bit embarrassed. Firstly, it wasn't her parents right to question her moral values. Secondly, she was angry. If her mother was trying to insinuate something in effort to clue Harry in about Dean, that wasn't her right either.

Arthur looked as though he would rather like to melt right into the floor. His wife and only daughter were staring each other down menacingly. "Now Molly, Ginny is always welcome at home." He patted Molly gently on the shoulder and turned his attention to Ginny. "You, young lady, you may be almost 22 years old, but while under our roof, we ask that you abide by our rules." Argument hopefully averted he clapped his hands together and looked over at Molly. "Come dear, let's go see our newest grandbabies."

Harry watched Arthur lead his wife away while all the way Molly's eyes shot daggers at Ginny.

"Merlin, I thought your Mum was gonna kill us or something." Harry declared, clutching his chest where his heart thundered loudly.

"Not us, me." Ginny contradicted him. "Anyway," she wrapped both arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace, "I have to get back to work. Go to bed just as you would normally tonight, and when I arrive at the Burrow, I'll make a big production of going up to my own room. Then of course I'll nip into yours." She pressed a warm, gentle kiss on Harry's lips silencing his protest.

"Do you think that's a good idea Ginny?" Harry finally asked, finding it almost unbearable to take his lips away from hers.

"Of course it's a good idea." Ginny replied, resting her forehead on Harry's lips. "Who cares if Mum doesn't share our opinion." She smiled as she felt Harry casually kiss her skin. "Besides, if you tell me no, I'll just do it anyway." She added cheekily, tickling his sides.

Harry's mouth dropped open in mock surprise, causing her to giggle. "You are scandalous." He declared, kissing a small freckle on her nose. "You and your freckles get back to work."

Ginny's heart swelled. None of the choices she would make over the next few days would be easy. Essential yes, but more difficult and painful than anything she'd ever imagined.

Harry could hardly wait for Molly and Arthur to vacate Hermione's room at St. Mungo's. He paced the small lounge, stared out the window into the dark night, watched the clock, and paced some more. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned.

Mrs. Weasley was dabbing at her eyes with a dainty handkerchief, but she was smiling. Harry felt rather nervous after the dirty looks she had given Ginny, but felt more calm when Molly embraced him tightly.

"Oh Harry, they're lovely."

Harry smiled and patted her back awkwardly. "How's Hermione feeling?"

"She'll be just fine dear. She's tired, but she looks like a mother already."

Harry found this hard to believe - until he walked in her room.

Hermione was sitting in bed when Harry entered the room, and she looked radiant. Not beautiful, radiant. One of the twins was in her arms and she was whispering in his little face as she wore an affectionate, kind smile.

"I'm not disturbing anything am I?"

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron both softly beckoned him into the room. Ron was holding the other baby and had been trying to bottle feed him.

Harry nervously ran his hand through his ebony coloured hair and sat in the chair at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"I can't believe you stayed all this time Harry." said Hermione in a sympathetic voice. "It must have been awful."

It was just like Hermione to be concerned about someone else while giving birth to twins.

He laughed quietly. "No, what you went through must have been awful."

She looked over at Ron trying once again to feed the baby. "Angle it more Ron." She offered him a quick smile. "You think it would be awful, but then you see the end results and all the pain was worth it."

"So, which of your godsons would you like to hold first?" Ron asked, over the wailing sound of his son crying in his arms.

What Harry wanted to say was Give me the quiet one, you git but Hermione looked too comfortable to disturb her.

Hermione piped up and gave Harry a smirk. "Ron, give Liam to Harry. He'll have to get used to a screaming baby eventually."

Harry sighed but took the crying baby from his best mate. He winced and tried to shift very carefully with the tiny infant in his arms.

"Try to feed him Harry, and show up my husband who thought this was going to be like a vacation." Hermione laughed softly as Ron gave Harry the bottle and stood back to watch his best mate.

Harry didn't know why grown people whispered to babies, made cooing sounds or generally made arses out of themselves, but once he held an infant in his arms, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to do.

He wiggled the bottle around until he found a position baby Liam seemed to tolerate and he began to drink rather sloppily at first, but soon enough caught on to the process. He smiled down at Liam and carefully brushed the faint fringe off his little forehead.

"You're a natural." Came the soft voice from over his shoulder.

Ginny had entered the room and was looking down at Harry.

"Gin, this is the most amazing thing, really. You've got to hold this baby." Harry declared, rising from the chair and nodding at Ginny to sit down.

She laughed that wonderfully sweet, breathy laugh of hers that made the hair stand up on the back of Harry's neck. "I know." She humoured him, holding out her arms.

Harry carefully transferred the baby to Ginny's arms and stood next to Ron.

Harry's voice was hushed as he tried controlling the emotion he felt stirring within his heart. "I've told you this before, you're a lucky man Ron. If I could have a family like this, I'd never ask for another thing in this world."

Ron smiled and rested an arm up on Harry's shoulder. "It'll happen Harry. Don't worry. In the meantime, I know you'll be the world's best godfather."

Harry smirked, remembering Sirius. He often wished for only 5 minutes more with him, to tell him thank you and I'm sorry, and to tell him just how much his presence had meant in his life. He sighed audibly and moved to stand next to Hermione and baby Benjamin.

"Want to hold him?" She asked, stifling a yawn, without waiting for an answer she lifted the baby in her arms and placed him in Harry's hands.

Harry looked down at his sleepy little face, the little red curl that swirled onto his forehead, his little chest rising and falling with each breath. Life was an amazing thing.

As Harry readied himself for bed that night his mind began to drift. He had never had a family. Never known what a real family functioned like until he had met the Weasley's. He imagined how different things would have been had his own Mum and Dad survived. And now he had a great responsibility on his shoulder, he was a godfather. Harry, who was the boy who knew nothing about family, was suddenly the man who wanted one desperately.

Harry wasn't sure when Ginny would return, but he wasn't tired anyway, his mind was too jumped up. He wanted Ginny. He wanted her here, now.

She had asked for time and understanding, but today she hadn't acted like she needed it. Today she had been affectionate and happy. Harry didn't want to wait anymore, his patience was waning faster than the full moon. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He knew the Muggle tradition regarding proposals of marriage, but had no idea of customs in Magical culture. He decided that he should speak with Ron or Hermione or consult a book before he went and did something rash.

He was glad he'd thought to cast a silencing charm in his room. No doubt Mrs. Weasley would surely be listening for Ginny to Apparate into his room. He paced a while longer, tried listening to the Wireless, and sent Hedwig out to hunt for the evening. He was finally considering crawling into bed and hoping that Ginny would wake him when she arrived, but it wasn't necessary. She practically Apparated right into his arms.

"Merlin you startled me!" She gasped, taking a deep breath and clutching her chest. "What were you doing?"

"Waiting." Harry grumbled impatiently. "I couldn't just sit here any longer."

Ginny pouted playfully folding her arms across the bodice of her nightdress. "Well I'm sorry, I had to talk to Mum and Dad first. I suppose if you're upset I could just go."

She dropped her arms and turned as if to leave, but Harry swiftly reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her into his arms. "I think not." He replied bruising her lips with an intense kiss.

Her fingers almost instantly snaked their way through his rebellious, raven coloured hair, only enticing him into kissing her with more rapture. Ginny was suddenly tugging at his shirt wanting to know the feeling of his skin. They staggered toward his bed and Ginny broke the kiss to pull the shirt over his head.

They stood facing each other breathlessly. Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes unable to think of anything or anyone but him. Her hands began to tremble as she raised them to cradle his face. Harry looked at her with worry and apprehension, wondering why her mood had changed so suddenly. He closed his eyes, expecting her to say she was leaving, but was pleasantly surprised to feel her lips pressed very lightly to his own.

"Harry." Ginny whispered, drawing her hand down the length of his face, from the smooth skin by his temples to the prickly stubble on his chin.

"Mm hmm?" He answered hesitantly, savouring the feeling of her hand against his warm skin. If this was the last time she ever touched him, he wanted to be able to remember it forever.

He felt her smile and nuzzle his nose. "Harry, do you love me?"

His eyes popped open, astounded at the question she had just proposed, he pulled away from her to look fully at her face. "Gin, I, er, you know I do." Luckily he recovered quickly. "You're the only one for me, for the rest of my life. No one else. I would do anything, give up anything, be anything you wanted. There's no one like me and you. Tell me I'm not alone in these feelings, that you feel it too."

It was Ginny's turn to close her eyes and exhale softly. She let her hands slide from his face down to his arms and grasped his biceps tightly. She rested her head against his bare chest for the briefest of moments, sighing again, letting her breath caress his skin.

Finding her Gryffindor courage, Ginny pulled away from his chest and gazed into his eyes. She swallowed with a certain degree of difficulty. "Harry," She said, breaking the silence of his dimly lit bedroom. "Harry, I have loved you long before I knew who you were. Since my mum would regale me with stories about 'the boy who lived.' Unfortunately I never fell in love with him. I fell in love with Harry Potter, my brother's best friend, the boy I met on Platform 9 ¾. I have always loved you, I will always love you and there's not a bloody thing you can do to change it."

Relief spread across Harry's face as he captured Ginny in an embrace, listening to her laughter. He swept a stray lock of hair away from her face and set her back on her own feet. "I promise, I'm going to make everything right. I know I've been moody and distant, and I can't thank you enough for being patient with me. All I ask for is your compliance for just a few more days, until the christening is over. Then I am all yours."

Harry nodded obliging her. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. As long as your still my Ginny and you always will be, I'll do anything and everything."

She giggled softly, laying her head on his chest. "I don't want those things, silly. I just want my Harry."

"Merlin you don't know how good it is to hear you say that." Harry remarked, pulling her toward the bed. "I was starting to wonder."

Ginny suddenly got very serious and grabbed his face firmly, forcing him to look directly in her flaring eyes. "Don't ever doubt my love for you. Do you hear me? It will never change, never go away. I love you Harry James Potter, and I always will."

He leaned in quickly and kissed her lips. "Take it easy Freckles. I love you too and I always will. Now into bed with you. Did you lock your bedroom door?" Harry flopped down onto the mattress and patted the empty space next to him.

Ginny nodded with a grin.

"Good girl, now into bed."

Ginny climbed into bed next to him, curling up in the hollow between his arm and his side. She rested her head on Harry's chest and absentmindedly rubbed the centre of his sternum, almost wishing he'd put on his pyjamas so she could play with the buttons.

Harry reached over her body to switch off the lamp next to his bed. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He questioned, smoothing her hair gently.

"Helping Mum get ready for the christening. I figure I'd better, she thinks that's why I'm staying here. Why?"

"I just thought maybe we could pop into Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up something for the babies. I have no idea what to buy them."

"Sure, as long as it can wait until afternoon." Ginny answered, letting her eyes flutter closed. "Goodnight Harry, I love you."

Harry kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter into his arms. "I love you too Gin."

Dawn broke and woke Ginny with a start. She had a horrible dream about Dean. She'd dreamt that she told him the truth about Harry, that she loved him her whole life, that she could never love another person like she loved Harry, and that fate had rejoined them for all time. Dean had blown a gasket and demanded a duel with Harry. It was clear to her that she needed to treat both sides of her equation very carefully.

The sunlight cresting over Harry's bedroom window had awoken her before the dream had finished. She needed to return to her own bedroom before her mother woke up. Ginny writhed out of Harry's comforting grasp and slid toward the edge of the bed. She was startled by Harry's arm pulling her back toward him.

"No love, it's time for me to go." Her voice was raspy and arousing.

"No, no, no." Harry whined, burying his face into the pillow. "No, not yet, it's barely light. Just stay another hour."

"No, I can't love. I have to go back before Mum wakes up." Ginny pressed her lips to his shoulder, but Harry didn't remove his arm from around Ginny's waist.

"I don't want you to go." he complained, as his hands moved from her waist to the curvature of her hip.

"I don't want to love, but if I want to live through the next few days I have to go."

She loved the feeling of his hands exploring her body once again, but if she didn't leave now, she wouldn't leave at all.

"I love you, I swear I do, but if you don't let me go, I still know that Bat-Bogey hex and I won't hesitate to use it."

Her voiced echoed the smile that was on her face. "Feisty little thing in the morning, aren't you?" Harry teased, moving so he could easily nibble on her earlobe. "What if I come in your room with you? I have my invisibility cloak."

Ginny wasn't sure that she could string two words together anymore, feeling Harry's teeth on her skin. "Harry, I swear," she mumbled, closing her eyes, feeling as though she might melt, "give me a few days and I swear I will let you ravage me for hours on end. I will make you feel better than you've felt in your whole entire life. Right now, I have to go."

Harry groaned, punching his fist into the pillow. "All right, go." He finally relented.

Ginny leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Go back to sleep."

He kissed her back in earnest and finally released his hold on her body, she blew him a kiss and Disapparated away.

Ginny and Harry had arranged to meet in Diagon Alley at 3:00, but Harry decided to go a little early and make a stop before seeing Ginny at Madame Malkins.

Harry went to Gringott's first, making a large with-drawl, the largest ever, from his account and exchanging most of it for Muggle money. He then walked back toward Flourish and Blotts, not wanting to ask the grouchy looking manager, and not wanting to attract any un-necessary attention to himself, Harry perused the store finally settling on a selection he thought seemed very appropriate. He paid for the book quickly, not meeting the gaze of the wizard behind the counter. The last thing he needed was Ginny finding out, or worse, Arthur finding out before he could read the book on proper and polite customs.

After leaving the bookstore, he continued his walk toward The Leaky Cauldron, waving to Old Tom as he exited. Charing Cross Road was exceptionally busy this afternoon, which Harry actually found pleasant, because it forced him to think of something else, other than his nerves. He didn't know exactly where he was headed, only that he would find a friendly looking Muggle and ask them the way. Maybe a woman, a well dressed one at that. He began walking until he found someone who looked non threatening, appropriately dressed to answer his question, and had a smile on her face. Harry stammered out the question with embarrassment. It seemed like an eternity since he'd been in London. She politely answered the question and pointed him in the right direction.

Harry walked westward, walking past St. James Park, which comforted him immensely and helped affirm his choice. He continued until he found the correct street, took a deep breath and entered the jeweller's shop.

At 3 'o clock, Harry met Ginny standing outside Madame Malkins. A genuine smile was spreading across her face the closer Harry came to the entryway. Harry grasped her hand in his, pulling her inside the shop before giving her a proper hello kiss.

"How is my best girl?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Ginny's slender waist, drawing her close to his body.

"I'm lovely, now that you're here." She whispered, nuzzling his nose. "What have you been up to all day?"

He laughed and quickly straightened his face. "I can't possibly divulge that information Miss Weasley, that's classified."

She stamped her foot and put her hands on her hips, trying her best to look angry.

"Forget it Freckles, you can't get it out of me." Harry declared setting a stern smile across his face. "What are we buying anyway?"

"You're trying to distract me Harry Potter and it won't work, I'll get it out of you eventually."

After shopping and a brief visit to Ron, Hermione and the younger twins, Ginny and Harry Apparated back to the Burrow to finish helping Molly.

Ginny could feel the noose beginning to tighten. The Christening was going to happen Saturday- today was already Wednesday. Her stomach was in knots. Although she was confident she was making the right decision in choosing to stay with Harry, it would not be easy telling Dean the truth. She hadn't any idea what his reaction might be. She was equally concerned admitting the truth to her family and knowing it had to be done the day after the Christening or else Hermione would tell Harry the truth. And above everything, Ginny knew it needed to be her that told Harry the awful truth. After last night, Ginny had no doubt he loved her and that comfort swelled inside her heart.

After plenty of rest and Replenishing Charms, Hermione came home from St. Mungo's with Benjamin and Liam, having Ron wait on them hand and foot. Ginny Apparated over several times each day, checking in on the new parents. She helped Molly and Hermione send out OWL's, and finished all the advanced preparations at the Burrow.

Harry had been helping Arthur with all the outdoor chores and the remaining Weasley boys weren't due until Friday evening. Fred and George generally avoided all work, Katie and Angelina picked up a lot of slack there, Percy had his nose to the grindstone at the Ministry, Penny worked from home and took care of Peyton, Bill and Fleur were still working for Gringotts, and Charlie and Ekaterina were still stationed in Romania. They were all excited however, to see their new nephews.

Days melted into one another and Friday had finally arrived. Ginny finished out the week at St. Mungo's working one more graveyard shift. She missed dinner with the entire family.

While Harry enjoyed the amazing meal prepared by Mrs. Weasley, the company and conversation around the table, and the joyful presence of Ron and Hermione's new family, he longed to be with Ginny.

He excused himself from the table while the pudding was being served and made his way out into the living room. Little Benjamin Weasley lay whining softly in the charmed bassinet his parents had brought from home. Hermione deserved a rest, so Harry cautiously took the baby in his arms, careful to support him properly and walked near the windows.

Outside he could see sprinkles of rain falling in slow, unsteady drops. He looked down to see the baby had stopped his fussing and his little brown eyes had closed once again. The moisture of the rain mixing with the earth wafted a clean, natural scent. He patted the baby's back softly and turned away from the window, startled to see Hermione.

"Hi, er, sorry. He was fussing a little when I came out here so - "

Hermione held up her hands in protest. "Harry, you can hold the boys whenever you like. My best friend doesn't have to ask permission. I appreciate all the help. Thanks for looking after him. After all, that's your job isn't it?"

Harry gave a half-hearted laugh. "I suppose so."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to ask?"

Harry turned back to the window. "Just miss Gin, that's all. Things are going really well. I can't remember being this happy."

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Just remember what I said that day at Diagon Alley, Harry. People change."

"Not Ginny." He corrected her firmly, turning to look into her tired eyes. "I can see it in her eyes, I can feel it every time she looks at me, she still loves me Hermione." He thought of the ring sitting upstairs in his room in the small white box. Harry had bought Ginny a Muggle ring on purpose. Magical rings were usually heirlooms, not new by any means. By buying a Muggle ring, he could ensure that it was the finest quality his galleons could buy and it was brilliantly brand new.

Hermione nodded slowly in affirmation. "I know she does Harry."

Harry had never seen the Burrow, or it's occupants in such a state Saturday morning when Fred and George burst into his room to get away from Molly. Harry was suddenly glad Ginny hadn't come to spend the night.

"What have you two done?" Harry asked with a smirk as he buttoned up a white dress shirt.

"Nothing but exchange all of Mum's petit four cakes into the latest variety of Skiving Snackboxes." George boasted, clutching his stomach which was sore from the gales of laughter.

Harry let out a whistle. "Bet she loved that. Who ate the cake, by the way?"

"Percy, of course." Fred answered "I just hope we can right him before the Vicar gets here."

"There's a Vicar coming? We won't be able to use magic?" Harry asked.

"Oh his memory will be modified, I'm sure. Hermione is having a Muggle ceremony for her Mum and Dad."

Harry nodded, suddenly remembering Hermione had mentioned once before that her Vicar had been curious about her education.

An ear splitting cry suddenly broke the relative silence of the house.

"Fred! George!"

"Gotta go!" the twins declared in unison before Disapparating out of Harry's room

Molly pounded on the door just as Harry slung his tie around his neck. He pulled the door open with a smile. "Nope, it's just me Mrs. Weasley."

All signs of anger evaporated from her face when she saw Harry. "Oh you look so handsome dear. I just want to thank you for the beautiful christening robes you bought for the boys. They are gorgeous. Here let me help you with your tie."

"Ginny and I bought them together. It's a gift from both of us."

Molly seemed to ignore his comment but Harry was more concerned with all the tugging being done on his neck. Harry had tied his own tie for years, since, well, since Hermione had shown him and Ron on the Hogwart's Express the very first day they all met, but he let Mrs. Weasley do it anyway.

"I can remember doing this for all my boys." She muttered, tying the half Windsor knot. "And Ginny too, when she left for school."

Harry smiled. "My Aunt or Uncle never cared enough to do it, but Hermione did on the first day of school."

"Have you spoken to your Aunt or Uncle Harry?"

"There's no reason to Mrs. Weasley. I'm dead to them. Did anyone ever notify them of my time in St. Mungo's?" Harry asked, looking down into her eyes for honesty.

She only nodded.

"And did they ever visit?" He returned quickly.

"No dear, they didn't."

"I'm better off without them. You and Mr. Weasley have been more like family to me than anyone I've ever known."

Molly smiled. "We love you just as much as any of our red-headed children Harry." Molly finished tying the knot in his tie and patted his chest.

Harry swallowed his pride and spoke up. "Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering, after this weekend is all over, I mean, if I could sit down and talk with you and Mr. Weasley about, er, something."

Molly's face fell for a reason unknown to Harry. "Is everything all right dear?" She questioned hesitantly.

Harry beamed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is just fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

Harry heard the distinct sound of someone Apparating nearby, excised himself and went to see if Ginny had arrived.

Harry had never seen so many people at the Burrow. Red-headed Weasley cousins from all over England. Co-workers from the Ministry, Hogwarts' Staff, Aurors like Tonks and Kingsley, Remus, who was recovering from a particularly bad lunar cycle, and Neville, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean.

Harry was introduced to so many people, half of whom he already didn't remember. It was wonderful to see Tonks and Remus, both of whom he hadn't seen since his release from St. Mungos. He bragged happily to anyone who would listen that he and Ginny were made the Godparents of Benjamin and Liam.

He was rather happy to see the old Gryffindor crew, although Dean was not his usual self, and everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. Harry didn't know whether to avoid him altogether or ask him what was wrong.

Fred and George had fixed the petit fours, but Harry didn't dare eat any. He didn't eat much of anything. No matter where Ginny was in the backyard, his eyes followed her. He wanted to go upstairs with her right then and snog her senseless. Generally, when she caught him staring at her she would smile politely in his direction, but it was her eyes that told him that her thoughts were anything but polite. Those brown eyes of hers burned with a fire that was equal to her flaming red hair.

As darkness set in most of the guest had left and mainly family members were still lingering. Dean sulked in one corner of the garden and Harry wasn't quite sure if he hadn't been drinking several Firewhiskey's at some point in the evening.

Harry was hoping, as he said goodbye Remus and Tonks, that Ginny would see him going inside and would dash up to his room and he could convince her to spend the night.

He walked into the Burrow and up to his room. He decided to tidy it up just a little, in case Ginny did stay with him. After close to thirty minutes had passed, Harry began to wonder what was keeping her. He peered out the bedroom window down onto the lawn below and saw no one except Dean. Growing impatient, he left him room. From the hallway he could hear a grand argument ensuing.

"I'm going to tell him damn it. I don't see how it's any of your concern anyway!"

It was Ginny's voice and he recognized her Weasley temper immediately.

"Ginny, it's only fair! He's our friend and we love him! He deserves to know!" Ron was roaring right back at her. What on Earth were they talking about?

"Ginny, you promised us you would tell him after the Christening." Hermione was trying to sound rational and patient, but Harry quickly picked up on the hidden anger in her voice.

Harry quietly sat down on the stairs, feeling rather guilty for listening in on a heated, private conversation, but curiosity had taken over.

"I will! But I'm not about to tell Harry that I'm engaged to Dean and been shagging him for the last 7 months, over afternoon tea Hermione! I need to think!"

Harry's heart stopped. His breath caught in his chest. His head was instantly throbbing painfully. Was this true?

"Spare us the details Ginny. You've strung them both along. Poor Harry doesn't know which way is up and Dean, Dean won't admit what is right in front of his eyes. Don't think we haven't noticed you haven't been wearing your engagement ring."

That voice belonged to Bill.

Was everyone in on this? Did everyone know?

Harry's heart continued to thunder loudly. His anger grew by the seconds. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Make a choice Ginny."

Harry had never heard Ron so angry, his voice reverberated off the walls in the kitchen.

"I have you stupid git, but I still have to tell Harry gently!"

That was all Harry needed to hear. Tears were running down his cheeks and it felt as though his soul had been forcefully ripped from his body.

With a heavy heart he trudged up the stairs to his, no Ron's, room. Anger like he had never, ever known was surging through his body. He slammed the door and hastily went over to his closet.

Harry grabbed all his clothes in one swipe and threw them into his trunk at the foot of his bed. Hedwig was out hunting and Harry needn't worry about her anyway. He could hear footsteps headed up the stairs. He went to the bureau and yanked out the drawers and dumped the contents into the trunk with his clothes. The door behind him opened as he threw down the wooden drawers of the bureau, breaking them instantly. A quivering voice spoke up from behind him.

"Harry?"

"Get out!" Harry roared, not even turning around to see Ginny. He grabbed his and Sirius's Order of Merlin papers off the wall and threw them into the trunk as well.

"Merlin was I stupid. I believed every bloody word you had to say. I thought you loved me!"

The sheer volume of Harry's voice nearly shook the old house, and Ginny's instantaneous sobbing did nothing to help matters.

"Harry, I do love you. I meant every word I said to you last night!"

Harry quickly glanced about the room, looking for anything else that might have been his. Only the Firebolt and Ginny's engagement ring, which resided in the box in his pocket, were left.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. I don't want to hear another word out of your lying mouth!"

Harry slammed down the lid of the trunk and retrieved his wand from his back pocket. "Get out of my way."

Ginny blocked the door, tears rolling down her cheeks and raised her voice to match Harry's. "No, not until you've listened! I love you Harry."

He laughed loud and sarcastically. "Love. Bollocks Ginny. How many times did you try and make love to me only to leave in the middle of the night and go home and shag Dean?"

Another voice entered the argument.

"What?" Dean demanded, his temper matching the other two in the room.

Ginny hung her head in defeat.

"Dean! Come on in, she's all yours now. I don't want her!"

"Ginny, is this true? Did you make love to Harry?"

"No!" Ginny hollered in her own defense.

"No, but tell him about the times we almost did Gin. Go on, tell him!" Harry countered, his voice starting to grow hoarse.

Harry locked eyes with Dean. "I guess I'll be the last to be congratulating you on your engagement to my girl- nope, my old girlfriend. Good luck with her mate." Forgetting his wand in his other hand, he punched Dean squarely in the jaw sending him instantly to the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, her mouth widening in surprise.

"Just one more thing." Harry added, Levitating his trunk out the door and down the stairs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the white box from the jewellery store tied up with a blue bow. "This is yours. I don't want it anymore."

He threw the box at her feet, stepped over Dean's limp body in the doorway and began pounding down the stairs.

The entire Weasley family, spouses, significant others all stood in the kitchen looking up the staircase. Harry passed them by in silence, without incidence and proceeded to leave through the front door.

He wasn't going to break down, not yet. He Apparated to the only other place where he knew he would be welcomed.


	9. Don't Even Say Her Name

Harry set his trunk down on the middle of the sidewalk. He sat on the trunk and held the Firebolt on his lap. He was a wizard, with a broom, sitting on a trunk at the edge of a darkened sidewalk, on one of summer's hottest nights, and he didn't care if a Muggle saw him or not. What was left to lose? He'd already lost Ginny, the only thing that ever mattered. 

The house that stood before him held a conglomeration of memories. Despair… Happiness… Reunion… Sadness.

One dim light illuminated the front room and Harry could see a shadow occasionally moving inside. He had almost wished, that upon his arrival, he would find the house dark so he could not disturb it. He forced his eyes shut tight and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on it savagely. He did not want to be here, but he had wandered the streets long enough.

With a tortured sigh, Harry rose from the trunk, dragging it and the Firebolt up to the front door. He noticed his finger shook at he reached out to depress the doorbell. Maybe it was too late to make a house call, it was taking a great deal of time to answer the door.

Just when Harry was going to set the trunk down and sit again, the door opened, and a very confused Remus Lupin looked out at him.

"Harry?"

Harry said nothing but cast his head downward, not wanting to look into Remus's eyes.

Lupin peered around Harry and looked down at the trunk resting on the step behind him. Harry was clutching his most prized possession with little care or concern, and his head hung down wearily.

"Harry?" He asked hesitantly, having an inclination to what the young man was about to divulge. "Are you all right?"

Harry indifferently pushed his glasses up on his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to find his voice.

"S-she lied to me Remus. Everything was a bloody lie!"

Remus closed his eyes and exhaled frustratingly. "Harry, you'd better come inside."

"If it's an inconvenience, I can go to - "

"You're welcome at Sirius's house anytime and for any length of time that you like."

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was very different than how Harry had remembered it. Firstly, it was clean, secondly, it looked very homey and was furnished quite nicely. Remus magicked Harry's trunk upstairs to the landing, and led him through the old house, downstairs toward the basement kitchen. Neither of the men said anything to each other as they proceeded into the room.

"Tea?" Remus finally asked, inviting Harry to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Harry shrugged and collapsed into a wooden chair. "Yeah, I guess so."

Remus quickly brewed two cups of tea and joined Harry at the table. "Not to sound ignorant, but we are talking about Ginny aren't we?"

"Don't even say her name." Harry growled. "She knew it all along. Hell, everyone knew it all along. Ron, Hermione - " Comprehension dawned on Harry's face as he looked up at his friend and mentor with shock and slow burn. "You?"

Remus took a sip of the steaming tea, locking eyes with Harry, gauging what he ought and ought not to say. He set the teacup down on the table and sighed. "Yes, I knew. Harry, I'm not going to defend myself. I stand by my decision not to tell you the truth. It wasn't my truth to tell, and you probably would have ended up resenting me even more than you probably do right now. I urged Ginny to tell you the truth immediately after you'd awoken. I've sent her several OWL's over the last month, bidding her to make her confession. She replied with short letters mainly telling me to mind my own business and that she loved you."

Harry grimaced. He was angry, too angry to cry at this point. He didn't want to admit it, but Remus was right. He probably would not have believed him without proof of Ginny's transgressions.

"Do you want to tell me how it was that you came to find out? Was she upfront with you?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it, but chose to answer the question anyway.

"No, she wasn't. I overheard an argument at the Weasley's tonight."

Remus took another sip of tea and nodded slowly. "And what did Ginny say? Did you explode after you left the Weasley's or before?"

Harry slunk down a little further in the chair and scowled a little deeper. "Before. I screamed at her, punched Dean in the face and left."

"You punched him?" Remus inquired incredulously, sloshing his tea over the side of the cup as he set it down.

"Yes, and I don't regret it either." Harry spat, folding his arms across his chest and clenching his teeth firmly.

"I'm truly sorry Harry. I had really anticipated Ginny telling you earlier and making her choice. I didn't figure she'd prolong it for the length of time she did."

Harry leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his head sink down. He was sure his heart was about to burst. "Was she happy, Remus? I mean, until I woke up. Were she and Dean happy?"

Remus took it as a great sign of maturity that Harry could still be concerned about Ginny's well-being.

"It's hard for me to say, Harry. Ginny and I became a bit estranged after her engagement." Remus watched a silent tear roll down Harry's cheek at his words. "I saw her shortly afterwards while visiting you one afternoon. She definitely didn't look as happy as your mum did when your dad proposed to her. We got into quite a row over it. I'm sorry about that, because I think she needed someone to befriend her. I'm not even sure Dean knew how much time she continued to spend with you after they became engaged. Dean works an awful lot, which left Ginny on her own. So she'd come visit you."

A row? Harry wondered what kind of row. Then suddenly it hit him. The voice. The voice he heard arguing with Ginny at St. Mungo's while he was still comatose. "I've been remembering things, from when I was in the coma. I think I remember your argument. Not the words, just the yelling."

Remus nodded shamefully as he stood to get himself another cup of tea. "I'm not proud of myself. We exchanged some awful words. I generally pride myself in keeping my temper and keeping a civil tongue. I'm embarrassed to say I did neither that day. I accused her of betraying your memory."

Harry swallowed with difficulty, and took another drink of his tea. His eyes glanced around the room, not wanting to make eye contact with Remus. "What did she say?"

Remus laughed hollowly. "She reminded me you weren't dead. I responded that you'd die of a broken heart when you found out she was going to be married. I never anticipated in all her loneliness she'd turn to someone else."

That remark seemed to be the catalyst that sent Harry from anger toward despair. His hands shielded his face as he let out an almighty wail that echoed throughout the kitchen. His shoulders shook with each sob as he agonized over the loss of his beloved Ginny.

"She was mine, Remus!" he finally shouted. "Mine! Not because I took her, but because she gave herself to me and I gave myself to her. She told me that she'd be mine forever! She told me I was her one and only! She said she'd never give herself to anyone else!" He finally rested his head on the table, nearly out of breath, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. He continued to murmur. "My Ginny, my Ginny."

Remus finally rose from his chair and pulled on Harry's shoulders. "Come upstairs Harry. We'll get you settled for the night and you can settle yourself in for the long term tomorrow."

Harry dragged himself back through the house and up the staircase to the room he and Ron had stayed in Fifth year. The room looked different but Harry didn't care. He slumped down onto the bed and curled up in the fetal position, ignoring Remus busying himself in the room.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wish it hadn't come to this. Do try to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Harry sighed heavily. "Remus, if- if she comes to see me, I don't want to see her."

"We'll talk tomorrow Harry." Remus finished, turning off the lights. "Goodnight. I'm glad you came number twelve." He closed the door and hurriedly returned to the kitchen of the house. He knelt down in front of the fireplace and threw a small handful of powder into the grill. "The Burrow!" He called softly, careful not to alert Harry to his altruistic perfidy.

He knelt down in a quasi-comfortable position when Molly Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace with Hermione and Ron looking over her shoulders.

"Remus! Have you seen Harry, I'm afraid that he's left in a destructive mood and - "

"He's here Molly." Remus interrupted. "Alive but devastated."

Molly brushed her brow. "Oh thank Merlin. Is he all right?"

Remus's face was grim. "Frankly Molly, I'm just satisfied he's alive."

Remus saw Hermione and Ron grasp hands behind Molly and close their eyes, thankful their friend hadn't gone completely mad.

"You haven't heard from Ginny either, have you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, has she left too?"

"Yes," Molly nodded. "I'm worried. Dean is quite tanked, been drinking most of the day, and it's dark and Ginny is alone. If she does show up there, please Floo or Owl. Tell her we love her and want her to come home."

"Fine Molly." Remus added, but Hermione hurriedly interrupted.

"Do you think Harry would see me tomorrow, Remus?"

Lupin shrugged. "I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know. We didn't talk long tonight. He said he didn't want to see Ginny and that was it. You could try calling on him tomorrow, although I can't anticipate what his mood might be."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't care. He can yell all he wants, I'm worried about him."

Remus agreed and asked them to keep the Floo call quiet, not wanting to betray Harry's trust. After the call ended he rose from the floor and brushed off his knees. Silently he crept up the staircase and paused to listen outside Harry's bedroom. Thankfully he was asleep, only the sound of heavy breaths broke the silence.

The yelling. The yelling was more than Harry thought he could take. The words being exchanged weren't pleasant either. He could hear Ginny sobbing nearby and Remus huffing and sighing. Ginny was trying, unsuccessfully to defend her actions meanwhile, Remus was busy trying to speak for Harry, telling her what he would have wanted.

The dream changed. Harry was watching as hundreds or thousands of faceless men were vying for Ginny's attention and she was indulging each and every one of them. She finally noticed Harry staring at her with heartache and disbelief and threw back her head and laughed.

Harry sat up with a gasp, clutching his rapidly beating heart and feeling the perspiration on his face. The memory of his nightmare came back to him as he surveyed his surroundings, trying to ascertain where he was and how he got there. It suddenly occurred to him that his nightmare was based on reality and the real betrayal he felt was twice as painful and scheming as the dream had been.

He drew his knees up to his chest and looped his arms around them. Ginny. Ginny was gone. He had lost her. Or did he give her up? He didn't want to bother with these thoughts at this point. Those were trivial. All he knew was the absence in his heart that was previously filled by her. Her warmth, friendship, care, understanding, and love. It was all gone now.

He quickly rose from the bed, not wanting to bear the thoughts any longer. He wasn't hungry, but he would seek out Remus for a distraction and for some company. Anything to stop thinking of her.

Harry shuffled down the stairs, still dressed in the same clothes he had worn yesterday. He hadn't bothered to take off his shoes or his glasses when he crashed into bed. He swung half-heartedly around the newel post and trudged down the hall to the back of the house, where he was sure Remus would be.

Remus was talking to someone, either in person or in the fire Harry couldn't tell. Was it his fate to just keep overhearing conversations? His pace slowed and Harry tried to hypothesize who might have been in the kitchen.

He prayed it wasn't Ginny, he didn't want to see her. Instinct had always told him when she was around. The awareness of her presence was like a sixth sense- he could just feel her there. It made the hairs on the back of his neck rise, butterflies swarm in his stomach and made his heart thunder loudly in his own chest. Previously he could feel her presence, but today it was absent, she wasn't here.

No other voice had spoken but Remus's and Harry guessed he was indeed making a Floo call, that it was safe to go into the kitchen as long as he kept out of view of the Fireplace.

Harry entered the kitchen and looked around. He hadn't expected this. Ron was seated at the table. Harry spotted abruptly, staring at the two men who sat drinking tea.

Remus instantly quieted and looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry sighed intentionally loud and turned around, instantly retreating from the kitchen. He cursed under his breath as he hear Ron call to him. Harry ignored him and continued through the house and up the stairs. He could hear Ron starting up the stairs behind him.

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry entered his bedroom and pushed the door, but it did not close. He crossed the room, squatted down and opened his trunk to remove a T-shirt and jeans and laid them out on the bed.

He rose as Ron entered the room and slammed the door. Harry pointedly ignored him and began unbuttoning the white shirt he dressed in yesterday before - before it all went wrong.

"Dammit Harry. Fine, you just stand there and listen, you stupid git!"

Harry slid the shirt off his shoulders and stood looking at Ron, waiting for - something.

"Oh hell Harry. I don't even know anymore." Ron offered, slumping down on bed as Harry pulled the T-shirt over his head. He looked straight down at the floor, afraid to make eye contact with Harry in this mood. "This is the biggest mess I've ever seen."

Harry didn't seem eager to respond, he already knew what it was.

"Ginny was in a right state last night. When Dean finally came to, good punch by the way, they had quite a row. She said - "

"I don't want to know what she said." Harry growled. "Don't even say her name."

Harry quickly changed into his jeans and sat back down on the bed next to his friend. If they were still friends.

"Why didn't you tell me Ron? I thought we were friends?" Harry lamented, sinking back onto the bed.

"Harry," Ron started, turning to look at his friend, "I don't know what to say. Ginny's a mess, Hermione's a mess, mum is a mess and so is Dean after my brothers and I finished with him."

"What?" Harry demanded angrily, turning quickly to look at Ron's face. "What happened after I left?"

Ron cracked his knuckles loudly, and clenched his jaw tight. "Well, Dean got a bit shirty with Gin after you left, demanding to know how close the two of you were, how much time you'd been spending together, if she ever really loved him in the first place. He drank quite a bit yesterday, I think he anticipated something, and well, he grabbed a hold of Ginny a bit too firmly for our taste. So, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and I showed him to the door and walloped his arse on the road back to Ottery St. Catchpole."

Harry said nothing. He wanted to go hunt him down and curse him to wherever he'd sent Voldemort.

"Harry, I think you should talk to Ginny, I mean, to hear the whole story from her. There's some things you need to know."

Harry's eyes darkened as he squinted menacingly. "Ron, you knew the truth and didn't tell me. I don't exactly want to take suggestions from you right now."

"Harry, you're my best mate, Hermione's best friend too. We were worried sick about you, when you came back to us. Ginny made you happy, you made her happy, and she promised to tell you. I approached Ginny about telling you the night you woke up, but you were so fragile. Seeing both of your happiness made it easy to overlook her mistakes. Can you imagine me trying to tell you this? You would have gone spare if I told you Ginny had someone else - "

"Enough!" Harry stated loudly. "I'm going back to bed. Turn off the lights on your way out."

Ron rose from the bed letting Harry stretch out his full length before curling up in a fetal position again. He drew the covers over himself, ending the conversation.

"Ginny loves you Harry! Can't you see?"

Harry laughed hollowly from underneath the blankets. "She loved me so much she lied to me for a month and a half. That's not what I'd call love. Tell Remus I'll come down later."

Ron slammed the door, muttering to himself as he went down the stairs, purposely clunking very loudly the entire way down.

Harry scowled and swore again. He was trying not to think of the things Ron had just said to him about… her. And now, since Ron had not succeeded, Harry could expect a visit from Hermione now too.

"He lives!" Remus teased as Harry shuffled into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place during the early evening.

Harry didn't appreciate the sarcasm, he hadn't eaten in nearly twenty four hours and could smell aromas wafting upstairs. He looked around the kitchen, thankful there were no other guests.

"You received post this afternoon and had a visitor call on you as well. Help yourself to dinner."

Harry didn't want to ask about his post and his visitor, he was hoping Remus would just offer the information. His bare feet made hushed slapping noises on the stone floor as he padded toward the stove. He gazed into a deep pot sitting on the stovetop. Had he ever eaten Remus's cooking? Harry grabbed a ladle and served himself a bowl of what looked like some sort of soup. He joined Remus at the table where an envelope sat.

It was addressed to him in Ginny's handwriting.

"Ginny sent that along with Hedwig."

Harry picked up the letter and closed his eyes. He could almost smell the faintest trace of her purfume on the paper. He forced himself to swallow as he opened his eyes and caught Remus staring at him sympathetically. Harry frowned and strode the length of the kitchen, crumpling the envelope as he did so. He tossed the letter into the kitchen fire and stood to watch it burn thoroughly.

"Am I to do that with all your post?" Remus asked finally.

Harry finally turned his icey stare away from the roaring fire and toward Lupin instead. "Not all of it, just hers."

"Right, well it's not the most mature thing to do, is it? What if she explained herself to you?" Lupin asked when Harry rejoined him at the table.

Harry replied very matter of factly. "I don't want explanations"

Remus tried another approach. "What did Ron have to say this afternoon?"

Harry scooped up a spoonful of the soup and tasted it. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. "Explanations and excuses." Harry muttered, taking another spoonful.

"Do you want to know who your other visitor was?" Lupin inquired, slowly stirring the soup in his bowl.

"Sure." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Hermione. She'll call back tomorrow."

"She needn't bother."

Remus smiled. "She knew you'd say that, and she insisted." He paused for a minute and let out a sigh. He reached across the table and patted Harry's forearm. "Harry, I can't begin to know how you feel. But I want you to know it's all right to feel saddened. Just don't close yourself off to people who care about you. Tomorrow will look brighter than today."

He squeezed Harry's arm and rose from the table, leaving Harry in solice.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking. He knit his brow together and tried to ignore the sound. A baby's cry soon added to the knocking.

Harry rubbed his eyes and threw the covers aside. Luckily he had the sense of mind to put his wrapper on before opening the door in a huff.

He jerked the door open found Hermione standing outside with her twins in little carriers. Liam's face was red from his crying.

"Here, take him out of there, he doesn't fancy it much." Hermione announced, barging in to Harry's room.

Harry relented and took the carrier from Hermione, still a little confused from being awakened so abruptly. With a flick of her wand Hermione made Harry's bed and set Benjamin's carrier down on it.

"We've come to wake grumpy Uncle Harry, haven't we boys?" She said in a girlish little voice. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, trying to gauge his reaction.

He didn't even notice her as he was busy fumbling with the little buckles on Liam's carrier. She'd hoped that his desire to see the twins would give her a little leeway to speak freely with him about Ginny. It seemed to be working.

Harry now had Liam in his arms and was trying to calm him down with soft hushing sounds. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I could really go for some tea Harry. Can we go downstairs to the kitchen?"

Harry mumbled an affirmative type sound and retreated from his room with Liam in his arms. Hermione and Benjamin followed him downstairs to the basement kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table reading the Prophet and was eager to take Liam from Harry while he brewed the tea.

Hermione prattled on about all sorts of things while they waited. The babies, the new book she had begun editing, Ron's fathering blunders. She made no mention of Ginny or the Christening.

When Harry finally joined them with tea, Remus took the unspoken cue from Hermione's eyes and offered his excuses while laying the baby in Harry's arms.

Hermione waited until Lupin was out of the room and offered Harry a contrived smile.

"It's no good Hermione, I know why you're here."

She seemed taken aback. "Whatever do you mean Harry. I just thought you might like to see your godsons. What other motive would I have?" Her voice was falsely sweet with a splash of sarcasm.

"Forget it Hermione, I'm not that naïve."

She groaned. "Oh all right. I know you know why I'm here. But I was just so worried about you Harry, especially after Ron told me you were just lying in bed. Harry I can't blame you for being upset."

"Upset?" Harry interrupted, finding it difficult to keep his even so he didn't scare the baby. "Upset is the understatement of the year Hermione. Why, in the name of Merlin, didn't anyone tell me?"

Hermione looked down at Benjamin, trying to avoid Harry's gaze. "Harry, I can only speak for myself. Remus, Ron, The Weasley's, Ginny, they all have to give you their own explanation. I can only say that I put extreme pressure on Ginny to tell you the truth, probably more than anyone, and I kept it a secret because I hoped she'd make the right decision. Harry, Ginny loves you. Really loves you. I don't know why she sought out comfort from Dean, she's always been very reluctant to speak of it, but I know she couldn't stay away from you if she tried. She was choosing you Harry, I gave her an ultimatum. She either had to tell you the truth, or I would. Ginny told me one night while I was in the hospital that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with - "

Harry was slowly shaking his head back and forth. "Hermione." He said sternly. "Don't say her name. I can't take it. It's like a dagger going through my heart. If she loved me, why didn't she say something sooner?"

Hermione countered quickly. "What? Would you have understood and welcomed her deliberations with open arms?" Hermione's voice was growing a little louder and started wavering. "Harry, Ginny was devastated when you were comatose. She sat with you for days. She wouldn't let you go. I can't imagine how she felt when St. Mungo's notified her that you were awake. I'm not asking you to forgive her right off, but at least hear her out, listen to her explanations before you judge her."

Harry finally took a drink of his tea. Yuck. It was cold. He indicated at Hermione's wand and she automatically warmed the tea up again. "Hermione, I trusted her and she broke my heart. What do you want from me? If she really loved me, like I love her, she never would have fallen in love with Dean. What we had was amazing, unlike anything I have ever seen or known. I made up my mind when I stood facing Voldemort on that battlefield in Hogsmeade that I couldn't die. I wouldn't die. I needed to be with Ginny. But if I did die, I'd find a way to come back to her. Death could not have stopped me. True love was at stake. That's a once in a lifetime opportunity and G- she threw it all away. I came back to her didn't I? She didn't hold up her end of the bargain."

Hermione could see and feel his grief, she didn't want to be the one to push him over the edge. She had learned one thing however. Harry still loved Ginny, he said so himself. They sat in silence for many minutes before she spoke again.

"Harry," she began softly, finally bringing herself to meet his green eyes. "We love you, we all love you so much. Don't turn away from us because of our mistakes. We kept the truth from you because we couldn't bear to hurt you any further than you've already been. Don't turn away from us."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in bed after Hermione departed with the twins. She hugged him warmly, refusing to let go until he hugged her back. He hated to admit it, but it made him smile.

Dreams visited Harry's mind while he dozed away the afternoon. Dreams of Ginny… and Dean. Very vivid dreams of Ginny in Deans arms in the midst of consummating their relationship. Images that Dean should have never seen. Images and memories that belonged to Harry. It didn't matter if he turned away from the couple, they were always right there before his eyes, unknowingly torturing him.

Harry awoke feeling hot tears stinging his skin. He had to get out of here. He dressed very hurriedly and hollered to Remus that he was leaving for a while. The clock in the hall chimed nine times as Harry Disapparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

The atmosphere inside was murky and poorly lit. A haze of smoke lingered just above eye level throughout the pub. It wasn't very crowded. Was it ever? Harry wondered as he approached Old Tom at the bar.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what'll ya have?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. "It's Harry, Tom. Just Harry, and I'll have a Firewhiskey."

Harry had never had a Firewhiskey before, but there was a first time for everything, wasn't there? He hadn't been old enough to legally drink it before, but he definitely was now. A steaming shot glass full of bright, translucent reddish liquid was placed in front of him. A drip rolled down the side and singed the countertop. Harry's eyes widened. People drink this? On purpose? He debated reordering a Butterbeer, but the images of Ginny filled his head again. The colour of the Firewhiskey was not unlike the precise hue of her hair.

His nerve swelled and he grabbed the shot, gulping it all in one swallow.

It burned. It burned so badly that it made his throat catch as he forced it down. He gasped a breath of fresh air, inhaling deeply hoping to rid his mouth, throat and stomach of awful aftertaste, but a strange thing happened. It felt good. The breath encouraged a lovely cinnamon taste to sizzle pleasantly in the back of his throat, and the awful burning sensation went away. He exhaled, blowing a small wisp of smoke from his mouth.

Harry smiled laying a Galleon on the bar. "Hit me again Tom."

A few hours later, as the shot glasses began to line up on the table he had chosen by the fireplace, Harry began feeling awful. The room was spinning, his vision was blurred, speech was slurred and his legs felt wobbly. It wasn't a great feeling. Harry was feeling very vulnerable as he leaned across the table, savouring the feeling of it's coolness on his face. He giggled a little thinking how pissed Remus would be if he came home pissed. He laughed again at his little joke.

The door opened, sending in a cool breeze from the night air. Harry looked up, blinking in an attempt to clear his vision, he needn't because the image in front of him was as clear as crystal.

It was Ginny.


	10. Far Past Time

Ginny gasped as she looked down at Harry, sprawled over the table. Her mouth hung open in surprise. 

"Harry, you're drunk!" She chastised, tossing her purse down onto the worn wooden chair across from him.

Harry blinked several times, not entirely convinced he wasn't staring at an evil mirage Ginny who had come to taunt him.

"I ain't s-s-so very drunk, Ginny." Harry slurred, straightening his glasses, which sat askew on his face. "Oops, I said your name and I wasn't supposed to." He cackled softly to himself.

"What are you on about?" Ginny questioned, taking the seat next to Harry and gazing at the several empty shot glasses setting in a sloppy row on the scratched, gnarled, wooden table.

Harry said nothing but laughed feebly.

"Never mind." Ginny muttered. She was hoping to explain herself under slightly more idealistic conditions, but fate had not dealt her those cards. It was now or never.

As Harry stretched over the table again, Ginny noticed that his wand was sticking out of his back pocket. She reached around him and removed it carefully. If she was going to spill her guts, the least she could do was prevent Harry from Disapparating away.

In his current state he didn't feel her pick pocket the wand and deftly slide it into her purse. At least they were on even ground now. If he left, he'd have to leave on foot and she could follow him. Ginny couldn't begin to contemplate where he would Disapparate to if he felt he were being backed into a corner.

Being this close to him for the first time in days was like agony and ecstasy at the same time. Would he listen to her? Would he give her a chance to explain herself? The last place she wanted to explain herself was in the Leaky Cauldron, even if the crowd was sparse.

Ginny leaned in rather close to him, catching the strong scent of the Firewhiskey on his breath, it was spicy with an almost sweet aroma to it. She closed her eyes, savouring their closeness, even if it was brief.

"C'mon Harry," she whispered carefully. "You don't want to be here anymore. Let's get you back to Remus's."

Ginny was surprised that he rose from the table at her suggestion and began staggering up toward the bar. She hurriedly grabbed her purse and followed behind him closely, hoping he could retain his balance the entire way. She casually rested her palm on Harry's back, trying to steady him without seeming overbearing or protective. She kept thinking if she could only get him home, get him a cup of coffee, or a whole pot, she could get him to a state where he could comprehend and understand what she would attempt to say.

She hadn't been paying proper attention to what Harry was slurring to the bartender, or heard him flip a gold Galleon down onto the bar top. Instead, she was lost in her own thoughts wondering if she kissed him right now, would his tongue slip past her lips? Would he knot her shirt up in his hands as he drew her closer to his body? Would he weave his hands into her hair, fervently keeping her lips pressed to his own?

While Ginny drifted, she hadn't realized that he'd turned around to face her, and she crashed full frontal into his body. It was slightly painful, but when she looked up through the haze into his green eyes all the pain melted away. She had grabbed his arms in an effort to stay on her feet, and in response, Harry looped one arm around her to prevent her fall. Drunk and five years removed from Quidditch, he still had amazing reflexes.

_This was an embrace_. Ginny rationalized. _Ok, maybe not a real embrace, but their arms were around each other, weren't they?_ Harry didn't move, he stood there looking down into her eyes, wondering if she had any inclination of how he felt right now. She had that fire burning in her eyes, that unquenchable fire that still beckoned to him. The physical nearness of their bodies was slowly invading each of their minds.

For Ginny, the temptation proved to be too great, in one swift move she stood up on tiptoe and stole a kiss. It was a kiss that no longer belonged to her, and she had no right to take it. For the briefest of moments it was amazing. His lips were warm and soft and tasted hot like cinnamon. Ginny was about to slide her hand up to cradle his face when Harry reacted and grabbed her hand, ceasing her progression.

There was a horrible, empty feeling as Harry tore his lips away from Ginny's and pushed her away. He growled loudly in frustration and dug his fingers into his hair as Ginny staggered back another step.

"Why can't you just release your hold on me Ginny? Just let me go! I gave you everything I had- mind, body, soul. I don't have anything left to give you!"

People were staring. It was hard to miss the most famous wizard in the world having a lover's spat in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was turning crimson from embarrassment, she shielded her face with one hand as her hair formed a curtain around her in an attempt to prevent her any further humiliation.

"You wanted this Ginny! Not me! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you - "

"Me too!" She countered, suddenly raising her left hand to his eye level.

For a moment, Harry thought maybe she would strike him, but even in the dim light, the platinum engagement ring he had bought her shone beautifully on her finger.

Tears as clear as the diamond on her finger were running down her cheek.

"I didn't want this." she sobbed disdainfully. "I wanted happiness. I'm miserable without you Harry."

"Good! It serves you right!" He countered, glancing around at all the faces staring back at them. He reached toward his back pocket to retrieve his wand and didn't seem shocked to not find it there.

"Give me my wand Ginny."

She shook her head and wiped the tears off her face. "No. Not until you've listened to what I have to say."

"I don't want to listen!" Harry hollered in a high, hysterical voice. He avoided getting any closer to her body and began stomping toward the door. He walked with his eyes down, not wanting to see the looks on the faces of the other patrons. Harry flung the door open, stepping out into Muggle London.

Ginny blanched. Muggle London was a bit like uncharted waters. She wasn't terribly familiar with this part of the city, even though her flat wasn't far from here. The only times she had ventured out was with her family or to visit Dean's family. Thoughts of the dark city left her feeling a little vulnerable, but it didn't matter, she wasn't about to let Harry go. She rushed from the pub and followed Harry out onto Charing Cross Road.

She reached the first intersection and quickly glanced left, then right. There was only one person on the street. A young man with messy black hair. Ginny set off after him, her shoes echoing on the sidewalk as she quickly caught up to his meandering stride.

"Go home Ginny." Harry snapped, not bothering to look over his shoulder as he spoke.

Ginny stepped in front of him and held out her hands out in a plea for him to stop.

He didn't stop, so Ginny ran up ahead of him and walked backward, so she could see his face. "Harry, please. Give me five minutes." She didn't wait for an answer before she started rambling. "Harry, I love you. I'm sorry. I was so lonely without you. You have no idea what it was like - "

"I have no idea?" Harry asked condescendingly, finally stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, exhausted from arguing. "Ginny, no one knows what I've been through. Hell, I don't even know five years of what happened to me. I had to read it in newsprint. Can you imagine that?"

She shook her head slowly. He was right, she was focussing on herself. He'd had the worst childhood of anyone she'd ever known, his time with Hermione and Ron highlighted his adolescence, and that rapidly concluded when he defeated Voldemort and went into the coma. "I'm really sorry Harry."

"Ginny, just go away and leave me alone." Harry muttered, stepping around her.

She caught his hand and stopped his momentum. "Harry," she whispered, leaning in just a little bit closer. "Harry, I love you, I have always loved you and I always will. I wanted to tell you the truth. I hated keeping it from you. Every word I've said to you was truth, every night I spent by your side was because I couldn't bear to be away from you. I will never voluntarily leave you again and I will spend the rest of my life paying for my mistakes. You mean so much to me - "

"I meant so much that you promised your life to someone else and gave him what you had promised me? Gin, you gave yourself to me. You promised I would be your one and only. You lied about that too. How many others have you shagged, huh?"

His words were like a slap in the face. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she stood there clutching his hand. There was a bright flash nearby. It caused Harry and Ginny both to look up. The light bulb on the streetlamp overhead flickered, then burst and she dropped his hand.

Harry was surprised to feel no satisfaction in watching her expression change. She was in pain and he had done it. Intentionally. He felt what was left of his heart shatter.

Her lips were trembling and her eyes flooded with tears. "I, er, here." She said, reaching into her purse and retrieving Harry's wand. She hastily wiped a tear from her face as she thrust her hand out toward Harry. He looked into her eyes and slowly reached out to take the wand from her.

"My love for you has never changed. I'm sorry that yours has. I cried for days at the thought of betraying you. I won't do it again. Do you know how I spent my night after you left the Burrow? I went to all the places I thought you might be, hoping to find you'd arrived safe. I was sick with worry. Say all the hateful things you want, I'm not turning my back on you."

Harry sighed with discomfiture. As angry as he was, he was not about to leave Ginny standing on a Muggle street in the middle of the night. "Where do you live?" He finally acquiesced.

Ginny was flustered by his sudden change of behaviour. "Er, not far from here." She replied. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm not leaving you here!" He lashed out. "And I know you just won't do the right thing and Apparate home." He paused, thinking through his statement very carefully. "Dean, he isn't still living with you, is he?"

She shook her head and laughed weakly. "No, I've been staying at the Burrow lately so he could get all of his things out. It's my flat."

They set off walking in the direction of Ginny's flat, neither of them talking. Ginny was treasuring every second of their walk, while Harry was hoping he wasn't misleading her by his gesture. After several minutes they came upon a large stone building surrounded by a black, wrought iron fence.

"This is me." Ginny whispered, eyeing her building, checking to see that there were no lights on upstairs in her apartment.

"Go then." Harry answered coldly.

"Thank you." Ginny responded with modest sincerity.

Harry shook his head. "Don't get the wrong ideas Ginny. Nothing's changed."

He leaned up against the metal fencing, folded his arms and waited impatiently. "Go."

She nodded and began to walk toward the small courtyard inside the gates. Stopping abruptly she looked over her shoulder at Harry. "I still love you." She admitted, letting her head fall toward her chest. "It won't ever change."

Harry watched Ginny walk inside the building before he took a few steps backward. He rationalized since Ginny had looked up that her apartment must be one of the ones above him. He waited a few minutes and saw a warm yellow light illuminate one of the windows. Moments later, her silhouette fell upon the white curtains. She pulled them back hesitantly and looked down into the courtyard at Harry. Harry unfolded his arms, retrieved his wand and with one last glance, Apparated away.

"He wouldn't even let me explain, Mum." Ginny whined sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow, letting her head fall into her hands as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"Well honestly. What did you expect, Ginny?" Molly replied indignantly. "That he'd take you back with open arms after you've lied to him for weeks on end? Ginny, be reasonable, he may never come back."

She answered with defiant confidence. "I'm gonna get him back, Mum."

Ginny watched her mother making toast as a Delivery Owl flew in the kitchen window with The Daily Prophet. She dug into her pocket, retrieving the correct change as the owl waited patiently on the back of the nearest kitchen chair.

"There you go." Ginny declared, dropping the Knuts into the small suede pouch tied to his leg. She took the rolled up newspaper and unfurled the pages.

"So, Harry was very tipsy last night, was he? How bad? Maybe I should Floo Remus and ask if he's got any drinking remedies over there, I highly doubt he gets boozed up very often."

"Oh sod it all!" Ginny hollered, causing Molly to drop the plate of toast she was bringing toward the table.

"Ginevra!" Molly shouted, chastising her daughter.

"That git, that prat, that arse!" Ginny continued, holding up the front page of the Prophet. "Mum, look!"

The front page of the Daily Prophet was divided down the middle, a picture of Dean and Ginny was on one half, while the other half showed a photo of Ginny and Harry arguing underneath the streetlamp on Charing Cross Road last night.

Dean had given an exclusive to Rita Skeeter regarding his and Ginny's breakup, her stringing Harry along and the melee at the Burrow a few nights ago. He was considering filing assault charges on the Weasley boys, including Percy- for accessory after the fact, and on Harry for the initial punch. Ginny was astounded and angered to read that Dean confessed she cared for Harry out of a sense of obligation and duty and nothing more. He claimed she was full of lies and often used charms and spells to get what she wanted from him.

The other half of the page was a testimonial by witnesses in The Leaky Cauldron who saw the lover's spat. Rita and her photographer were on their way back to Diagon Alley when they chanced upon Harry and Ginny arguing in the street. Harry's staggering and slurring had been a dead give away that he'd been at The Leaky Cauldron and Rita quickly made her way into the bar.

Ginny paced the kitchen as she read the article, spouting curse words and nervously glancing at her mother fretting at the table.

"I'd better go see Remus." She declared, slamming the paper down onto the table and reaching for her wand.

"No Ginny. It's not a good idea. Harry doesn't want to see you and I think it would only make things worse if you were there. I'll Floo Remus."

"Yes, I've seen it Molly, there's no point in keeping it from him. I'll do my best to deflect the inevitable explosion of emotion that's sure to erupt. I'll try to Floo back later. Tell Ginny not to worry, we may not have always gotten along, but I understand we both care about Harry. Give her my best."

The Floo call ended and Remus rose from the hearth, dusting off his trousers. His sensitive ears could hear Harry stumbling down the stairs above him.

Harry's head pounded and throbbed, not unlike the pain Voldemort had plagued him with. His mouth was dry, his vision was blurred as if he wasn't wearing his glasses, his balance was shaky, and he felt he could lose the contents of his stomach at any time. He closed his eyes, in effort to block out the natural light and put his hand on the wall for balance and ordination.

The kitchen floor was shockingly cold on his feet as he stepped into the room, clutching his head.

"Good morning sunshine." Lupin teased, rising from his chair and striding toward the sink.

"Not so loud." Harry whispered, squeezing his head between his palms.

He could hear Remus rummaging around in the cupboard next to the sink, but he didn't dare open his eyes.

"I've had this for some time, it might not be as effective as it should be. I imagine it belonged to Sirius, he would use it more than I would."

Lupin retrieved a glass and poured few drams of liquid from a dark brown bottle into the glass and handed it to Harry.

"As someone who cares for your well being I'm going to ask you something before I give this to you." Remus paused, watching Harry's eyes open slowly. "Are you going to do this again anytime soon?"

"No." Harry grumbled, gazing down at the syrupy liquid.

"Good. Drink up."

Harry clutched his stomach as he swallowed the bitter tasting potion.

"Feeling really awful, or just a little?" Remus asked, taking the glass back from Harry who slowly made his way over to the kitchen table.

"Feeling like I wish I'd never been born." Harry replied, feeling sorry for himself and running his hand through his hair.

"The potion will take effect soon. It will lessen your symptoms, but it won't make them disappear. You should be careful drinking Firewhiskey." Remus paused, debating whether or not he should tell Harry about the article in The Prophet. He rationalized that there was no time like the present and Harry would only resent it more if he found out from someone else or by nefarious purposes.

"Harry, I have some bad news and I think it would be better to be forward about it rather than hide it."

Harry's eyes widened farther than they had all morning. What could be so awful? Ginny? Hermione? Ron? His Godsons? He wished Remus would just hurry and tell him.

"Harry, the Prophet ran an article about you and Ginny this morning."

"What?" Harry asked loudly, forgetting his headache for a moment before he winced and clutched his head again.

"The article was written from personal narrative and witness testimony."

Remus ceased his talking again to give Harry time to absorb the information.

"From who?"

Lupin sighed heavily, knowing Harry would possibly choose to react violently to the news. "Dean Thomas, and the patrons of The Leaky Cauldron last night who saw you and Ginny arguing. Rita Skeeter's photographer captured a picture of you and Ginny under a streetlamp on Charing Cross Road."

Remus studied Harry closely, there was no readable expression on the face of his houseguest. He wasn't sure whether he should be worried or not. Maybe Harry hadn't heard him.

"Harry?"

"I'm trying to remember," he finally answered. "There was a flash while Ginny and I were arguing. I thought maybe it was the light bulb overhead, but it must have been the flash of the camera. Ginny or I must have made the light bulb pop."

Harry rubbed his eyes with an emotional tiredness someone his age should not know firsthand. His hands visibly shook as he shielded his face from the daylight.

"I don't recommend doing anything drastic Harry, Dean is considering filing charges on all the Weasley boys and yourself for assault."

"Give me the newspaper please." Harry directed Lupin through clenched teeth.

Although cliché, Harry indeed thought the pictures spoke one thousand words. On one half of the page was Dean and Ginny, smiling happily up at him. It was sickening. The other half of the page bore the picture of he and Ginny saying the words no one else should have ever heard, let alone Rita Skeeter. Those pictures didn't turn his stomach, they saddened him. Ginny, although angry, looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful when she showed her emotions. Her coppery hair was tousled, her brown eyes blazed, and her lips were full and pouting. She looked utterly irresistible, and if Harry had any say, they wouldn't have been arguing in that picture, but she had left him no choice.

Harry rapidly read the article getting the gist of Dean's comments- Ginny was caring for him out of a sense of duty and obligation. It felt as though his heart had plummeted in his chest. He swore his heart was breaking all over again.

Harry had to get away from Remus. He had followed Harry all over the house, pestering him. Lupin insisted on asking if he felt all right, did he believe what the Prophet said, was he still keen on walloping Dean. Harry couldn't take it anymore. His headache still lingered but he got dressed anyway and decided some fresh air would do him good.

He stepped out of Grimmauld Place and just began walking. It began raining a little, but Harry did a quick Impervius spell to repell the water and continued on his way. After a length of time Harry was astounded to find himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron again. He was starting to finally get hungry, and it was raining, but he wasn't sure he was ready to go in- considering half these people ratted him out to the Prophet. He sighed and relented, it was either this or going home to listen to Remus nag on him.

Harry pulled open the door to the pub to find it much more crowded than last night. It was still as dimly lit as ever, and the embers of a fire glowed red.

From the corner he heard his name being called. He cringed slightly until he saw the face it belonged too.

It was Olivia Ollivander.

"Harry! Harry!" She called out in her husky voice. She rose above the crowd and waved discreetly.

Harry flashed her a smile and began walking toward the small, round table near the back of the pub near the exit to Diagon Alley.

Olivia was wearing plum coloured robes- which contrasted nicely with her mahogany hair. Her blue eyes twinkled magnificently as she pulled out the chair next to her.

"Hiya Harry," she breathed, patting her chair. "Have a seat."

Harry eased down into the rickety wooden chair, hoping Rita and her photographer weren't around this afternoon. He wondered if Olivia had seen the Prophet.

Harry greeted her with a smile and took the seat she offered. "How are you?"

"Better than you I'd wager." She teased, trying to make him smile.

When it didn't work her voice turned more serious. "I'm sorry Harry. It's not easy, but everything will be ok."

She reached out and patted his hand where it rested on the table. She offered a quick smirk and changed the subject. "So, are you going to join me for dinner, I only have an hour, but I'd appreciate some company."

Harry and Olivia ordered dinner, and Butterbeers- no more Firewhiskey for Harry! Olivia laughed as Harry relayed his story about his hangover and sympathized when Harry spoke about Rita's constant hounding. Harry was disappointed to see that their hour had transpired much too quickly.

He wasn't exactly sure how to go about it, but knew that he didn't want coincidence to bring them together again. Harry decided he would walk Olivia back to Ollivander's in effort to converse with her a little longer.

She had a contagious laugh, a bright smile, and femininity seemed encompass her. It wasn't hard to want to spend time with her.

When they reached the storefront she ascended the steps and turned to look down on Harry.

"I'm glad I happened upon you tonight. I don't fancy eating dinner alone every night." She smiled and absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Me too, I mean I'm glad you found me at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry stammered, nervously running his hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses.

She had all the confidence in the world when she spared Harry the embarrassment and asked if he was available to meet her again tomorrow night.

Harry walked back home in a kind of befuddled daze.

Ginny loved him. Ginny lied. Ginny chased him down to the Leaky Cauldron to profess her love. Ginny cared for him for 5 years out of guilt.

Harry didn't know what to believe anymore. He was 22- he had the body of a 22 year old, but he felt 17. In his own mind he still was. It was time to grow up. Far past time in fact.


	11. Fireworks

"Like a date, date?" Ron asked, leaning over the arm of the chair in the front room of Grimmauld Place looking intently at his best mate. 

"Well, not like a date. We're just having dinner, you know, no big deal." Harry answered nonchalantly. It wasn't a date was it?

Ron was smirking. "You should Owl George, he's going to be so jealous. He's asked her out for years. Gotta be twenty times." He laughed. "Although, that might be the sort of thing you'd rather tell George in person, who knows what he might send in the post via return Owl."

Harry flinched and walked over to the Black Family Tapestry still hanging on the wall. Remus claimed he was never able to remove it, but truthfully he probably never tried. Harry had noticed that Sirius's name had been returned to the wall covering. He missed Sirius terribly, he wished so much for him to be here. Sirius would have had amazing advice regarding- everything. Ginny never would have been able to get away with lying to him, he would have advice regarding Ginny and Olivia, and whether or not he should be quick to forgive Ron, Hermione and Remus.

Yes, no doubt at this venue of his life, Sirius's presence would have been critical and appreciated. Second only to his own parents. Harry wondered what it would have been like to ask his father's advice or to go to his mum with a broken heart. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind, it didn't do any good to dwell on what was not there.

He was trying to remember that he wasn't seventeen anymore, he was almost twenty-three. He wasn't about to forgive and forget, but what would he have been without Ron and Hermione's constant companionship? Lost? Lonely? Dead? How many times had they forgiven him? Their years worth of friendship had meant more to him that he could put into words. Their intelligence, companionship and faith had been overwhelming.

But he would not forget what Ginny had done. Never.

"Hey," Harry said vacantly, turning away from the tapestry on the wall. "Let's keep the Olivia Ollivander thing under wraps for a while, huh?"

Ron looked defeated. Harry wasn't sure if Ron was actually happy for him or he just wanted to tell George that Harry snagged a date with Olivia.

In truth, Harry wouldn't have cared if all the Weasley boys knew about Olivia, it was the Weasley girls he was concerned about.

_Molly. Hermione. Ginny._

A very real part of Harry wanted to march right over to Ginny's flat and tell her to her face that he had moved on. But that was a lie. He hadn't moved on- yet.

"You can tell Hermione if you want. I understand about keeping secrets from your loved ones." Harry offered in an icy tone as his mood darkened again.

Ron blushed from sympathy and embarrassment. He felt a bit shamed by the comment and he also knew that Harry didn't want Ginny to know about Olivia at all. He wasn't sure if he was happy for Harry either. For so long he's gotten used to Harry and Ginny, even after she got engaged to Dean. Ron and the rest of the Weasley's took to their relationship quite displeasingly. Harry and Ginny were a pair, a duo and where one had gone, so had the other. It had been a long time since Ron had thought of anyone with Harry but Ginny. Sure there had been Cho, but that was extremely brief and never really came to be. Ron had never met Olivia Ollivander, but he was sure it would time some time getting used to seeing Harry with another woman.

"So, er, mum just about had kittens over the Prophet article." Ron declared nervously, eager to change the subject any way he could.

"Me too." Harry answered, resuming his seat on the couch. "I'm sick of the Prophet, I'm sick of the post I've been getting in response to the Prophet, I just hate it all."

"Maybe you could call Luna and - "

"No. No one is getting my story. My love life - or lack thereof, is no one else's business. I'm through with the Prophet and the Quibbler- no offence to Luna, it's just not something I want to discuss."

"Right. Harry, mum is really worried about you. You know she loves you just as much as any of the rest of us. Probably more. Tomorrow's Friday, why don't you come over to the house tomorrow night? Hermione's cooking dinner for mum and dad. They'd be so happy to know you're all right, she'd rather hear it from you than from me or Hermione."

Harry accepted, providing Hermione knew ahead of time that he was coming. He owed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley an apology anyway for trashing his bedroom the night he had left. He also ought to thank them again for opening up their house to him. He'd rather be there, but that wasn't rational.

Harry forced a smile. The mention of the Prophet brought up something else. Ginny's sense of obligation.

"Was it true? The article, I mean."

Ron's eyes widened with surprise. For a moment Harry thought it must be true, but Ron clenched his teeth and shook his head. "Think about it Harry, would Ginny have spent every single day with you out of obligation? What was she indebted to you for that the rest of us weren't?" Ron paused, seeming debating whether or not he should say something. He edged to the margin of his chair and rested his elbows on his knees and cast his head downward.

"Harry, I don't think anything but love brought Gin there everyday."

Harry shook his head and avoided Ron by looking out the window.

"I'm not taking sides Harry. I'm good and pissed with Ginny, but she's my sister and I know her intentions. After all the kerfluffle at the Burrow that night Gin went spare."

Ron noticed that Harry hadn't asked him to stop talking, and even though his head was directed at the window, Harry's eyes were clearly peeking in Ron's direction. He was curious to say the least.

"When you slammed the door after you walked out we all ran upstairs to see what happened. Dean was out cold of course, I still say that was an awesome punch."

Harry saw Ron reminiscing as he thrust his fist into the air, mimicking the blow Harry had dealt to Dean.

"Anyway, Ginny was picking up a box at her feet by the time we got up there. She was bawling her eyes out when she opened the box and saw that ring. She fell to the floor and put it on her finger. Dad was trying to Ennervate Dean and Mum and Hermione were trying to help Ginny up but she went round the twist. She screamed at everyone to back off and she Disapparated out of there so fast. No one knew where she went."

"I do." Harry mumbled, ruffling up his hair.

"How do you know?"

"She told me. That night after the fight on Charing Cross Road, I walked her home, I wasn't about to leave her out in Muggle London alone, and she told me she went out looking for me."

Ron flashed a brief smile, but Harry ended it's possibilities. "There's no change in how I feel Ron." He rose from the couch and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I've got to go upstairs and get ready for dinner. I'll catch you later, OK? Give Ben and Liam a hug from me."

Harry nudged Ron with his elbow as he left the room and climbed the stairs.

Harry didn't know why, but his palms were all sweaty. He wasn't nervous, this wasn't a date it was just dinner. He'd already gone over all this in his mind. It was just dinner, with a friend, who flirted constantly- Oh Merlin.

Harry sat on a small bench outside Ollivander's. He had already waved to Olivia through the window to let her know he was there. She had smiled mysteriously at him and waved her trademark wave of just wiggling her fingers.

So now Harry sat on the bench, watching other shoppers bustling around in the shops. The sky was cloudy and overcast. Sunset was still a couple of hours away, but the clouds made evening even more apparent. Harry was hoping the Weasley twins were not working at the London location today. He didn't want to see them before his da- no, dinner with Olivia.

He didn't hear the bells jingle above the doorway at Ollivander's, he was busy watching a young witch with strawberry blond hair asking her mother if they could walk up to Fortescue's. He smiled at the witch, but his expression completely changed when he felt two soft hands blindfold his eyes.

"Guess who?" Olivia breathed quietly into Harry's ear as she leaned down over the bench to get next to him.

Harry shivered as the breath of air caressed his ear. The soft voice gave him goose bumps. The smile on his face had been replaced by a look of startled surprise. Her touch had affected Harry far more than he anticipated.

Her hands slowly slid away from his eyes and down the sides of his face. She smiled broadly and eased into the seat next to him.

"Hey." She exhaled in a loud whisper, turning to see his face.

Harry felt himself colouring warmly. He flashed her a shy smile. "Hey."

"Wanna go to dinner now? I have to be back in an hour."

"I thought you were the boss." Harry joked, rising from the bench and looking down at her, almost awaiting her witty remark.

"I am, you prat." Olivia laughed, rising and joining him on the short walk to the Leaky Cauldron. "But if I leave my brother Owen in charge any longer than that I won't have a business when I come back."

They enjoyed their brief walk down to the pub, Olivia chattered on happily that her business would be picking up with the upcoming Hogwart's letters. Under normal circumstances, most witches and wizards did not need to replace their wands. Upon entering the pub, Olivia chose the table in the darkest corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry couldn't help but contemplate that it probably would not have been the table Ginny would have chosen, she would have chosen the table by the fireplace or a quiet niche.

They ordered quickly so they could have as much time as possible to converse. Harry was glad that Olivia seemed to be at ease leading the conversation. Harry was just happy that she seemed to avoid all mention of Voldemort and Ginny.

"What house were you sorted into at Hogwarts?" Olivia asked interestedly, propping her elbows up on the table.

"Gryffindor. You?"

Harry thought it rather stupid after he asked. She was running Ollivanders wasn't she?

"Ravenclaw. Actually I went to school with your girl- um, Ginny's brother Charlie."

Charlie? Well that would mean that Olivia was thirty years old. Not that it was bad, but why was she showing interest in him?

"Doing the maths?" She asked, slightly apprehensive of his reaction.

Harry laughed. "You're seven years older than me, what's wrong with that?"

Olivia smiled with relief. She didn't know if Harry was aware of her age or if he would still want to see her after he knew there was a seven year age gap. Olivia was thankful that his reaction was positive, she was really beginning to like Harry. The fact that he thought of them in conjunction didn't hurt either.

Olivia had lost her parents and her grandfather in the Second War. It was only her and her brother Owen left to run Ollivander's business. Harry felt an instant kinship to her. Although she had more than 20 years with her family- she knew what it was like to be without them too.

Olivia spoke with such candour, it put Harry at an instant ease. Her eyes focussed on his, not on his scar, not on his messy hair, and not on his wallet. He imagined that Olivia and her brother were quite well off and would be in no financial jeopardy in their lives. She talked a lot with her hands, gesturing and mimicking things. She made a lot of silly noises and sound effects too. It made Harry smile.

"What?" She asked, shrugging and smiling at Harry as she dropped her hands back onto her lap. She had been telling a humorous story about her grandfather teaching her the family business.

Harry laughed gently. "I don't know how you'd talk in a dark room." This time it was Harry mimicking Olivia's wild gestures.

She pretended to be shocked and offended. Her performance was awful and a smile soon spread across her slender face.

"Are you saying you want to be with me in a dark room Mr. Potter?" Olivia raised an eyebrow and looked across the table at him expectantly.

Harry had been just about to take a bite of pudding, but his nerve had been shaken and the crumble fell back into the bowl. His eyes quickly followed the crumble down, but they soon darted back toward Olivia.

Harry's face felt flush and he noticed that his palms were beginning to sweat again. _Was she serious?_

Thankfully her face instantaneously broke out into a grin and laughter soon followed. "Oh Harry, you should have seen your face. It was priceless."

Harry laughed uneasily, completely and utterly embarrassed. He was glad it was almost time to leave and walk Olivia back to the shop.

Harry was completely taken by surprise when Olivia insisted on paying for dinner.

"I invited you to dinner, did I not?" She asked, snatching the bill off the table.

This was flabbergasting. He'd never even contemplated that she'd pay for dinner. This was unheard of. Cho never would have done something this selfless, and he and Ginny hadn't really had the opportunity to date as real adults. He wondered if he invited Olivia out to dinner if she would let him pay.

Diagon Alley was relatively silent as the skyline was almost completely clouded in darkness now. Harry anticipated the shop would probably be closing, but that Olivia had other things to do at closing time.

Harry could see the wide window of Ollivander's shop up ahead. It still displayed the purple velvet pillow and wand that he'd first seen on his first visit to Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

"Thanks for meeting me again." Olivia declared as she climbed the steps and peeked in the window to see her brother Levitating some wand boxes back to their proper placement on the tall, narrow shelves.

"As I see it, I owe you one." Harry answered, smirking up at her. "I'm having dinner with Ron and Hermione tomorrow, but how about I buy you dinner Saturday night?"

Olivia beamed. "That would be lovely."

Inside the shop there came a loud crash. "Oh, that'll be Owen. I'm sorry, I've got to go Harry. I'm looking forward to dinner. Same time?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. See you on Saturday." She reached her hand out and grasped Harry's. Her hand was warm and soft, as she leaned forward Harry caught the scent of her perfume. "Goodnight." She whispered giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze and looking directly into his eyes.

"Night." He replied, squeezing her hand back and watching them separate as she turned to go back into the shop. He could hear her holler her brother's name as another crash echoed through the store. She casually looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye.

Ron frantically greeted Harry when he Apparated into the entryway of his and Hermione's home. Harry was startled by Ron's approaching presence, he couldn't seem to ascertain his mood.

"How was it?" Ron demanded, grasping Harry's shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes.

"How was what?" Harry asked naively, looking down at Ron's white knuckles, gripping his shoulders.

"How was what, he says. The date, you git? Olivia? How was it?"

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face. "Oh. It was nice. She bought me dinner and I walked her back to work."

Ron was astonished. "She bought you dinner?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah. I'm meeting her again tomorrow night. I thought maybe I'd take her somewhere nicer, you know, just to say thanks for dinner."

Ron's face illustrated his mixed emotions. Ginny was, after all, his sister and Harry was the love of her life. Harry had been betrayed by that same sister and was rebounding with someone, who although probably gorgeous, she just wasn't Ginny.

Ron was glad his parents interrupted the awkward silence.

Harry sighed. Ginny's parents. Would they automatically take their daughter's side in the matter?

"Harry!" Molly squealed delightedly, rushing past her youngest son to get nearer Harry, enveloping him into her arms.

"How are you dear? Is everything all right with Remus? We miss you so much at the Burrow."

Harry could see Mr. Weasley sitting at the dining room table with a delighted expression on his face, an open box of small objects lay in front of him.

"Hello Harry!" He shouted jovially. "Hermione's just let me put together her newest Muggle contraption, it's a gift for the babies!"

Harry forced a smile and shrugged, at least they weren't taking sides. "It's all right. As well as can be expected, I guess." He raised a hand and waved to Mr. Weasley.

They both seemed to nod in sympathy as Molly took Harry's hand. "We're so sorry dear, about everything. Ginny had no right to treat you the way she did. Arthur and I did not support her decision to delay telling you about Dean. It may seem cowardly but Arthur and I took the same view as nearly everyone else- it just wasn't our place to tell you that kind of news."

Harry's eyes cast downward. By his reaction had he turned the entire Weasley clan against her?

"And don't you go believing a thing that the Prophet said. That was all hearsay. Ginny loved you her whole life, and still does, a mother knows these things Harry. The only obligation Ginny had was to her own heart."

Harry's mind was reeling. Molly wouldn't dare lie to him, not even for her own daughter's sake. Was Ginny's love real, or was it some ghost or shadow of what they used to have? Harry knew Ginny as a teenager, not as an adult. Maybe she wasn't even the same person anymore. He was happy for Hermione's interruption.

"Dinner's almost ready everyone- Oh Harry, you're here!" Her smile was warm and sincere and Harry found himself thankful for it. He was still uneasy around all of them, they had kept secrets for weeks. But it was better than Ron's unsure glances, Molly and Arthur's sympathy, and Ginny's- no, he wouldn't think about her.

"Hey." Harry mumbled, letting her envelope him into a hug.

"I'm sorry about the Prophet Harry. It's unfair of Dean. His pride is hurt and he's trying to get back at you any way he can. Oh Harry, you don't deserve any of this and - "

"Where's the twins?" Harry interrupted, looking around the living room.

Hermione faltered for only a moment. "Um, upstairs. They're sleeping."

Harry nodded, eager to avoid another conversation about the Prophet, Ginny, Olivia, or anything else those topics regarded. He ambled past Hermione and joined Mr. Weasley at the table.

Molly quickly followed Harry into the dining room. "Arthur, clean those Muggle radios off the table. Dinner is almost ready."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Molly, they're baby _monters_. They're like mini radios so you can hear your baby in the other room."

"_Monitors_ Arthur." Hermione corrected, patting her father in law on the back.

Arthur looked down at the box as comprehension dawned on his face. "Ah yes, of course Hermione, monitors."

"It's from my cousin, Tracy, she doesn't know I could do the same thing with a charm. I'm sure we'll use them. The thought is really nice."

The group pushed away from the table with full stomachs after their meal. Harry was quite impressed with Hermione's culinary skills, and when he thought he could tell her without making some rude, after dinner noise, he would. Ben and Liam had long since woken up and were being passed around the living room. Hermione and Ron were furiously cleaning the kitchen and Harry sat with Molly, Arthur and the twins. Harry was startled when Hermione called him into the kitchen.

"Harry."

"Huh?" He asked, patting Benjamin's back.

"Come here for a second." Hermione replied, hoisting a large rectangular box down from a shelf in the closet. She re-entered the dining room and set the box down on the table.

Harry followed her, taking his godson with him into the dining room, glancing down at the box he could see invitations. "What's up?"

Ron was seated at the table his hands were clasped tightly together. Harry knew Ron was nervous about something and took the seat next to him.

The words tumbled from Ron's mouth. "Are you still going to be my best man?"

Harry answered quickly before considering why Ron would dare ask the question. "Of course. Why wouldn't - "

"Ginny's my maid of honour." Hermione answered vaguely.

This revelation had never really occurred to Harry. Truthfully, the renewing of Ron and Hermione's vows hadn't graced his mind either- other things had been more pressing lately.

Hermione had a look on her face that told Harry she wouldn't be backing down and that he ought not to either. Harry's eyes shifted over to Ron, who looked crestfallen. Ron and Hermione had kept an awful secret from him, but was it right ruin their day purely out of spite? He didn't want to be a spiteful person, but he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to spend a whole day agonizing over Ginny either.

Benjamin made a tiny cooing sound, bringing Ron's eyes up to Harry's. Ron was his best mate, even if he lied to him for altruistic reasons. "I'll be there." Harry declared, hushing the baby.

Ron let out a breath that he'd obviously been holding for some time. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded. "I won't ruin your day."

"That's very considerate of you Harry. Ron and I were terrified you'd be too angry with us. You mean the world to us and our lives just wouldn't be the same without you." Hermione cautiously put her arm around Harry's shoulders and leaned her head against him, looking down at the baby.

"If I chose to, I mean, if it got to that point, could I bring someone with me?"

Ron cringed and Hermione just looked at Harry with confusion. "_Like a date?_ Are you dating someone?"

"Not really, I mean, we've just er, had dinner a couple of times."

"Who?" She demanded, letting her hand fall from around Harry's shoulder and putting her hands out on her hips in a manner that reminded Harry of Molly Weasley.

"Er, Olivia Ollivander."

"You're dating Olivia Ollivander?" Hermione shouted, just as there was a loud crack from the living room.

"Who's dating Olivia Ollivander? She's kind of a tart, isn't she?" Ginny replied, entering the kitchen and unknowingly joining the conversation.

She froze as she saw Harry, who had recognized the voice immediately and had retreated further into the kitchen.

Ginny's lip began to quiver, and her eyes to water at the thought of the situation. "You're seeing someone else?"

Harry hurriedly handed the baby off to Hermione and stalked from the kitchen, with Ginny on his heels. "You've moved on? That was quick. Am I that easy to replace?"

Harry spun around, facing her tear stained face. "You moved on first, remember?" He quickly turned toward Ron and Hermione. "Did you set this up?"

Ginny responded as her temper flared. "Don't blame them because you can't stand to be in the same room with me. I knew Hermione was doing her invitations tonight and thought I'd help. I had no idea you'd be here. And for the record, I didn't exactly move on. I still loved you, I was still in love with you. I wasn't in love with - "

"Give it up Ginny." Harry mumbled, looking down at the platinum still encircling her finger. He looked around the room at Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione- they all stood with their mouths open in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Ginny retorted, her voice echoing with desperation. "My flat is being bombarded with Owls carrying angry letters from subscribers to the Prophet.! I'm all the talk at work- everyone has shunned me! No one wants to hear my excuses. Harry, please, give me a chance to explain myself. You owe me that at least."

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't want to hear your excuses either." With a pop, he Disapparated away.

Harry had sent Olivia an Owl, asking her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade instead of Diagon Alley. She had quickly sent return post that she would see him later that evening.

Dusk was setting in as Harry paced back and forth in front of the Three Broomsticks. Why was he nervous? _It's just dinner, remember?_

Olivia Apparated in front of his eyes, diminishing some of his nervousness, heightening other feelings.

"Hi." She greeted him with a smile. Her hair was twisted up into a flattering knot design. If it was possible, it made her look prettier than when her hair was down. Her neck was long and slender and Harry would have been blind not to see that she was wearing somewhat more fitting robes tonight. Her robes exposed her collarbone, which Harry suddenly found himself greatly attracted to. The spicy fragrance she seemed to wear lingered in the air.

Harry greeted her in return and chivalrously opened the door for her, gesturing for her to enter the Three Broomsticks.

The more time Harry spent with Olivia the more fascinating she became. She was a registered Animagus, she and her brother had been sent to India during the second war to protect their family's tradition, and she was a huge fan of The Weird Sisters, which Harry never would have guessed.

Harry's background wasn't nearly as exciting of course, so he entertained her with his, Ron's and Hermione's triumphs and transgressions at Hogwarts. It was a comfort not to have to tell her about his family, for he was sure Olivia had read it all in the Prophet. Everyone knew who he was, his parents tragic deaths, the awful Muggles he lived with, how he defeated Voldemort and now, how he had loved and lost Ginny Weasley. He often talked about his godsons Benjamin and Liam.

Olivia avoided all the pain without making Harry feel as though he or his life was tainted or taboo, it was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Harry liked the Three Broomsticks, it was quieter than the Leaky Cauldron with candles illuminating each table. Harry scooted his chair back for a better look at Olivia as she finished her soup and listened to his silly stories. The firelight caught her eyes and made them glow. For a moment it reminded Harry of Ginny, of so many years ago when they all awaited news from Molly regarding Arthur's snakebite. If he closed his eyes he could still picture Ginny curled up in the chair at Grimmauld Place, her eyes glowing a warmer hue than Olivia's were now.

He quickly broke free of the daze when the movement of Olivia checking her watch caught his eye.

"I'd better go." She said in a reluctant voice, looking back up at Harry.

Harry nodded and settled the bill with Madame Rosmerta, who seemed rather surprised to see him there with someone other than Ginny. She was almost condescending, which was quite out of character.

Harry and Olivia both Apparated back to Diagon Alley outside of Ollivander's shop, rain was threatening and few people were still out shopping.

"Hogwart's letters go out next week." Olivia remarked, looking up at the dark clouds hovering overhead. "New students will be coming in for wands and I'll be working a lot of overtime."

"It's my birthday next Friday, and I was, um, wondering if you'd, er like to go to a party with me?"

Olivia beamed. "Really? Where?"

Harry nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "At Ron's parents house. For all practical purposes, they're still my family."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Won't Ginny be there?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd really like it if you were there."

Olivia smiled encouragingly at Harry and finally nodded. "All right."

There was a moment or two of awkward silence. Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets, a strange feeling brewing in his stomach. A mixture of guilt, apprehension, and temptation toward the woman in front of him. Olivia nervously traced the cracks in the sidewalk with the toe of her shoe.

"Thanks for dinner Harry." She whispered, taking a step closer. "I had a really nice time."

"Me too." Harry admitted, advancing a little closer to her.

She smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. It was nothing extravagant, but it was soft and warm.

"Thank you." She whispered as she broke the kiss and climbed the steps. With a small wave she disappeared into the shop.

The familiar feeling Harry had experience all through his childhood had returned. He hated his birthday. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to keep quiet about his kiss with Olivia Ollivander, but decided it was probably for the best. He'd already sent an Owl to Mrs. Weasley, letting her know he had a guest coming with him to the Burrow that night, but purposely neglected to mention who it was. He didn't know yet if Ginny was coming, but a part of him really wanted her to avoid him all together, but another considerable part of him wanted her to be there to see he wouldn't just sit and let life pass him by.

He and Remus Apparated into the backyard at the Burrow, which was crawling with red headed Weasley's. Remus joined all the Weasley men who were playing a Magical version of Horseshoes in the backyard. Their prospective and respective spouses sat together passing around the little Weasley twins.

A chorus of Happy Birthday echoed across the yard as Hermione and Ron quickly approached Harry, somewhat glad that he was alone.

Harry found himself looking around for Ginny as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, and Ron patted him on the back.

"Happy Birthday mate." Ron declared, leaning a little closer. "Where's Olivia?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"She'll be along after work." Harry declared, feeling a slap on the back from Fred and George.

"How did you manage to snag Olivia Ollivander, you git." George asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We are sorry about Ginny though." Fred interjected quickly, his twin merely nodded.

Harry could feel himself blushing. "I didn't snag her. We're friends."

George and Fred exchanged a highly sceptical look and laughed.

"Right Harry."

"We've heard that one before."

They scuttled across the yard to heckle Percy, laughing, as Mrs. Weasley walked out of the back door into the yard.

"Harry! Happy Birthday dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for the party, you're much too kind."

"Oh nonsense Harry, you deserve it." She looked vaguely around the yard before speaking again. "Now where's your little friend?"

Harry had to clear his throat and felt himself redden again. "She's working overtime this week due to Hogwart's letters going out. She'll be here later."

"Fine." She added stiffly.

Mrs Weasley walked over to where her husband had just flung an enchanted horseshoe onto the picnic table laden with food.

"Arthur!"

Harry smiled as he heard Mr. Weasley call out an apology, but kept right on playing.

Bill and Charlie were suddenly at his side, standing awkwardly, with their hands stuffed into their pockets and their heads cast down.

Bill began to speak, but Harry silenced him. "I don't need apologies. I've heard all the excuses and they're all the same. I don't blame anyone else for what Ginny did."

Bill and Charlie both offered their hands to Harry in a conciliatory gesture. "We are sorry Harry. We wanted Ginny to tell you the truth from the beginning. Dean never fit into this family like you did. And we gave Gin a fair amount of cheek for it too."

"When we saw her you mean." Charlie corrected his older brother. "We didn't see Ginny as much when Dean came into the picture. She knew we were all shocked and frankly, disappointed in her."

Harry had heard enough, these were things he didn't want to know. Dean. He didn't care if he ever heard his name again. He also guessed he knew what Bill and Ginny's argument was his first night back at the Burrow.

"Thanks guys." He offered half heartedly. "I don't blame you for anything."

"And what's this I hear about you and Olivia Ollivander?" Charlie asked with a certain amount of glee evident on his face. "Are you two an item now?"

"Er, no. We're just friends." Harry replied, still glancing around the yard for Ginny. "She remembers you from Hogwarts Charlie, you two will have to catch up later. Excuse me, won't you?"

Harry didn't wait for their reply, he crossed the yard and went to say hello to Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Penny and Ekaterina googling over Peyton and his godsons.

Ginny sat above all the laughter, all the good food her mother had prepared and above the family she felt estranged from. Nevertheless, her eyes never left Harry. Ginny sat alone on the window bench in the silence of her childhood bedroom, twirling the diamond ring around on her finger. As long as Harry didn't enter the house she could see him in the backyard. Olivia had yet to arrive and he too was sitting alone and silent with Benjamin in his arms.

It was so intimate to just be able to sit and stare for as long as she wished. His hair was longer than she'd seen it in 5 years, it was still untidy and unruly. His eyes were closed as he nuzzled the baby's forehead, but she was sure the vividness was still as green as they had been the first time he told her that he loved her. An almost empty plate lay on the grass next to him. The only thing remaining on it were the onions from the salad her mother made. He picked onions out of everything. He was jiggling his arm ever so slightly, keeping the fussier of his godsons pacified. He'd always been afraid of not being a good father, but it was evident he would be as wonderful as Ginny had always known he would be.

There was a sudden silence that haunted the garden below, for a moment Ginny was startled, thinking something horrible had happened. She stood for a better view of the yard and could clearly see her initial impressions were correct. Something horrible had happened. Olivia Ollivander had Apparated into her backyard. Harry had arisen very quickly and made his way over to the brunette striding across the yard. His eyes were wide now as he looked fondly at Olivia. Ginny was enraged when she, no, not she- That tart casually kissed his cheek and gently poked the nose of her nephew and godson.

"Hey." Harry said nonchalantly as Olivia kissed his cheek, causing him to blush yet again. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Olivia smiled and peeked at the baby snuggled up in Harry's arms and gently poked his nose. "Cute little guy. Oh, I'm sorry, Owen left the ledger a mess and I knew I should get it done."

"It's all right." Harry corrected her and grinned back. "No need to be sorry. Want to meet everybody?"

Olivia sighed nervously and tried to smile back. "I guess so."

Harry led Olivia to where Ron was talking with Katie and Angelina about the upcoming Chudley Cannons game.

"As long as Dorkins puts Gudgeon in it'll be fine. You don't put your reserve seeker in just because - Harry!"

"Ron, Katie, Angelina I'd like you all to meet my, um, friend Olivia Ollivander. Olivia, this is my best mate Ron Weasley and Fred and George's fiancées Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell."

Olivia managed to stifle her laugh. _George was engaged?_ He still hit on her once a week! "It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard a lot about you Ron. I've heard all about your sons. Harry's really excited about being a godfather."

Ron wasn't sure what he had expected when he'd meet Olivia Ollivander, but he could see why Harry was attracted to her, she was beautiful! "Thanks. It's, um nice to meet you Olivia." Ron mumbled, extending a hand.

"You too. Angelina and Katie, I run into George and Fred quite often on Diagon Alley, you're lucky ladies."

"Thanks." The girls responded curtly.

Ron offered to take Benjamin from Harry while he finished making his introductions. Olivia quickly took advantage of Harry's free arms and slipped one of her arms through Harry's. He seemed a little nervous at first, but smiled over at her as they made their way toward Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ekaterina.

"Um, Mr and Mrs Weasley, this is my, um, friend Olivia Ollivander, Olivia, these are Ron's parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley."

Molly and Arthur both rose hesitantly and extended their hands toward Olivia.

"Thanks, it's nice of you to let me visit Mr and Mrs Weasley." Olivia then turned to Hermione. "It's nice to see you again Hermione. Harry talks very fondly about your sons."

"Hello Olivia, nice to see you too. Yes, Harry's a great godfather, we always knew he would be."

Harry saw Charlie approaching and slung his arm around Ekaterina's shoulder.

"Charlie! It's nice to see you." Olivia declared brightly, leaning forward and gently pulling Charlie into a hug.

"You too Olivia, this is my girlfriend Ekaterina, we work together at the Dragon Camp in Romania."

"Iz nice to meet you." Ekaterina replied in her thick accent, giving Olivia a false smile.

"Er, Charlie, how do you know Miss Ollivander?" Molly finally asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Olivia spoke up immediately. "I went to school with Charlie Mrs. Weasley. He was Gryffindor ,of course, and I was Ravenclaw. I'm acquaintances of Fred and George too- I only met them recently at their shop on Diagon Alley."

"You went to school with Charlie?" Molly asked, slightly stunned. "Well that would mean that you're - " Mrs Weasley was starting to get that look upon her face like a teakettle about to steam.

Olivia laughed a little. "Yes, I'm a few years older than Harry."

Harry stretched his hand across his face and squeezed his temples between his thumb and middle finger. No, this was not going well.

"Er, c'mon Olivia, I want you to meet Remus." Harry declared, dragging her away from the awkward situation. Thankfully Remus was sitting, enjoying a quiet conversation with Bill, Fleur, Percy and Penny.

Remus stood as Harry approached with Olivia. He'd just been through a full moon and looked a bit rough. Harry was beginning to wonder if they should just leave now.

"Eh, Remus, I think you already kinda know Olivia Ollivander. Olivia, this is my friend Remus, he was best friends with my parents. For the time being I'm living with him at Grimmauld Place."

Olivia smiled warmly and took the hand that was offered to her. At least Remus seemed like he actually wanted to meet her.

"It's nice to meet you formally Ms. Ollivander."

"And you too." Olivia replied, looking him over cautiously. "Harry's told me plenty of stories about your relationship to his father and godfather."

Remus smiled fondly. "Yes, we did have some good times."

"And you must be the last of the Weasley boys that I haven't met yet." Olivia declared, directing her attention to Bill and Percy.

"Bill Weasley, nice to meet you Ms. Ollivander. I was a couple of years ahead of you at Hogwarts."

Olivia laughed. "I'm sorry I don't remember you, I spent most of my time in the library."

"Ah, like my brother Percy and my two sisters in law then. I spent a fair bit of time on the Quidditch Pitch, so we didn't necessarily travel in the same circles, no apology necessary. Allow me to introduce my wife Fleur, we work together at Gringott's Egypt branch."

"Enchante'." Fleur replied politely.

Percy waited impatiently for his brother to finish and then introduced himself and his wife. Harry couldn't help but think it odd that Percy was the only one who had not tried to offer some sort of apology for his behaviour regarding Ginny's secret.

Olivia, Penny and Fleur exchanged pleasantries while Harry looked to Remus for some sign of approval. The only expression Harry was greeted with was quizzical and speculatory.

Olivia turned to Harry and leaned in closer. "And where are the two mischievous ones? I thought for sure they'd be here."

Harry finally laughed, feeling some of tension leave him. "Oh, they're here somewhere. Probably in the shed experimenting or something. If you hear an explosion you'll know."

Ron had spent the rest of his evening at Harry and Olivia's side, under the cautious eye of his wife. Hermione wasn't watching only her husband, but her best friend as well. Olivia seemed nice enough but also seemed very intent on making progress. Her arm was linked through Harry's most of the evening as they talked or sat eating. Even though Ginny had committed grievous faults, she had to stand by her sister in law.

Fred and George had finally emerged from Arthur's tool shed with a brand new fireworks display in honour of Harry's birthday. The group reclined on the grass or sat in chairs watching the spectacular explosions above the garden.

Ginny was still torturing herself by watching the spectacle below. She heard one of the babies crying and hurried downstairs to investigate it. Percy's old room on the second floor had been remodelled as a nursery of sorts after Penny announced she was expecting Peyton.

Ginny scooped up Benjamin and gently held him to her chest, whispering softly into his faint, reddish brown hair. Her mind flashed to Harry doing the same thing earlier in the evening when she first began observing him down in the garden. She closed her eyes, breathing in the baby's scent and sealing the memory in her mind.

Harry. The sound of an explosion brought Ginny back to the present. She gently patted the baby's back as she parted the curtains and peered out the window. A purple and gold Chinese dragon illuminated the backyard and sparklers had written out 'Happy Birthday Harry' across the sky in red flames. Ginny smiled inwardly. She wondered if Harry knew what he was undertaking when he donated his one thousand galleons prize money to Fred and George and became their silent partner.

Ginny looked down onto the yard below and instantly wished she hadn't. Harry's lips were pressed firmly to Olivia Ollivander's where they leaned against the garden wall presumably watching the fireworks.

Ginny felt a deluge of emotion. _Hatred…Anger… Jealousy… Sadness… Heartbreak_.

_How could he? How could he kiss that tart? That bit of skirt. That scarlet woman!_

The tears crested over the floodgates and her body shook with sobs. She felt faint and quickly reached for the chair behind her, easing herself in and cradling the baby close to her chest. She suddenly realized that she had inflicted this pain upon herself. It was probably how Harry had felt the night he left the Burrow.

Didn't Olivia know that was her Harry? Hadn't he always promised her that, no matter what? Didn't Olivia know that it was Ginny and Harry who belonged together?

Ginny didn't want to use magic. No, she wanted to march down the stairs right now and out onto the lawn, grab that hussy by the back of her hair and drag her off of Harry and punch her in the face- just as Harry had done to Dean. Oh this was all her fault.

The baby's even and rhythmic breathing told Ginny that he had indeed fallen back to sleep, but she couldn't bear to rise from the chair and walk past the window to lay him down. She couldn't bear to see Olivia snogging her Harry. Instead, Ginny sat in the chair, cuddling the baby and slowly rocking back and forth as the tears continued to slowly fall.

Hermione entered the Burrow some time later, after the fireworks, and went upstairs to check on her sleeping sons. She'd seen enough of Harry and Olivia snogging in the Weasley's garden to last a lifetime. The door to the bedroom was ajar and she could hear a gentle voice coming from the room. She instantly recognized it as Ginny's. Truthfully she hadn't even known Ginny was here. The constant sniffling and the nasally voice told Hermione that Ginny had indeed been crying. She wished that her sister in law hadn't seen the spectacle on the lawn, but knew it was probably just wishful thinking.

Hermione crept up to the door and peeked in the crack. Ginny was sitting in the wooden rocking chair, slowly rocking one of the boys. It was almost completely dark except for Ginny's wand softly illuminating the room. She was talking to the baby inbetween sniffles.

"I love him so much, you know that don't you?"

The baby cooed softly, bringing a smile to Ginny's face.

"Yes, I do. I love him with my heart and soul, with my entire being. I would do anything for him. I would do anything to get him back."

Compassion and emotion did not often strike Hermione, but as she stood by watching Ginny she had no doubt that although her sister in law had made terrible choices, she was in love with Harry. It would never change, it would never subside, it would never falter again. A seed was planted within Hermione's brain, a seed that instantly began to grow.

She raced back down the stairs and through the kitchen. Ron was busy shoving a piece of birthday cake into his mouth as the last of the fireworks were going off. She grabbed his arm just as he was bringing the cake up to his mouth. The cake squished all over sending crumbs down the front of his shirt and smearing his face with icing.

"Hermione!" He yelled loudly showing her his frosted hands and gestured toward his attire.

"Sorry Ron, it's called soap and water, try it sometime. C'mon, I need to talk with you."

She dragged him over to where Remus was relaxing in one of the chairs on the lawn. She shot Harry a dirty look where he was still canoodling with Olivia against the wall. Unfortunately the disapproving glance went un-noticed, as Harry was too busy to see it anyway.

Hermione delicately tapped Remus on the shoulder and crouched down next to him, pulling Ron down with her.

"Remus, I need to speak with you, it's really important."

"What is it Hermione? Is everything all right?" Lupin asked nervously.

Hermione shook her head and indicated toward Olivia and Harry. "No, it isn't." she admitted, clucking her tongue in disagreement. "But I think I know how it could be."

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly from Ron to Hermione.

"C'mon inside, I've got an idea."


	12. Ginny's Gifts

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. Her expression wasn't entirely confident, but her eyes shown with enthusiasm. 

Remus sighed and glanced at the other two faces in the room. "To be quite honest Hermione, this isn't your most clever plan to date, but I can see that if we don't intervene, it's going to be too late. I don't like the person Harry is anymore. I can't see this relationship with Olivia evolving into a positive force in his life like Ginny did. I'm a bit hesitant of this, I don't agree with what Ginny did - " Remus sighed again, rather reluctantly. "But I think she loves him."

"I think we can make it work." Ron declared, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "It can't make things worse, can it?"

Remus rose from the kitchen table in the Burrow and limped toward the window. He glimpsed Harry and Olivia stealing one last kiss from each other before Harry rose to his feet and extended a hand to Olivia. Harry brushed the grass off his jeans and grasped Olivia's hand as he made the rounds, saying thank you and goodbye to those in the garden.

"He'll be looking for you soon. The fireworks are over."

The fireworks in the sky were over, but Remus feared the fireworks between Harry and Olivia were only beginning. "If your plan doesn't work Hermione, it would ruin every inch of progress we've made with Harry since he left the Burrow. The damage would be too deteriorated to repair this time. Even if it does work, he could still be furious with us for meddling- again."

Hermione pushed herself up from the table and squeezed Ron's shoulder as she walked to the window to join Remus. "Do you have any better suggestions? I'm really willing to listen. This plan is the best thing I could come up with under duress and with the obvious time constraints. Harry and Ginny are soul mates, I've heard others talk about them. Dumbledore, McGonagall, even V-Voldemort- wizards and witches far greater than us knew it. I'm not going to let Harry throw his life away because Ginny did something stupid and regrettable. She loves him, I know she does. I can make this work. Do you trust me?"

"He's coming toward the house now." Remus said quickly, moving away from the window. He stole a fleeting look at Ron then Hermione, "Yes, I trust you. Make it work, but let me know before you try anything."

A baby's cry could be heard and the stairs creaked loudly startling the kitchen's occupants and moments later Ginny entered the kitchen with both babies in their carriers. Benjamin was fussing loudly.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, clutching her chest. "Merlin's beard you frightened me."

"Sorry." Ginny muttered, handing Liam's carrier to Ron. "Liam just woke up, but Benjamin's been awake for some time. He must be hungry, he's getting fussy though. He probably wants his mummy." Ginny removed him from his carrier and cuddled him closely.

Ron, Hermione and Remus all exchanged worried glances, they were all thinking the same thing._ Had Ginny overheard anything? If so, she could serious corrupt their plan- the only plan they had._

"Has he been fussing long?" Ron asked, scooping Liam into his arms.

Ginny shrugged. "A few minutes, I was trying to calm him down, but I think he's just hungry."

The back door opened just as Hermione was reaching for her son.

"I just came in to say thanks and good - " The smile faded from Harry's face as he and Olivia entered the kitchen hand in hand and his eyes instantly fell upon Ginny and Benjamin. " - night." The word tumbled quickly from Harry's mouth as his eyes furled together in a scowl. "I didn't know you were here." He finished in a cool, detached voice.

"I, um, was upstairs with the boys, er Happy Birthday Harry." Ginny smiled shyly, avoiding Olivia all together and looking directly into Harry's piercing green eyes.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment as Ron, Hermione and Remus all held their breath in anticipation. Harry let go of Olivia's hand, and he looked contemplative enough for a moment to consider the smile on her face and the well wishes, unfortunately, the contemplation disappeared.

"I came in to say goodnight to Ron and Hermione and the boys."

Ginny took advantage of the situation and stepped forward, offering Ben to Harry. She easily could have diplomatically handed him to Harry but instead she just let him pull the baby away from the warmth and comfort of her chest.

There was no way to avoid physical touch. Especially if he wanted to hold the baby properly and support his fragile head and neck. Harry's hand slid in between the baby's body and Ginny's, pressing hard on Ginny's chest above her breasts. He smiled at the baby as Ginny's hands continued to rest on his little back even after he was settled onto Harry's chest. He gave her a quick, firm glance, but her hands didn't move until Olivia Ollivander stepped closer and leaned over Harry's shoulder.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes again and she did not want to show emotion here and now in front of Olivia. "I have to go." Ginny blurted out. "Tell mum and dad I said hello. Goodnight." She quickly exited the kitchen and the small group heard the familiar crack of Disapparation from the living room.

"Thanks for seeing me home Harry. You didn't need to."

Harry smiled and squeezed Olivia's hand. "Sure I did."

Olivia looked up at the comfortable flat above Ollivander's shop and sighed. Diagon Alley was empty, dark and quiet. "I don't normally spend weekends here, my family has an estate out of town, but since I've been so busy it's just more convenient, and frankly I like my flat better."

"I don't blame you. Your brother stays with you?" Harry looked up at the windows high above the storefront.

"Yes, but he has his own flat. We insisted on that the day we moved our stuff in, we don't always get along the best, but it's all right. I'm glad he's here all the same."

Harry swallowed with difficulty and looked Olivia in the eyes. "Thanks for coming to the party, I know it wasn't the fun evening I promised you with Ginny showing up and all, but - "

Olivia silenced him by pressing her index finger to his lips. "I had a nice time. And Ginny didn't really present any difficulties, did she? It could have been a lot worse Harry. The thing I was most concerned with was the look on poor Mrs. Weasley's face when she found out how old I was!"

Harry laughed. "You're not old, and Mrs. Weasley is just really protective of all of us. She's the closest thing to a mum that I've ever had and she's never treated me any differently than the rest of her kids. I have so much respect and love for her and Mr. Weasley."

"They seem like a nice family, oh, by the way I wanted to ask you something about Remus. Is he on the Animagus registry? I got a heavy animal vibe from him." Her question was quite nonchalant, and she seemed to be in thought or remembrance.

Harry almost choked. He coughed and sputtered right in the middle of Diagon Alley, clutching his chest out of shock. Should he tell her? Could he trust her? Would Remus mind? Olivia had asked in an innocent enough way, but Harry's reaction had obviously ridden with guilt. If he lied, she would know, and she obviously had access to the registry, didn't she? Finally, he didn't want to lie to Olivia, he liked her.

"Um, no he's not on the, er, registry." Harry stammered. "He's not an Animagus either. To be quite honest, he's a Werewolf."

Olivia's bright blue eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! That thought never occurred to me. Animagi usually react to one another and I noticed he investigated me a little bit. It would make sense if he's a dog."

Harry tried to remember that Remus had a legitimate job now and he probably had to tell people quite often about his condition, be he made a point to tell Remus about it anyway. "He works for Ministry as a Liaison from the Department of Magical Creatures."

Olivia seemed to sympathize with Lupin's condition. "Don't worry, I won't bring it up again. I was just curious, I don't know too many Animagus since the war."

The war was a topic that Harry was keen to avoid, but Animagi, he knew a few of those. "My dad was an Animagus too. Unregistered of course. So was Sirius. They had quite a few grand adventures from what I've heard."

Olivia smiled. "I'm sure they did Harry. Hold on to those memories, don't ever forget them."

Harry smiled in return, but the thought of The Marauders brought back memories of whom he'd shared the stories with. _Ron, Hermione and Ginny._ They had known Sirius, spent time with him, knew the look on his face when he'd snigger really hard and rest his head on the table as he barked with laughter. Moony would roll his eyes and just dismiss Sirius's brief moments of foolishness with a hand wave and usually have to finish the story. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would laugh until their sides hurt and tears leaked from their eyes. Harry loved those times. He never realized there would be so few of them.

"Wait! I forgot to give you your present." Olivia began rummaging in the satchel slung over her shoulder and produced a small, mahogany coloured leather box.

"You didn't have to get me anything for my birthday." Harry remarked, blushing warmly, taking the box from Olivia's outstretched hand.

He gingerly opened the box, and cautiously peered inside. "Olivia, you shouldn't have." Harry declared, pulling a silver watch from the box.

"I noticed you didn't have one." she began, flashing him a smile. "It seemed kind of ironic to me. You spent so much time in a coma, but don't have a watch. I hope you like it."

"I'm touched, really I am. I had been thinking about buying a new watch, mine stopped during the final battle." Harry was flabbergasted. Thinking back he realized he'd never received such an extravagant gift.

"I'm glad you like it." Olivia admitted shyly, watching Harry slip the watch around his wrist and fasten it.

Olivia's voice brought him back to reality. "I should go upstairs, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Thanks again. I had a really nice time." He felt himself leaning forward as Olivia grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips to his. Her kisses were forceful, she was dominating and desperate in her urgency. Harry wasn't entirely sure if he was exhilarated or terrified.

Olivia broke the kiss with a mischievous smile. "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Er, thanks." He declared bashfully, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "I guess I'd better go. Thanks and goodnight." Harry offered in a hoarse voice as he watched Olivia ascend the stairs and disappear into the shop.

"Merlin's beard." Harry whispered, leaning over and clutching his knees for support. He was breathing rather heavily, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Nerves? Physical attraction? Fear? He took several deep breaths and decided to just Apparate home.

"Remus!" Harry called as he entered number twelve Grimmauld Place. All the lights were still on in the old house and Harry held onto the newel post as he hollered up the stairs. There was no noise. Harry proceeded to check the living room on the way downstairs to the basement kitchen.

A narrow, side door was open letting the cool evening air into the kitchen. Harry had forgotten about the 'garden' at Grimmauld Place.

"Moony?" He questioned stepping out onto the flagstone patio.

Lupin was sitting on the stone garden wall, looking up at the sky.

"Moony?" Harry asked again tensely.

"Ah yes, Harry. I was just feeling a little queasy, I thought some fresh air might help."

Harry swallowed with difficulty. "Is everything OK?"

Remus nodded. "Fine. I just wasn't expecting such excitement over at Molly and Arthur's tonight."

Harry stepped across the fractured flagstone, disrupted by years of tree root overgrowth while Sirius was in Azkaban. The garden was actually more of a stone patio that looked to be on the edge of some tectonic plate, damaged in a backyard earthquake. The deformed stone had a character and moss and lichens grew along the cracks and ivy climbed the garden wall. Remus, who always claimed to be challenged in Herbology, had planted a small garden of magical flowers.

Harry took the seat opposite Remus on one of the stone planter boxes and looked up through the tree branches at the sky. "I miss him most on nights like this." Harry confessed.

"Me too. And your Mum and Dad. Sirius would have liked going to a party. He _was_ the party."

Harry smiled. He wondered if Sirius would have liked Olivia. He suddenly found himself asking the question. "What did you think of Olivia? Would Dad and Sirius have liked her?"

Lupin had to smile inwardly. As calculating as it may seem, this is exactly where he wanted Harry. He needed him to speak very candidly. Remus needed Harry to get to the source of his feelings, whether Harry wanted to or not. If Hermione's plan was going to work, Harry needed to address his own emotions. It was necessary to get Harry thinking.

"Well, firstly, Sirius would have probably liked Olivia for himself instead of for you. Padfoot always liked girls who weren't afraid to be themselves, who weren't shy- especially when it came to public affection. Your dad's taste was, well, perfect. Look at your Mum. She was clever, beautiful, brave, and a great wife and mother. Very much like Ginny, you know."

Harry quit looking at the black sky and returned his gaze to Remus. "You're quick to forgive. What did you think of Olivia?"

"I forgive when I see merit, and it doesn't matter what I think of Olivia. Does she make you happy?"

Harry thought carefully before speaking. His eyes returned to the heavens, he noticed a low layer of clouds obscuring the lowest level of stars on the horizon. "She doesn't make me unhappy."

"And Ginny does?"

"Ginny - " He stopped abruptly, letting his hands fidget in a ball on his lap. "Ginny just made things too difficult. Falling in love with someone else. Can you say you could forgive someone for that?"

"Depends on my priorities for life I guess. Does Olivia make you feel the same way Ginny did? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think you should be honest with yourself."

Harry was silent and insolent as he took in Lupin's words. He was not prepared to admit the truth out loud.

Remus began speaking again without waiting for Harry to comment. "Regardless, I think your behaviour was a little shocking and out of character this evening. I dare say Molly and Arthur were a little stunned."

"It's not my fault." Harry returned sharply. "She kissed me first."

Remus committed this to memory. _OK, so she had initiated the contact, that was beneficial._

"I realize you've missed a crucial part of your adolescence. Dating. There is an etiquette involved that you flaunted horribly tonight. Arthur and Molly have a deep care for you, and although you and Ginny are no longer together, you need to respect their feelings toward her. They love her, she is their only daughter ad they are concerned for her well being. Snogging your new girlfriend in front of your old girlfriend's family is not only in bad taste, but is rude and hurtful. It might be nice to apologize to the Weasley's." Remus suggested, trying not to force the issue. "They love you and want the best for you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that wasn't the most charming I've ever been."

"While we're speaking of apologies - "

"Forget it Moony. I'm not ready for that."

"It wouldn't hurt you to listen, would it?"

Harry had no retort.

"Before you go to bed, I have a question. Is Olivia Ollivander on the Animagus Registry?"

"How'd you know?" Harry asked, stunned.

Remus shrugged. "We just can tell."

Harry heard a rumble of thunder as he readied himself for bed that evening. He was thinking, or rather, trying not to think of what Remus had said. He was probably right on several levels, levels that Harry was not willing to descend to yet. He didn't want to hear Ginny out. He didn't want her apologies, sorry wasn't enough.

Hearing the gentle splatter of rain on his windows, Harry strode across his room and prepared to close the blinds. As he looked out, a shadowy figure was looming across the street, soaked with rain, readying to cross the street. A small parcel was clutched under the person's arm. Harry could not see the person's face, it was too dark out and the stranger wore a hood.

Harry felt his heart rate increase and it felt like a golden snitch was zooming around in his stomach. He ensured that his wand was in his back pocket as he slowly left his room and descended the stairs. The only light was the light from his bedroom and a dim light from the front hall. He could now see the shadowy figure climbing the stairs outside number twelve.

As Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket he suddenly wondered why in Merlin's name he was doing this. This transient could be a renegade Death Eater! His war training took over and abruptly he found himself yanking open the door and grabbing the person around the neck, hauling them down to the floor and pressing his wand against their back. The package flew through the air and landed several feet away with a soft plop.

Right about the same time, Harry heard a distinctly feminine squeal and heard Remus's bedroom door open upstairs. Looking down, he saw the stranger removing her hood, revealing her long, red hair.

Ginny was soaking wet, Harry too was wet since he'd tackled her to the ground, and a pool of water was puddling on the floor.

Harry rose and towered over his would be 'attacker.' "Ginny? You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I, er, um - "

"So everything's all right then?" Remus asked, the smirk in his voice was very evident.

Harry looked over his shoulder with a scowl. "Yeah, just fine." he replied sarcastically. He looked down at Ginny, who now laid on the wooden floor with her eyes closed and a bright red blush creeping over her face.

Remus stifled a chuckle. "I'll just go back to bed then. Goodnight."

Harry heard the door close behind him and extended a hand to help Ginny up from the floor.

A small smile teased her lips as she took Harry's hand and let him help her up. "Thanks." She whispered, rubbing a sore spot on her hip where Harry had pressed her to the floor.

"Sorry about that." He replied, quickly letting go of her hand and crossing his arms over his chest. "So are you going to tell me what it is you're doing here?"

Ginny looked down at herself, her clothes and hair were soaked with rain, despite the raincoat she was wearing. She had come in an effort to be sweet and beautiful- competition for Olivia Ollivander, but now she imagined she looked like wet mop. "I came to bring you your birthday present." She admitted, looking down at the puddle on the floor.

"Ginny." Harry whined, as if his patience were wearing very thin. With a quick spell he dried up the rainwater at her feet as she bent over and picked up the parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with a length of red yarn.

"I knew you probably wouldn't take it from me, so I was hoping to leave it with Remus or something." Her voice was beginning to quaver as she extended her hands toward Harry, hoping with all her might that he would take the package from her arms.

Harry hesitated, but finally made to grasp the fluffy looking bundle. As he extended his hands, his cuffs on his shirt sleeves pulled, revealing the watch on his left hand.

"That's beautiful." Ginny declared, eyeing the flash of silver from his wrist. "Who gave you that?"

Harry frowned, pulling his sleeves back down over his wrist. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was Olivia, but he suddenly found his throat very dry, unable to verbalize himself.

Ginny picked up on his hesitation as tears filled her brown eyes. "It was from Olivia, wasn't it?" She suddenly felt very embarrassed. She was employed and supported herself nicely, but a wave of jealously crashed over her. She hadn't been envious of someone else's money for years- since her school days, but Olivia Ollivander's gift was shiny, beautiful, and very expensive. Ginny's gift was lumpy, achromatic and handmade. She suddenly wanted to yank the package out of Harry's hands, but it was too late.

Harry pulled on the red piece of yarn and unfolded the brown paper that surrounded an oatmeal coloured jumper. As Harry unfolded it, he noticed it was an intricate weave of cables and patterns.

"I've been working on it, since- well, since you were still at St. Mungo's. It's an Irish jumper, sometimes they're called Fisherman's Sweaters. All the cables and patterns mean something."

Harry said nothing. The lump in his throat prevented speech. He had seen Hermione knit, he had seen Mrs. Weasley knit, and knew Ginny had knit while he was in St. Mungo's to pass the time. Even with the aid of magic, he knew this was something that had been time consuming and done out of love.

Ginny stood in front of him, little droplets of water dripping from her hair, her spirit crushed that he said nothing at all. "I, just, er, wanted to drop that off. Happy Birthday Harry."

She retrieved her wand, preparing to leave but he suddenly caught her hand in his. "Thank you." He whispered, refusing to look into her eyes, looking at the jumper instead.

"It's not much, but I wanted you to know that I didn't forget your birthday." Ginny admitted, blushing again. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, press her lips to his and tell him she loved him and seeing him kiss Olivia Ollivander had been heartbreaking, but instead she squeezed his hand briefly before letting go. "Goodnight."

With a pop, she Disapparated from in front of Harry's eyes leaving him with his latest Weasley jumper.

It had taken Harry thirty minutes or more to leave the entrance hall after Ginny had left. He seated himself on the bottom step of the staircase and just sat there, clutching the sweater in one hand and the piece of red yarn in the other hand. Why he was holding that yarn, he didn't know. He didn't have any idea how long he'd been sitting there, staring at the floor where minutes ago her feet had been, until he looked down at his new watch.

Harry trudged up the stairs, extinguishing the lights in the hall with a flick of his wand. He carefully set the jumper down on his bed and removed the watch, setting it on his nightstand. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into one corner of the room where the rest of his dirty clothes were mounting up. He made a face and continued out of his room down to the bathroom.

He rested his hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. He was 23 years old. He didn't feel it. He wondered if the feelings swarming his insides were normal for someone of his age. He instantly doubted it.

_Why was Ginny being so difficult? Why did she betray him in the first place? Why did it fall on his shoulders to defeat Voldemort and lie in a coma for five years?_

He sighed deeply, letting his head rest against the looking glass. Those were only some of the questions that haunted his mind. The others were much more personal. _Why did he still ache to see Ginny? Why did he find her so beautiful as she stood before him tonight- dripping wet with tears welled up in her eyes? Why did he still want to take her in his arms despite all she had done?_

He turned the tap water on hot, instantly fogging up the mirror and his glasses. He folded them and set them aside as he leaned over the faucet and splashed the water on his face. As he did so, he realized that the other side of the coin was weighing equally on his mind. _Why was Olivia Ollivander so attractive? Why did he go out of his way to be near her? Why did he want to spend even more time with her?_

He quickly dried off his face and picked up his glasses before making his way back toward his bedroom. He set his glasses on the table next to his watch and retrieved the jumper from his bed. It was unbelievably soft and not scratchy like some of the other jumpers he had. He closed his eyes and held the garment to his face. He inhaled deeply, instantly recognizing the scent. It was Ginny, there was no other way to describe it. Oranges and ginger. It was faint, but unforgettable all the same. There were so many memories immersed in that scent. So many kisses, so many 'I love you's' so much intimacy.

Harry shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. He laid his Weasley Sweater on the chair next to the bed, turned out the lights and climbed into bed.

The jumper had come to weigh very heavily on Harry's mind. He had not moved it from the chair in his bedroom, but each time he entered the room he stared at in rather intently. He had not bothered to throw the red yarn away either. It laid like a wiggly spaghetti noodle on his nightstand. He still had no insight why he chose to keep it.

Remus had worn a distinct smirk since the night of Harry's birthday when Harry had wrestled Ginny down to the floor. Harry tried avoiding him when he saw that look on his face. However, it was becoming almost unavoidable, as Remus took to wearing that expression most of the time.

Olivia sent several Owls during the week explaining she was swamped at the shop, experiencing their busiest week since she'd taken over the position. People had renewed confidence in the Wizarding World since Harry's reawakening, and more students were attending Hogwarts than in the previous five years.

Olivia inquired as to whether Harry had plans for the upcoming Sunday evening and if he could join her for dinner at her flat. She explained that she was not the best cook, but that she considered herself somewhat of an expert at Curry Chicken.

Harry had determined this was just what he needed to forget about his birthday, about the sweater, and about Ginny. He quickly grabbed a quill from his nightstand and scrawled back his reply. Yes!

He thought Olivia would probably think him overeager, but then it occurred to him that she seemed rather eager herself. He smiled as he beckoned Hedwig down from her perch and gave her his reply to Olivia.

"To Olivia at Diagon Alley then." He replied, gently scratching the fluffy patch just above her beak. Harry felt her talons gently dig into his arm, steadying herself, as he carried her to the window. He opened the window with his free hand and invited Hedwig to leave, but she only dug her talons in deeper.

"Hey!" He retorted irritably. "You don't like her either?" Harry asked her pointedly, as if he expected a reply.

Hedwig only turned her head, refusing to look at her master.

Harry seemed affronted by her barbed gesture. "Well, you don't have to like her, just deliver the letter, all right?"

Hedwig hooted, but it seemed like more of a growl as she departed through the open window. Harry shook his head as he turned back around, catching a glimpse of Ginny's jumper again.

He tried rationalizing that it was just a piece of twisted yarn, but it was a lot more than that. It was a part of Ginny. She had spent countless hours on it, out of love, for his birthday. He plopped down on his bed and noticed the red string of yarn coiled up on his table. He picked it up, wrapped it around his wrist and tied it in a knot. At first he thought it looked rather stupid next to the silver watch that Olivia had given him, but slowly he began to realize that the silly string characterized his life more than a fancy watch ever would. But a part of him wanted so terribly to start anew.

Almost a week later, Harry stood outside the door at Olivia Ollivanders as the smell of spices filled the hallway outside her flat. In one hand Harry clutched a bottle of white wine- a Riesling which had been recommended to him and in the other hand a bouquet of orchids, supposedly an Indian variety. He felt his stomach leap with anticipation as he knocked on the door and heard Olivia's voice call out that she was in the kitchen and invite him inside.

"You shouldn't do that you know." Harry declared, stepping hesitantly into the unknown apartment.

"Do what?" Olivia asked, her voice softer this time as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the front room.

Harry was at a loss for words. Olivia could only be described as looking absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a very short black mini-dress in a flowing fabric that revealed her long, slender legs. The dress was sleeveless and quite low cut, revealing more than Harry had seen of any other woman with the exception of Ginny. Olivia's dark brown hair was curled in ringlets that fell around her shoulders.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, gaping openly at Olivia as she strode toward him.

"What shouldn't I do?" She reiterated, leaning in and kissing Harry's cheek.

She was close enough that he could smell that intoxicating fragrance that just seemed to follow her everywhere. "Er, letting strange blokes inside your flat. How did you know it was me?"

"Well Animagi usually have very sharp senses, I could just tell it was you."

Harry nodded. "Um, here I brought these for you, I was told they were from India." He watched as Olivia closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the purple flowers.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you. I'll go put them in some water."

"Oh wait- this is for dinner. It's a Riesling and is supposed to go well with Indian food." Harry offered up the bottle of wine.

Olivia's smile changed to a mischievous smirk. "Why Harry Potter, are you trying to get me smashed so you can take advantage of me?"

Harry blushed and tried to laugh it off.

"Thanks for the wine too. Dinner is almost ready, make yourself comfortable."

She kissed Harry again, this time her lips barely brushed the corners of his mouth.

Harry watched her walk back toward the kitchen as he sunk down onto the couch, pulling his hair. Merlin she was sexy. She was stimulating and seductive and George was right- she was addictive like an aphrodisiac.

Harry looked around his environs and began studying the owner of this flat. She was quite neat, but not Muggle neat. The walls were wonderfully colourful and she had lots of neat knick-knacks and artefacts, that Harry could only deduce must be from India. Some of the masks, pictures, and statues Harry instantly recognized. Vishnu and Ganesha he knew were gods of the Hindu religion. The furniture appeared to be Indian antiques and looked rather posh. It was evident she was born into a wealthy family.

"Ever have Curry Chicken before?" Olivia called out from the kitchen.

"No, but I'm not a picky eater. I'm sure I'll like it."

His eyes fell upon a framed photograph on the wall of Olivia with a very dashing looking man. Was this the illusive Owen Ollivander whom she always made out to be a slob, a klutz and a bad businessman. The wizarding photo was definitely taken in India, the Taj Mahal was in the background.

"Is this your brother?" Harry called out as he rose from the couch to move closer to the photograph.

Olivia strode out into the living room and crossed her arms across her chest as she smiled in remembrance.

"No." She whispered softly, joining Harry in front of the picture. "That's my husband Jerehmy."

Harry spun around, not entirely sure he had heard Olivia correctly. "What?" He asked, bowled over with what she had just said.

"Well, before he died of course. He fought in the Second War."

Olivia's voice was hollow but susceptible. "He died right next to my Grandfather. A few witnesses said he was trying to protect him and they both got - hit. We were only married four years."

This had never occurred to Harry- at all. Olivia was 30 years old, too young to be a widow. Things were starting to make sense. No wonder Olivia seemed to eager to give her attention away. She was trying to fill a void in her life- just as Harry was. He wondered what she was like before the war.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "What's your married name?"

"Goldhawk." Olivia answered. "I go by Ollivander for business purposes. And don't be sorry Harry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess I just forgot you were doing your own suffering at St. Mungo's. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood. Jerehmy was a good man. I still miss him though. "

An awkward silence enveloped the living room before Harry saw Olivia make a quick swipe at her eyes as she began to speak. "Why don't you uncork the wine, dinner should be ready."

Harry felt awful but was happy to see Olivia's mood improving as dinner wore on. He immediately realized he loved the Curry Chicken, it was spicy and very flavourful. Harry kept his wine drinking to a minimum and had only one glass with his dinner. He did not want a repeat of what happened at the Leaky Cauldron.

Olivia quickly did the dishes with a flick of her wand and they moved into the living room to talk further.

"Dinner was amazing." Harry reprised, resting his hands across his very full stomach.

"Thank you." Olivia replied flashing Harry a smile. "I learned a few great recipes while I was there from this old Indian witch, she was wonderful. Indian cooking isn't as conducive when you're only cooking for one. We'll have to try Tandoori sometime."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."

Olivia reached over and took his wrist, admiring his watch. "I'm really glad you're wearing it, I was afraid you wouldn't like it for some reason." She scrunched her nose when she saw the red yarn wrapped around Harry's wrist lying next to the watch. "What's this?" She laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a piece of string. The watch is one of the nicest gifts I've ever received." Harry answered, noticing Olivia lacing her fingers between his. He thought briefly that the nicest gift he ever received was the Weasley jumper laying at home in the chair.

Olivia inched closer to him so their thighs were touching. She casually draped one of her legs over Harry's. "I missed having dinner with you this week. I can't wait until the kids go back to school and I get a bit of a break again."

"Mm hmm." Harry mumbled nervously, he was very aware and aroused by Olivia's close presence and the way she was stroking the inside of his palm with her middle finger.

They made eye contact briefly and Olivia let out a soft giggle as she let go of Harry's hand and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "You're so cute and you don't even know it."

Harry knew he was blushing and let his eyes shift downward. The only other person who had ever told him that was Ginny, but he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her, especially when the woman he was with was very obvious with her intentions.

Olivia gently turned Harry's head so he was looking at her once again. She leaned in very slowly and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and warm and Harry found himself wanting more. He wanted her to kiss everything away. He parted her lips with his tongue and pulled her closer to his body. She obeyed immediately, climbing onto Harry's lap and straddling his legs.

Harry looked down and immediately noticed the bottom of her dress was hiked up so high that it was almost above her hips. He pressed his eyes closed once again and slipped his arms around Olivia's waist, holding her close, wanting to forget, wanting to make new memories.

Her fingers wound tightly in his hair as she kissed him deeper. Harry quickly broke the kiss and began trailing his lips down her neck and over to her earlobe. She was making absolutely gorgeous sounds that sounded like a cat's purr as he nibbled her tender skin.

Olivia untangled her fingers from his hair and casually trailed them down over his neck to the collar of his shirt and manoeuvred so Harry's lips were near hers again. Harry's hands slid from the dip of her waist up her sides, brushing the curves of her breasts and continued up until he ensnared his hands into her long brown hair. She let out a slow hiss against Harry's lips and quickly found the top button of his shirt. Olivia opened it very skilfully and moved her nimble fingers down to the next button.

She slid her fingers in the gap between the buttonholes and gently stroked Harry's chest with her fingertip.

That one simple gesture created a very complex emotion inside Harry. His mind began reeling, flooding with feelings and memories. _St. Mungo's, the night he woke up, Ginny climbing into bed with him and inserting her own slender fingers between the buttons in his hospital issue pyjamas, caressing his skin. She said she'd done it everyday._

Harry's mind flashed again to the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room where the gesture had all started. _He and Ginny would lay side by side on the couch in the middle of the night and talk for hours. And one night she simply slipped her fingers in between the buttons on his shirt. It was a possessive but comforting, caring, and above all tender gesture. From that first night in the common room together the tradition had stuck. Every time Harry wore a button up shirt- without fail. Harry treasured those moments like a precious gift. Something that was given freely and could not be returned. Better than the watch Olivia gave him, better than all the Weasley jumpers in the world._

It suddenly occurred to Harry that this was wrong. This was something Olivia had no right to do- this was Ginny's. She was the only one who had any right to do this. As mad as he was with her, she still had a claim on him and probably always would. The question was, could he look past her transgressions? It was undeniable that he still loved her.

As Harry's thoughts returned to the present he Panicked and pushed Olivia off his lap. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He replied, standing up from the couch and hurrying to re-button his shirt.

"What?" Olivia asked, clearly stunned and pained by his rejection. "What's wrong Harry?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just can't. Please try and understand, it's not you, it's me. Oh that's so cliché, you're beautiful and smart and fun to be with but you're - "

"Just not Ginny?" Olivia whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Harry bowed his head down and pulled at his hair. "I don't know if things can be patched up with her and I don't know if I want them to be patched up."

Olivia nodded slowly. "She loves you, I can tell. Animagi can sense emotions very clearly." Harry shook his head again and took a step closer to her. "I don't know what tomorrow might bring but there's only one person who will give me the truth straight, without taking sides. I have to go find out, if I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Olivia sniffled and placed a very chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Go, and if you ever decide that you want to move on, I'll be here."

"Thank you for understanding." Harry replied, grasping her hands in his own. He felt the cool metal of his watchband press against the inside of his wrist. He quickly removed the watch and gave it to Olivia.

"No," she replied, shaking her head furiously, "I want you to keep it."

"I can't." Harry remarked, stepping away from her. "If things do work out with Ginny then it will be a constant reminder to her. But if I come back here to be with you, I promise I'll take that watch back in a heartbeat. You deserve someone far better than me Olivia Ollivander Goldhawk. One day you'll find someone who loves you like Jerehmy did. He's out there, I know it."

Olivia mouthed the words "I know" but emitted no sound.

Harry offered her a smile and strode purposely to the door. He was right, there was only one person who wouldn't lie, take sides, or sway his opinion. They would diplomatically present him with the facts. In the morning he would tell Remus, Owl Ron and Hermione and be gone for a day or two. He needed to search the depths of his soul.

Author's Note: First and foremost I'd like to thank my beta, Karen, for her awesome grammatical skills and her brilliant ideas and advice. Second, to Jenorama for allowing me to borrow the 'watch' as a gift. Last, but not least to all the readers/reviewers who keep encouraging me and allowing me to use them as a sounding board (Dennis) and giving great advice. Thanks!


	13. In Memorium

Harry was awakened by the sound of tapping on his bedroom window. Outside a very regal looking owl was waiting impatiently to finish his mission. Harry jumped out of bed and hurried over to the window and threw it open, beckoning the owl inside. He gently took the message out of the leather thong on the owl's leg and hastily read the reply he had been up all night awaiting. Thankfully it was a grant to the request he'd sent off with Hedwig last night. Harry hurried over to the desk in the corner of his room and grabbed a quill to scribbled his affirmative reply. He tied the scroll back onto the owl's leg and sent him off into the early morning light. Harry prepared to depart for a small adventure. 

He wasn't sure what he would need on his short journey. He grabbed his father's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map that he had inherited and stuffed them into his backpack. He didn't really feel he would need them, but just in case. With a twinge of longing, Harry tucked his Firebolt under his arm, in the event he found an opportunity to get some flying in while away.

He hurried downstairs and into the basement kitchen. Remus had left for his day at the Ministry already. Harry prepared a quick sandwich, wrapped it up and placed it in his bag. Returning upstairs, he grabbed a quill and a spare bit of parchment from the Drawing Room and scrawled a quick note to Remus, telling him of his daytrip, asking him not to worry, and that he would return before bed.

He wrote a separate note to Ron and Hermione telling them much the same and shoved it into his pocket before he Disapparated away from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry had been keen to avoid certain places in Hogsmeade the evening he met Olivia for dinner at the Three Broomsticks. He had seen the pictures of the Memorial in his scrapbook from Hermione, Ron and Ginny, but had yet to visit it himself. He truly hadn't wanted to. There was so much pain, pride, and emotion surrounding that one monument. He would have to walk past it to get to Hogwarts, which was one of his destinations that day. The Memorial itself was his journey's end, he definitely hoped that would be his last stop of the day before returning home to Number Twelve. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Harry strolled into the Post Office in Hogsmeade.

Dozens of Owls sat on wooden perches, waiting for an assignment. Harry chose a rather unique looking Barn Owl, its large, dark eyes and heart shaped face made it look very inquisitive and eager for the job. Harry learned, as he paid for his postage, that the owl's name was Margaret, but was often called Peggy. Peggy sat perfectly still as the witch behind the counter at the Post Office tied Harry's letter for Ron and Hermione to the owl's leg. She let out a screech, which quite surprised Harry, as he was used to Hedwig's hooting, and flew off through an open window to deliver the letter. Harry quickly left the Post Office and began the walk up toward Hogwarts. He would have to pass the memorial on his way, but he steeled himself not to look directly at it, and not to stop or stall for any reason. He had allowed himself plenty of time to stop after his other destination.

The dirt road curved a little as Harry neared the Hogsmeade Station. The Hogwart's Express sat idle, it's ruby red paint as shiny and polished as ever. Harry began to wonder what teachers did on Holiday. Did they lie about the lake picnicking and throwing their crusts of bread to the Giant Squid? Harry doubted it. The thought of McGonagall tanning herself in a bikini by the lakeside was not a comfort either. Ugh. Harry hoped he would never think of that again.

Harry had averted his eyes long enough and now he could see the black stone obelisk up ahead of him. He took a deep breath and cast his eyes downward. He could see the bed of flowers surrounding the obelisk, there were bouquets of roses, teddy bears, cards, all left near the memorial by the family members who lost someone they loved in the second war. He willed himself to think of something else besides that monument. Maybe the thought of McGonagall in a bikini wasn't so bad after all.

The castle loomed over the countryside and Harry decided he would fixate on that instead. The towers and turrets stood out against the blue sky behind them. The two winged boar statues guarding the front entrance were slightly different than they had been when he had attended Hogwarts. He remembered them being blasted apart during the final battle, their dust and bits of stone blasted everywhere. Harry looked down where a small daisy grew up out of the patchy grass. Ginny had been standing right there when those statues had blown apart. That was fairly early on in the battle. She had been hit with a large amount of debris from the demolished stone boars and he had run off to her aid. Bill, or was it Charlie, they were both there with the Order had intercepted him, pleading with him to return to the battle, that Ginny was fine and he would tend to her. Harry had hesitated but when he saw Ginny's partial smile that was all he needed to forge on. He wondered if daisies were still her favourite flower?

Harry continued up through the gates, up the winding path marked by years of wheel tracks from the 'horseless' carriages. He wondered how many of his fellow students would be able to see the Thestrals now that the war was over. Thankfully he did not see anyone lounging lakeside as he rounded on Hogwarts' Castle. The heavy oak doors finally came into view as Harry panted upon reaching the castle at the top of the hill. He could have easily flown his broom up to the castle, but felt the walk did him some amount of good. He hesitated and reached up for the large brass doorknockers. Should he knock? Would anyone be around to hear him knocking anyway? Technically it was a public building, he had an appointment, couldn't he just walk right in?

Harry felt that familiar feeling as if a snitch was zooming around in his stomach as he pushed the door open with all his might and stepped across the threshold of the rambling castle. A flood of emotions washed over him: the relief he felt as an eleven year old boy that a place like Hogwarts existed, the companionship he quickly found, not ever having made friends before, and the first time he noticed, really noticed that mysterious redhead he'd known, but not known, for years.

The large marble staircase that would take Harry upstairs to Headmistress McGonagall's office was straight ahead. Seemingly nothing about the atrium of the castle had changed. The doors to the Great Hall were closed, but Harry was sure the four house tables lay behind those doors. The stairway down to the Dungeons and the stairs leading down to the kitchen were in their respective places on the left and right side of the marble staircase. With an audible sigh, Harry began his climb up the stairs. He passed the first floor which, if he remembered correctly was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom in which he had spent seven years with a variety of teachers. As former Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall's office was on this floor too, Harry shuddered to think of the current Deputy Headmaster, wondering if his office had been moved or not.

Finally Harry reached the Second Floor, home to the Defence Professor's Offices, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and the Headmaster's office. How many times had he been in each of these locations throughout his tenure as student? Dozens? Harry was beginning to wonder how he would enter McGonagall's headquarters as he turned down the empty hall with the stone gargoyle which served as the entrance to the offices, but upon closer inspection, a brown tabby cat sat at the foot of the statue, eyes wide, awaiting his arrival.

Harry smiled bashfully and shifted his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Morning Professor."

Before his eyes Headmistress McGonagall transformed from the tabby with the black markings around her eyes, to the Headmistress of Hogwarts with a stern smile and dark, square glasses.

"Good morning Harry." She replied, reaching out and patting his shoulder, she seemed almost sympathetic. "I'm sorry about the Daily Prophet and about Ms. Weasley."

Harry felt his insides lurch. A part of him couldn't believe he was really here, ready to question McGonagall, ready to question himself. "Erm, yes Professor, could we talk about that upstairs?"

She nodded. "Of course Potter." She turned to the stone gargoyle and muttered the password, "Felis Silvestris Catus" and the gargoyle sprang to life.

Harry stepped behind the Headmistress on the spiralling staircase and rode it to the top before following McGonagall into her office, which had once been Dumbledore's. He found the office to be quite similar to the way Dumbledore had kept it. There was no perch for Fawkes of course, but the circular room still held the enormous claw footed desk. Behind it, on a shelf, sat the Sorting Hat, looking as rumpled as ever. The sunlight flitted in the windows and cast a warm yellow glow on the silver instruments sitting on the desk and on various tables throughout the office, instruments that hummed and emanated a thick, grey vapour. Two burgundy chairs sat in front of the desk that McGonagall had stepped behind. Harry was beginning to comprehend that five years had passed, but it truly felt like it was only yesterday- the night before the final battle, the last time he had spoken to Dumbledore. He could still remember the last bit of advice the kind old wizard gave him. Harry wished for a moment he could see his mentor once again and was caught quite off guard when McGonagall spoke his name.

"Harry?" Her voice was polite and there was a smile on her face. "He's just sleeping now, but he's asked about you several times. It's not the same, but I can't help but feel comforted by his presence. I myself have asked him for advice countless times." Her hand was pointing toward the cabinet that Harry had remembered contained the pensieve. He turned and gasped as he moved to stand before the painting of his former Headmaster.

Dumbledore was slumped over in a large golden throne-like chair. His elbow was propped up on the arm of the chair and he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He wore a soft smile, though his eyes were closed and his glasses rested on the very end of his long, crooked nose. His robes were a majestic purple and contrasted with his long silver hair and beard. He looked more at peace than Harry had ever been witness too. For a moment, Harry felt as though he were the source of all one man's grief.

"He would have been proud of the way you saw your commitment to it's end, Harry. You did what no one else could have done. It all fell onto your shoulders, it wasn't Dumbledore's fate, it wasn't mine, it wasn't Remus, or Sirius, or your father's, it was yours and you triumphed."

Harry pushed his glasses up on his forehead and covered his face with his hands. "I just can't help but think if I'd done some things differently he would still be here, Sirius would still be here, and countless others as well. Maybe if I'd accepted help earlier on, or spent more time learning technique then I wouldn't have spent the last five years at St. Mungo's. Maybe I wouldn't have lost Ginny to Dean in the first place." He crossed the room to one of the chairs and slumped down into it.

McGonagall shook her head slightly as she sat down behind the desk and put on her sternest face, she sighed, not sure that she should reveal the information she knew. "Harry," she began hesitantly, meeting his gaze with her own intense eyes. "You haven't lost Ginny. You never did."

"Yes I did." Harry contradicted sharply.

McGonagall looked pointedly at him.

"Sorry Professor, but I lost Ginny the day I fell into that coma, I know I did."

Harry looked about the office. The House Cup sat on a shelf behind McGonagall's desk, the Quidditch Cup sat nearby, as well as the jewelled sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry remembered plunging that sword into the basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets, in effect saving his and Ginny's life. Unbeknownst to them, they had sealed themselves in a Wizard bond. It hadn't occurred to either of them at the time, until Dumbledore had pointed it out after Harry and Ginny began dating each other. Harry realized, that regardless of their feelings toward each other, they would be bonded forever.

McGonagall spoke again. "Potter, I don't know how much she's told you, and that is her place and her privilege, but I'll tell you the same thing I told her the afternoon I first saw you at St. Mungo's. Follow your destiny Harry. If you think it's your place to leave Ginny and move on, then do it. However, if you believe your fate is intertwined then you need to look within your heart and decide what is most important to you."

"She was the love of my life Professor. I'll never be able to really move past that. No matter what I'll never love anyone again like I love her!"

McGonagall smiled. "Then you've just answered your own question, haven't you?"

Harry shook his head and rose from the chair to look out of the window. "It's not that easy. I can't just forgive her. She broke so many promises, lied for weeks on end, moved on without me!"

It was McGonagall's turn to contradict him. "Who said she moved on?"

"I know it!"

"What do you know?" McGonagall countered. "Yes, tell me what you know, what you assume, and what you've heard through hearsay. Have you spoken to Ginny? Have you heard the words from her yourself?"

Harry was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound emitted. Nothing. He tightened his jaw and stared out the window.

"It's not fair Harry. I realize that. Growing up is not easy and everyone has expected you to do it in the last 2 months. Your peers are twenty three and you don't yet feel it. Ron and Hermione are married, have children, and have moved on. You, on the other hand, have made decisions that affected the entire Wizarding world. Truly selfless decisions. I would imagine that being back at Hogwart's today has resurfaced a deluge of emotion. Your parents, Remus, Sirius, Ginny."

Harry did not look away from the window but simply nodded. Why was McGonagall so intuitive? She was just like Dumbledore.

"Your more than welcome to wander around Harry. I see you've brought your Firebolt, feel free to visit the Pitch. I wish I could join you, but I have some matters to attend to with the Deputy Headmaster." She said the words with a smirk in her voice. "While I have you here, however, I have a proposition for you."

Harry spun around and looked directly into McGonagall's eyes. "For me? What is it?"

McGonagall invited Harry to reseat himself with the sweep of her hand. Harry obliged, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. "I would have approached you sooner, but I only just found out for sure myself today. Susan Bones has been our resident Defence Professor for the last three years, however she has been accepted into the Auror Training Program and will depart almost immediately for London. The position is vacant." She paused dramatically, letting Harry's mind catch up with the words she was saying. "While you are not authorized to teach yet, you are more than qualified for the role. Testing you for the position would be a simple formality."

Harry was flabbergasted. He wasn't entirely sure he had heard the Headmistress properly. "What?" he asked, gaping openly.

"The Defence Against The Dark Arts position Potter. Are you interested? Of course I wouldn't have to know right this second, you could think about it for the day, but I gather you'd want to meet with Ms Bones to discuss curriculum and you'd need to take a test at the Ministry Offices."

Yes. Harry had understood the words correctly, he just wasn't convinced this wasn't a dream.

A large grandfather clocked chimed loudly in the Headmistress's office. "Oh bother, I must be getting downstairs. Harry, take a tour of the Castle and grounds. The password to enter Gryffindor Tower is Snow Angel. Do stop in before you leave and let me know you've made a decision."

McGonagall opened her office door and gestured for Harry to follow along. He hastily grabbed his backpack and his Firebolt and hurried after the Headmistress. She left him at the stone gargoyle, departing quickly to meet with the Deputy Headmaster, leaving Harry to explore his environs. Of all the things he had imagined happening that day, a job offer was definitely not in the realm of things he had pondered. But as he started off to the marble staircase, he felt a sudden swell of pride. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thought he was qualified in teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had been struggling in finding himself these last few weeks, choosing a fate in the midst of his despondency had been a burden he didn't want to consider. Finally he had a choice, not something forced like Ginny's revelation had been, but someone believed enough in him to trust him to make the right decision.

Harry ascended the marble staircase and climbed up to the fourth floor to the library. His thoughts instantly drifted to Ron, Hermione and Ginny- how many times they'd come here during Harry's sixth and seventh years to research charms, hexes and spells for the D.A. meetings that continued with Dumbledore's permission.

Harry wasn't sure if he welcomed these thought or if they hindered him somehow. He strolled into the library, surprised to find it illuminated and heard the sound of books being stamped and checked in.

"Erm, hello?" He called out hesitantly, peering up toward the check out desk.

A plump, petite witch, who looked to be about forty-five or fifty popped up from the stool she'd been sitting on.

"Well hello!" She called out in a thick Scottish brogue. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Bonnie Jean Campbell the Librarian."

Harry smiled at the woman in front of him, Madame Pince must not be here anymore. "Good morning, I'm - "

"Ooh, I know who you are dearie. You're Harry Potter, it's good to see you alive and well. Have a seat." Bonnie Jean Campbell levitated a stool across the reference desk and set it before Harry.

Harry obliged and sat down in front of the new librarian. "I haven't been here since June of 1998, I just thought I'd come back and visit."

Bonnie Jean clasped her hands together and made an exaggerated 'o' shape with her mouth. "Oh, now isn't that lovely? I'd imagine you've got lots of things to catch up on, don't you?" Her voice was so cheerful and genuine, and her demeanor just seemed to match it, Harry instantly decided that he liked her.

"Yes, sort of. I guess I just have some important things to decide and I was hoping some time away from home and a visit to Professor McGonagall would help things." Harry shifted his eyes downward, he had no idea why he was telling all this to a witch he hardly knew, but she seemed caring and motherly, she reminded him quite like Mrs. Weasley.

"I'd guess it has to do with a certain redhead you've been known to be in the company of." Her eyebrows were raised high over her circular framed glasses and her mouth was twisted into a knowing smirk. "Am I right?"

Harry only nodded.

"I knew it! A romance, how lovely."

"How'd you know?" Harry asked finally, shifting his gaze upward.

"Oh dearie, it's all over the Prophet! Not that I believe one word of that rubbish, mind you, but they're running that friend of yours all through the mud." Bonnie Jean replied, nodding vehemently and double checking that the books were still hard at work.

"Ginny?" He wondered aloud. "Why's Ginny been in the Prophet?" Bonnie Jean had said enough to peek his curiosity.

"Well didn't you know? Since the two of you had such a visual, ahem, breakup, well, the Prophet has been all over Ginny Weasley. All sorts of scoundrels have been coming out of the woodwork claiming they dated Ginny and she left them high and dry. Rubbish if you ask me, I don't believe a word of it."

Harry found himself instantly not believing a word of it either. He knew Ginny better than that, but a tiny voice began to speak up inside his head. You never thought she'd cheat on you either, but she did, didn't she? Ginny seemed to have a difficult enough time manipulating the two men in her life, Harry couldn't imagine her juggling any more.

Bonnie Jean reached across the desk and patted Harry's hand. "Don't worry dear. Now, what brings you into my library? Is there a matter I can help you with?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and offered the librarian a slight smile. "No, not really. I just came in to look around, to find some good memories, instead of all the bad ones that seem to be surfacing."

Bonnie Jean rose from her stool and removed the stack of books that had been stamping themselves. "You go right ahead Harry Potter. If I can help you out in any way you speak right up. It was nice to meet you. I hope we meet again."

Harry grinned. "We very well may."

He perused the library for a short while before looking down at his growling stomach and deciding it was lunchtime. He couldn't eat in the library, of course, he'd been reprimanded for that several years ago with Ginny while eating chocolate Easter Eggs from Mrs. Weasley.

Curse her! Did she always have to invade his brain? Harry wondered as he waved goodbye to Bonnie Jean Campbell and returned to the marble staircase. Harry knew where he was headed without even having to pause and think about it. He set his course for the seventh floor.

Before he knew it he had climbed the final step and was standing nervously before the portrait of the fat lady.

"Hmmph! Haven't seen you in a while." She chastised Harry, carefully inspecting him as she fanned herself with a broad white, feathered fan. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Er, partner?" Harry asked, searching the corners of his memory.

"Yes, the redhead. You two were never apart. I suppose she's off making trouble somewhere else then?" Asked the lady in the pink dress.

"Um, no. She isn't here. I'm alone." Harry answered, feeling rather stupid for talking to a portrait.

The fat lady nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to say I can't let you in without a password."

Harry didn't think she looked very sorry, no, in actually she looked quite smug. Little did she know that McGonagall had told Harry the password. He racked his brain for a moment trying to come up with the phrase. _Snow ball, no. Snow flake, no. Aha! Snow-_ And then the full impact of such a simplistic word struck him.

"Snow Angel."

"Oh you do know the password? Nice password for a warm summer's day, don't you think?"

"Snow Angel." Harry replied, more forcefully than the first time, wondering if anyone knew about that precise moment in his life, or if it was just a coincidence.

"Oh fine, fine." The fat lady mumbled as the portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor Common Room before Harry's eyes.

Harry stepped inside, immediately noticing he had to duck a little further than he remembered. The round room was dim and dusty, having had no use over the long summer. Harry set his Firebolt and his backpack down on the thick Persian rug. He turned around to see that the portrait had closed before making his way deeper into the room. As he stood surveying his surroundings the memories of the snow angel filled his conscious.

_It had been an enjoyable but tiring day in Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione had bickered the whole day like cats and dogs, but Harry and Ginny had felt as if they were in a world of their own. The snow was thick and blanketed everything in a layer of clean, white frost. Harry and Ginny had spent their day grasping hands through their warm, woolen mittens, following Ron and Hermione around the village, trying not to listen as they argued. There had been dozens of stolen kisses, nuzzling of cold, red noses, and plenty of shopping that all concluded with Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks._

_Ginny and Harry had slid into a booth together, their shoulders and thighs touching through their layers of warm clothing. Hermione and Ron sat with a meter between them, their arms folded tightly across their chests, refusing to look at one another. Harry had reluctantly slipped away from Ginny and returned with Butterbeers for the four of them (although he debated whether Ron and Hermione actually deserved them). Ginny had taken the first sip of her Butterbeer and it had left her with a sudsy layer of froth covering her lips. Ron and Hermione were too busy shooting daggers at each other to care. Harry on the other hand thought it was one of the most endearing things he had ever seen and felt an instant desire to kiss the froth off her lips._

_He reached over, taking Ginny's mug from her hands and setting on the table with a loud clunk! She tried to ask Harry what he was doing, but he quickly silenced her protest, licking the crease of her lips with his tongue. Ginny instantly knew that Harry could make her feel warmer than any mug of Butterbeer ever had. She opened her lips, enticing him into kissing her more fervently. Harry soon brought his hand up to Ginny's face, caressing her cheek slowly with the pad of his thumb. He broke the kiss quickly, whispering against her soft, pink lips. "C'mon, let's go."_

_They called out a hasty goodbye to Ron and Hermione and rushed from the Three Broomsticks, running all the way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts grounds. She would often laugh, protest and wonder what they were doing but truly she didn't care as long as Harry tightly clasped her hand. They past skaters on the lake, past students having snowball fights and building snowmen, over to a secluded area near the Greenhouses._

_"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked, breathlessly, trying to control her laughter._

_"Making snow angels!" Harry replied with an actual excitement in his voice that had been absent for so long._

_"Snow angels? What are they?" Ginny's enthusiasm had spread to her eyes and were currently twinkling brightly. Her voice sounded so child-like, naïve and curious._

_"You know, snow angels." Harry replied, mimicking the broad flapping motions with his arms._

_Ginny mittens covered her mouth, but a smile soon peeked around the corners and she doubled over in laughter, slapping her knee. "Oh Harry!" she snickered._

_He wore a look of mock indignation and Ginny quickly straightened up but refused to stop giggling. His mouth was open wide, his green eyes were bright and round and Ginny saw them briefly before Harry put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her down into the snow. Ginny shrieked as Harry flopped down a few feet from her and started fluttering his arms up above his head and down to his sides as his legs simultaneously swept outward and back._

_"See." Harry demonstrated, looking over at Ginny marvelling at him. "Snow angels."_

_They had both made several snow angels until they each deemed one perfect and sunk down into the snow admiring their fun._

_"One more?" Ginny pleaded, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes tightly._

_Harry laughed. "All right, one more." But as Ginny leaned back into the fresh snow, he tackled her, pressing his lips to hers and …_

Harry's rumbling stomach brought him out of his daydream. He picked up his backpack and slowly made his way over to the squashy couch in front of the fireplace. He opened the closure on the knapsack and retrieved the sandwich he had made that morning. He stared into the fire grate as he took his first bite. Years ago he'd been in the common room late at night and spoken to Sirius in that fire. He snuggled with Ginny on this very couch in front of that fireplace.

Were the memories everywhere? Was life just one big memory? Would his life be doomed with images of Ginny everywhere? Would his whole life be spent in a world in his mind where Ginny was his only solace? Making sense of the madness in his own mind. Waiting until he was weary with his own confusion, when he was ready to throw in the towel and give up? Would she just appear and be his angel? Did he still deserve that? Hadn't she always vowed to be there for him? To return him to the proverbial path when he lost his way? Promises that he would never be alone? That she would always understand him?

Harry finished the sandwich and rested back on the couch. Stupid couch. Even a couch held memories. He sighed loudly and tried forgetting what it felt like the first time he had caressed the curves of her body. Rising, he walked over to the window and saw the hoops of the Quidditch Pitch gleaming in the distance. Flying had always made him feel more free than he ever had in his life, if anything could push Ginny out of his mind for only a few solid moments it was flying. Quickly he grabbed the backpack and his broom and departed for the pitch.

Halfway down the seventh floor Grand Staircase, Harry sat his backpack down and removed the Marauder's Map. He wondered if the old map would still work. He unfolded the heavy parchment, hearing the crinkle and crackle of the old paper. Before his eyes, his own name appeared on the seventh floor of the map. Harry quickly scanned the map, curious to see who else was present in the old, rambling castle.

Bonnie Jean Campbell was alone in the library, Neville Longbottom was out puttering in the greenhouses, old Mr. Filch was scrounging around in the dungeons, there was a variety of other names Harry was unfamiliar with, and he already knew where the Headmistress was.

He set off down the stairs (even remembering to avoid the trick steps) and exited the castle, crossing the sloping lawn down toward the Quidditch Pitch.

The last time he had consciously recalled the Quidditch Pitch and stands, they had been in ruins. They had been one of the first things to be destroyed, due to their high vantage point over the school and the village. The stadium had obviously been rebuilt and looked better than it ever had. This appeared to be the first thing that Harry had noticed to be truly different. He entered the stadium, imagining he could still hear the roar of the crowds and the excitement of his fellow students, and set his knapsack down on the soft grass. It finally registered that he hadn't actually flown in five years, even though it seemed like it was only yesterday. He wasn't particularly keen on the idea that he could fall to his death and set his broom down on the ground, he would try this the old fashioned way.

He took a deep breath and extended his right hand out over the broom and from the depth of his spirit, uttered his command.

"Up!"

The broom levitated off the ground and snapped into Harry's open hand. He couldn't help but smile. This was seemingly the first thing to go as planned all day. Cautiously he swung his leg over the broom and hesitantly sat astride the Firebolt. In the blink of an eye he was zooming high above the Quidditch pitch, looking down into the empty stadium. It was just like the adage he'd heard a thousand times before but never experienced, it was just like riding a bike! Everything felt so familiar and his head was dizzy with excitement as he flew higher and higher. He wished he had a snitch, or even a quaffle to play with, but the sheer joy of being in the air was enough. Harry made a small dive to re-enter the stadium and flew in a wide circle around the topmost layer of seating. Soon enough another memory surfaced and Harry's eyes narrowed at one particular stand. Sirius had sat right there, as Snuffles of course, and watched part of a game. Sirius had told him on numerous occasions that he flew just as good as his father had. Those comments had always resided in the deepest recesses of Harry's heart, it gave him the momentary elation that he shared common interests with his parents and gave him the slight insight that he actually knew a part of them. The only other thing Harry kept that deep within his soul was Ginny.

Ginny. There. She'd done it and invaded his mind again, right at the moment he was supposed to be the most free. Harry plucked up his courage and made a steep dive into the stadium, mimicking a Wronski Feint (minus the Golden Snitch, of course). He had shared his very first kiss with Ginny in the old Quidditch Stadium. They had played the game together for Harry's last two years at school. During Harry's sixth year, the first day of September, on the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione had left Harry and Ginny alone in the compartment so they could attend the Prefect's meeting. Harry found himself nervous to be alone with her and quickly brought up a similar interest. Quidditch. Ginny quickly informed Harry that she was considering trying out for Chaser and asked if he would be willing to help her, if his studies weren't too demanding. Jumping at the chance to play Quidditch almost a month early was an invitation Harry couldn't say no to.

_Harry had begun to spend more time with Ginny than he did Ron and Hermione. The loss of Sirius still weighed heavily on his mind, but he found passing time with Ginny to be easier than Hermione's probing questions or Ron's awkward discomfort. Ginny let him be himself and talk about it freely when he felt like it. Her presence was a comfort._

_He and Ginny spent the first few weeks of school out on the pitch, practicing all kinds Chaser maneuvers. One in particular, the Reverse Pass, she was having a difficult time with and her Weasley temper was beginning to show. The premise was that Harry would toss the Quaffle over his head intending for Ginny to catch it, but of course once 14 players were zooming about on brooms, aim would not be a luxury. She missed for what seemed like the fourth or fifth time in a row, stopping play and finally shaking her head with frustration._

_They hovered about 12 meters off the ground and Ginny slumped against her broom, resting her forehead against the handle. "It's no use Harry, I'll never get it. Let's just give up now." The frustration was evident in her voice._

_Harry moved closer to her, grabbing the end of her broomstick and pulled her nearer to him. "No, we're going to try this again and this time you're going to do it. I know it."_

_She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. The sun was starting to fade and cast a fiery red glow on her hair. "How do you know?" Her eyes were watery with tears of personal disappointment._

_Harry gave her an encouraging smile. "Because I have faith in you. That's why." He slid his hand around the back of her neck and looked directly into her eyes. "I mean it, you can do this."_

_Harry let go of Ginny and set the play up to try it once more before ending their practice. They zoomed one lap around the pitch and Harry tossed the Quaffle over his head and to the right, he spun around just in time to hear Ginny let out a whoop and catch the Quaffle. They both landed on the field, instantly dropping their Quidditch equipment to celebrate Ginny's victory. She jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. He complied and laughed softly, wrapping his arms awkwardly around her as well._

_"See, I told you." Harry whispered in her ear, feeling a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I knew you could do it."_

_Ginny pulled away and smiled. "Maybe I just needed someone to have some confidence_ _in me." She leaned in to plant a kiss on Harry's cheek but at that precise moment Harry had turned toward her, startled by her closeness. Their lips met in a clumsy, unforeseen kiss that instantly startled both of them. They pulled away as each of them looked at one another, eyes wide with shock, mouths slightly parted in awe._

_Ginny made to apologize, as her faced reddened to match her hair, but Harry didn't want an apology, he wanted another kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to meet his lips again._

_She kissed him back with a hungry, wanton, need, and it scared Harry. It scared him that he might never know that level of desire again in his whole life and from that day on, Harry vowed if he ever got to kiss Ginny Weasley again he'd savour that feeling for the rest of his life…_

Not realizing how much time had gone by, Harry's eyes scanned the sky and finally fell on the marble obelisk near the train station. He sighed and realized it was time to visit the memorial.

Harry carried his backpack and his broom back down through the school gates, the memorial was directly in front of him and there was no use in trying to avoid seeing it, it was much too large. A giant stone obelisk, set in the center of a small garden with benches to spend a moment in thought.

Until today he'd only seen pictures in the Scrapbook Hermione, Ron and Ginny made for him about the Memorial to those who died at Voldemort's hands, or the hands of his minions. Harry looked over each of his shoulders, watching for Rita Skeeter or her photographer, wouldn't they love a picture of the Boy Who Lived- Twice! Harry Potter, bawling his eyes out at the Memorial to the Second War? Oh yeah, that would be a great front page.

As he neared the black column he could begin to read the names engraved into the marble. He took a deep breath as the tears threatened to crest over the edges of his eyes. Names. Too many names. This was the tombstone for so many great people who lost their lives to an idiot who craved power and perfected a system of a mass holocaust in order to achieve it. Harry dropped his backpack and the Firebolt off on a nearby bench as he approached the stone. Candles flickered around it, wizarding photographs sat in frames, teddy bears and dolls bore the presence of lost children, bouquets of roses for lost spouses, and handwritten messages that served as a testament to the lives of these special people who'd be lost.

As Harry understood it the names were in chronological order beginning on the north side of the obelisk. Harry wasn't exactly sure where the names that he would recognize would be, he was sure there were many he wouldn't know but were no less important. And so he began reading on the north side of the monument. 1943- The first name was already one that Harry recognized, Myrtle. He wouldn't have recognized her last name of course, for he knew her by a nickname. Moaning Myrtle. Harry paused momentarily before continuing on and reading the next names etched into the stone. 1945- Tom Riddle, Sr. Voldemort's own father. Followed by his paternal Grandparents. There were several blank years, or years in which Harry did not recognize the names. Harry recognized the names of Mrs. Weasley's brothers, Giddeon and Fabian Prewett and Sirius's younger brother Regulus Black. He continued on until he reached 1980's, knowing who's names would appear shortly.

Yes, there they were. 1981- James Potter. Lily Potter. Harry instantly reached out, laying his hand on the dark marble. He expected it to feel cold, but found it to be pleasantly warm, having absorbed the sun's light all day. As he traced the letters of his parent's names, the tears he had bravely been holding back began to fall. Harry sat down on the ground, staring at the names of the people who had sacrificed their lives for him. Because of the events at Godric's Hollow that blustery October night, there were few names throughout the rest of the decade.

1991- Professor Quirenius Quirrell. He didn't pause long to ponder that name. Harry recognized some of the names in the summer of 1994. Frank Bryce, whom he learned was the echo of the old man he'd seen climbing out of his wand the night in the cemetery after grasping the Portkey Tri-Wizard Cup. Then there was Bertha Jorkins, the missing Witch from the Ministry and of course, Cedric Diggory. He had seen Cedric die with his own eyes, an image that still haunted his young mind to this very day. He sighed heavily, thinking of how fair Mr and Mrs Diggory had been to him even though he was responsible for their son's death. 1996- Sirius Black. The loss of Sirius still weighed so heavily on Harry's mind. Again, a death that he felt to be his own fault. His grief for Sirius was so very different than the grief he felt for his own parents. Sirius was a friend, a Godfather, one of the closest connections he still had to his own family. But Harry had done something foolish and lured Sirius out of hiding, where he was protected and safe.

Harry reached out and touched the marble again as he wiped away a tear. If only Sirius were here, things would be so different. None of this was Sirius's fault however, no Harry knew the blame laid entirely at his own feet, but since the day Harry had met him, he never imagined life without him again. He was the one person Harry never anticipated losing.

Of course, from 1996 and onward the names were by the dozens. Half-bloods, pawns, innocents, Muggles, Witches and Wizards alike. If they stood in the way of Voldemort's rise to power, or didn't meet his standards of perfection. Harry continued reading each name until he got to the day of the final battle in 1998. Finally he hit upon several names he knew. Collin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie McMillan, Hagrid, his first real friend, Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pince.

As Harry neared the end of the long line of names, he knew whose would be last. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The tears began flowing once again. Harry had seen Voldemort kill his headmaster, he had seen the old man go down while he was dueling a masked Death Eater, and only at that point had Harry wanted to give up. He ignored his battle and rushed to Dumbledore's side, falling on his knees he looked down at the kindly old man. With all the strength he could muster as he lay dying, Dumbledore grasped Harry's hand and whispered two words. "True love."

When the Headmaster closed his eyes, Harry stood up and faced Voldemort bravely. He had love. Voldemort did not. He had the love associated with Ron and Hermione's friendship, the love of a family that he shared with all the Weasley's, and a pure, true love that he only associated with Ginny. Voldemort could claim none of those things. The last thing Harry remembered, until waking up five years later at St. Mungo's, was seeing a flash of green light reflected in the evil one's red eyes. Dumbledore had done so much for Harry and Harry only hoped he hadn't let the old man down too badly.

The names on the Memorial had been perfectly spaced out, each name and date was in the same size script, but when Harry looked at the monument once again he saw an odd sized gap after Dumbledore's name. It was as if one name had been forgotten. He squinted through his red, blood shot eyes, at the monument wondering why professional etcher would leave an unused space, when he had concentrated so well to make the rest of the memorial so beautiful and perfect.

The realization suddenly hit Harry like a ton of bricks. The empty space was for his own name! It had been left blank just in case Harry died at St. Mungo's as Voldemort's last victim! In shock and awe, Harry staggered away from what had become the gravestone for so many of these people. It could have just as likely been his own tomb as it was theirs. He covered his mouth with his hand as he stumbled backward toward the bench where he had left his backpack and broomstick. The back of his knees connected with the seat and made him fall backward hard, down onto the wooden bench. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry even harder than he already was, he wanted to be rid of this for the rest of his life. How many other names could have just as easily been there? Remus, his parents only remaining friend. All of the Weasley brothers who fought in The Order, Ron- how could he imagine his life without Ron? Mr and Mrs Weasley, the only parents he'd ever known. Hermione, one of his best friends and the closest thing he had to a sister since he started dating-

_Ginny_. Ginny's name could have been there. He could have lost her five years ago. What would he have done without her? What if Voldemort had killed her instead or left her in a coma, forcing Harry to mourn over her or wait for her to awaken. Harry tried, but couldn't imagine life without Ginny by his side.

A flicker began growing inside him. Truth? Was he being at all irrational? Caught up in himself? There were things in this lifetime that were more important than grudges or lying to protect someone you supposedly cared for. Like finally agreeing to hear someone out who had truths to tell you, even if it meant you would hurt in the process. If love was worth it, if Ginny was worth it, Harry understood he must at least allow her to explain herself.

Harry slowly returned to the Castle, the sun had disappeared behind some late afternoon clouds. Surely it had to be past tea time. Damn, he shouldn't have given Olivia that watch back. A soft breeze blew, ruffling up his hair in the process. He couldn't help but think if Ginny were here right now she'd probably be laughing at him. She'd given up long ago trying to tame that hair.

He entered the castle again and trod upstairs to the second floor, levitating his backpack and broom up ahead of him. It had been a long day, full of exhausting memories and decisions to make. He probably should have spent more time thinking of McGonagall's job offer and less time thinking of Ginny and Sirius, and the coulda, woulda, shoulda's.

Harry rounded the corner and saw the gargoyle statue at the end of the otherwise empty hallway. He had pretty much made up his mind about the job offer anyway. It was a flattering offer, but Harry just felt unworthy. He was surprised when the gargoyle sprang to life and the Headmistress met him at the foot of the spiralling staircase.

"Good afternoon Harry, I saw you coming up the path from the window. I was just about to head down to the kitchens for some tea and biscuits. Head upstairs and make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

McGonagall didn't wait for a response, but strode quickly away, her boot heels clicking on the stone floor. Harry stepped onto the staircase which twisted upward, taking him to the entrance to the office he knew so well. He seated himself in front of the Headmistress's desk and neatly arranged his belongings beside him. It was quiet, too quiet, and soon became uncomfortable. At times silence had been a solace, back when he lived with the Dursley's and knew nothing but constant yelling, but the older he got the more time it left for thought and reflection. Reflect about things he'd rather not think about.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of mumbling and coughing.

"Ahem, ahem. Lovely nap." The voiced mumbled almost to himself, finally realising there was someone else in the room.

"Harry! I wondered when I'd be seeing you in this office again."

The voice came from behind Harry and there was no mistaking it.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry rose hesitantly from the chair and approached the portrait of Dumbledore he'd seen earlier in the afternoon.

"My, my. Look at you, you've grown up nicely. I've been waiting - " Dumbledore stopped and reached into his pocket and looked at the pocket watch Harry had seen him carry on several occasions. Dumbledore tapped the face of the watch as if it had stopped keeping time. "Hmm, must have been five years or so, am I right?"

Harry was thoroughly startled, he'd seen Dumbledore speak to portraits before and Harry himself had conversed with portraits as well, but this was a surprise.

"Er, yes five years Sir."

"I thought so. Headmistress McGonagall informed me that she offered you a job teaching here at this fine establishment. Did you accept the position?"

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "No, I didn't think I was worthy Headmaster." he replied, casting his eyes downward and roughing up the carpet with the toe of his shoe.

"Why not Harry? You defeated the darkest Wizard of our time. If I'm not mistaken you always did well in Defence and you even went out of your way to start a Defence Club which you taught and planned."

Harry had forgotten about the D.A. It was he who did all the work, wasn't it? He had worked rather hard for almost three years in planning out the lessons, choreographing schedules, and mastering all the skills he taught the other members of the club. Essentially it was the same thing their more competent professors Lupin or the Polyjuiced Moody had done.

"And tell me of your victory over Voldemort, I'm sure it was splendid and I'm very disappointed I was not there to see it."

Harry shook his head and met the eyes of the old man in the portrait. "I couldn't have done it without your advice Professor."

The kindly old man in the portraiture smiled. "True love is the most amazing thing in the world. Real true love is only breakable by time. For if destined lovers do not meet in this lifetime, they will meet in the next. Nothing can stop true love. Not everyone is lucky enough to know true love in their lifetime, in fact only a chosen few experience it. Sometimes others know our fate better than we do. It is not the divine design for all of us to sustain. Some may know great happiness, but not all will know true love. Love that you'd be willing to fight and die for to protect. To give yourself selflessly for another person without hesitation. Now, tell me of your true love, the person with whom you share an unbreakable Wizarding Bond."

"Huh?" Harry mumbled unintelligibly.

"Ms. Weasley of course, or is she Mrs. Potter now?" The portrait version of Dumbledore waggled his eyebrows expectantly.

Harry felt shamed to tell Dumbledore the truth. Sure, he'd defeated Voldemort but lay in a coma for five years and lost Ginny to Dean Thomas in the process. Then there was the two months of lying about the twisted love triangle. But soon enough Harry was telling the portrait on the wall the abridged version of events. Dumbledore would nod in acknowledgement and seemed to ponder several thoughts and remarks before finally speaking.

"Harry, our lives are not preordained, we're able to make our own choices, but somewhere yours and Ginny's paths will cross again. Running from her won't help matters. She did things that seem unforgivable now, but explanations are in order. Consider listening to her justification you might be surprised by her own defence. Regardless of your choices pertaining to your occupational search or the miracle of love, I'm proud of you Harry, you've faced things no one else should have to face in this world. When you put your mind toward something your success is imminent. I wish you only the best and…" Dumbledore stifled a yawn with his fist and cleared his throat again. "I would quite like to see your portrait next to mine someday."

The 'portrait Dumbledore' fell asleep again just as the door opened and McGonagall returned, magicking a tray up ahead of her. Harry quickly looked from the painting to the Headmistress several times in succession, all the while mumbling incoherently.

"Professor- Portrait- talking- Dumbledore- advice- true love- asleep."

"What are you on about Potter?" McGonagall questioned, setting the tray down on her desk and seating herself in the chair behind it.

"Dumbledore talked to me!" Harry finally spat out, incredulously jerking his thumb back at the framed painting.

The Headmistress smiled. "Still gives wonderful advice, doesn't he?" She paused for a moment and gestured toward the plate of biscuits and tea on the tray. "Have you reached a decision on my offer?" She asked innocently as she poured two cups of tea.

Harry was amazed to hear his own voice as the response leapt enthusiastically from his mouth. "Yes, I'll take the job!"

McGonagall clapped her hands together and smirked faintly. "Excellent. You'll want to meet with Ms. Bones of course, she's done a fair job over the last three years. You could move your things into the castle or take up residence in town. Those matters are up to you. Restrictions have eased greatly on the requirements of faculty residence now that the war is over."

Harry shook his head hesitantly. "I don't know if I could move in here just yet. The few hours I've been here I was swamped with memories. I, er, just don't think I'd be at my best."

McGonagall nodded in compliance. "Potter, you've been through things no one else can imagine. Residence in Hogsmeade would be tolerated. Several of our new faculty live nearby. Longbottom and his wife live here in town. It's up to you."

Harry nodded, taking a sip of tea. "And the tests you mentioned?"

"Ah, yes, you just need to make an appointment at the Ministry's Examination and Registration Centre. I'll Owl over the appropriate papers and qualifications for you. It won't be anything you haven't already encountered in your O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s."

Harry and Professor McGonagall talked for several more minutes about the position of Defence Professor and her recommendations. When their meeting had concluded Harry saw himself from the castle and walked back into the village, he would need a flat, a house- something, and soon.

He passed the memorial for the third time that day and promised himself he would force himself if necessary to return and pay his respects on the anniversary of the final battle.

Not knowing much about Wizarding Real Estate, Harry strolled through the village, walking up and down the quaint streets looking at the houses and flats above storefronts. He was nearing Dervish and Banges on the main thoroughfare when he saw the stile at the end of the road where he had met Sirius as Snuffles after the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Where the road bent toward the mountains was a two story house, complete with window boxes full of flowers. The mountains served as a backdrop for the home, but had a large yard in front enclosed in white picket fencing. Shutters framed the windows and a trellis crawling with vines was arched over the sidewalk. A small, hand painted, For Sale sign was staked in the front lawn.

Harry returned to number twelve Grimmauld Place at twilight. He burst through the door to find Remus sitting in the drawing room reading the Prophet with a concerned expression on his face and his feet propped up on an ottoman.

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, he blurted it out. "I've bought a house!"

Author's Note: Thanks to my Beta, Karen, and to Dennis for the fluff. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!


	14. Some Kind Of Prayer

"You bought a house? _What do you mean you bought a house_?" Remus demanded, putting the newspaper down on the ottoman and rising to his full height.

"I got a job too." Harry boasted, awaiting some sign of acceptance or congratulations from Lupin.

"I think you better sit down and tell me what's going on Harry."

Harry was far too excited and not in the mood to sit down. He waved for Remus to sit down as he paced the floor of the drawing room.

"I went to talk to McGonagall this morning, I told you that in the note, and - "

"Why did you go see Minerva McGonagall?" Remus asked, hurt that Harry had not sought him out for advice.

Harry launched into a rapid, choppy explanation, taking one deep breath before speaking. "I was having dinner with Olivia, oh, by the way I'm not seeing her anymore and I just kept having these flashes of Ginny. I knew I needed a non partial opinion. Anyway, Susan Bones resigned this morning from the Defence position and McGonagall offered it to me. I wasn't going to take it, but then I toured Hogwarts and had all these memories and visions of Ginny, it was so overwhelming. I visited the memorial too, it was awful but then I went back to McGonagall's office and spoke to Dumbledore - "

"You spoke to Dumbledore?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yes, well the portrait in the Headmistress's office and I suddenly found myself taking the job."

Lupin finally smiled. "Well, if anyone is worthy of it, it's you. Congratulations, I'm proud of you and I know your parents and Sirius would be proud too." He rose from the chair and offered Harry a handshake and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"OK, so tell me about your new residence."

Harry told Remus of the house's description and the fortune in finding it for sale.

"I walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door and this little old witch answered it. She told me she was widowed but she and her husband lived in that house for seventy five years. The witch's sister lives in Nottingham and she's moving to be near her. She was quite keen on selling the house quickly. I loved that house and would have paid three times what she asked for it. Hermione has pointed out on several occasions that I can afford almost anything, since I inherited my parents and Sirius's estate. So I bought a house!"

Lupin chuckled. "Well, I hate to see you go, I've come to get used to your presence here, but I'm happy that you've carved out a niche for yourself. When do you move in?"

Harry shrugged. "Whenever I want. I need to make an appointment with Susan Bones about the Defence Program and I hope I can count on your personal expertise on the matter. I need a lot of help."

Remus nodded again. "I'd be honoured. Anything I could do to help."

Harry let a small smirk escape from his lips. "I'm going to go Owl Ron and Hermione."

"Ah, wait Harry, there's something I want to tell you. Something that was in the Prophet today." Remus began, retrieving the newspaper off the ottoman. "Actually, it's been going on for quite some time."

Harry frowned, furling his brow together and folding his arms tight across his chest. "Is this about Ginny?"

"Yes, the Prophet has been raking her over the coals. After the first article I contacted Hermione to ask if there was any truth about this- there isn't of course, but I just wanted to you know, if there's any chance of a reconciliation, be prepared to face the press again."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to Owl Ron and Hermione."

Remus leered carefully and smiled as Harry disappeared from the drawing room and up the stairs to Owl Ron and Hermione. When he heard the door close to Harry's room, he hurried over to the desk in the drawing room and grabbed a piece of his personal stationary and a quill. He hurriedly scribbled a note to Ron and Hermione as well. If they were going to attempt their plan, now would be a good time.

* * *

The following day, Harry and Remus sat in the drawing room of an poshly decorated house in the Chelsea neighbourhood of London. Harry sat drumming his fingers on the arm of a large fluffy chair.

"Nervous?" Lupin asked, giving Harry a smile.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Anxious. Excited."

The doorbell rang and a tall, slender redhead came from the hall to answer it. Harry and Lupin rose from their chairs as they recognized the voices at the door. Harry cleared his throat and smoothed out the front of his robes as he took a deep breath. Remus offered Harry a supportive look as Susan Bones, Headmistress McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Snape entered the room.

"Good afternoon Remus, Harry. It's good to see you both, I'm glad we had the opportunity to arrange this meeting."McGonagall's voice was polite, but to the point. "Let's get down to business."

Snape sat in the small wingback chair across from Harry, his arms folded tightly across his chest and his, naturally distinct sneer was spread across his face. He waited for the two women in the room to seat themselves before speaking.

"Headmistress, May I be the first to offer my displeasure and disgust at this appointment."

"Oh Severus, Harry will be an excellent Defence Professor." McGonagall countered, waving him off.

"Potter is not qualified to teach this position!" Snape roared, pounding one of his fists on his knee and pointing a finger of the other hand in Harry's direction.

Susan jumped in her chair, Remus shook his head, McGonagall pursed her lips angrily and Harry just continued to stare down the Deputy Headmaster.

"Severus, no one is more capable and qualified than Harry. He's taking the eligibility tests this week."

"I object!"

"This isn't a courtroom Severus. Harry's already been hired." Remus cited, looking over at Harry.

"Shut up Lupin, you shouldn't have been hired either." Snape spat back, shooting him a look of disdain. "What are his qualifications? I demand to know. What has he ever done?"

"What have you done?" Harry retorted quickly, rising from his chair. "Seems to me that of anyone you should tell us your qualifications!"

"Sit down Harry." Remus interjected, grasping Harry's hand and trying to pull him back down.

"No Remus. Snape didn't even fight in the final battle if memory serves me correct." Harry remarked.

Snape was livid. Harry remembered the large vein protruding from his forehead "Whether I liked it or not, I was under a Fidelius Charm and you know that Potter. The Headmaster placed it on me to protect me, you know that!"

"See, the thing is Snape, you had the opportunity to be the hero _or_ the coward, depending on what side you fought for- oh wait, you didn't fight at all."

There was a collective gasp from the small group before Snape started sputtering.

"Listen here you arrogant, attention seeking little brat, you think just because your the son of the great James Potter that you and your girlfriend, or should I say girlfriends, can parade around this country teasing and taunting the media when you see fit? When it arouses you?" Snape turned to the Headmistress but still pointed his finger at Harry.

"Headmistress, I demand you terminate the employment of this mollycoddled prima donna before it's even begun!"

Snape's face was redder than Harry had ever seen it. He sunk back down onto the couch next to Remus and glanced at one of the other faces in the room.

Susan's eyes were wide but Harry could see the corners of her mouth turning into a smirk.

McGonagall shook her head impatiently and painted one of the sternest looks on her face that Harry had ever seen.

"Harry, that was un-necessary. Severus, Potter's employment will not be terminated. I've consulted with _another source_-" Harry knew she was referring to Dumbledore's portrait, "and we have deemed Harry worthy of this postion providing he passes his examination. Mr Potter, Ms Bones, I think we'd better discuss your curriculum."

Harry left the Bones residence fairly satisfied he would have a decent teaching plan and would not fail miserably as a teacher. Susan had been most gracious, giving Harry all her acquired teaching paraphernalia. He had the promise of Remus's guidance and advice and even a guest appearance or two.

* * *

Harry spent the following days upstairs in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place studying, pouring over his old Defence books and some of Remus and Susan's Teacher's Editions. Passing the examination would be the key to his future. This was not like his OWL's or NEWT's, which had become obsolete after lying in a coma for five years, this test was- _real_. Real life was now knocking at his door. Hermione couldn't lend him her notes. Ron couldn't just tell him to skive it off. Ginny wasn't there to hold his hand and tell him everything would be all right. He was a _grown up_, and needed to do this on his own. However, studying was just as hard as it had ever been and Harry often found himself drifting.

He could hardly wait to see Ron and Hermione. Their reply post had been encouraging and almost made him feel as if he were back in the loop. Soon they would be on even footing as far as social status. Prominence non withstanding the simple faith they had that Harry could ascend this position and succeed was all the incitement he needed.

Harry wondered if Ginny knew he'd taken a job, if she knew he was moving. He never really anticipated moving without Ginny. The sentimental streak in him had fantasized about it a thousand times. He would go off to the Auror's Academy for a year, Ginny would finish up her last year at Hogwarts and they would have a terribly romantic wedding and live happily ever after. Cliché? Yes. But weren't most daydreams? He didn't care, because Ginny felt the same.

Harry awoke one morning to find his stomach tight with anticipation, it was the morning he was due to take his examination at the Ministry Headquarters. He had studied the best he could, prepared for countless hours, knew more about curses, dark creatures, and encouraging student participation than he cared to admit.

Harry completed his morning routine, dressed in work robes and hurried downstairs to grab some toast before Disapparating over to the Ministry for his scheduled examination time.

Remus folded the Daily Prophet and tucked it under his arm and was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Harry entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Harry replied in a rather chipper voice as he levitated some toast into the toaster.

"Well, I'll say one thing, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts obviously agrees with you, I haven't seen you quite this perky in the morning, since, well, ever. Then again, I suppose Lily wasn't a morning person either."

"She wasn't?" Harry asked interestedly. "What about Dad?"

"No, she was a night owl. Your Dad was an anytime person. Always cheerful. Whistled in the morning he did. Drove Sirius crazy."

Harry smiled, wishing he could categorize all the bits of information people had given him about his parents into an Potter Encyclopaedia of sorts. "Am I still the talk of the town?" Harry asked sarcastically, inclining his head towards the newspaper as he buttered his toast. "Or has someone else upended my plot to rule the headlines?"

"No," Remus sighed. "You're still the high muck-a-muck. The good news is, since they put you on the front pages, Ginny's affair with- ah," Remus opened the paper and began scanning a few pages in. "Bernard Bingle, yep, that's it. Her affair with Bernard Bingle, heir to the Wizarding Wireless Network fortune, has been moved to page four."

Harry felt a pang of sympathy. If anyone could, he could imagine how Ginny was feeling having her name smeared all over the newspaper. Bernard Bingle. _Ugh_. As if Ginny would be caught dead in his company. He was known for being a complete berk to women. A part of him was almost satisfied that he had taken the media attention away from Ginny. He had handled it his whole life, Ginny hadn't.

"Don't worry about Ginny. She's strong. Don't let this get you down Harry. I'm sure you knew that by taking up the position at Hogwarts you'd find yourself in the Prophet again. Rita will probably be waiting outside the Ministry this morning, hoping for an interview. She's not allowed inside the Ministry, so don't worry, Apparate in and take your test. You'll do fine."

Harry nodded, taking a bite of toast. "Mmfph. I just want to get this part over with. Moony, Can you go shopping with me? I need all kinds of furniture. I'd appreciate someone else's opinion."

"Sure. Are you sure you want my opinion?" Remus laughed, looking around Number Twelve. Maybe Hermione or Molly would be a better choice."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. I just like what you've done to Grimmauld Place. It's classic, you know. Traditional, not fancy. "

Remus offered Harry a small smile. "OK. Thanks for asking me. It makes an old man feel important."

Harry shoved the remaining half of the toast in his mouth. "Anytime. Bugger, I've got to go. Wish me luck." He twirled his wand around his fingers and raised his eyebrows complacently.

"Good luck. See you later. By the way, you've got a pile of mail that a hippogriff can't jump over. Are you still in the burning phase regarding your mail? " Remus inquired sarcastically.

Harry leered. "No smart-arse, I'm not burning my mail, I've just been too busy to read it. Can't be anything too important, can it? Otherwise Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet would have told me all about it."

* * *

Harry nervously paced the corridor outside the Ministry Examination and Registration Centre. The test was over, there was no going back now. Now, he would just wait for the results. He clasped his hands behind his back and continued to tread the floor. His mind began wandering. _What if he failed? What if his results were abysmal? What if Snape found out? How would he spend the rest of his life?_

His name broke the silence. "Potter, Harry."

A Ministry Witch was standing outside the door to the room where he'd just taken the test. Harry spun on his heels and turned to face her. She was holding a battered clipboard and wore an expression reminiscent of McGonagall's on her face. She was unreadable.

"Harry Potter?" She asked again.

Harry looked around. There was no one else standing in the hallway. Had he actually come across someone who didn't know who he was?

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Has my test be graded?"

The witch lifted up one of the pages on the clipboard and traced her fingernail down a long list of names.

"Examination for Educator in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" She asked again, sliding her glasses down to the end of her nose.

"Yes." Harry snapped a little too eagerly.

The witch scowled at him briefly and returned her gaze back down to the clipboard, mumbling almost incoherently. "Potter, Harry, Examination for Educator in Defence Against the Dark Arts, passed."

Harry jumped up in the air, raising his fist and letting out a whoop.

The witch looked at him sternly once again. "We'll Owl your results to Headmistress McGonagall." She turned and entered the office again.

Harry was ecstatic. All that worrying for nothing. Now he officially had a job and was well on his way to returning to a normal life.

Harry and Remus spent the afternoon after Harry's Exam on Diagon Alley buying all sorts of home furnishings. The old widow had moved from Harry's new residence in Hogsmeade and all his new belongings were being sent to the new house. Harry had spent a small fortune, but was reminded often by Remus that most of his purchases would be durable and not need replacing for some time.

Harry had been keen on avoiding Ollivander's while on Diagon Alley with Remus, but had hoped to visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. As he and Lupin walked through the bustling street toward Number Ninety Three, he saw a handwritten sign spellotaped to the door.

Closed for the evening-

Family Gathering.

Harry's stomach dropped. Was today August 11?

"Is today the eleventh?" Harry demanded, looking over his shoulder at Lupin, as the realization of the date set in.

Remus looked up at the sky, the expression on his face was thoughtful as if he were consulting some inner calendar. "Yes, it's the eleventh." he finally announced.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration and shame. "Today is Ginny's birthday."

"Oh." Remus answered, almost offhandedly. "I wasn't aware. You've got several Owls this week, but you haven't read any of them. Maybe there was something about the party." The pitch of his voice changed and became full of attentiveness. "Do you want to go out to the Burrow?"

Harry shook his head, but picked up the note of interest in Remus's voice. "No, I don't think I was invited and I'm sure she doesn't want me there. I'm not ready to be there either. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to Arthur and Molly yet."

* * *

Ginny sat alone at the Healer's station on the Birthing Ward at St. Mungo's listening to a group of girls cackling as they read the latest issue of the Daily Prophet out in the hall.

Ginny rolled her eyes and steeled her jaw, vowing not to lose her temper and endanger her job. The feelings swelling inside her reminded her of her first year at Hogwarts- Tom's Diary. All the whispers, the suspicions, the gossip was overwhelming. She'd never felt so lost or alone- until now, until she'd lost Harry.

She looked down, reading the same paragraph on a patient's chart for what seemed like the fourth or fifth time. She sighed as a paper airplane crashed onto her desk. (Owls were not allowed in the hospital, but could deliver messages which were transcribed into memos and sent to various departments in the form of paper airplanes.)

Ginny unfolded the paper, expecting another nasty letter from a reader of the Daily Prophet, but was surprised to see Hermione's name at the top of the page. Ginny sighed, thankfully it was only an invitation to tea tomorrow when her shift ended at 3:00. She was tired, but felt comforted and less alienated by her family upon seeing the memo. Ginny quickly wrote her reply on the memo and Magicked it back to the head office. She wondered why Hermione would send her a written invite to tea when Ginny would be seeing her later tonight at the birthday party she didn't want, at the Burrow.

Ginny sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. A part of her wondered if Harry would be there tonight, then rationale told her he would not. She was overwhelmed with emotion suddenly. She had some tough decisions to make, like telling Harry she would let him go to pursue a future with Olivia Ollivander if that's what he wanted.

A rip of laughter broke the silence again. Ginny finally recognized one of the voices in the hallway as her supervisor's, Matilda. She strained to hear more carefully.

_"Who would have thought that Weasley girl had so many guys, huh?" One of the voices questioned._

_Matilda stifled a giggle. "Well, I guess we can assume what her talents are since her family doesn't have any money. Who'd have thought little Ginny is a tart! No wonder poor Harry left her. Who wants a girlfriend with that kind of reputation?"_

Ginny's brown eyes widened as she rose from the chair and skirted the desk. She stormed out of the Healers station and rounded on the two women obviously having fun at her expense.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Ginny demanded, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

The two women had not anticipated being overhead and were startled by Ginny's sudden and loud appearance.

"Ginny, er - " Matilda stammered, tucking the Daily Prophet under her arm. "I, um, didn't know you were here."

Ginny laughed hollowly, pasting a sarcastic grin on her face. "Well you won't have to worry about me being here anymore. I quit!"

Ginny turned on her heels, striding purposefully down the hall, on her way to the Designated Apparition Point at St. Mungo's. "Happy Birthday Ginny." She mumbled to herself, wiping a solitary tear off her cheek.

* * *

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow as he made what he hoped was the final trip up the stairs of his new home. All his furniture had been delivered and awaited it's proper placement in the rooms. Remus had an appointment and had gone back to Number Twelve. That was fine with Harry, who needed to decided the arrangement of things in his own home. He understood that was a personal decision and he didn't need Remus for it anyway. He'd magicked all the appropriate things up the stairs into the bedroom or bath accordingly. The furniture in the sitting room had been arranged in different variations several times. The kitchen was neat, tidy and so far, lacked food. Harry assumed he would take most of his meals up at Hogwarts when school started and would spend tonight at Number Twelve anyway.

Harry was beginning to feel a little isolated. It had been about two weeks since he'd seen Ron, Hermione, Benjamin and Liam. He hadn't seen them or Ginny since the night of his birthday and was beginning to feel rather guilty about not apologizing to Arthur and Molly and forgetting Ginny's birthday. He imagined all the Weasley's gathered together at the Burrow that night, maybe they were singing to her at this very moment. He pushed the thought from his head and decided he should wash his clothes before returning to Grimmauld Place for the night.

When Harry was finally done with his laundry and was almost finished folding his socks and putting them in the dresser by the window. He heard a familiar flutter and turned to see Pig, Ron's Owl, twittering outside the window. Harry smiled as he cracked open the window and took the message from the strap attached to Pig's leg. From her new perch, Hedwig opened one amber eye, sceptically glancing down at Pig to ensure the owl in the room was not a personal threat to her occupation.

Harry unrolled the paper to find an invitation from Hermione to tea at 2:30 the following afternoon.

* * *

"How are you going to do this Hermione?" Remus Lupin asked the young woman as he sipped a cup of coffee.

Hermione sighed, dropping a cube of sugar into her own cup. She looked around her kitchen until her eyes fell upon her husband. Upstairs, one of the babies cried.

"I'll get him." Ron declared, hurrying from the kitchen and up the stairs. He returned a moment later with Liam to see a look of insight on his wife's face.

"Well, we'll have to get Ginny to talk first." She began. "Because she could skew the results the most. She can't be let in on the secret, but Harry must be."

Remus shook his head sceptically. "That won't work Hermione. I don't think he'll cooperate at all."

Hermione nervously chewed on her fingernail. She knew this was the only thing that would work, and it was the only plan any of them had devised. "We'll ask him nicely and if that doesn't work, we'll have to threaten him." She replied effortlessly. "We won't tell him until he gets here and we'll sabotage him. If he refuses to cooperate we'll threaten to give he and Ginny a memory charm." She offered an innocent smile and feigned naïveté.

He won't like that." Remus declared, knowing the woman was joking, or at least he hoped she was. "He might be angry with her, but he's still protective of anyone with the last name Weasley."

Ron nodded. "It'll be ok. I think we have no choice but to trust Hermione. Ginny is just slowly fading away to a person we don't know anymore those articles in the Prophet are killing her, and I hope Harry isn't using his new job to run away from his problems. The Prophet isn't helping either one of them.".

Men were still coming out of the woodwork saying they had courted Ginny Weasley. Each article was a lie of course, but it mattered not to the Daily Prophet who's subscriptions were up fifteen percent! Since the day Harry had passed his educational tests, his story had been rehashed in the news as well. From his earliest days in the Wizarding World, his first year at Hogwarts, the numerous times he encountered a rendition of Lord Voldemort, saving Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, losing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, falling into a five year coma and awaking to find life had passed him by. It was all there in black and white.

"Sorry Remus, we've got to go. We're due at the Burrow for Ginny's birthday. You and Harry are more than welcome to come over." Hermione declared with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you Hermione, but Harry isn't quite ready and I promised I'd help him pack up anything he had forgotten. Tell Molly we appreciate her hospitality and I'm sure Harry will try and get everyone together before his new job begins so you can see the house in Hogsmeade. Wish Ginny a Happy Birthday."

* * *

Harry had rather enjoyed his last night at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They had stayed up late, eating more food than Harry could remember even Molly Weasley serving and exchanging stories and memories. Harry had confided his nervousness over teaching, being near Snape, living alone- something he had never done, and being alone for the rest of his life. He feared turning into a bitter old man, like Snape was, and not finding happiness in this lifetime.

Dumbledore's advice weighed heavily on his mind. Lovers not finding each other in this life would be faced with finding each other again in the next. Evidently Ginny was his fate, but was he ready to accept and forgive that fate? He couldn't bear to talk about it with Moony, whom he'd burdened enough, especially knowing the moon was waxing and he would soon be taking his Wolfsbane Potion. He looked exhausted, so Harry wrestled with the thoughts in his own mind. He had gone to bed late, gotten up early and had gone to Hogsmeade to attend to last minute details.

Harry looked down at his wrist. _Damn_. He made a mental note to buy a new watch. However, his eyes caught the red yarn wrapped around his wrist. _Ginny_. He quickly put the thought of her out of his mind and looked around to see where he put his clock. 1:50. _Damn_. He needed to clean up, he was due at Ron's and Hermione's.

Harry thought Ron and Hermione seemed nervous upon his arrival. He tried making idle chitchat; how were the boys, how were the wedding plans, how was Ginny's birthday? But the two of them didn't answer as they rushed about the house, tidying up, brewing tea, and quieting the babies. Discovering tea would not be served any time soon, Harry trudged up to the nursery and slouched down into a rocking chair making himself as comfortable as possible.

He heard the grandfather clock downstairs in the hallway chime three times as Hermione rushed up the stairs with her wand pointed straight at Harry's face.

"I'm telling you right now that I brought you here under false pretences." She growled, pushing her wand Harry's forehead. "If you leave, if you jeopardize this in _any way, _I will hex you. Ginny will be here any moment and you are about to hear her out."

Harry scowled and clenched his teeth, he put his hands on the arm of the chair in effort to push himself up but Hermione began speaking again.

"Harry, you can hate me for the rest of your life if that's what you want to do, but I'm not going to feel guilt for this. You need to hear this. You will sit right there and listen to every damn word."

She was breathing heavily and looking intensely at him.

"And if I don't?" Harry shot back, folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione smirked, she had been prepared for this. "I'll hit you so hard with a memory charm you'll end up sharing the Closed Ward with Lockhart at St. Mungo's, and Ginny too. Ginny had no part of this, she doesn't know you're here, and I don't want her to know. I just wanted you to hear her out."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but quickly changed his direction as he saw Ron enter the room. "I suppose you're in in this too."

Ron nodded, pressing something white and square into his wife's palm. "Yep. See ya."

"You're leaving?" Harry questioned angrily.

"Are you mental? I'm not staying here to listen to Hermione and Ginny talk. Besides, Gin wouldn't say all the right things if I were here."

"What makes you think she's going to say the right things if I'm here?" Harry quickly retorted.

"She's not going to know you're here. That is, if you stay in this room and shut up and listen."

Harry's mouth dropped open in outrage and offence. "You've gone behind my back and meddled. Again!"

Hermione knelt down at Harry's side, resting her hand on his knee. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Harry. I love you. You've done an amazing job bringing yourself into the present, but I think you needed some help. I know you and Ginny are soul mates. I just know it. I picked up on it long before either of you did. I individually heard both sides of your story from the beginning. Ginny told me she had a crush on you since the day I met her. You told me the summer after fifth year that you thought you were developing feelings for her - "

Behind Hermione, Ron raised his eyebrows in pleasant amazement.

"Harry, you didn't have the close family environment. Me? I didn't have any siblings. So I elected myself the person in charge of your life." she held out her hands in defence. "I know it's not fair. You should be that person, but know that when people care about you, they want the best for you. Even if you don't know it yourself." She bit the corner of her lip and blushed. "I intervene, OK, I stick my nose in because I care and I want you to be happy. Before you get really angry, I want you to know this was all my idea. No one elses. Not Ron's, not Ginny's, not Remus's." She closed her eyes momentarily before looking up toward Harry. "This is your chance Harry. I can do this. I can make Ginny say everything you need to hear without her knowing you're listening."

"How?" Harry demanded, his curiosity peeked.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ron and forced a smile before squeezing Harry's knee and returning her gaze to his green eyes. "Well. I'm sorry to say that I thought of this in regard to what happened that night at the Burrow, you know, after the Christening? I figured since it worked the first time that you overheard everything, I thought it might work a second time."

She pushed off Harry's knee and walked over to the dresser between the babies cribs. She set down the small, white box that Ron had given her next to an almost identical one. "These are the baby monitors my cousin Tracy bought the boys when they were born, we haven't used them much because we could do the same thing with magic of course, but anyway, I'm sure you know how they work."

"Like a one way radio." Harry replied glumly, looking over at Ron's confused face.

"Yes, well, if I take the other monitor downstairs and turn them both on, you could listen to everything Ginny and I had to say." Hermione's reply sounded legitimate, but Harry knew morally it was wrong.

"Eavesdropping, in other words."

Hermione shrugged. "I know, and I'm sorry. But you won't believe a thing she says unless you know she's saying it out of freedom. This way, she could speak freely and you would know the truth."

"You've apologized to me, and I haven't agreed to it yet, mind you, but will you tell Ginny and apologize to her?" Harry countered, staring Hermione down intensely as he began rocking in the chair.

She nodded. "Yes, but only after I get the truth out of her. She's the one person who could spoil the results of this experiment and - "

"It's not an experiment Hermione! This is real life!" Harry lamented, rising from the chair and pacing across the room.

"Shhh!" Ron and Hermione both gasped, pressing their index fingers to their lips, looking down at the twins, sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

Harry rolled his eyes and winced apologetically. "I'm sorry, but this isn't a game."

"Don't you think we know that mate?" Ron finally had spoken up, he looked like a teakettle about to steam. "We don't think this is funny. The fact that we're willing to really piss you off should tell you something you thick headed twit. We're serious about this. We're willing to risk our friendships and families over this. We know you and Gin belong together and we'll do our part to help get you back there."

"Hello! Is anybody home?"

Ginny's voice echoed up from the sitting room.

"Just a second Gin!" Hermione hollered back, turning to Harry with a look of desperation and pleading on her face.

"Harry, this is wrong." She whispered, reaching her hands out to him. "Please believe me that I do know this is wrong, but that it's the only thing I could think of to get you to listen. If I had another choice, I wouldn't have chosen this one. Please, please, please say you'll stay and listen. She loves you so much, I know she does and I'll get her to explain herself. You can do whatever you want with the information, deny it, accept it, move past it, act on it, but at least listen. Please?" her voice faded away to almost nothing as the tears brimmed her eyes again.

Ron interrupted as Harry seemed to be considering Hermione's request. "I've got to go love. Good luck." He extended a hand out for Harry's, who took it begrudgingly. "Harry, my wife has some messed up ideas about love and friendship and snooping on people, but I think you need to hear this from Gin, and since you aren't ready to be in the same room with her, this is the next best thing." He squeezed Harry's hand firmly and let it drop before Disapparating out of his sons' bedroom.

"Everything OK Hermione?" Ginny called up from the foot of the stairs.

Hermione stepped out into the hallway and pasted on a smile. "Yes, it's fine, just putting the boys down. Pour the tea, would you?"

She held the smile until Ginny disappeared and ducked back into the nursery. "Listen or not, just promise you won't leave until I come back up to talk to you." Hermione picked up one of the monitors, turning it on and with the flick of her wand, turned the remaining monitor on, exited the room and shut the door, refusing to look back at Harry.

"Sorry Gin, I just wanted to make sure they were both asleep." Hermione declared as she entered the sitting room, where her sister in law sat, cradling her head in her own hands. Hermione set the baby monitor down on the fireplace mantle.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Hermione could obviously see Ginny's shoulders shaking as she curled her body forward, letting her forehead rest on her knees. The couch sunk a little as Hermione lowered herself down and sat next to her sister in law. "Gin?"

"I quit my job yesterday!" Ginny sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "Merlin, my life is so awful!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "But Ginny, why would you do that? Why didn't you tell us last night at the birthday party?"

Ginny turned at looked at her sister in law incredulously. _Was she daft? _"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically. "Mum and Dad will be so pleased knowing I've quit my job without having another one lined up. I heard a couple of girls talking about me at work yesterday. Truthfully it's been going on since the morning the first article appeared in the Daily Prophet about me and Harry. I just couldn't take the gossip anymore and I blew my stack and quit."

"Oh Ginny." Hermione replied in an almost chastising voice. "I take it you don't feel much better today?"

Ginny chuckled disparagingly. "Yeah, I feel just great, everything has just crashed down around me but I'm fine." She shook her head and wiped a few tears away. "I don't know anymore. I was just hoping all of this would go away, I was hoping Harry would just come to the party last night, but it's not like I expected him to remember my birthday."

"He did!" Hermione gasped, grabbing Ginny's hands. "He did remember, he asked me how the party was."

Ginny could only slowly shake her head. "Don't do this to me Hermione, I've all but given up hope. I can't imagine how much I've hurt Harry, it's taken me a good long time to realize it myself. I lied! I was trying so hard to find a way out of the mess I was in I couldn't even realize what I was doing wasn't right."

Ginny pulled her hands away from Hermione and ran her fingers thru her long, coppery red hair. "When I think of my behaviour over the last eighteen months it makes me sick. Not only did I hurt Harry, but I hurt my family and Dean- which doesn't actually concern me any more, but I really was trying to find a way to get out and tell Harry the truth. Hermione, you know that was my intention all along." The desperation and raw emotion was evident in her voice as she strained against her tears to speak.

Hermione cleared her throat as she laid a warm, comforting hand on Ginny's back. "Gin, if you wanted to be with Harry all along, why did you give up on him?"

Ginny exploded. "I didn't!" She screamed, rising off the couch and towering over Hermione. "I would never give up on Harry!"

Hermione rose to match Ginny's height. "Ginny, forgive me, but it just didn't look that way. After you and Dean got engaged you estranged yourself from the family, we didn't know you anymore."

"I didn't know myself!" Ginny countered, pacing the floor of the sitting room. "I met Dean and it had been so long since anybody paid me any attention. Thankfully, I hadn't lost Harry at that point, but it felt like I had. The only time I ever felt that alone was when I was possessed by Tom."

Hermione hadn't ever heard Ginny mention being possessed by Lord Voldemort and knew that the remembrance of it must feel terrifying all over again.

"I was spending day after day, of my own free will, with a person who by all practical purposes was unavailable to me. He couldn't hold me or comfort me and tell me everything would be all right. After almost four years of sitting with Harry day after day I was drained. That's not Harry's fault and I don't want him to ever feel that way, but I was at my weakest point when along came someone who said all the things I needed to hear."

"And so you fell in love with Dean?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder at the coloured lights on the baby monitor- the one upstairs in the nursery was still on.

Ginny shook her head slowly. "I never really fell in love with Dean. Not real, true love. I loved him, sure, I cared about him a lot. He was nice, polite, had a nice family, but I felt constricted and scared to let go of Harry. To be fair, I lied quite a bit to Dean. I'd tell him I picked up extra shifts at the hospital or someone called in sick, so I could continue to spend time with Harry. Dean never knew about the countless hours I sat there, holding Harry's hand. He knew I visited, but not to the extent I really did."

Hermione couldn't believe what her sister in law was sharing, she had never known these things before. "But Ginny, you told us all that you loved him, I, um, understood that the two of you were intimate with each other."

Ginny let out a broken sigh. "Well then it was believable, wasn't it? That was my plan, it was the only thing I could think of. It was underhand and backwards, but it was the only thing I could think of to keep my promises to Harry." Ginny paused to take a sip of tea before continuing.

"The night before the final battle I promised Harry he would be my one and only, I fully intended to keep that. When I met Dean and things began to progress a little, I started lying. I told him that I was a virgin and wanted to stay that way until I got married. Then I found myself at the Burrow that Christmas before Harry woke up. We were sitting there with everyone, everyone except Harry, having a Happy Christmas and Dean proposes- what was I supposed to say? No, I don't really love you, I was just using you for love, comfort and support while the man I really love lies in a coma? Everyone was looking at me and believing that I loved him, I had to say yes. I knew it was wrong, but I still didn't break my promise. I don't mean I was innocent, I snogged him, but I never shagged him contrary to what I let everyone believe. After our engagement Dean and I had an arrangement. He was beginning pressure me, and to question my reason for stalling on making love to him. So, I gave him a little license with my character. I let him have some bragging rights. He could tell people what he liked- we shagged eight times a day, whatever, I didn't care."

"You let him ruin your reputation in order to keep your promise to Harry?" Hermione demanded. "Ginny, your family was furious with you, the Prophet has done nothing but rake you through the mud, even me- I believed you!"

Ginny nodded glumly. "That was my intent. I would have done anything to keep my promise to Harry, that was all that mattered. At that point I'd done just about everything else, my standing and stature wasn't anything to worry about anymore. If I got Harry back, it was worth it. I know Mum and Dad never really liked Dean. Everyone compared him to Harry, and let's face it, even though Dean was an OK bloke, he couldn't hold a candle to Harry."

Hermione was aghast. "So, let me get this right, you agreed to marry someone based on the fact that they gave you the affection and support you needed and because he embarrassed you by proposing in front of your family? Ginny, what would you have done if you'd gotten to the alter?" She took her sister in law by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

Ginny merely shrugged. "I shudder to think about it. I probably would have fibbed again. It doesn't matter now. I've ruined myself for anyone else and I'll live with that. I just want Harry to know the truth, to know he was never second best. I want him to know I would have done anything for him and he's still my one and only."

Ginny let out a broken sigh and forced a smile. "I just want him to be happy Hermione. Really happy. If Harry needs me to just let him go, I have no choice, I have to do that. If I can't make him happy, I want him to find someone who can. My life is miserable without him. I don't have a job anymore, I'm being trashed everyday in the Prophet, and I don't have anyone to tell me it will be all right because I've mucked it up so bad. I knew that first night at St. Mungo's that it was all over between Dean and me. Everything was based on lies, feelings that I forced for a need of empathy and an ache for the absence of Harry's presence in my life. Every time I left that hospital I left a piece of myself there with Harry. I was losing myself Hermione. I was weak, and I wanted so terribly to believe that Harry was coming back to me, but the Healers were telling me time wasn't on our side anymore."

She collapsed down onto the couch as the sobs racked her body and echoed throughout the room. "I can't imagine how many lives I've affected by all my lies. It's an awful feeling that consumes me, for the rest of my life,

every time I look at Harry I'll wonder what could have been."

Hermione could only wonder what Harry was thinking as Ginny poured her heart out. She could tell he was still listening, for the light on the baby monitor was still lit. Would he be angry? Pensive? Inspired? Hermione could only speculate, but knew she couldn't leave her sister in law at this critical point to go have a discussion with Harry.

Hermione rose and patted her sister in law on the shoulder. "Gin, let me refresh your tea and get you a handkerchief. Everything will be OK."

Ginny sniffed and nodded, watching Hermione disappearing from the room. She took a shallow breath, feeling the rush of fresh air rejuvenate her lungs and rose from the couch. On the mantle, above the fireplace, next to that crazy Muggle baby contraption Hermione received as a gift from her cousin, was a framed Wizarding photo of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Benjamin and Liam from the Christening. Ginny reflected that later that day her world collapsed and everything just seemed to go wrong. She rested her chin on the wooden beam and gazed at the picture. She and Harry had their arms around each other and looked happy. He would occasionally smile at her and sweep a lock of hair behind her ear or squeeze her side, causing her to giggle contagiously. Ginny closed her eyes, relishing those brief moments, savouring each and every one. She began to whisper to herself, underneath her breath, almost prayerfully. "Oh Harry," she whispered, looking up at the picture. "I never want to feel this way about anybody else."

* * *

Hermione raced up the stairs after Ginny left to find the chair still rocking in the nursery, but Harry was gone.

* * *

Ginny's words had besieged Harry, he found it near impossible to sleep that night. Nonsensical dreams seemed to fill what little sleep he achieved.

Everything seemed to be happening lackadaisically, as if it were being shown to him in slow motion.

_Harry felt as if he were walking out of darkness, feeling confident and fine. There were clouds around him that seemed to be lifting. He could feel Ginny's presence. She suddenly came into clear view, she was holding Dean's hand in a very innocent matter when he suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Harry could see the kiss was untried and caught Ginny by surprise. Their first kiss._

_The image changed, but it was still Dean and Ginny. He was giving her a look of insinuation and nodding toward what must have been their bedroom. The thought made Harry sick, even though it was all in his head. Ginny rested her hands on his abdomen as Dean began to remove her dress. She looked fearful. Harry was begging for the dream to end, to let him go. He couldn't bear to look anymore, it was killing him, controlling his emotions and filling him with jealousy. He was tired of this sick fairytale before his eyes and tired of Ginny's replies. But then the dream changed, changed drastically._

_Ginny was suddenly the one watching he and Olivia Ollivander sharing a moment of lust. He was aware that she was watching them and only became more attentive to Olivia, knowingly inflaming Ginny further. Harry tried to wake himself up, tried to tell his dreaming self to stop hurting her like this. He wondered how his relationship with Olivia had gotten this far._ It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_, he was trying to convince himself. Ginny was preparing to leave, her spirit crushed by what she had seen. Olivia was laughing maniacally, taking a drag from a golden cigarette holder, and Harry started to feel the sick feeling all over again and trying to open his eyes._

He sat up with a gasp, clutching his chest, mumbling the words "I'd never" over and over not wanting to hurt Ginny, but he soon realized it was a lie. He already had. He had refused her explanation, and now that he'd heard it, it was haunting.

Harry realized that he'd done the same thing Ginny had. He'd sought out companionship and comfort from someone he wasn't in love with. Only his had been out of spite, not loneliness or emptiness. Ginny's words had permeated his soul. "I never want to feel this way about anybody else." It was like some kind of prayer, but he realized he felt the same way. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted Ginny. He wanted someone who already knew him; knew his mind, body and soul. Ginny had known Sirius. They shared six years together at Hogwarts. They both faced Tom in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny stood by him in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry wanted to share and make new memories with someone he had memories of. Something about those last words she uttered seemed familiar, he'd heard them before. Yes, her words had been some kind of prayer, a prayer only the heart knew, and he knew his own heart prayed for the same thing.

* * *

Authors Note: Before anyone gets riled up- here goes. I intentionally presented you all with some misleading and dodgy information. Some of you jumped to conclusions (which was what I wanted) and made certain assumptions. No where in this fic did I claim Dean lived with Ginny. Ginny always called the apartment 'her flat.' In Chapter 4 "Ginny Apparated to the corridor outside her London flat." Also, "Ginny loved her little flat and would definitely miss it when she and Dean moved in together." I realize when Harry walked Ginny home in Chapter 10 he asked if Dean's stuff was out of the apartment yet. Ginny affirmed this. I think we all realize that engaged couples keep things at the home of their betrothed.

During the confrontation scene of Chapter 8, Ginny sarcastically replied to Hermione that she couldn't tell Harry over tea that she'd shagged Dean. This is in response and agreement with the arrangement they shared.

This is not back-pedalling- this was the plot. These "slip-ups" were intentional and all in the master plan. Chapter 15 in the works.

Harry's dream sequence was based on the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.

Thanks to Karen, my beta and a super lady!


	15. Ties That Bind

Harry lay awake in a wide, lonely bed. His arms were folded under his head and the world around him looked slightly fuzzy without his glasses. He rolled over and squinted at the clock. 7:00 a.m. He could have a lie in for thirty minutes and lament over Ginny, or get up and enjoy a walk up to the Castle instead of Apparating. He threw the duvet cover back and climbed out of bed.

Harry was due at Hogwarts for staff meetings and preparation before the new term began on September 3. _Staff meetings_. Harry had to smile inwardly. He was part of a staff now. He belonged somewhere- the same place he originally felt at home when he first came to Hogwarts at age eleven.

He stepped out of the house and onto the front porch. He closed the door behind and took a deep breath. The air was cool and crisp, fall was definitely approaching quickly. He was instantly glad he had chosen on walking up to the school that morning, now he could afford to take his time and ponder his thoughts as he walked.

A prayer. Why was it so hard to remember? It was just a simple series of words, but Harry could not seem to remember where he heard them before. After Harry had left Ron and Hermione's yesterday, he was in complete shock. He had to admit his departure was rude and no doubt worried Hermione, but he was stunned by the overload of emotion.

Ginny loved him. She hadn't broken her promise, she was still his one and only. It was as overwhelming as the day he'd awakened in the hospital to find out he'd been in a five year coma.

Harry was torn and confused. What should he do first? Apologize to the Weasley's? Plug on with his new schedule at Hogwarts? Or apologize to Ginny for eavesdropping on a conversation that was so personal and emotional? A conversation that, while didn't make up for six weeks of lying and scheming, went a long way toward explanations and reasoning behind her actions.

He had often acted rashly in his youth, it was far past time to let go of certain impulsive behaviours. He could not, would not just waltz back into Ginny's life like nothing had happened between them, pretending otherwise would be a lie. He had enough of lies for a lifetime. Harry wasn't even sure he knew Ginny anymore. She would definitely have to earn that trust back.

Ginny had nothing. She had made that claim herself, not Harry. He imagined she would have to find a new job, move out of her flat at the first of the month and help Hermione with the wedding. As he climbed the steep hill toward Hogwarts, Harry felt a pang of guilt mingled with sympathy. He tried pushing it out of his mind. It suddenly occurred to Harry that he would be spending an entire day with Snape and began feeling sorry for himself as well.

The Hogwart's Staff gathered around one of the tables in the Library. There were several new acquisitions he hadn't encountered yet and several familiar faces. The seat next to Bonnie Jean Campbell was open and Harry quickly slid into it. After he greeted the cheery librarian, he set his leather briefcase on the table and looked across to see who sat opposite him. Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape.

McGonagall strode purposefully into the room and took her seat at the head of the table. She set her tartan bag on the floor next to her chair and placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Good morning staff, I trust we are all looking forward to another year at Hogwarts. We have one new staff member this year, taking up the Defence position. Please join me in welcoming Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry felt himself colouring as his new co-workers applauded his presence and welcomed him with an assemblage of smiles. He was truly humbled, until he looked at the Deputy Headmaster. His sallow face was curtained by his greasy, shoulder length, black hair and he wore his distinct sneer almost triumphantly. Harry knew, above all things, the Deputy Headmaster would not make his job easy. Regardless of Snape's scowl, Harry smiled back at the rest of his co-workers as Bonnie Jean patted his knee.

"Harry will be residing in Hogsmeade, but will obviously keep an office here. I hope you all take a moment after the meeting to introduce yourselves and make him feel at home." McGonagall discreetly let the corners of her mouth turn upward in what could only be classified a smile.

The meeting got underway with several discussions about the Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects. It quickly changed to a conversation about a glitch in last years scheduling process. Harry had no idea what that was about and soon found himself rolling the red, yarn bracelet between his fingers. He found himself drifting until McGonagall called someone's name and the woman on his right began speaking.

"Madame Fenwick will you still be donating your services to the town of Hogsmeade when the new term starts, or have they found a replacement for the Midwife?"

The woman Harry now guessed was Madame Fenwick, appeared to be the school nurse. "Yes, Headmistress, until they find a replacement for Mrs Florence I'm afraid I'll be tending to any issues. I don't believe anyone has even inquired about the position. There aren't too many qualified women available."

It finally dawned on Harry what the two women were speaking about and suddenly he found himself talking out loud. "I know someone." He announced eagerly.

The Headmistress looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and an interested expression. "What's that Potter, you know a midwife? Is she searching for a position?"

Harry cleared his throat nervously and rose from his seat at the table. "Um, she will be. It's Ginny Weasley, she's, er, left her position at St. Mungo's."

McGonagall seemed surprised, but pondered the thought. "Hmm. Ginny would be a nice addition to the village, she's young and not tied down to anyone- yet. I'd imagine Madame Fenwick or I could call on her at her parents' home?"

Harry nodded briefly. "I would imagine so."

Snape too ascended from his chair across from Harry. "Oh how convenient." he replied in his usual sarcastic drawl. "Potter's on again off again girlfriend is perfect for the job. Headmistress I issue my strict apprehension about approaching the Weasley girl in reference to this position. We all know Potter is already living in Hogsmeade and the arrival of Ms. Weasley would be too, shall I say, _inappropriately accessible _to Potter's fingertips. Potter would have her flat on her back in no time and expecting their own illegitimate mongrel of a baby."

Harry was livid. His fists were clenched and had Bonnie Jean Campbell and Madame Fenwick not grabbed his wrists and pulled him down he was sure he would have charged over the large table and hit the Deputy Headmaster square in the mouth. Harry didn't even hear several of the staff members gasp at the Deputy Headmaster's audacity, but McGonagall quickly brought the meeting to order again with her stern voice and a pointed finger. "Severus! That was unprovoked and uncalled for! I suggest that you work out your issues with Potter before this term starts, I will not be childminding the two of you for the year. Besides, I would think you would want Madame Fenwick here, to take care of Slytherin's Quidditch Team when Gryffindor mops the field with them the first game of the season." she smirked menacingly and returned her gaze to Harry. "Potter, please inform Ginevra that Madame Fenwick or I will be in contact with her as soon as possible."

Harry nodded affirmatively and turned his icy glare toward Snape, who looked like a child who had just been punished. His lips were pouted, his eyebrows knitted together, jaws clenched and his arms folded across his chest. The fact that he was angry about being put in his place made Harry even happier.

The meetings went on until lunch when McGonagall announced lunch was being served in the Great Hall. Harry walked downstairs with the other staff members, who all crowded around to introduce themselves, offer congratulations and offer any assistance if desired.

* * *

The Great Hall looked different, but the same somehow. Then Harry realized it must be the perspective from which he was viewing it. He now sat at the head table with the other staff. He looked out on the four, long, house tables, on of which he sat at for seven years. His eyes swept up the length of the head table considering everyone new and old.

Hagrid was gone obviously. His lack of presence was probably the most noticeable. Professor Grubbly-Planks had aptly taken over for him in Care of Magical Creatures. Professors Sinestra, Flitwick, Binns, and Snape still held their original positions. Neville, who was currently waving at him from the other end of the table, had replaced Professor Sprout. Padma Patil was the new Transfiguration Professor, Harry wondered if she was a registered Animagus or not. Padma was a Ravenclaw and they had never really known each other too well, but he knew only Hermione rivalled Padma for marks. A woman by the name of Lauren Wallraven, was the new Arithmancy Professor and Eleanor Branstone and Tracey Davis were the new Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies Professors, respectively.

Harry was unaware just who might be teaching the position of Divination this year. Trelawney hadn't been at the staff meeting and she wasn't here at lunch now. Harry found the whole thing rather curious and hoped the subject had been discontinued. He stopped after lunch to chat with Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil who had both taken up their positions after the war was over. Padma had aided in the restoration of Hogwarts with Hermione and had subsequently been offered Transfiguration when McGonagall had been officially promoted and accepted as Headmistress.

Harry quickly excused himself from the conversation when Neville showed signs of really wanting to chat extensively and exited the Great Hall. The heavy sound of multiple footsteps alerted Harry and he wheeled around to see Firenze starring down at him.

"F-Firenze?" Harry stammered, looking up into the dark, reflective eyes of the centaur.

He nodded affirmatively. "Harry Potter, I'm glad you are well."

Harry was in awe, the last time he had seen Firenze was in the few days before the final battle. "Erm, are you still teaching here?"

"Yes," he replied in soft, curt voice. "Have you completed your destiny Harry Potter?"

Harry was deeply confused. He knit his brows together and pursed his lips as he pondered what he thought was an obvious answer to a silly question. He was hesitant and mindful as he spoke. "Yes, I, er defeated Voldemort. I, um, would have thought everyone knew that by now."

Firenze almost smirked when Harry had finished speaking. "The death of he of whom you speak is not your full destiny Harry. The Prophecy made by Sibyl Trelawney only regarded one aspect of your life. Your fate lies within your own hands, each of us chooses our own fate. I would have thought your former Headmaster would have explained this to you."

Harry wrinkled up his nose. "Is this about Ginny?"

Firenze nodded. "Yes, I speak of the woman with red hair. She is your fate Harry Potter. While you may choose to ignore it, the stars have already shown your path."

"And what if I do choose to ignore it?"

Firenze seemed pensive, but matter of factly. "You will find each other in succeeding lifetimes and be presented with the same opportunity."

Harry didn't need Firenze to tell him his fate, he knew what he wanted, but not exactly how to achieve it.

He left Firenze in the main hall and continued up the stairs toward his office. As he rounded the corner on the second floor something green and scrawny slammed into his legs. Miffed, Harry looked down and recognized the apologetic voice immediately.

"Oh, I is sorry sir, I is looking for Harry P - "

"Hello Dobby." Harry replied with a smile.

The little house elf was completely taken aback. His little mouth opened in wide surprise and his green eyes bugged out even more than usual.

"Is it really you sir?" Squeaked the little voice as tears sprang from his eyes.

Harry chuckled as two little arms wrapped themselves about his knees. "Yes Dobby, it's me."

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" He squealed, jumping up and down. "I is heard you come to Hogwarts for a job, but I is not believing it so I come to Harry Potter's office." He leaned in and cupped his hands around his mouth as he whispered. "It is saying your name on your door."

"Yes, I am the Defence Professor now." Harry almost seemed to boast, he was proud of his accomplishments.

"Harry Potter has triumphed over He who must not be named yet again. I is proud of you. Tell Dobby, where is your Lady Wheezy?"

Dobby stood on his tip-toes, looking around Harry, expecting to see Ginny nearby.

Harry only shook his head sadly. "Ginny isn't here. She isn't _mine_ anymore."

Dobby hung his head dispiritingly. Harry took the opportunity to look down too, if only to see Dobby's stocking feet. He was currently wearing one lime green and turquoise striped sock and one pink and orange polka dot sock. Harry forced a smile.

"So I live in Hogsmeade now." Harry offered, hoping to improve Dobby's mood.

"You is? Harry Potter has a house?" His voice was excitable and unbelieving.

"I is, I mean, I am, er, I do. Yes, I do have a house." Harry stammered.

"Harry Potter, I is promised myself that when Harry Potter grew up I go work for him. Harry Potter saves me from that bad family I work for. Harry Potter set Dobby free. Is Harry Potter needing a house elf?"

The last thing on earth Harry wanted was a house elf. He had to admit it was a little lonely at the house in front of the mountains, but a house elf?

"Well Dobby, I imagine you've signed a contract to work here at Hogwarts. You're probably expected to fulfil your commitment."

Dobby waved a hand at Harry. "Don't worry Harry Potter. Dobby will talk to Headmistress. Besides," he nudged Harry's knee with his elbow and winked, "Headmistress always is saying 'Dobby, I couldn't pay someone enough to take you off my hands.' See, I is doing good job."

Harry smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. He wished Ginny were here, she always knew just the right thing to say, now it was looking like he would have a house elf.

"Oh I bet McGonagall will hate to see you go Dobby, it might not be wise to upset her."

Dobby closed his bulging eyes and stopped Harry's protest with a little hand gesture. "Harry Potter needs me, I is turning in my resignation."

Harry sighed in defeat. He now had a house elf.

* * *

It was later than Harry would have liked when he arrived at the Burrow. As much as the thought embarrassed him, he needed to apologize to Molly and Arthur for his blatant disregard of manners. He knew that they were probably sitting down at the table to eat their supper right now, but he didn't want to put off the apology any longer than he already had.

Harry took a deep breath after having Apparated onto the front porch of the Burrow. He would never just Apparate into the Weasley home without being invited first, especially when he was here to ask for their forgiveness regarding a careless manner. With a slight hesitancy he raised his hand and knocked on the front door.

He heard the bustle inside the house and footsteps approaching the door. The lock clicked and the door was slowly pulled open. Harry looked up from the stoop letting his eyes take in long, freckled legs clad in cut off shorts. He knew exactly who those legs belonged to.

Ginny was standing at the threshold, leaning carefully against the door. Her red hair was twisted up in a loose, impulsive looking knot with several locks of hair had escaped and had descended on her neck and shoulders. A tiny, white T-shirt was stretched tight across her chest. Harry only let his eyes linger a moment before noticing Ginny's obvious nervousness as she bit her lower lip and drummed her fingers on the door.

"I, um, are you parents here?" He quickly cast his eyes back down to the stoop while awaiting her reply. It felt strange to see her now, knowing the truth. Ginny loved him, she always had. Granted, he had eavesdropped in order to ascertain that information but he wouldn't have done that had it not been crucial. Nothing mattered except that she was still his one and only.

"Yeah, Mum's just finishing dishes, we're about to have pudding. Come in." Her voice was soft and disheartened. Harry noticed as she stepped back, widening the opening of the door that her toe nails were painted a pale shade of pink. She hated pink, or she used to. He stepped inside the house, unintentionally brushing against her shoulder as he did so. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, inhaling a superficial breath, catching a faint whisper of her essence.

Arthur meandered into the room carrying a few batteries and a flashlight. "Harry!" He shouted excitedly, his face bursting into a wide grin. "Molly, Harry's here! Now Harry, I've recently acquired this Muggle torchey, could you help me?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Er, _torch_." He annunciated carefully. _Great. How was he going to talk with Molly and Arthur with Ginny here?_

"Right, yes, torch. Excellent." Arthur handed the batteries and the light to Harry. "Amazing how Muggles have adapted to life without magic." he chuckled bemusedly.

Harry heard Ginny's soft footsteps behind him as he slid the batteries down into the flashlight tube and screwed the top on. He flicked the little switch on the top and saw the faint beam of light shine forth. "It will work better at night or in the dark of course." Harry declared, handing the flashlight back to Mr Weasley who stood in awe of the Muggle contraption.

"Fabulous." he muttered, turning the flashlight and looking into lens.

"Harry, welcome dear. How's the new house?" Molly offered, peaking her head around the corner of the kitchen. "Care for any peach pie?"

"No thank you."

He wasn't sure that Molly had even heard him. Ginny's voice caused Harry to turn around and meet her warm, brown eyes with his own. "You've moved out?" she asked, stunned and awaiting Harry's reply. Ginny's mind raced, surely he couldn't be living with Olivia Ollivander or something. Pictures of the two of them had been absent from the Daily Prophet lately due to Harry's new job at Hogwarts. You had to be living under a rock to not know the Boy Who Lived was teaching Defence at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I live in Hogsmeade now. The house is wonderful."

"Oh." Ginny's expression was inquisitive, as though she desperately wanted to ask more, but refrained.

"Ginny, it's after 7:00. Hermione will be expecting you dear. Kiss those grandbabies for me."

She walked over to the door and slipped on a pair of sandals and retrieved her wand from her back pocket. "Oh, all right. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mum, Dad, Harry." Her voice lacked any of it's usual spirit. She made eye contact with Harry for the briefest of moments before Disapparating away.

Harry stood looking in the place where Ginny had just been. The fact that she was gone created even more of an empty feeling inside him. An ache. A need. The sound of his own name jerked him into reality.

"Harry what brings you here dear?" Molly was asking sweetly, shoving a plate with a fork and piece of peach pie in his hands.

"Er, thanks. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mr Weasley for a minute?"

Arthur was still marvelling over his new gadget but a quick elbow to his side told him to pay attention.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

Molly beamed and took a seat on the sofa. "Harry wants to speak with us."

"Oh yes, of course." Arthur placed the flashlight on the nearby table and joined his wife on the couch. "Right then, what brings you here Harry?"

Harry blew out a quiet breath and sat in a chair across from Molly and Arthur next to the fireplace. "I'm here to apologize."

"Whatever for?" Molly asked incredulously, nodding at Harry to eat up the pie she'd given him.

In truth Harry had forgotten about the plate in his hand, but took a small bite to appease Molly. "The evening of my birthday. I kind of let things get out of hand with O - "

"How is Ms. Ollivander?"

Harry was surprised at the tone of Molly's voice. It was cool and falsely charming. "Oh, well, we aren't seeing each other anymore."

"You aren't?" Molly questioned excitedly, clasping her hands together.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "No." He admitted sheepishly, cutting another piece of the pie with his fork. "That's why I'm here, to apologize I mean. I want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I behaved at my birthday party. You both went out of your way to make my first birthday in five years a nice one and I was too busy flaunting Olivia in everyone's face to appreciate it. He hung his head shamefully and let out a sigh. "I had a feeling Ginny was here somewhere, I've always been able to tell when she was around, I've always felt her presence."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling his throat tighten up. "I only wanted to hurt Ginny as badly as she hurt me. My relationship with Olivia was built on nothing more than spite. I knew rumours would get back to Ginny one way or another and I knew the heartache she would feel because of it. I had all the wrong ideas about growing up. She's the only girl I've ever loved in my whole life and I was too busy learning means of defeating Voldemort when I was younger to fully appreciate her and how much she meant to me."

He wasn't sure how much more he should say, did they know the truth about Ginny's relationship with Dean? About quitting her job at St. Mungo's. "I'm aware things haven't been easy for Ginny lately, I've been difficult and the press has been unbearable, but I'm trying to make things better. I've heard the truth and I believe what Ginny had to say."

Harry looked over at Molly and Arthur for the first time since he had begun talking. Their faces were full of kindness and sympathy and it made Harry feel even more guilty.

"Oh Harry, there's nothing to apologize for dear. You were hurt and behaved accordingly. We always knew Ginny loved you, we always knew it would never change. Nothing can stop true love. Ginny's made mistakes, and we all have- keeping the truth from you, but she's trying to fix them now. She'll have to find a new job, I'm sure you've heard she quit at St. Mungo's and you and she need to sit down and talk, when you're ready of course."

"I almost forgot, Madame Fenwick, the school nurse at Hogwarts will be pulling double duty once school starts. The midwife in Hogsmeade retired and they haven't found a replacement yet. Professor McGonagall asked if she could stop by and speak with Ginny regarding the job."

Arthur spoke up for the first time since they'd sat down. "Harry, that's generous of you to show concern for Ginny's well being. We appreciate it."

Harry quickly interrupted before any more was said. "Please don't tell her I mentioned the job. I don't want her to think I interfered because I didn't, I just heard McGonagall talking about it at the staff meeting this morning."

He took another bite of pie and set his plate on the floor next to his chair. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it tight. Arthur and Molly gave him an encouraging smile, calming his nerves and breaking his resolve.

"I'm still in love with Ginny." He blurted out, startled that he finally admitted it, not only to himself but out loud. He looked up at Mr and Mrs Weasley, wondering what their expressions might be.

Molly's lip was trembling and she dabbed a little tear from the corner of her eye as Arthur patted her knee. "Oh Harry." she whimpered, cracking a little smile.

Harry too felt himself smiling. "It's early and I'm not thoroughly sure how to fix things yet, but I really want to work things out."

Arthur nodded carefully, as if in agreement. "Harry, take it slow, be honest about your feelings and talk everything through now before you have any regrets down the road." He rose from the couch and crossed the floor, extending a friendly hand to Harry. He stood and took Arthur's hand, grasping it firmly.

"I've done some awful things, behaved rudely, inconsiderately and vindictively. The fact that you can forgive me is a testament to all of you. I've got to gather my thoughts and speak with Ginny, but I'm satisfied that I know the truth now."

With an audible sigh he sat back down. "There's one other matter I'd like to discuss with you, it's Ron and Hermione's wedding present. I need a little help from both of you to make this work."

Harry Apparated from the Weasley home straight to the Three Broomsticks, to pick up some dinner before going home to empty cupboards. He ordered some soup and some bread and drank a Butterbeer while he waited. The evening was beginning to get cool, but it was clear outside and Harry decided to walk home the few blocks.

The streets were mainly empty and Harry felt glad for that. His mind was reeling from the events of that evening. Ginny, he had finally been able to see her for himself since the afternoon she had made her unconscious confession. Ron was right, she was beginning to fade away. When he saw her open that door he had hoped to see her face light up at his presence, but it didn't. Her face looked haunted and unresponsive, that wasn't the Ginny he knew. A part of him wanted to grab her right then and take her in his arms, whispering an apology for his eavesdropping and tell her that he understood that the lies she told were out of love. But he had to be more rational than that.

* * *

Harry neared his house and squinted his eyes as he saw movement on the front porch. He slowed his steps and reached into his robes to gather his wand and pointed it in the direction of the front door.

"Lumos." he declared, focussing the beam of light on four huddled figures on the porch.

"We is here Harry Potter! You're new House Elves."

Harry swore under his breath, and let out the fearful sigh he had been holding in his chest. "Elves?" He asked approaching Dobby on the stoop. Sure enough there was Winky and two smaller Elves with them.

"Yes Harry Potter sir." Dobby stated, picking up the little knapsack he'd brought with him. "I is gots a family now Harry Potter."

Harry wasn't sure how, but he'd managed to acquire four House Elves. Dobby and Winky, of course, and their two children Jo-Jo and Gabby, appropriately named. Where he was going to keep four House Elves was a matter Harry soon found himself worrying about more than Ginny. Harry quickly set up a room in the basement. Dobby was thrilled. Harry was simply glad Winky had gotten over her despondency with Mr Crouch.

After finally settling his new family of House Elves, Harry trudged upstairs wearily. He undressed quietly, not bothering to illuminate the room before he climbed into bed, suddenly realizing that there was much too much space around him. He longed for the nights when Ginny would creep into his dorm during the darkest nights of his life, rationalizing his meagre existence and giving his life meaning, if only for a little while. He needed to figure out how he would tell Ginny that he still loved her, he would always love her and he wanted to work things out. He would also need to apologize for listening in on Ginny's private moment with Hermione. Regardless of whether or not he knew the truth, he felt guilty.

_Oh she had looked so empty, but beautiful today. _Harry pondered as his eyelids began to get heavy. _Rather like the antique dolls of Aunt Petunia__s that Dudley had broken. _Yes, he need to tell Gin, to sit down somewhere quiet and just talk. Harry stifled a yawn in the dark and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Minutes became hours, hours became days, and before Harry knew it, the week was through. He'd spent the week readying his classroom, adjusting his lesson plans and attending mandatory staff meetings. The Wednesday evening before the renewal of vows, Harry found himself in Diagon Alley taking care of some last minute business. He had bought Ron and Hermione's gift, which would take some collaboration on the part of the Weasley's, but ultimately he hoped it would be something Ron and Hermione would remember for the rest of their lives. He had also picked up something else, a gift for Ginny, in the event that he had not been there for her birthday.

As Harry meandered through Diagon Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, he discovered he knew very little of the actual Wizarding Ceremony, but would hesitate in asking too many questions when he finally saw Hermione. He didn't want a lecture, just a description.

Up ahead, Harry swore he saw the swish of a long, red mane up ahead of him on the busy cobblestone street. He stood taller, straining to look over the heads of the crowd, but saw nothing familiar. Chalking it up to wishful thinking, Harry continued along toward the pub.

The Leaky Cauldron was as dismal as ever with a thick layer of smoke floating above the crowd. Harry snaked his way through the various tables and patrons in his way, toward the counter where old Tom stood with a toothless grin.

"Hey Tom, say can I get - "

"Harry?"

Harry spun around, startled by the soft, familiar voice.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry moved away from the countertop, pushing Ginny's body with his kinetic energy.

"I, er, just wanted to thank you for getting me the job in Hogsmeade. I was in Diagon Alley buying new Medi-witch robes." Ginny stuttered as she stumbled backward, stunned by his eagerness or tolerance to speak with her.

"Huh?" Harry asked, trying unconvincingly, to play stupid.

"Come off it Harry." Ginny teased, expressing a shy smile. "Who else would have so much news from Hogsmeade and send Professor McGonagall out to see me?"

Harry felt himself blushing. "No, it's not like that Ginny, that's why I didn't want you to know. I didn't really do anything. I was just in the right place at the right time, and I knew you were looking for a job - "

Ginny looked at him quizzically through the murky haze, squinting her brown eyes. "Wait, how did you know I quit my job at St. Mungo's and was looking for something new?"

Harry's eyes widened as he strained not to make a face or curse, giving himself away. He knew full well how he had heard the news of Ginny quitting her job at St. Mungo's. He heard it from her own lips, the day he monitored her conversation. Great. He would have to tell another lie.

"Oh, it's no matter." Ginny finally said, waving him off. "Mum or Hermione have probably told everyone by now. It'll be in the Prophet tomorrow, I'm sure of it. Regardless, I can't thank you enough." She hung her head humbly, letting her eyes fall to the wooden floor.

Harry fought the urge to reach out toward her and bring her chin up with the knuckle of his index finger. He clenched his fists at his sides instead, wishing he had been better prepared to see her tonight.

The uncomfortable silence lasted only a few seconds until Ginny remembered something else she had wanted to say. "What you're doing, for Ron and Hermione, their wedding gift I mean, it's really sweet Harry." She said, running her hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"They deserve it. Did your Mum talk to you?" Harry replied, nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny nodded. "I'll help when and where I can."

That awkward silence was back. "Thank you." He finally whispered, stealing a glance in Ginny's direction. "I should be going, I guess I'll see you on Saturday."

"Sure, you don't know what time it is, do you?" Ginny asked, patting her wrist and looking around for a clock. "I've forgotten my watch at home."

Harry pulled his left hand from his pocket and jerked up his sleeve, forgetting he no longer had a watch, but the bright red string on his wrist drew not only his, but Ginny's attention too. She looked quizzically at the odd, but almost familiar, choice of a bracelet. She was distracted by Harry's voice.

"Damn." He muttered, letting his sleeve fall once again.

"Did you loose your watch?" Ginny asked with a genuine concern, causing Harry's heart to stir.

"No, I, er, gave it back to Olivia when we broke up."

"You broke up?" Ginny asked bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. Harry noticed the absence of the engagement ring he had thrown at her feet the evening of the Christening at the Burrow. The void of the diamond caught him off guard and he felt a sudden heaviness of heart. Maybe she had truly given up on him.

"Yeah. She wasn't the right one, but no, I'm sorry I don't know what time it is. I haven't bought a new watch yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry about, you know, everything - " Ginny began, but Harry cut her off.

"Look, we have to sit down and talk or something. We can't go through the rest of our lives in this uneasiness."

"I agree." Ginny whispered, looking down at the floor again.

Harry let a smile creep over his lips. I wish I had time now, but I don't, I've got a house full of elves to feed." He saw her lips curve into a faint smile and held up his hands to stop her from asking the inevitable question. "Don't ask, I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

Harry cursed quietly to himself as he tried for the umpteenth time to tie the bowtie around his neck. He knew he should have asked Hermione or Molly, or Ginny about these sort of things. Hell even Remus would know this. With a defeated sigh he tucked the tie into his pocket and Disapparated to Ron and Hermione's.

All the ladies were readying themselves over at the Burrow and the chaps were all at Ron's. As Harry navigated the house, looking for Ron, he spoke briefly with Fred and George who conspired quietly with their heads together and a chorus of snickers broke the relative silence. Harry was sure they had to be planning something special for Hermione that night. He instantly sympathized for her, and for Fred and George when she found out about it.

Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur all mingled through the house, greeting Harry with pats on the back, knuckle rubs on the top of his head and a polite handshake (from Percy of course). Arthur finally had the courtesy to inform Harry that Ron was finishing getting dressed in his room. Harry ducked around the corner and quietly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." He heard Ron answer from inside. Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Ron was slowly pacing the floor, holding Liam over his left shoulder and patting his back gently. His face broke into a grin when he saw Harry.

"Hey mate, glad you made it. You've been so busy lately I thought you were going to back out on me."

Harry smiled. "Never. How's everything going, I know I've not been around much, but thankfully I'm all settled now. How's Hermione and the boys?"

Run shrugged carefully as not to disturb the sleeping baby. "Hermione is a sight less off her rocker than she was the first time we did this. Sheesh, that was an experience. Think of her the day before her NEWT's and multiply it."

Harry laughed remembering the argument that ensued between Ron and Hermione the day before NEWT's when Ron had tried being patient, but finally snapped. After her constant barrage of questions and quizzing, Ron threw his Transfiguration book out the window in the common room. Hermione had been in clear shock of the display and had marched upstairs to her dorm to pout. Ron had been so satisfied with her reaction. He bragged to Ginny and Harry that he had put his foot down and had enough. Harry and Ginny knew better. An hour later Ron was summoning his book back upstairs and panicking that he had angered and hurt Hermione and sent Ginny upstairs to get her so he could apologize.

"Mind holding him so I can finished getting dressed?" Ron asked, offering Liam to Harry. "Hermione and Gin have Benjamin, we thought they might be easier to handle that way."

Harry nodded, taking Liam from Ron and sat on the edge of the bed. Ron slipped robes on over the suit he was wearing. The thought suddenly sprang into Harry's head that he was spending his last few minutes with Ron before he got married again.

"I wish I could think of something really clever to say." he began, looking from Ron down to Liam. "I wish I could have been there."

Ron turned away from the mirror where he had been trying, to no avail, to tie his tie. "Mate, the fact that you here today says enough. It wasn't your choice not to be here the first time around."

Harry said nothing, but looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Had it not been for the stupid prophecy, his whole life would have turned out differently. The sound of Ron's bowtie hitting the bed caught his attention.

"Oh sod it all." Ron grumbled. "So anyway, tell me about the house. Hermione can hardly wait to see it."

Harry shrugged. "It's a house. Nice view. And I have a nice family of House Elves to help take care of it."

Ron burst with laughter. "You do. Oh Harry, Hermione is going to go spare. Please tell me it's not Dobby."

"The one and only, with Winky and their 2 children. They create more work than they accomplish in a day."

Ron continued to laugh until Harry interrupted. "Contrary to your beliefs this is not funny Ron."

"You're right, it's hilarious. Potter and his House Elves. And I thought twins were a handful." Ron continued to snigger readying himself and tucking his bowtie in his pocket. Arthur knocked on the door announcing it was time to Apparate over to the Burrow.

"Well, there's no backing out now mate." Harry teased, carefully rising off the bed.

Ron smiled. "I wouldn't leave her, not even for all your Galleons Harry."

Harry shook his head slowly, amazed and happy he would finally witness his best friends' wedding. "I've never seen anyone like the two of you."

"Except you and Ginny." Ron replied, not thinking of the implications. He suddenly froze with a grimace etched into his face, wondering what Harry's expression might be. Surprisingly it was pensive.

"Not any more. Ginny grew up fast, she had too, and I grew up even faster. I don't even know if I know her anymore. Even if we could build that all back up, I don't think we would be the same."

Ron raised his eyebrows hopefully. "Does that mean you want to try and build it back up?"

Arthur entered the room clapping his hands together excitedly. "Ready lads?" He asked enthusiastically, startling Liam in Harry's arms.

"Sure thing Dad." Ron answered, peaking over at his son, who had thankfully returned to sleep.

"Harry, Hermione would like to see you after you Apparate in. She's got a favour to ask."

Harry nodded and one by one they Disapparated to the Burrow.

When Harry Apparated into the living room at the Burrow he was met by giggling girls, the smell of perfume and roses and small children being passed around from happy face to happy face. He felt Liam being snatched from him by one of women in the room and was quickly met by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're here, Hermione's been asking for you dear." He was physically pushed into the bedroom where Hermione was preparing. Molly didn't even knock on the door, but flung it open, forcing Harry inside.

Harry almost thought to close his eyes- just in case Hermione wasn't decent or something, but thankfully the occupants of the bedroom were dressed.

Ginny and Hermione were facing one another, grasping hands. Molly closed the door behind him, startling Hermione and Ginny.

"Er, am I interrupting something?" Harry questioned, nervously fidgeting with the hem on his sleeves.

Hermione looked beautiful. She wore an ivory coloured Grecian style dress with a beaded scarf draped around her neck and her hair was styled up with delicate curls entwined with pearls as opposed to the frizzy coiffure she usually wore. If she looked half this pretty on her original wedding day, Harry was devastated that he missed it. "You look beautiful."

"Harry! Oh, well thank you. No, of course you're not disrupting." Hermione answered, stepping toward Harry. "Where's your tie?" She finished in an accusatory voice.

Harry avoided looking at Ginny and dug into his pocket and produced the bowtie. "I, er, couldn't tie it."

Hermione giggled "Oh Harry, give it here." She made to step near him but caught Ginny's eye and suddenly backed off. "Oh, I've forgotten my bracelet, Gin you do it."

Harry felt as though his throat was parched and closing tighter and tighter with every millisecond. His heart thundered loudly in his own ears and fluttered inside his chest. He swallowed with difficulty as Ginny turned away from Hermione and stepped toward Harry. She wore a dress and robes of navy blue and her coppery orange hair was styled into a chignon at the base of her neck where a single miniature blush coloured rosebud was tucked into her hair.

Ginny refused to make eye contact as Harry hesitantly handed her the satiny strip of fabric and tilted his chin upward. She gently placed the tie around his neck, careful to work it under the collar of his shirt. Harry closed his eyes when the tip of her finger brushed against the side of his neck as she prepared to knot the tie. Her touch haunted him in an exciting, almost taboo way that quickened his pulse and made his palms sweat. Harry wondered about the words he heard her whisper "I never want to feel this way about anybody else." why was it so familiar and yet so unreachable, as if it were in the furthest corner of his own mind. Ginny continued to refuse to meet his eyes but she knew Harry was glancing down at her. The thought made her nervous and shaky. She quickly finished the knot and stepped away.

"Thank you." he whispered quietly, wishing she would turn back around so he could see her face.

"It's nothing." She replied, moving toward Hermione to help her with the bracelet.

Hermione smile faded into a frown as she witnessed the continued awkwardness between them. She had hoped that Harry would have spoken to Ginny before now and was disappointed that he hadn't. She wondered if eventually she would have to take this into her own hands. "Harry, I have a favour to ask."

"Name it."

"Well, it would mean a lot to me if you would give me away."

Harry was pleasantly surprised. "Are you serious?" He asked, watching Ginny peer out the window down into the garden below.

Hermione blushed a little as she gazed down at her left hand, seeing the sparkle of the diamond ring on her third finger. "Yes, well you and Ron have been my best friends for so long and I can't think of another person I would rather have give me away to my husband."

Harry cracked a smile. "Well then I guess I'd be honoured too."

"The Superintendent Registrar Carlisle from the Ministry of Magic is here Hermione.

She nodded and wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye as a knock reverberated on the door and Mrs Weasley poked her head in. "It's time dear. Everyone's in the garden waiting."

Ginny scooped up a bouquet of blush coloured roses from the bed and stopped to wish Hermione good luck. "It'll be easier this time." she began with a smile. "Harry's here, as he always should have been. You look beautiful and your beautiful babies and my lucky git of a brother are waiting on baited breath for you outside. There's nothing Ron wouldn't do for you and I couldn't have asked for a better sister in law."

Harry watched Hermione blush as Ginny began praising her. Harry knew that Hermione felt guilty about helping him eavesdrop on Ginny. She would be fessing up sooner rather than later. Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek and briefly caught Harry's eye before wishing them luck and disappearing with her mother from the room.

"Ready Mrs Weasley?" Harry teased, offering her his arm.

"Always." She answered, grabbing her blush and ivory coloured bouquet of roses and linking her arm in Harry's.

Harry escorted his best friend out onto the front lawn of the Burrow, so they could complete the short procession Ginny had begun. While they were standing on the lawn together, awaiting their musical cue, Harry took the opportunity to approach the subject that had been weighing heavily on his mind the last two weeks. "I'm going to tell Ginny." He began, watching the leaves flutter on the trees. It was a beautiful September day. "I can't pretend that I don't know. I don't know how she lived with her guilt so long, it eats me up every time I look at her."

"Are you still in love with her?" Hermione asked quietly, holding her breath in anticipation of his response.

He sighed almost in defeat. "I will always be in love with her."

Hermione squeezed Harry's arm excitedly. "Oh Harry, just tell her - "

Harry quickly cut her off. "No, I'm not going to pretend like nothing has happened. I can't say what I would have done if Ginny had told me the truth the night I woke up at St. Mungo's because Ginny didn't trust me enough to speak up. I don't know if I know her anymore, or if I can trust her anymore. I have to figure out what's left in that shell of a person I gave my heart to seven years ago."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Hermione whispered, giving him a faint smile. "I just want the best for you Harry, you deserve it."

He smiled in return as the familiar strains of The Wedding March and began to walk Hermione around the side of the house toward the ceremony.

The garden of the Burrow was decorated more beautifully than Harry could have imagined. There was a large, white canopy strung over the middle of the yard where the guests were seated. There were enchanted vines and flowers decorating the posts for the canopy, glittering, twinkling fairy lights completed the decoration.

Everyone rose from their seats as Harry and Hermione stepped under the canopy. He could see Ron smirking next to a very short, shrivelled old wizard with in black robes that dragged on the ground. He had short puffy hair that seemed to stick out in all directions and wore a monocle on a long chain In his gnarled old hands, he held a small leather bound tome with golden runes embossed into the cover.

Harry wondered where the music was coming from and finally saw Professor Flitwick standing on a podium at the side of the tent, charming a small orchestra of instruments to play. Harry could see Ginny, standing on the other side of the official, looking down into the bouquet of roses. She seemed to be having a difficult time keeping her composure.

Harry and Hermione completed their procession and were now standing in front of the Superintendant Registrar from the Ministry of Magic. Harry first slipped his arms around Hermione and kissed her cheek then turned to Ron and shook his hand and enveloped him into a one armed hug.

He finished by taking both of their hands and joining them together.

"Keep being good to each other. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Harry patted Ron's shoulder, stepped to his side and waited as the official began the ceremony.

"We, the family and friends of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley have gathered here today to celebrate their marriage in a renewal of vows. We have come here to witness the commitment Ron and Hermione have for each other and their children, Liam and Benjamin. This couple has embodied the loyalty of marriage and set up the framework that enables the establishment of a home and children where through trust, patience and respect, and the love which they have for each other, may develop into a lasting relationship and a happy, healthy family environment."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron and Hermione who had obviously gone through so much to be together. Mr and Mrs Weasley were holding the fruits of their union, little Liam and Benjamin slept peacefully in the arms of their grandparents, unaware of the love their parents had shared for each other for so many years.

The grizzled old wizard turned the page in his book and continued. "Please join hands." The official muttered a long utterance and asked Hermione to repeat after him.

Hermione turned to look up into Ron's eyes. Her soft voice was calm, cool and clear. Her intent was sweet and meaningful. "You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you my heart which is mine to give. I am a free person and you shall not command me, but I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, I entrust each in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander your name but I shall honour your name above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our tribulations. Do not ask me to abandon or forsake you, for wherever you go I will go too. My family will be your family. Where you die, I will die. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

Harry looked over at Ginny whilst Ron repeated the words. Her eyes were locked on Harry's. They stared at each other with a burning intensity, it filled Harry's heart with a blossoming hope that maybe something of the two years he spent with Ginny could be spared.

The raspy voice of the Superintendent Registrar made Harry focus on the ceremony once again. "Please retrieve your wands and take each other's hands."

Ron and Hermione held their wands in their right hands and with their left hands, completed a ring and held each other's wands as well.

"The circle is a ancient symbol which denotes unity, it has no beginning and no end. The circle is the symbol of the sun, the earth, the universe and all eternity."

A violet glow began to encompass the circle making all those present smile and gasp in awe. The colour brightened and a soft thrum began to echo throughout the garden. Ron's and Hermione's rings began to glow the same purple hue.

"May I have your rings please?" The wizard asked, holding out the runic tome.

Ron and Hermione each removed their wedding band and laid it carefully on the book in the outstretched hands of the Registrar Carlisle. When the violet glow finally evaporated from the metal bands, the old man gave his instructions.

Ron took Hermione's ring, placing it on her finger and began to speak. "I give you this ring as a constant reminder of the promises we made yesterday, the love we share today and the hopes we have for our future. As I place this ring upon your finger, receive my promise of faithfulness to you. It is a seal of the vow I make to you that we may live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of our lives."

As Hermione recited the words and placed Ron's ring on his finger. Harry drifted again. The thought of never exchanging words like this with Ginny was unbearable, from the day he fell in love with Ginny he couldn't imagine his life without her. He was committed at least to getting to the bottom of their misunderstanding and make an attempt at reconciliation.

The Registrar produced his wand and extended it over Ron and Hermione. "May life's blessings be upon you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward. May you have walls for the wind, a roof for the rain and drinks beside the fire. Laughter to cheer you and those you love near you, and all that your heart might desire."

The old wizard closed his book and smiled. "You have exchanged vows and rings and consented to renew your vows in the presence of your family and your friends. By the power entrusted in my by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. Ron, you may kiss your bride."

The guests clapped enthusiastically as Ron pulled Hermione close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her warmly. Harry couldn't help but smile. His two best friends had just pledged to spend their lives together. As he congratulated them both with handshakes and hugs he wished he had been here the first time.All the guests turned toward the aisle and raised their wands above their heads. Each of them sent off a lovely burst of sparks that arched over the happy couple and showered them with sparkles as they proceeded back down the aisle. Harry met Ginny's eyes and offered her his arm. She took it sceptically and retreated down the aisle behind Ron and Hermione.

An hour later the chairs had been magicked around several long tables and a large feast was set before them. Harry was nervously rehearsing the toast he was about to give and caught Ginny looking at him and quickly looked away. He was determined to share the truth with her the first time he could allot a private moment with her. He supposed under better circumstances, Hermione should be there to apologize as well, but in this case her apology would have to come later. He rose from his chair and cleared his throat.

"I met Ron and Hermione twelve years ago today and every day of my life since then was a little better because they were in it and I have the sneaking suspicion they both knew they were in love with each other long before Hermione had the courage to admit it. The love they share is like something I have never seen or known before. I can only hope to achieve the level of happiness they have attained so early in their lives. I wish them all the happiness, all the luck and all the love in the world. Please rise and join me in toasting my best friends Ron and Hermione Weasley."

Harry lifted his glass toward Ron and Hermione as all the guests rose from their chairs and gestured their glasses toward the happy couple. "To Ron and Hermione!" they expressed cheerfully. As Harry sat down everyone applauded and was rewarded with a sumptuous feast prepared by Molly, Ginny, Penny, Fleur, Ekaterina, Alicia and Katie.

The jangle of silverware on plates was all that could be heard for several minutes as they all enjoyed the meal. Harry recognized plenty of faces, but failed to identify just as many. The familiar faces were members of the order, Remus included, some of the Hogwarts' staff, those who attended Hogwarts with he, Ron and Hermione. He instantly recognized Luna, of course, who wore a hat made from a birdcage and live, white doves. Those Harry did not know he assumed were from the Ministry.

The orchestra began playing enchanted music again, courtesy of Professor Flitwick. Unbeknownst to Harry Angelina Johnson, Fred's fiancé, was an amazing singer and had agreed to sing with the orchestra. The tables were vanished and the chairs banished to form a border around the tent, leaving a place for dancing. The infant Weasley twins were put in the nursery to sleep and the evening activities were under way.

Harry was happy to talk with Neville and Luna (who's hat was even stranger up close when the doves cooed) and Parvati and Seamus, Lavender and her date. The only Gryffindor missing from their year was Dean, and the air was heavy with his absence. It was evident one of them were missing. Harry found himself happy to be disturbed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Come Harry dear, it's time for the dance."

"Dance?" He asked sceptically, praying he had heard Mrs. Weasley wrong.

"Yes dear, dancing. It's tradition you know." _No, I didn__t know. No one had mentioned anything about dancing. Damn that Hermione. Damn me for not asking questions. Damn I should have learned to dance._

"But I don't dance Mrs Weasley."

She giggled, sounding as if she'd had one too many Butterbeers. "Don't worry about it, Ginny will show you how."

With that, Mrs Weasley grabbed the cuff of Harry's sleeve and dragged him back toward the white awning, covered in ivy. Harry protested the entire way, mumbling and trying to make random excuses, but quickly found himself face to face with Ginny.

"Er, um, hi." he finally stammered, nervously pulling out the edge of his collar. She said nothing in return and let her eyes fall down to the ground. Mr. Weasley had arisen and introduced Harry and Ginny as the Best Man and Maid of Honour. Ron and Hermione quickly joined them under the awning as Angelina did a quick Sonorus charm with her wand and Flitwick's enchanted orchestra began playing a new song.

Harry took a deep breath and slipped his left hand around Ginny's waist and gently lifted her chin with his free hand. He was surprised by her quick intake of breath and, as their eyes met each other, the tears that were welled up inside them. He quickly removed his hand from her chin and grasped her left hand, and as he felt her other hand rest upon his shoulder, he leaned in to whisper. "Don't cry Ginny, not here."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm of the music and began to sway with the beat. Harry soon picked up on her tempo and began to move in response to the flow of sound. Harry's thoughts soon betrayed him and he found himself remembering the first time he had ever seen Ginny. The small, freckled girl waving goodbye on Platform 9 ¾. The following summer he had learned she fancied him. How stupid he was not to react to that. No, he waited four more summers, after Harry had learned she had 'given up' on him first. He'd been such a coward. He could feel Ginny underneath his hands. She was soft in all the right places he thought a woman should be, and he couldn't believe she thought he was originally worthy enough to share her innocence and purity. His mind leapt forward to the most recent past, hearing her confession and that she was physically faithful to him all this time. She was still his one and only.

Unbelievably, Harry's own thoughts were choking and constricting him and he blurted out the truth, liberating himself from the agony in his own mind.

"I know everything Ginny."

Ginny stopped dancing immediately. "What?" she asked, looking up to finally meet his eyes.

Harry ceased his movement as well, but refused to let go of her body. The jumbled thoughts turned into words that spilled quickly from his mouth.

"Ginny I know everything. I was at Hermione's that afternoon the day after your birthday, the day you told her everything. I heard it all." He had not intended to tell her in this manner, but now seemed as appropriate as any other time.

She was bewildered. _Was Harry serious? How could he possibly know?_ "What do you mean?" she finally asked, playing innocent.

"I heard you." he answered plainly, trying to keep his voice even, so as not to alert the entire wedding. "I heard everything you said to Hermione that day she invited you over for tea. You never betrayed me."

Ginny's heart began to race. He finally knew the truth. "How?"

Harry quickly shook his head and glanced around at everyone, who seemed to be looking directly at them. "Dance." he whispered. Ginny dragged her feet slowly, in utter disbelief of what was occurring. She had waited weeks for this moment, when the truth would sink in.

"It doesn't matter how I know, only that I do. I'm sorry, it was part of a meddling plan Hermione conjured up. I'm sorry I felt it necessary to eavesdrop, it was completely unfair."

Ginny's lip began to tremble and Harry saw the tears return to her eyes. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted so badly to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to a thing I had to say. Why?"

"I don't know." Harry began, looking around at potential prying ears, "You haunted and consumed my every thought and I couldn't stand the curiosity anymore."

A single tear marred Ginny's beautiful face. "And do you, do you still love me?" She stammered, gazing in to Harry's vivid green eyes.

He wanted so badly to say yes, maybe he loved her more than he ever did, but there was so much more to say. He wasn't sure that he knew Ginny anymore. "Ginny, that's not how I want to begin this conversation - "

She worked her hand from Harry's grasp and pushed his shoulder away with her other hand. Harry instantly knew she was taking this all wrong. Ginny turned away and walked from the dance floor, leaving him to stand alone. Harry quickly tried to smile at Ron and Hermione in what he hoped was a reassuring way and decided to go visit some other guests to avoid the gossip.

* * *

Harry stood alone at the edge of the awning, clothed in the darkness of night. He wasn't sure if Ginny could see him or not, but he had been watching her. He couldn't count on one hand how many other men she had danced with. Too many in Harry's humble opinion, and currently she had what Harry knew to be a fabricated smile on her face and her arms around Neville Longbottom. Harry, of course, knew this to be harmless, but still, it infuriated him all the same. It should be his arms around Ginny. It should be him smiling down at her. It should be him underneath those fairy lights, breathing that same heavy, sweet air. Harry suddenly felt a looming presence and was surprised to see Luna standing beside him.

"Hello." She replied in an ethereal voice. Harry could now see that her blond hair formed the bird's nest in her hairpiece, and her wand formed the bird's perch.

"Er, hi." Harry answered, looking at the bird cage hat from the corner of his eyes. In a strange way it was captivating. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I was. Ginny asked Neville to dance for old time sake. That's ok. So, why aren't _you_ dancing?" Her voice was airy, but direct.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

Luna smiled. "She's still in love with you. Some things you can just tell."

"You think so?" Harry asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Nothing can stop true love. You should know that by now. Look at Doris Purkiss and Stubby Boardman."

Harry raised his eyebrows in an anticipatory manner and waited for her to continue.

"Oh you don't follow them?"

Harry shook his head.

"Whirlwind romance. It all began in The Quibbler, you know?"

Harry had to smile inwardly. Good ol' Luna.

"Besides, that vine you were dancing beneath was infested with with amo insettos. You have the look of someone who's been bitten. I wrote a feature article all about it."

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. Only two people in this world knew the truth that happened between Ginny and… Dean. "Hey Luna, do you think you could do me a favour?"

* * *

As Fred and George closed the ceremony with a spectacular fireworks display, Harry took the opportunity to present Ron and Hermione with their wedding gift. The newlyweds stood with their arms looped around each other and their foreheads resting together, Harry hated the thought of disturbing them.

"Erm, guys?"

"Oh Harry! The toast was lovely. Thank you."

Hermione turned to hug him briefly as Ron slapped him on the back. "Thanks, well anyway, since I wasn't here the first time around I decided to get you something for a wedding gift that I know you didn't already have."

Hermione and Ron both looked sceptically at Harry, knowing he probably went overboard. Nevertheless, Harry produced a small envelope and handed it to Hermione.

She carefully slit open the heavy parchment and pulled a square piece of paper from the envelope. She turned toward the fairy lights under the awning and began to read. Harry watched on triumphantly as her face broadened in surprise.

"Harry, you shouldn't have." Hermione gasped, handing the paper to her husband.

"Never you mind what I should or should not have done. I pulled the appropriate strings and Ron can have time off starting Monday if he wants, and I've already arranged for the twins to be taken care of by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and me."

Ron finished reading the parchment and handed it back to Hermione. "Harry, it's too much. Really." His voice cracked with emotion and disbelief.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets again and looked pointedly down at the grass. "Bollocks. If there's anyone who deserves a honeymoon in Paris, it's the two of you. Everything is taken care of. All I want is for you to go and have a good time. There were a lot of factors that prevented you for going on an original honeymoon, I know that, but I'm telling you that if you refuse my offer I'm going to be really hacked off." He finally lifted his gaze to look up at them and smile. "It means a lot to me that you stuck by me all this time. Even when I was the world's biggest prat, or lying in a coma. Please do this?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her husband and cracked a smile. "I have always wanted to go back to France." She replied sweetly.

Ron smiled and shook his head. "All right, all right. I give up, we'll go."

Hermione squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight. "Oh thank you Harry, you're unbelievable!"

He laughed a hearty laugh, one that sounded as if it had been absent and aching to get out for some time. "It's nothing. You deserve it."

Ron grinned slyly and elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Only Harry Potter would show me up at my own bloody wedding." He joked with a head shake, trying to deduce how he could ever pay his best friend back. "Thanks mate, I mean it."

Harry sighed happily and looked out across the lawn. Most of the guests had left, but the fireworks still danced around the backyard. Out in the garden, all alone, stood Ginny.

"How's it going?" Ron asked, indicating whom he was talking about with a head tilt .

"Not sure." Harry replied truthfully, scuffing his shoes in the grass.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Hermione offered, turning toward Harry first and then Ron for confirmation.

Harry shook his head. "No. This is your night and I won't have anything ruin that. I need to be the one to talk to her, we have a lot to say." His best friends both offered him a pat on the shoulder as he slowly walked away. His footfalls were muffled by the lush, green grass as he advanced toward Ginny, standing by the low garden wall, clutching her arms around her for warmth. It was only then that Harry had noticed the sudden cool dampness to the air. When he finally approached he quietly took off his dress robes and laid them around her shoulders.

"Nice night."

His presence startled her and she jerked tensely.

"Merlin's beard you scared the hell out of me." she clutched her chest and tried catching her breath.

"Sorry."

Ginny looked down at the navy blue robes surrounding her and looked back up at Harry before she pulled them closer. "Thanks."

There was several moments silence between them before they both started to speak.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"I'll go first."

"No I want to."

Ginny had won out. She did not choose to look at Harry, but out at the orchard behind the Burrow instead. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked insinuatingly. "I came here today all ready to let you go. To tell you that if you wanted me to let you go and pursue life with someone else, I would do that for you. That doesn't mean I stopped loving you, just that I love you enough to want your happiness instead of my own. I was wrong and I've been terribly selfish."

Harry said nothing in reply, but fixed his gaze on what he imagined she was looking at out in the grove of trees. "It's been fifty four days since the night you last kissed me in the Leaky Cauldron, ninety two days since our kiss when I awoke at St. Mungo's, and 1911 days since you kissed me farewell before the final battle. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kiss you tonight?"

The words spilling from Harry's mouth were stunning. "Y-you did?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry threw his hands up in frustration. "Gin, I want so badly to start over, but you've told so many lies I don't know if I know you anymore."

He abandoned the view of the wiry apple tree and let his eyes caress Ginny instead. "Do you still hate burnt toast?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Still like marshmallows?"

"Yes."

"Refuse to wear pink?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still like daisies?"

She only nodded, too overcome to say anything else. She knew it wasn't that easy to get to know someone again and it was his attempt at humour, but hope was overwhelming. "I'm still the very same girl you fell in love with."

Harry shook his head angrily, the brief moments of sentiment had vanished. "My Ginny wouldn't have lied, not to me! She never would have lied. Is there anything else I ought to know that you've been lying about?"

His voice was charged and incriminating, and it hurt. Ginny denied him emphatically as the tears streamed down her face. "No Harry, no."

"Was there anyone else?" He fired accusatorily.

Her jaw dropped open in indignation and her lips quivered with brimming emtion. Her reply was quick and passionate. "I was always yours! Always!"

The moment was heated and hysterical, rousing and tear-jerking all at once. They both stood facing one another under the auspices of a starry sky.

After several deep breaths, when Harry fully had his temper under control, he let out a defeated sigh. "Ginny, I know you acted out of love, but it was wrong and it doesn't make me feel a hell of a lot better knowing that you spent months with Dean. It kills me to know that I wasn't here to hold you, comfort you, kiss you, and you had to get all those things from someone else."

A look of panic and desperation had returned to Ginny's face and the sobs and tears returned again.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I was at the end of my rope! I didn't know what to do anymore, I felt lost and I was afraid I was losing you too. In the days before you woke up I spent our last moments together each night telling you that - "

"You never wanted to feel this way about anybody else."

Harry didn't know where the words had come from, but they were suddenly spilling from his mouth.

"H-how did you know that?"

Harry closed his eyes as the memories flooded his mind.

_It was dark, just as it always was with his comatose memories. He could feel Ginny__s hand wrapped around his. Her forehead rested on his arm and he could feel the warm tears on his skin. Ginny was audibly sobbing and her voice was hushed and urgent._

_Harry please come back, please come back. Don__t leave me here. I can__t do all this without you, I don__t want to do all this without you. I know you can hear me Harry, please listen. I__m lost, I__m gone and I__m empty without you. I want you to come back, I love you, I miss you and I__ll never feel this way about anybody else._

So that's where it had come from. The familiar words were a plea. He folded his arms across his chest and stammered out an explanation. "At St. Mungo's I hear you saying it under your breath, some kind of prayer, that you'd never feel this way about anybody else."

"And I won't. I know I left you bruised and battered by my words and the stupid things that I did, but you have to believe I did them all out of love for you. I didn't know if you'd even want me anymore. We didn't know if you'd regain your memory, if you'd have amnesia, or if you'd wake up at all – I knew that first night at St. Mungo's after you woke up that I couldn't walk away from you, even if it was for your own good. I never felt so awful, so trapped, and so alone as I did that following night when I went home. Even though I wasn't in love with Dean, I had made a commitment and was beginning to feel guilty about it. Loving you was is the only thing I have ever known, and I never wanted you to know the awful things that I'd done. I wanted to come back to you on my own, with a clear conscience."

He couldn't imagine what Ginny had gone through in the five years he had been comatose. It must have been emotionally draining to watch someone you loved slowly fade away from you right in front of your eyes, and be able to do absolutely nothing about it. Harry reached out with his left hand, the cuff of his sleeve exposing his wrist and gently brushed a tear off Ginny's cheek, savouring the feeling of her smooth skin.

"What's the red string?" She whispered quietly, closing her eyes and leaning in toward Harry's hand.

He laughed absently. "It's the red yarn you tied around my birthday present. After you left that night I just sat on the steps inside Grimmauld Place holding it in my hands. I didn't know what to think, or what to feel but it just seemed like the right thing to do. Like a connection to you. Oh, which reminds me."

Ginny felt the absence of his hand from her face as he dug inside the pocket of his suit jacket and produced a small satiny envelope. "I wanted you to know I didn't forget your birthday."

Ginny hesitantly took the small pouch and pulled it open. Inside was a small, gold, heart shaped locket. She pried open the charm and found a picture inside of she and Harry and their godsons, taken the afternoon of the Christening. The wizarding photograph seemed to reflect hers and Harry's moods and their depictions were casting each other odd glances and seemed hesitant to be near each other. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful. Thank you." Ginny praised. "Help me put it on?"

Harry took the necklace and stepped around behind Ginny. As he prepared to clasp the necklace around her neck, Ginny pushed the collar of the robes out of his way. He could see she still had not put the engagement ring back on. Ginny felt the cool metal chain touching her skin and happily looked down where the locket lay on her neckline.

"Where's your ring?" He demanded quietly, as she dropped her hands from the robe's collar.

Ginny was glad the evening sky could hide her embarrassment, she folded her hands together tightly. "I quit wearing it after your birthday, I didn't think you'd appreciate it anymore. I decided if I was really going to let you go I had to stop wearing it. Do you want it back now?"

"No." he replied, taking in the beauty of her face, the soft, cool breeze billowing his robes around her body and gently drawing her hair out of place. "I don't want the ring back and I don't want you to let go either."

With a burning intensity Harry looked deep within Ginny's chestnut coloured eyes and slowly extended his right hand, palm side up. Ginny swallowed hard while the tears cascaded from her eyes once more, and with a fearful, child-like hesitancy, unlocked her fingers and reached out toward Harry. When she gently laid her palm on his he gripped it firmly and pulled her toward him. He enveloped her body in his arms, one arm held her close to him, his other hand gently nuzzled the back of her neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, grasping the lapels of his jacket and wept loudly.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much."

As the breeze died down and the sound of crickets chirped through the garden, Harry held Ginny in his arms and hushed her with quiet whispers as he kissed her forehead. "It's all over now. Tomorrow we start something else." He paused and gently began to rock her body back and forth in his arms. "I want you to know something, I never stopped loving you either."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks goes out to Karen who beta'd this beastly chapter and to everyone who reads and reviews. Chapter 16 is underway.

The wedding vows were slightly adapted from ceremonies by , The Celtic Wedding Vow by Morgan Llewelyn, the book of Ruth from the New American Bible and the Celtic Wedding Blessing.


	16. The Only Girl

Harry left the Burrow in a better mood than he'd been in days or in weeks, perhaps. He hadn't any idea how long he had stood there, under the starry sky, the leaves whispering quietly in the trees overhead. Ginny had felt so warm and soft and wonderful in his arms that the thought of letting her go seemed like a betrayal of the heart. The thought of leaving her was the last possible thing he wanted to do, but he had already promised himself that he would not rush or make hasty decisions and spoil the possible reunion they could have.

With his arm wound around her waist and her head still resting on his shoulder, Harry escorted Ginny back up to the house. Leaving could not have felt more awkward. Harry was glad the darkness of night was his cover as he was sure he was blushing as he stammered out a hesitant and regretful goodbye. He promised things would be different and he would be different, if she would only promise to sit down and talk things over with him and tell the truth from now on. Any future they would or could have depended on it.

He couldn't imagine what all the Weasleys thought, and a part of him didn't care. Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione knew what was going on, but he didn't know if the other Weasleys had been informed, but they were probably wondering where Ginny had gone and had noticed Harry's absence, as well. The last thing the brothers and their significant others knew, he was snogging Olivia Ollivander at his birthday party. He supposed his behaviour seemed a rash change of heart, yet again, but Harry was determined that the rest of the family would know Ginny's truth and that her feelings of isolation would stop.

The light was on in the kitchen of the Burrow, and he could see shadows moving around the room. More than once, he saw Mrs Weasley peek out the window in an Aunt Petunia like fashion as he continued to hold Ginny close. As much as he adored the feeling of having her back in his arms, prolonging the inevitable separation would be worse.

"I have to go," he whispered softly, caressing her skin with his breath.

She held on tighter, burying her face in his chest. "I don't want you to go."

Harry carefully smoothed the loosened coppery strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "I can't stay, you know that. If we're going to make this work, we have to be logical; if we rush right back to where we started from, that would be a lie. You've changed in five years, and I need to see those changes. You aren't the girl I fell in love with anymore; I need to fall in love with the woman you've become."

Ginny let out a long, drawn out sigh and pulled away slightly, looking up into his emerald green eyes. "What if you can't fall in love with her?"

He supposed he could have told her it was their fate to be together, but that probably would have made the effort of getting to know each other again futile. He stared right back at her, trying to let her see the intensity that he felt. "And what if I fall in love with you all over again, even faster than I did the first time?"

"When can I see you again?" Ginny knew it sounded desperate, and she didn't care; if she had to fight tooth and nail to get Harry back, she would. The problem was she had to fight herself: No more lies, no more feigned innocence, no more moonlighting as the girl she used to be.

"Can you meet me tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks? Say 6:00. We'll chat a bit and maybe I can show you my new house."

Eighteen hours was too long, but truthfully, if he had said eighteen minutes, it still would have been too long. "All right."

Harry forced a smile and gathered up her hands in his. "It will be OK. We'll just talk." He intertwined their fingers and rested their hands on his chest. "Now go inside, somebody's waiting up for you."

Ginny turned and looked over her shoulder, seeing her mother's eyes widen in surprise as she ducked away from the kitchen window. She'd been caught red handed. What was it with eavesdropping, anyway? She clasped his hands tighter. "Until tomorrow, then."

"Yes, tomorrow," he replied as Ginny hesitantly took a step toward the house, extending the span between them, but keeping a lingering grip on his hands. Harry wasn't sure which was harder: leaving her tonight or on the day of the final battle. She bit her lower lip and took another step away, widening the distance even further, still grasping Harry's hand. Ginny could feel Harry's fingers beginning to slip away from hers, as their outstretched arms ultimately broke apart, finally separating them. Ginny watched Harry slowly back away from her and retrieve his wand from his suit pocket. He gave her another small smile before Disapparating away.

* * *

With a slow, purposeful sigh, Ginny entered the kitchen of the Burrow and found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of tea poured.

"Can I assume those are good tears, then?" she asked, indicating for Ginny to take the seat where the extra steaming cup sat on the table.

She slumped against the wall and closed her eyes tight, forcing the remaining tears to spill out. "They're tears of relief. It's all out in the open, Harry knows the truth, and we're going to talk. It's the best I could hope for, after all I've done."

Molly nodded and poured some milk into her tea. "The truth is quite liberating."

Ginny had to agree. The heaviness had all but disappeared from her chest. The tightness, discomfort, and suffocation were evaporating little by little and being replaced by a cautious hope.

Mrs Weasley took a small sip of tea as Ginny took the seat next to her. The house was still and quiet. "Do you want to talk about it?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"Oh Mum, he was –" Ginny cradled her head in her hands as her emotions threatened to surface again.

"He was Harry, wasn't he?" her mother questioned.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but was astonished. "Yes. Exactly!" she finally articulated. It was true; his behaviour could be summed up in one word. _Harry._

"He acted like the same Harry you've always known," Molly offered, taking another drink of tea and glancing at her only daughter.

"Yes," Ginny whispered in agreement. She instantly realized it was wrong for her to think of Harry that way. He wasn't seventeen, anymore, and neither was she.

"He's matured a lot in these last few weeks, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded, finally sipping her tea.

Molly was glad her daughter could at least open her eyes and see what was right in front of her. "Well, then it's time you recognized it and begun acting that way yourself."

"Mum!" Ginny censured, setting her cup down on the table a little too firmly and sloshing some of the tea over the sides.

"Ginny, be honest with yourself. If you're going to mend your relationship with Harry, you've got to do more than admit your faults. You've got to be willing to face your mistakes and honestly promise that you won't repeat them. You've got a lot of work ahead of you. Harry is a proud man; he won't ask for help; he'll probably share his feelings only once, if at all. You've got to be there to listen to him, taking his feelings into consideration, and not worry about yourself. He's the one who's been hurt, Ginny; your wounds are insignificant in comparison." Ginny felt the unmistakable sting of her mother's words and hung her head shamefully. "And, Ginny, if it were Harry or any of the boys in this situation, I'd be telling them the same thing. Dad and I love you, even when our advice seems unkind."

Ginny let out a broken sigh and nodded acceptingly. "I know, Mum. I just don't know what to say or how to act. I'm going to meet him in Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I'm absolutely terrified."

Molly reached across the table and took her daughter's hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Be mature, show Harry the person you've grown up to be; be honest, answer the questions he needs to ask; and by all means, be yourself and I can't see a reason why Harry wouldn't like the woman you've become. It won't be easy, Ginny, but by all means it's got to be easier than wondering if he'd come out of that coma."

"No, nothing is that awful, but I feel as though I'm eleven years old again, trying to get the Boy-Who-Lived to notice poor little Ginny Weasley: the girl with red hair and freckles, Ron's ickle sister, the silly girl who was stupid enough to write in the enchanted diary of Tom Riddle," Ginny criticized, digging her fingernails into the front of her hair, unsettling the lovely chignon at the base of her neck.

"Ginny, feeling sorry for yourself is the last thing Harry will want to see tomorrow. Remember, he fell in love with the red head with freckles, and you never would have met, were you not Ron's sister. Stupid or not, Harry risked his life for yours down in that awful Chamber of Secrets and, in effect, bonded your lives together."

Ginny nodded shamefully. "I know. It's just that I love him so much, I have my whole life, and I was foolish enough to risk that. Now I have to make amends and redeem myself."

Molly finished her cup of tea and rose from the chair. "Yes dear, and you'll do a brilliant job. I have faith in you. If he's what you've always wanted, then you know what you have to do." She leaned over her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to bed now, dear; you should do the same. It's been a long day, and you need your rest."

Molly disappeared from the kitchen leaving Ginny alone at the table. The house was silent. Ron and Hermione were back at home on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole, Fred and George had returned to their flat on Diagon Alley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Ekaterina were all asleep upstairs and the little twins were sleeping in the Burrow's nursery so their parents could have a night to themselves. The creaks and cracks of the house were a sudden comfort as Ginny climbed the stairs and entered her room on the third landing. _Her room._ The old blue room with the blue gingham check duvet. And now it was her room – again. As today was the first of the month, all her belongings had been moved out of her flat in London and back into the Burrow. She could have depleted her savings and lived in London an extra month or two, but she had decided not to risk it, in case her new job didn't work out.

She retrieved her nightdress from the back of the door and closed it behind her, shutting herself in the little blue world. She suddenly remembered the first summer Harry had visited them at the Burrow. The brief moment they had caught each other's eyes when he had peered into her room; it had probably seemed inconsequential to him, but to Ginny, it had been magnificent.

She took the lapels of Harry's dress robes and closed her eyes as she caressed the silky fabric between her fingers. She fought to keep him from invading her every thought as she slid the robes off and hung them up so she could return them to Harry, but it was almost impossible. He had been ingrained in her thoughts for so long; he was all she had ever wanted. Their love had burned brighter than anything she had ever seen or known. They had a sense of knowing when the other was nearby or in need. It was something Ginny knew she would never share with anyone else. She removed her own dress robes and slipped into her nightdress before peeling back the covers and crawling into bed. The sheets were cool and crisp as she cuddled up in the lonely bed and shut her eyes. For the first time in weeks, she didn't cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Harry had slept badly after leaving the Burrow. He had not intended to blurt out that he knew _everything_, but the opportunity had just presented itself. He was hoping for it to have been a little more organized and that he would have been a bit more debonair. No such luck.

And now that he was fully awake and working in the room he had designated as his study, he still could not concentrate. It was turning out to be a chilly day compared to the day before, and he was suddenly very glad he was wearing a jumper.

Harry tossed his quill down and huffed while running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't going to get any work done this morning. Admitting defeat, he rose from the chair and decided that it was time to pay Remus a visit.

* * *

"I'm, er, sorry I didn't get to speak with you last night. I got a little preoccupied.

Remus beamed from where he sat on the sofa in the drawing room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "And is there a reconciliation to celebrate?"

Harry felt his face colour warmly and replied cautiously. "No, not yet. We just agreed to meet and talk today."

"And you aren't happy with that?" Remus asked, picking up on the obvious dissatisfaction in Harry's voice.

Harry pulled a face while trying to think of what he truly wanted to say. "A very distinct and substantial part of me did not want to agree to that at all, even though it was me that suggested it. The irrational parts of me wanted to agree to much more, but I am trying to be realistic and less impetuous than I used to be."

Remus nodded in recognition of Harry's words and was pleased. "That's very mature of you. I wish I could say I've behaved the same way. I must apologize."

Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I knew about Hermione's plan to get you and Ginny together, and I agreed to help in the event she needed it. Over the summer, I have seen you soften toward Ginny, and I finally Owled Hermione and let her know it was time to put her plan into motion. I'm asking for your forgiveness."

Harry swallowed with difficulty. He wanted to be fair to Remus, but to say what was on his mind and speak his peace. His entire life had been meddled in, and it was quite obvious that the end of it was nowhere in sight.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not good and ruddy hacked off about this, because I am. You, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Hermione, and to a much lesser extent, Ron all do it. I understand that you all are concerned about me, you care about me and want the best for me, and I care for all of you, too, but I am quite capable of living my life for myself."

Remus listened patiently and with a great degree of embarrassment. _Why couldn't Sirius have been here for something like this. Sirius never would have coddled him or treated him differently. He would have been completely irrational, but fair, and would have told Harry all of the things he needed to hear._ Lupin finally smiled. "Do you know what it is, Harry? Why we pry into your life and why we overprotect you? It's not because we don't trust you, or think you can't handle yourself. No, it's because of our own guilt. We feel we have or will have let you down when you need us most. We knew for years that you existed, and we wanted to be with you and to give you the family you didn't have on Number 4 Privet Drive; meanwhile, you felt abandoned and probably wondered what kind of people would leave you with such relatives. So instead of apologizing, we mollycoddle you against your own will and think we know you better than you know yourself. I apologize."

Harry pondered Lupin's words before jumping in and speaking his mind, once again. It was a touching sentiment. "I accept your apology, but I am still irked. Maybe things would have been different if Mum and Dad were here."

"Or Sirius," Remus interrupted. "Sirius would have said all the wrong things, as usual, but somehow they would have been right."

Harry let a smirk escape his lips, and his eyes fell upon the Black Family Tree on the far wall. Lupin was right. As kind and generous as Remus had been, he was no Sirius. Sirius was irreplaceable. "Yes, he would have been all right. Just please let me reconcile with Ginny on my own terms. Advice is good; meddling is not appreciated."

"Deal." Remus sealed his agreement with an affirmative head nod. "Regardless of Ginny, you were quite the talk of the party last night. Everyone I met is thrilled about your new job and your new house, as well. You should think about having a small housewarming party. I know Molly Weasley would be overjoyed to help you with anything you might need."

Harry entertained the thought for a moment. "It's not a bad idea."

* * *

Harry prayed as he prepared to Apparate into Ottery St. Catchpole that Ron and Hermione's _honeymoon_ would be over for the day. He found them clothed, thank Merlin, and spending some time with the boys before departing by Portkey the following morning for Paris, and they happily welcomed Harry in. Hermione was already dreading leaving the boys 'with strangers' and was asking Ron if they should bring they boys with them.

"Are you daft, woman? You do know what the point of a honeymoon is, don't you? The kids aren't coming. Besides, my family and Harry aren't _strangers_."

Harry snickered from where he sat on the floor, charming some of the twins' toys to float above the blanket they were laying on.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked pointedly down at him. "It's not funny, Harry! Just wait until you have children and have to leave them for the first time. It's horrendous."

"We'll take good care of them, Hermione. There's nothing to worry about."

Hermione pouted and crouched down next to her boys on the floor. "But they're my babies," she protested. "It's not that I think they'll be mistreated in any way, but I've never spent so much as a few hours away from them."

"Think of how much time they've spent with Ron's parents and Ginny. If anything happens, you and Ron are both excellent at long distance Apparition. Don't worry."

Hermione's expression changed rapidly. Her eyes widened and she arched her eyebrows high. "Now, about Ginny; what's going on?"

In response, Harry narrowed his eyes and looked upon Hermione with great scepticism. "And why should I tell you?"

She winced instantly and slapped Harry's arm. "Oh, c'mon! I apologized for my meddling. Ask Ron, I even went over to the Burrow first thing this morning to get the boys and sit down and talk with Ginny. Really, I did. I told her everything and said how very sorry I was."

Harry folded his arms across his chest and stretched out his legs in front of himself. "How is Ginny?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smirked at her husband as Ron answered. "She's all right. Didn't sleep well last night and said she had a lot of her mind, but that haunted look is starting to disappear, a bit."

"She mentioned that you were meeting today to chat. That's really good, Harry. I'm glad that the two of you are willing to talk things through without rushing into what you already had. Are you beginning to feel a little better, now that you know the truth?"

Harry pondered that question. _The truth._ What exactly was the truth? Lying, because you loved someone? Being spiteful to make your love jealous? Eavesdropping, not once but twice! No, at this rate and with this level of childish behaviour, rushing wasn't an option.

"I'm glad I know the truth, and I'm not rushing back into things. Pretending we weren't apart for five years because of the coma was pretty foolish but for me it was unavoidable, but pretending the last six weeks didn't happen is ridiculous. Ginny and I both made mistakes, and we need to own up to them. I don't know if I know her anymore."

"What about you?" Hermione countered. "Haven't you done some things that seem a bit out of character? Olivia Ollivander perhaps?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was at a loss for words. As usual, Hermione was right. While there was nothing wrong with Olivia, she certainly was not his _type_, and he really wanted to move on, just to show Ginny he could do it. "I –" he stammered, before scowling at Hermione's 'know it all' face.

"I'm not trying to be cheeky, but I wonder if you realize that you haven't exactly been yourself, lately."

Harry said nothing. He had changed a bit, but it had been a forced change, one that had not made him any happier than he had been without Ginny. It was a diversionary tactic and nothing more.

"You're a good man, Harry; just promise me you'll keep listening to what Ginny has to say – and don't go accusing me of taking sides, because I'm not. I want you both to win. I had the same conversation with Ginny this morning. I want her to hear you out and hear how she made you feel. Be honest with her, and I know she'll be honest with you. She's got nothing left to lose."

* * *

At five o'clock, Harry prepared to Disapparate from Ron and Hermione's after wishing them a safe and happy trip to Paris. They informed him he would probably have the twins next weekend. He was ecstatic – Hermione had failed to mention anything about his house elves, but as he removed his wand from his back pocket she cleared her throat. "What's this I hear about you having house elves, Harry?"

_Damn._ Harry quickly ended their conversation while Ron doubled over in laughter. "Sorry, Hermione, I've got to go get ready to meet Ginny. Bon voyage!"

* * *

Harry was trying not to be nervous as he prepared to meet Ginny at the Three Broomsticks. He rushed into his office, throwing his jumper over the chair and hurried upstairs toward his bedroom. Harry had mandated that his house elf family take weekends off for personal matters and found himself suddenly glad for that as he tore clothes from his body and fumbled toward the shower.

Thankfully the water seemed to soothe his nerves, and he took a deep breath, relishing the calm before the storm. Lupin and Hermione had been right. He should have some sort of a party, and he had been behaving differently. Not good. Not bad. Just _different._

Harry hurriedly dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved button down shirt, and he decided to walk into the village. He wasn't sure why his fingers fumbled with the buttons or why it felt as though Chocolate Frogs were hopping in his stomach. He found himself continually glancing at the clock in the hall, not wanting to arrive too early or too late. He didn't want Ginny sitting there alone, but he didn't want to appear to eager, either. Maybe he would just wait outside.

As dusk loomed, Harry left the house and set off toward the Three Broomsticks. It was beginning to get chilly, and Harry thrust his hands into his pockets. Street lamps magically ignited of their own accord and the small village seemed overwhelmingly silent. His shoes crunched on the rocky dirt road, but the sound was mute compared to the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears. Harry began taking shallow breaths as he reached the pub, and the familiar feeling of butterflies swooping through his stomach returned.

The square-paned windows, stained by years of smoke and ash from the fireplace, furbished the façade of the old building. Through the sooty windows, illuminated in the warm glow of a white candle with wax dripping slowly down the side and onto the table, was Ginny. Her elbows were propped on the table's surface, and her chin rested gently on the palms of her hands. Her warm, copper-red hair, delicately framed her face and she casually brushed a shorter lock of hair away from her umber coloured eyes – eyes that looked saddened and tired by her admitted lack of sleep and fretfulness. She pressed her rosy lips together once and parted them to let out a quiet sigh.

She was wearing a finely crocheted black shawl over a long sleeved black shirt. Harry was overcome by her unassuming beauty as she sat daydreaming, and instantly found himself much more flustered than he had anticipated by being in her presence. _What was he going to say? What if they sat there, just staring at each other in an uncomfortable silence? What if her made her cry? Oh, Merlin's beard, this could be absolutely disastrous._

Ginny's eyes darted upward, toward the dull, grey windows and locked upon him, standing dumbfounded outside the Three Broomsticks.

Harry knew he was blushing as his face warmed into a hesitant smile, and he reached out for the door with trembling hands. The hinge squeaked loudly as Harry pulled open the heavy oak door, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the pub.

Ginny straightened in her chair and pulled her hands from the table and set them to fidget nervously on her lap while she watched Harry navigate his way around the tables that dotted the creaky, wooden floor.

"Hi," Harry replied to her silent greeting quietly as he reached the table and let his eyes fall directly on Ginny.

Ginny tilted her head downward but lifted her eyes to meet Harry's. "Hi," she breathed cautiously, watching Harry pull the chair away from the table and sit down. "I'm glad you're here; I almost had myself convinced this was all a joke, and you weren't coming and this was my punishment."

Harry slowly shook his head. "I would never do that to you. Never." He made a move to reach across the table, but wondered if it seemed too forward and thought better of it instead.

"I know you wouldn't," Ginny responded, "I was just being paranoid, but I'm still glad you're here."

His face broadened into a genuine grin. "I'm glad I'm here, too."

Madame Rosmerta appeared at the side of the table and asked if Harry and Ginny wanted something to eat or drink. They both ordered and sat in the silence until Rosmerta brought a pot of tea with mismatched cups and saucers.

In Rosmerta's absence Harry cleared his throat and spoke first. "I saw Ron and Hermione this afternoon; she mentioned seeing you this morning."

Ginny poured herself a cup of tea and replaced the pot back on the table and turned the handle toward Harry. "You know Hermione: Miss Nosey. She had to come over first thing this morning to apologize for interfering in our lives, ask how I was doing, and offer me her advice, of course."

"Oh, of course," Harry replied. "Er, what did she advise you on?"

Ginny's reply was vague and flat. "Telling you the truth."

Harry poured his tea, holding his free hand over the teapot lid as he did so. "And will you?" he asked. "Tell me the truth, that is."

Ginny's eyes glazed over as she locked onto Harry's vividly green eyes. "Yes, about anything you want to know or need to hear."

Harry's reply was immediate, "How will I know you're telling the truth?"

She continued to gaze into his eyes as tears threatened. "Because I have nothing left to lose. You are the only thing that mattered to me, so if I don't have you, what does it matter if I have anything else. I lost myself a long time ago so –" Ginny suddenly realized she was doing what Hermione had warned her not to do; focus on herself. "Anyway, I'd do anything for us to make amends."

Harry immediately jumped in, asking the hardest question first. "Did you mean it when you told Hermione that you never made love to Dean?"

"I swear," Ginny professed in a whisper, refusing to break the dynamic eye contact they had just forged. She was being honest and wanted Harry to know he could believe every single word she said.

Harry countered immediately, his eyes burning with an angry intensity that the candle flame augmented, "Did you kiss?"

Her voice was hushed. "Yes."

Harry sighed and dug his fingers into his dark, thick hair, pulling it tight as though trying to pull the image of Dean and Ginny kissing from his own head. "D-Did he sleep with you?"

Ginny lowered her eyes and her voice simultaneously. "Sometimes," she whispered, trying desperately not to look Harry's way. She couldn't bear the look of disappointment or anger on his face, but felt compelled to steal a glance from the corner of her eye.

Harry steeled his jaw and wrapped his hands around his cup of tea. His hands felt very hot, suddenly, and he quickly recoiled, removing his hands from the porcelain cup. The tea inside it was boiling – just like his temper had been. He'd performed magic and not known he had done it.

Ginny leaned forward over the table as Harry pushed the saucer away from himself with one finger. It wasn't drinkable now, anyway. She hesitantly reached out for him and caught his hand in hers.

"Every time he held my hand, every time he kissed me, and every time he slept next to me, I imagined it was you."

"Gin –" Harry protested, trying, without luck, to pull his hand away.

"I mean it," she replied as the volume and intensity of her voice seemed to grow. "Give me a dose of Veritaserum, if you don't believe me; Polyjuice yourself as my mother, and I'd tell you the same."

Harry blushed and looked over his shoulders, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner at the few patrons who were sitting at various tables in the Three Broomsticks and staring in their general direction. He turned around, facing Ginny once again and extended his hands, pleading with her to stop. "All right, all right, I believe you." There were several moments of silence between them before Harry spoke with a painful break in his voice, "Did you want to make love to Dean?"

Ginny let out a broken sigh and paused to collect her thoughts. She felt herself colouring warmly, this wasn't exactly a conversation she was comfortable having in the Three Broomsticks. "I wanted the idea of it; I wanted you."

Harry scoffed as if he didn't believe her, but it only intensified Ginny's emotion. "I can still remember every detail from the last time we made love. I remember what you wore that day, the way your hand felt in mine, the words you said, every single kiss, and that look in your eyes when you held me close. I remember it all, and I ached for those moments and I relived them every day in my mind. Those are the memories that got me through five years without you. You have no idea how horrible it was to see you, lying there day after day – both of us fading away just a little at a time. Trying not to listen to _The Daily Prophet_ and everyone else who told me you'd never wake up or you'd never be the same." Ginny realized she was centring on herself again and let her last few words almost fade away.

"Do you know what I know?" Harry spat, narrowing his eyes and leaning in toward her. "I know what it's like to overhear the person you lived and almost died for say that she had agreed to marry someone else. I know what it's like to have the person you love with every fibre of your being telling lies straight to your face for six weeks. I know what it's like to have every dream and hope for a life ripped from your grasp and wonder what the rest of your life will mean without her presence by your side."

"I know that, too. I felt it every day for five years," Ginny whispered, looking away from the burning intensity in Harry's eyes and looking down at the table where the candle had burned down lower. It suddenly occurred to her that their hands were still grasped around one another's. She meant to pull away, but this time it was Harry that tightened his grip.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I guess I can't imagine carrying a secret like that for so long, but you can't imagine what it felt like to be me, either. I was angry with you, and I was angry with myself. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive you."

She shook her head. "No, it's OK. You're right. I wouldn't blame you if you could never forgive me. I am truly sorry, though."

"You're not the only one who has committed faults in this disaster," Harry admitted, shamefully. "I'm not innocent, either, I've done awful things to you out of spite and a seriously hurt ego. Nothing more. I'm sorry, too."

Ginny thought about the repercussions of what Harry had just said. A horrid, horrid image filled her mind. She had already seen Harry and Olivia kissing, but had it gone any further?

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as a worried expression began to creep over her face. Her hand began to shake, and she quickly pulled it away from the relative softness and warmth of Harry's, holding it tight to her own chest.

Harry had known this moment was coming. He had known it long before he had arrived at the pub that evening. As far as he could tell, Ginny was speaking with the utmost honesty, even though it was tormenting, Harry could tell it was just as difficult for her. "You can ask me anything," he replied, suddenly wishing her hand would be back in his.

"Did, did you, I mean, did you and Olivia –" Ginny's lips were trembling and her eyes were wide with fear.

Harry exhaled and smoothed his hands very firmly over his face, pushing his glasses askew. "No, I didn't," he finally confessed, hearing Ginny breathe her relief. "To be quite honest, I had the opportunity one night when she invited me over for dinner; I hadn't intended things to go in that direction but they descended to it pretty quickly. A very real part of me was prepared to, erm, you know, _do it_ – to hurt you as badly as you hurt me. I knew it would get back to you; hell, I probably would have told you myself, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to. Do you know why I stopped? Do you know why I got up that very second and walked out the door?"

Ginny bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "No," she mumbled.

Harry stood up abruptly and slid into the chair next to Ginny, completely taking her by surprise. She flinched as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Harry's eyes were impassioned and his face was mere centimetres from Ginny's. "Olivia slipped her fingers into the gap in my buttonholes when she was kissing me! It was so wrong and so strange, but so familiar at the same time. I couldn't stand it. All I could think about was you! I realized you were the only person _allowed_ to do that; you were the only person I wanted to do that. I had to stop things; I had to break things off right then. I had been willing to do it to hurt you like I thought you had done to me…but when the chance came, I just couldn't do that to you, at least not as long as there was a remote chance that things could be healed between us."

Harry could tell Ginny didn't know what to say. She was frozen. "D-Do you mean it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course, I mean it. Why would I be here if I didn't? We have to start somewhere, don't we?" Harry asked with a smile.

Ginny's expression softened and she couldn't help but laugh a little. "I suppose so."

He inclined his head toward the door. "OK, do you want to get out of here, then? Come see the house?"

"All right." Ginny stood up as Harry deposited a Galleon on the table and followed him from the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

The fall air was cool and crisp and Ginny shivered beneath her thin shirt. As they passed under a street lamp Harry turned to see Ginny shivering. He took a deep breath and reached out for her, taking her hand in his. She turned her head sharply as he interlaced his fingers between hers. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked into her eyes. "This OK?"

Ginny felt as though her heart might burst when Harry's palm pressed against her own. "It's lovely."

They continued to walk in silence toward the end of the street where Harry's house was situated in front of the mountains. His voice suddenly broke the silence. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What would you have done if a wedding date was set?" Harry questioned, trying to keep his voice even so as not to show the pent-up emotion that seemed to be building up.

Even in the dark, Harry could see her shaking her head. "I don't know. I wouldn't have gone through with it, though. I couldn't have promised those things to anyone but you."

The silence encompassed them once again, as each of them pondered the thoughts swirling inside their own heads. _Faith, friendship, longing, forgiveness, regret, shame, and true love._

Ginny suddenly gasped as they rounded the bend and Harry's cottage came into view. "Oh, Harry, that's beautiful!"

Harry stopped walking. He first looked up ahead at his house, bathed in the soft yellow light of the lanterns and then turned to look at Ginny. It was rather nice, and Ginny's reaction to it was all he could have hoped for. Even in the dark, he could see her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in awe. "Yeah, I'm rather fond of it, too." It was the truth, but Harry felt as though something was missing from the new home.

They approached the cottage, and Harry led Ginny under the ivy-covered trellis that arced over the cobblestone pathway leading up to the porch. Despite the chilly September air, a few blossoms lingered on the small tree in the front yard. Harry regretfully let go of Ginny's hand and removed his wand from his back pocket. He quickly murmured the incantation to unlock the door and pushed it open ahead of him as he gestured for Ginny to step inside.

She ducked under Harry's arm and stepped into the reception hall, which featured the staircase leading to the upper floors. Ginny turned around in a small circle drinking in her surroundings. Her footsteps echoed against the walls, and Harry stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "C'mon, I'll give you the tour."

Harry slipped his hand back into Ginny's almost instinctively and led her toward the drawing room. "Harry, when you said you bought a cottage in Hogsmeade, I had visions of one of those little wooden cottages in town with the shutters and peaked roofs. Merlin, I never imagined all this!"

A beautiful fireplace with an ornate wooden mantle and marble hearth was the centrepiece of the Drawing room. The walls were painted a beautiful uplifting yellow that reminded Ginny of the yellow jonquils growing at the edge of the field by the Burrow in the summer. Crown moulding completed the look. The furniture was cosy and plush in various complimenting shades. Ginny could see the French doors at the end of the room that led out onto a terrace.

"I didn't do all this," Harry quickly admitted, contradicting what he thought Ginny might be imagining. "Remus directed me to a shop, and they had a woman to help me. I just told her what I liked and what I didn't. So I can't exactly take credit for any of it. I just paid the bill."

Harry took Ginny out into the reception hall again and pointed out the large dining room, the kitchen complete with Wizarding and Muggle appliances, the laundry room, and the door to the basement. Opposite the drawing room was the only room on the first floor Ginny had yet to see. "What's in there?" she asked inquisitively.

"Just my study, but you're more than welcome to take a look," Harry answered offhandedly. He casually guided her over to the door and opened it before magicking on the lights.

A large claw footed desk sat near the windows, giving Harry a view of the mountain vista behind the house, and of the study itself, which was painted a deep, warm burgundy. A variety of chairs and sofas gave the room a homey feel. Ginny was pleasantly overwhelmed with the comforting sense of masculinity that the room seemed to emit. She imagined Harry spending a great deal of time in here. Shelves of books lined the walls, along with a collection of Dark Detectors, some of the wizarding photographs Harry had inherited over the years, Cannons memorabilia from Ron, his old Quidditch uniform, and the Firebolt he received from Sirius. In all the dark, rich colours of the room, something light caught her eye. Ginny walked slowly across the room to the high backed chair sitting behind Harry's desk. Draped casually over the arm of the chair was the Weasley jumper Ginny had knit for him.

She picked up the jumper, holding it close to her chest. She could smell the spicy scent she knew to be _Harry_ and inhaled deeply before turning around. "What's this doing in here? I figured this was doomed for the rubbish bin."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked incredulously. "I love that jumper. Sometimes I come in here, and I don't realize how chilly it is or that I've forgotten to light a fire. I wear it almost every day."

Harry crossed the room and looked down at Ginny; she was blushing. "I'm touched, Harry; really, I am. I'm, um, glad you like it."

In turn, he blushed, too. "I wouldn't trade that jumper for anything."

They were standing close. Harry hadn't realized how close until he tenderly took the jumper from Ginny's hands. Their skin brushed against each other's as he gathered the bundle of wool into his arms. Harry's eyes darted up from where his hands claimed his jumper and instantly sought out Ginny's. It was too much to ask for Ginny to keep any sort of composure, and she was convinced at any second her heart might rupture, so she held her breath as Harry's vivid green eyes bored deep into hers.

_One…_

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

That's all the longer Ginny could stand before she blushed profusely and had to look away. Harry wasn't sure if he had ever wanted to kiss her more than at that moment.

"I'm, um, I'm flattered," she stated abruptly, shuffling back across the floor and standing out in the hall to wait for Harry to join her.

Harry chuckled quietly at her obvious nervousness and draped the jumper back over the arm of the chair. He rejoined Ginny in the hall where she was wide-eyed and chewing on the edge of her fingernail. "All right, Gin?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Um, yeah," she answered, afraid to look at Harry's eyes. She would have just as soon looked into Medusa's eyes. She was afraid her own eyes would betray her and tell him just how badly she had wanted to kiss him just now.

He smiled. "OK, we'll just go upstairs, then."

Ginny followed Harry up the staircase, clutching the banister as if it were life support. With the exception of last night, while she and Harry stood on the lawn at the Burrow, she hadn't been in such close proximity to him in weeks. She was sure Harry could hear her heart thundering inside her own chest.

At the top of the stairs, Harry swung around the newel post and turned toward the room with two large, ornately carved wooden doors. He pushed them open and with a quick flick of his wand, magicked the candelabra in the centre of the room to illuminate and stepped out of the way to reveal the most beautiful room Ginny had ever seen.

To say that the bedroom was grand was an understatement. Not only was it a large, spacious bedroom, larger by far than the room Ginny had grown up in at the Burrow, but it was also beautiful and posh. Harry stuffed his hands inside his jean pockets and sheepishly strode into the room, leaving Ginny to follow along behind him.

Ginny didn't know where to let her eyes rest first; there was so much to see. The most eye-catching thing, by far, was the enormous bed in the centre of the wall, but Ginny was trying not to look in that direction. _That_ brought up a lot of memories.

"So, yeah," Harry began, pointing toward the sitting area to their immediate left. A burgundy coloured, rectangular Persian rug lay on the floor beneath a sculpted wooden table with a fluffy sofa and overstuffed chairs flanking it on either side. "I never really sit here, except maybe to put my shoes on or something."

"I like it," Ginny quickly defended. "It reminds me of the Common Room."

Harry smiled a reminiscent smile. The truth was that he was flooded with memories of the Common Room every time he sat there, spending evenings with Ginny, snogging on the couch. "I hadn't really thought of that," he chuckled. "Although, I suppose it's different sitting by oneself. You, Ron, and Hermione aren't here with me."

She shrugged. "I suppose not, but I like it, all the same." Ginny's eyes couldn't avoid it any longer. "That is, _the_ biggest bed I have ever seen."

"Disgraceful, isn't it?" Harry asked with a sinister grin.

A large, Georgian four-poster mahogany bedstead butted up to the right wall and faced the fireplace. It was easily three metres high. Each post was carved into a spiralling design that coiled its way up to the four cornices, which supported the elegantly carved wooden canopy. Velvet curtains were gathered at each of the four corners that could enclose the bed in privacy.

"It's amazing," Ginny uttered, looking up at the chandelier above her.

"The dressing room and the loo are through there," Harry declared, pointing toward an alcove near the bed. "And there's a window that looks onto the balcony."

Ginny turned to her left looking at the wide window and window box, where several pillows rested on the bench. "I always wanted a window bench," Ginny admitted reminiscently, looking over her shoulder as she walked toward the window. Even in the dark, the view of the mountains behind the house filled her vision, along with the stone balcony extending off the bedroom. "It's beautiful, Harry, simply beautiful," Ginny admitted quietly, feeling the pounding of her heart resonating in her chest again.

Harry's bedroom took up the majority of the first floor, but there was a large bath and linen closet across the hall. The bathtub was elevated on a platform with a lovely view of the side yard.

Visiting the only other room on the first floor, Harry magicked on the lights. "I don't rightly know what this room is for," Harry offered, looking around at the cardboard boxes. "I've been using it for storage."

To Ginny it was instantly it was instantly obvious what the big, square room with another small room in a recessed alcove was. "It's a nursery and a room for a nanny," Ginny replied, imagining the room serving its intended purpose.

"Oh," Harry answered, feeling rather dumb. "Hey, how do you know that? Neither one of us grew up with a Nanny or a Nursery."

Ginny smiled. "Harry, I'm a Medi-Witch and a mid-wife."

He blushed and pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Oh, yeah." Suddenly there was a whole new feeling to this room.

* * *

On the second floor of the house were two more bedrooms, only one of which Harry had furnished. Ginny was regretfully beginning to think that her tour was finished, but Harry quickly contradicted her thoughts.

"The observatory is in the attic; care to see it?"

Ginny's eyes twinkled beautifully. "I'd love to."

He led Ginny up a narrow, wooden staircase up to the attic. Ginny inhaled, breathing in the stale, sawdust-like smell, recalling the days before the ghoul inhabited the Burrow's attic. _The only girl…. Always the only girl. She would often creep up to the attic to watch the boys playing Quidditch in the field behind the house or to play 'dress up' where the sun filtered in through the windowpanes. Lonely moments; when she imagine she was the damsel in distress. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, of course, rather that someone could comfort her during these lonely times. It had always seemed that everyone had his or her own place. Bill and Charlie had carved a niche at Hogwarts, Percy always had his books and parchments, the twins had each other, and Ron tagged along with anyone who would tolerate him._

Ginny often helped her mum, but Molly was a busy woman and often Ginny complicated her work. Just when Ginny thought she might start making friends at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle's diary surfaced and from then on, things had never really been what she hoped they would be. She would eventually make friends but those lonely days never really went away until Harry slipped his hand in hers for the first time. She'd gone from the only girl, to Harry's only girl. All the loneliness began to fade away.

"All right, Ginny?"

She finally realized she had been daydreaming and Harry was talking to her. "I'm sorry, just drifting," she answered, looking around the attic. "It's nice here."

A russet coloured leather couch and matching chairs decorated the sparse attic and provided the only seating. Hedwig's perch rested in the far corner, but she must have been out hunting. Two large windowpanes from the partial glass ceiling had been removed and a telescope was set up.

Harry was watching Ginny wring her hands nervously. "Gin?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, it's nice in here," she replied absentmindedly.

"You already said that."

"Did I?"

"Mmm hmm," Harry declared, gesturing for her to sit down. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny sunk down onto the sofa and raked her fingers through her hair. "I guess I'm just confused and overwhelmed. I don't know whether I'm coming or I'm going. I just want you to make sure that you want to fight for what we had, because I couldn't take it if you decided to walk out a month from now. I'm not asking you to rush your feelings; I'm not asking you to feel something you don't feel; I'm just asking what is it that you want?"

"What brought this on suddenly?" Harry asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. Just being up here in this attic. It reminded me of when I was a little girl and I felt so –"

"Lonely," Harry answered, looking over at her. "Who would have thought that loneliness brought us together in the first place?"

Ginny nodded. Harry had trusted her enough early on in their relationship that he had told her about how he had slept in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years. Naturally, Ginny had been furious with the Dursleys and sympathetic to Harry. She shared the memories of the Burrow's attic, her loneliness, and occasional preferential segregation. Their solitude had been something that seemingly no one else around them understood, and it just so happened to be something that they could heal in each other, just by their simple presence and a listening ear. The first time they kissed, they knew they'd never truly be alone again. They were what each of them had seemingly waited a whole lifetime for.

"Gin, I'm trying. I know my emotions are up one minute and down the next. I'm having a hard time rationalizing what I know is the right thing to do and what just seems, um, natural," he answered as he thought about snogging her right then and blushed a warm shade of crimson. "We have a lot of work to do. Merely talking about our problems won't fix them."

"Tell me what I have to do," Ginny said suddenly, turning to face Harry and catching his hands up in hers.

"Be honest, be contrite, and be yourself. I can't ask for any more than that, and I promise you that I'll do the same," he offered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "If I haven't already, I'm not going to walk out on you, now. I'm willing to fight for us."

Tears welled up in her eyes, once again. "Me, too," she mumbled through quivering lips. "I promise." Ginny returned the hand squeeze, finding it impossible to turn away from Harry's eyes. She found that Harry was already so close to her that their knees were touching. It felt as if she were fifteen all over again. Her heart was racing, her lungs were empty of air, her palms were sweaty, and Harry bloody Potter was paying her some attention. Their clasped hands rested casually on Ginny's thighs, and she found herself leaning in closer to narrow the angle between Harry and her.

She could see every eyelash and the variegation of colours in his emerald green eyes, and his breath was starting to mingle with hers. Ginny swallowed hard as Harry licked his lips and closed the remaining distance.

"Mr Harry Potter, sir. Mr Harry Potter! Dobby is sorry, sir, that he is late returning. Sir! Lady Wheezy!"

Harry and Ginny instantly gasped and put space between them as Dobby scooted into the attic.

"Eh, Dobby, it's all right," Harry stammered as Ginny blushed and turned her attention toward the little house elf.

Dobby clapped his hands excitedly and jumped up and down at her favour. "Lady Wheezy, it is good to see you! Dobby is so sad when Harry Potter is saying Lady Wheezy isn't his, anymore."

Ginny smiled at the elf. "It's OK, Dobby. It's so good to see you. You're working for Harry, now?"

Dobby nodded quickly. "Oh, yes. Dobby's family is happy working at Harry Potter's house. Winky and Dobby's little elves is here, too."

His words dawned on Ginny. "Oh, you _and_ your family?"

"Yes, Miss. Jo-Jo and Gabby."

She couldn't help but smile up at Harry. Saying that Dobby was a handful was an understatement, but taking on an additional three elves was just saintly. "How lovely."

He smiled wide. "I is sorry, Harry Potter," Dobby offered, wringing his hands as he backed out of the room.

Harry chuckled. "It's all right, Dobby. I'll see you in the morning." With a wave, Dobby disappeared.

Harry shook his head in disbelief at Ginny; she had been amazingly patient and kind with Dobby. Harry often found himself biting his tongue and hoping he wouldn't say something offensive.

"I should go," Ginny declared, rising from the couch, horribly disappointed that they had been interrupted. She had been mere centimetres away from kissing Harry. "It's, um, getting late, and you have to work in the morning."

Harry smiled. He was looking forward to it; all his nervousness had vanished.

He escorted Ginny back through the house and down to the main floor. She was already dreading saying goodbye.

"I'm glad we talked," Harry began. "We've got a lot more to do and say, but I think the truth is out and I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Ginny nodded. "To my everlasting shame, I will always be sorry for what I've done. I never intended to hurt so many people with my lies."

"I know," Harry answered sombrely.

Ginny reached into her pocket and removed her wand. Instantly, Harry's hand was at her forehead, brushing away a lock of hair that had fallen across her freckled face. He softly tucked it behind her ear and let his palm cradle her face.

Ginny closed her eyes and pressed her lips together as she leaned in against Harry's hand. She gently covered his hand with her own palm and disappointedly pulled his hand away from her cheek. "Again, the house is beautiful; I should go."

Harry too felt the instant ache for his skin on hers, but complied. "All right. I imagine this week will be quite busy, but I'll send you an Owl. If you don't have any appointments, maybe we could meet on Friday. I'm, er, planning a house-warming party, and I have no clue what I'm doing."

A smile finally graced Ginny's face. "All right. Have a nice day tomorrow, and good luck."

With a soft _POP_ she Disapparated from Harry's sight. Maybe she hasn't changed that much, after all. Harry pondered, and he instantly knew what his house was missing.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hi, all. I just wanted to let you all know that I updated the homepage section on my author page to my new Live Journal account. I'll try to keep everybody up to date with my writing progress and just the general going's on in my life. I'd be thrilled if you all stopped by. Incidentally, if anyone is interested, Google pictures of English Cottages. They're amazing! Thanks, as always to all of you for reading and reviewing and to Karen, my super beta._


	17. Lesson Learned

The chatter in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a happy noise that Harry hadn't realized he had missed. The regularity and circumvolution of life had returned with the noisy students. Life did indeed go on, even if you had spent five years of your life in a coma and missed it. The world did not stand still, not for anyone, and each day, every person on the planet had the same 1440 minutes to do with as they pleased. Would they be wasted or spent fruitfully? Would they be spent complaining about life's unfair moments, which everyone experienced, or would they be spent making the best of every single opportunity and living life for what it was worth?

Harry tried controlling the smile that was aching to get out as he strolled into the Great Hall amid whispers, widened eyes, and giggles. As he had been his entire life, he was once again the centre of attention. It was something he realized he would need to come to grips with. He would always be in the spotlight until some other hero stepped up to take his place, and when that time came, he would gladly vacate the pedestal, upon which he had spent the last twelve years.

He flashed Snape a sinister smile as he stepped up onto the platform where the head table was located and took his seat next to Neville. Harry still had something planned for Snape; he would not easily forget what _Snivellus_ had said about Ginny, and paybacks were due. Of course, he would just provide the idea regarding the matter; he would let someone else take the glory. As a professor at Hogwarts, he could be disciplined if McGonagall were to discover he had been the one who had committed the prank; however, no one could blame him for just merely thinking one up. He knew exactly who could help him pull off his idea and with that, settled in for the welcoming feast.

* * *

The morning bell rang at nine o'clock sharp on Tuesday, signalling Harry's first teaching opportunity. He was pleased to find himself more excited than nervous as students began filing into his classroom. It wasn't anxiety, but a more familiar feeling that pooled in the pit of Harry's stomach, almost like déjà vu. Shades of Ginny immediately entered his mind, but that was farfetched; Ginny wasn't here. The feeling was only the memories of Hogwarts Halls haunting him. Harry shook it away; before him, the young faces were mingled with excitement, disbelief, and admiration. Harry could hear the hushed whispers of the wide-eyed students as he waited for the final bell to ring:

_"Do you think he'll be any good?"_

"I thought it was just a rumour that Harry Potter was teaching here."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head and smiled; to him, sixth year seemed like only yesterday. The second bell rung, alerting all present that the day had officially begun.

Harry cleared his throat and stood in front of his first class. "Good morning class, I am Harry Potter your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. As all of you probably know, I've not taught before; this is my first year. I know you all think you know who I am, and think you know what I've done and where I've been. If you've read the _Daily Prophet,_ chances are you've received a very jaded version of the truth. I'm here to tell you I'm a regular wizard; I'll treat you with the same respect your other professors treat you with. I may not be a Head of House, but I'm always available, and my door is always open. I'm quite familiar with Professors Flitwick, Longbottom, Branstone and – " Harry cleared his throat and tried not to smile, "Snape. I'm more than happy to help anywhere I can."

Harry had decided when he'd taken the job at Hogwarts that there was something he needed to begin his classes with, to clear up any misconceptions courtesy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry strolled across the front of his classroom as he began to speak. "This will be a one time opportunity; I will give you ten minutes to ask me any questions regarding my public life; I would rather you get the truth from me than the _Prophet_ or your friends."

Harry ceased his pacing, sat on the edge of his desk, and folded his arms lightly across his chest. He pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose and looked at the clock. "You've got ten minutes…" he began, watching the second hand sweep across the face, "… starting now."

Dozens of hands instantly shot into the air and waved madly, reminding Harry of Hermione's volunteerism. He chuckled happily and point to a girl at the back of the room.

"Name?"

"Jenna Ashbourne."

"OK, Jenna, go ahead," Harry replied, noting by her tie that she was a Ravenclaw.

"Did you really defeat He Who Must Not Be Named single-handed and spend five years in a coma at St. Mungo's?"

Harry smirked, that was one of the few things the _Prophet_ got right, but he really hadn't done anything alone. "I had a lot of help defeating Voldemort." There was a collective gasp from the students. "Next," he said, pointing to a sandy-haired boy to his left.

"Sam Waterstone, Professor."

Harry smiled at the Hufflepuff. "Sure, go ahead, Sam."

The tall, thin boy reminded Harry a bit of Ron. "Can you really perform wandless magic?"

Harry nodded pensively. "With some spells. It takes a great deal of practice and patience. Fortunately, I had the best teacher." Harry's thoughts instantly forced him to recall the daily practice sessions with Dumbledore; they had spent time together each day for the better part of two years. "Next."

Harry then nodded to a blushing Gryffindor girl, beaming at him with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Hi, Professor. I'm Shannon O'Shea."

Harry returned the smile. "Good morning, Shannon."

"Um," she giggled. "I heard you started your own Defence Club or something while you were at Hogwarts; is that true?"

A smile of reminiscence spread across Harry's face; it had been a right pain in the arse when Hermione had first suggested it, but he had soon found himself looking forward to the 'lessons' as much as anyone. The DA had continued into sixth year, which was a great excuse to spend time with Ginny, and it had obviously given him his first taste of teaching, as well. Realizing his students were staring at him, Harry quickly answered the question.

"It's true; my friends and I suffered under one of the worst Defence teachers in the history of Hogwarts when we were fifth-year students, so we decided to take our 'education' into our own hands. The club met regularly for about three years."

Several other questions were asked, including one by Wade Wainwright, a Slytherin, about Dumbledore's death. Harry refused to go into details, but found the students' attention was rapt as he spoke kindly of his Headmaster. Harry's ten minutes had finally expired, and he clapped his hands together, preparing to get down to business.

"All right, I hope that clears some things up. Now it's time to begin. As sixth-year students, my expectations for you are high; you're in between your OWL and NEWT years, but that doesn't mean you should skive off. I won't be a professor that assigns a lot of homework; most of our time spent together will be in practicing what you've learned. I'll expect you to keep up on your reading on your own time, and we'll use class time for exercise and application. Despite what I just said, we'll begin today by looking over the table of contents, which will be our syllabus for the year. I trust you all have the assigned reading, _Pragmatic Procedures in the Art of Defence_ by Amelia Blythe-Gaze? Please, open your books to page three."

* * *

Harry ascended the stairs up to his office with a rare contentment. Not only had he survived his first day as a teacher, but he had also loved it! He had learned almost as much as he'd taught, and he could hardly wait to share the news of his day with – anyone!

He had barely settled into his office when there was a knock at the door. Harry furled his eyebrows quizzically and rose from his chair behind the desk. He opened the door cautiously and peered out into the hallway.

"Headmistress!" Harry gasped, widening the opening of the door, and invited McGonagall into his office with a sweeping hand gesture.

"Good afternoon, Professor," McGonagall began as she gazed around the office full of Dark Detectors, books, and some personal effects. "How was your first day, Harry?"

Harry sighed with relief, thinking McGonagall was here to chastise him on his first day. He quickly invited her to sit down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"It was great, Headmistress! It was absolutely fascinating," Harry answered, moving around behind the desk and resuming his seat.

McGonagall smiled in return. "I've heard nothing but praise all afternoon from students in the halls and through lunch and dinner."

Harry blushed. "I'm flattered, really."

McGonagall smirked as she rose from her chair and fixed her beady eyes upon the wizarding photo of the DA that hung on the concave walls of the circular office. "As soon as I was informed that you started the DA so many years ago, I knew you'd be a natural. Sirius, Dumbledore, and your parents would be so proud of you, Harry."

He lowered his eyes to his desktop, thinking fondly on their memory. "I hope so," he whispered.

"And Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys: what do they think?"

Harry pondered the question for a moment and then finally shrugged. "They've been uncharacteristically quiet about it. Of course they've all had a lot on their minds. I expect Hermione will press me for details when she and Ron arrive home next weekend. Everyone offered their congratulations, and that's good enough for me."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows in contradiction. "_Miss_ Weasley wasn't very quiet about it when I spoke with her earlier this afternoon."

"You saw Ginny this afternoon? Where?" Harry asked interestedly, his mind instantly retreating back to the odd feeling he had experienced in his stomach earlier that morning.

"In the Hospital Wing – she wanted to thank Madame Fenwick and myself for the Midwife position in Hogsmeade; she was on her way back from meeting a new client."

Harry suddenly found himself wishing that Ginny had stopped by to say hello or to meet him for lunch or something… anything… just to see her. "Oh," Harry replied vaguely, looking over his shoulder at McGonagall, who still looked at the DA photograph. "Can I ask you something, Headmistress?"

"Of course, Potter," McGonagall replied politely, returning to her seat in front of Harry's desk.

"Well," Harry stammered, "It's about something, you, er, said the day you offered me the job here at Hogwarts. You told me that I had never lost Ginny. Why did you say that?"

The Headmistress folded her hands in her lap and seemed to consider the question heavily before speaking. "You are not the only one with whom Professor Dumbledore's portrait communicates, Harry. I knew the day you saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets that the bond had been formed between you. You saved her life, risking your own in the process, Harry. That's not a decision to be taken lightly. I could see the concerned look on your face that afternoon as you debated telling Professor Dumbledore and myself the truth. Dumbledore was right when he told you wizard bonds were deep and impenetrable. It was no secret how Ginny felt about you; it never was, and when you realized it, the two of you were practically inseparable. Both of you had a twinkle in your eyes I have not seen before… or since. I saw Ginny several times over the course of your stay at St. Mungo's, and in all that time, that brilliance was a faint reminder of what it used to be. Dean Thomas hadn't been able to instil that glow within her, nor had Michael Corner, and Cho Chang did not add that sparkle to your life, either. The day I came to visit you, after you'd awoken, that radiance had returned; it was obvious. I knew then that you'd never really lost her, and I consulted with Dumbledore's portrait at the earliest convenience."

Harry had no idea what to say; yet he knew it was the truth. He had seen that desperate, haunted, and vacant look in Ginny's eyes from the precise moment that he had overheard she was engaged to Dean. She had been an empty shell of a person without him, and he had not been himself without her presence, either.

Harry was suddenly rather embarrassed to be considering his love life in front of Minerva McGonagall.

"I didn't intend to put you on the spot, Harry. I just thought you ought to know what's easily observed by an outsider."

Harry nodded but did not look up. "We're, er, working on things."

The Headmistress smiled discreetly. "I'm glad. You and Miss Weasley are both experiencing new changes in your lives, I'm sure the outcome will be as high as your expectations."

* * *

Harry Apparated directly home after his first full day of teaching and hurried into his study. He threw his attaché down in the chair and frowned as he had difficulty wriggling from his cloak before carelessly tossing it over his briefcase. He crossed the room in long strides and retrieved three pieces of parchment from the drawer as he sat down at his desk.

Dobby, upon hearing his master enter the house, scooted into Harry's study.

"Is Harry Potter needing anything?" he squeaked, removing Harry's cloak from the chair and draping it over his arm.

Harry's eyes darted up from the desk as he removed the top to the bottle of ink he was about to use. "No. Um, wait, yes! Is Hedwig here?"

"Dobby thinks so."

Harry picked up a long, resplendent feathered quill and dipped the nib into the ink, careful not to let any drips splatter onto his parchment. "Could you bring her downstairs, Dobby?"

The elf nodded happily and disappeared before Harry's eyes.

Harry's quill scratched noisily on the paper.

* * *

_Dear Luna,_

Would it be possible to meet on Friday evening to discuss the matter we originally discussed at Ron and Hermione's wedding? I can meet you at the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron any time after six o'clock. Please send return Owl as soon as possible.

Harry

* * *

Harry sealed the letter with a flick of his wand and wrote Luna's name on the outside. He set the letter aside and quickly moved on to the next.

* * *

_Partners in Crime,_

I have a proposition for you. I am in need of some of your expertise and assistance in a matter regarding our favourite Hogwarts Professor. If you're in Hogsmeade this week, can we meet?

Your Financial Backer

* * *

Harry sealed the second letter and set it with the first one. He sat in silence for a moment, staring down at the honey coloured parchment, his quill poised as he heavily considered the words he was about to write. The fact that Ginny was in such close proximity to him today was gnawing at his insides. He had sensed her presence – had known she was there – and now he ached to see her.

Harry re-dipped his quill in the ink and hastily began to write:

* * *

_Dear Gin,_

I need to see you. What's your schedule this week? I have a pending appointment Friday evening and another potential meeting with your brothers one night this week, but I'll change anything to see you. Hedwig will await your reply.

Harry paused, debating how he should close the letter. The two halves of his brain wrestled in futility. _Sincerely?_ That would never do. _Yours unconditionally? With warmest regards? Yours truly? I long for your touch…. Love?_

Harry slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand as his frown etched deep lines of disgust into his brow. He could hear Dobby scurrying back down the stairs and Hedwig screeching angrily; he needed to hurry and get these letters out. He shook his head; he didn't want Ginny to think he was being too indecisive; after all, he had flip-flopped emotions about ten times since he'd seen her Sunday night; but he wanted her to know just how much he was thinking of her, as well. His eyes widened and he dipped the quill in ink and scrawled the letter's closing:

_Thinking of you,  
Harry_

* * *

Harry sealed the letter just as Dobby huffed and puffed into the study. Hedwig looked rather unsettled until Harry extended his own arm, encouraging her to perch there instead of her current position. The snowy owl gently gripped Harry's forearm with her talons and listened carefully as Harry spoke.

"Now, Hedwig, I want you to take this letter to Luna Longbottom; she and Neville live here in Hogsmeade, right?" Harry half expected her to answer him as he searched her amber eyes for a sense of understanding. When he was satisfied, he spoke again, "Next, take this one to Fred and George's shop at number Ninety-three Diagon Alley, in London. Finally, take the last letter to Ginny at the Burrow. Got it?"

Hedwig finally hooted with comprehension when Harry moved across the room to open the window that faced the town of Hogsmeade. "Wait for Ginny's reply, OK?" Harry questioned again as a draft of cool air from the opened window blew the curtains all around him. He pushed them out of the way and felt Hedwig lift soundlessly from his arm as she swooped out into the night.

* * *

Hedwig still had not returned by the time Harry arose for work the following morning. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not. The letters were not of utmost importance, but he wasn't keen on them falling into the wrong hands. Who would intercept them, if they weren't important? Then again, maybe nothing had happened at all. Maybe Hedwig was tired from flying all the way to Ottery St. Catchpole and had decided to rest a spell.

As Harry left the house that morning, he asked Dobby to bring any letters that arrived by Owl Post that day immediately to him at Hogwarts. Harry Apparated up to the school gates and walked up to the Castle, lost in thought. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. Should he Owl Remus? Mr Weasley at the Ministry? Ask McGonagall to use her influence? Or just wait and see if Ginny wrote back that afternoon? He took a deep breath and vowed to himself to try and go on with the rest of his day.

* * *

An hour later, Harry had heard from Luna and the twins, but nothing from Ginny. Harry instantly deduced that the letters had arrived in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley without fail, so, if there were a problem, it had been between London and the Burrow. Fred and George had replied that they could meet Harry on Thursday night at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Hogsmeade branch, but had mentioned nothing in their letter that anything was out of sorts at home.

Luna's message had launched into a long story about Mortie Rosenberg, some reclusive Business-Wizard, who was allegedly amassing a legion of Fire Imps to overthrow the Professional Quidditch League, and had only included the answer to Harry's questions in the last line: She would meet him on Friday at the Three Broomsticks at 6:30.

The second-years in Harry's classes that day forced him to keep his level of concentration fairly intact, and he didn't have much of an opportunity to dwell on the fact that an Owl had not yet arrived from Ginny, but during each break throughout the day, his thoughts inevitably drifted to the redhead. He hoped that if something were wrong with Ginny or with Ron and Hermione, Mrs Weasley would have Owled him. He was reaching the point where he was close to just making a Floo call or Apparating over to the Burrow, but he didn't want to seem silly or overprotective, and above all, he wanted to show Ginny that he trusted her.

By dinnertime, Harry's thoughts were consuming him once again, and he was on his way up to the Owlery at Hogwarts. He had scrawled a quick note to Molly Weasley after his final class for the day and was hurrying up the stairs of the West Tower. Inside the Owlery Shannon O'Shea, the sixth-year Gryffindor Harry met in class the day before, was standing with a small group of girls.  
"Oh, hi, Professor," Shannon greeted him, blushing furiously and tucking a lock of her long, mahogany coloured hair behind her ear. The small crowd around her giggled nervously and covered their mouths as they laughed.

"Erm… Good evening," Harry answered, glancing around for an eager looking owl.

Shannon beamed up at Harry. "Oh, I was just writing my mother to tell her how much fun class was yesterday," she answered, attaching her letter to the owl her friend was holding.

"Well, we didn't get much of a start, yet. Next class, we'll actually get into something fun."

The girls all giggled and watched Shannon O'Shea's owl fly out the window of the tower. "Well, we best be getting on then; Potions Essay to write, already."

Harry smirked. _Ah, the good ol' days._ "Good night, and good luck with your Potions Essay."

_You'll need it._ Harry thought as he watched the girls leave the Owlery and he returned to the task at hand.

"Any of you lot eager for a job?" he asked the owls, looking up to see them sitting on their perches in the lofty room. A tan and chestnut mottled Tawny Owl flew down and landed on his outstretched arm. The bird's large, dark brown eyes were haunting and momentarily distracted him from his business.

"Right," Harry mumbled, tying the letter to the owl's leg. "This is going to Ottery St. Catchpole, OK? To a house called the Burrow."

The Tawny hooted mindfully and stretched its wings once before gently pushing off Harry's arm and taking off into the loaming.

* * *

The house-elves were on edge as Harry stormed around his cottage, awaiting the reply from not one, but two owls.

Harry had foregone dinner in exchange for pouting and swearing instead. He was currently sitting on the chair in his study, feet propped upon the desk, and fingers drumming on the desktop as he gazed out into the night. He was once again on the verge of Apparating over to the Burrow, when an owl tapped on the window of his study.

He launched himself out of the chair, scrambling toward the Tawny owl hovering outside the windows. Harry threw open the window, in effect inviting the owl to set on the window's ledge.

"Took you long enough," Harry grumbled, crouching down to be on an even plane with the bird. His fingers fumbled to untie the reply as the cool night air rushed in through the open window.

The owl lifted her proud head high, awaiting praise. "Er, thank you," Harry offered, gently scratching the top of the owl's head. The Tawny awkwardly turned around and set off in flight.

Harry instantly tore into the envelope, discarding it on the floor while not bothering to close the window. His heart was thundering rapidly inside his chest as he unfolded the crinkled paper. His eyes quickly scanned the page for any signs of tear splotches on the ink, but he saw none. With a sigh of relief, Harry began to read:

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

No worries, dear; everything is just fine here at the Burrow. Last night baby Benjamin caught his first cold, and Ginny offered to stay up all night with him while he fussed. (We didn't dare bother Ron and Hermione, who are having such a nice time in Paris, for just a little sniffle, and I wouldn't be offended, if you rethought your commitment to care for them this weekend.) On Tuesday, Ginny cared for a young mother having troubles in her pregnancy, so after the past two busy days, I decided to let the poor dear sleep all day today. Hedwig is here and refuses to give your letter to anyone but Ginny. I'll send Hedwig home with Ginny's reply, as soon as she wakes up.

I hope everything is going well, dear. I've heard lots of wonderful things about your new house; can't wait to see it.

With Love,  
Molly Weasley

* * *

Harry let out a sigh of relief and chuckled in embarrassment. Ginny was at home, safe and sound, and sleeping. That thought, itself, brought up a much lovelier image than the one that had been in his head just moments before: Ginny's head resting peacefully on the pillow, her hair splayed out all around her like a halo, and her chest slowly rising and falling with each shallow breath she took. The notion brought forth pleasant memories of falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time on the couch in the Gryffindor common room; and parting with a chaste kiss when they awoke at 5 o'clock in the morning to hurry upstairs to their respective dorm rooms. Harry was startled out of his memory by Hedwig's presence outside the window.

He tossed Molly's letter down onto his desk and watched Hedwig fly in through the already opened window and land on the back of his chair. "I was worried about you," he began, stepping over to retrieve the letter tied to the Snowy Owl's leg.

Hedwig hooted contritely as Harry removed the letter and began to nuzzle the small tuft of feathers at the base of her beak. There was no reason to be upset with her; she had done her job faithfully. "It's all right. You're probably hungry," he added, looking down at the familiar handwriting on the envelope. "Go hunt up something." Her amber eyes seemed to glow even brighter at his words, and she nipped fondly at his finger and soared out through the window.

Harry closed the window behind her, before falling into his chair with a dazed smile plastered on his face, and tore into the letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

Is everything all right? When you said you wanted to see me, I got a little worried. I'm sorry I didn't stop in and say 'hello' while I was at Hogwarts on Tuesday; I did peek into your class, however. You're a complete natural, and I couldn't be prouder of you.

As it's already Wednesday evening, I don't want you to change any of your appointments; it's rather short notice. I'll be making my rounds in Hogsmeade tomorrow; maybe I could stop into WWW after your meeting with Fred and George? My first week at the new job has been exciting, but exhausting, as well. Ben's cold has only added to my tiredness, but Mum gave him a drop of Pepperup Potion, and I think he's feeling better. (It is rather funny to see the steam coming out of his tiny ears!) The only time Benjamin was content was when he was being rocked. Sorry to prattle on, proud Aunt and Godmother that I am.

I hope your week is going well. Please let me know if I've misinterpreted your letter, or if something is wrong.

All my love, all my life,  
Ginny

* * *

Harry was aware of the smile stretching across his face as he set the pale blue paper down on his desk and stretched back in his chair. If he closed his eyes he could imagine Ginny, cradling Benjamin in her arms, humming softly, and slowly rocking back and forth in the nursery of the Burrow. His mind quickly retreated to the evening he couldn't sleep at St. Mungo's and had gone for a walk in the hospital. He had ended up in the Birthing Ward and had stared down at the dozen or so faces of children who had just been born. At that moment, all he wanted for his life seemed so simple: Get married, have children, and live happily ever after.

How naïve he had been. How many people got their life handed to them on a silver platter? Not many, he rationalized. Maybe wizards like the Malfoy's, who had more Galleons than they knew what to do with, but most people fought or worked for everything they had. He wasn't sure why he'd expected his life to be so easy. If life were always easy, what point would there be to any of it. He and Ginny had already survived the worst thing he could imagine. They had faced death head on, almost lost each other, not once but twice, and had somehow still managed to recover. Ultimately, she'd been worth fighting for.

Despite the fact that she had lied about more than one thing, Harry had always known Ginny loved him. _Always._ He had seen it in her eyes. No matter what words of betrayal her lips had uttered, those brown eyes were windows to her soul, and he had seen deeper inside that soul than anyone else ever had. Harry had worried that she'd changed during the five years he'd been comatose… wondered if he even knew her anymore, but he was beginning to see that maybe she hadn't changed that much at all. Her purpose was still the same; the way she made him feel was still the same, and it really didn't matter if she still liked daisies or hated the colour pink.

He picked up his quill from the stand on his desk and prepared to write Ginny back to let her know _everything_ was just fine. Harry sighed with contentment, realizing he'd fallen in love all over again.

* * *

Harry hurried out of the Great Hall just as dinner was finishing. He was due to meet Fred and George in only fifteen minutes and some days it took that long to walk down the long hill just to get to Hogwarts gates, let alone into the village. He'd made it through the longest day imaginable on the knowledge that tonight he would meet Ginny at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry hastened his steps; he, Fred, and George had to devise a plan before Ginny came into the shop. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell the twins regarding how Snape had angered him. Maybe he would just mention that Snape had verbally compromised her integrity, but not go into specifics about what had been said. That seemed like the fairest thing to say; besides, he was not keen on saying the actual words Snape had disgustingly uttered.

Harry would have rather met Fred and George at the Three Broomsticks, but due to the 'delicate nature' of the plan they would be devising, secrecy was of the utmost importance, and there was nowhere more secretive than the workshop in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George guarded their inventions with the highest precautionary measures available. Even when they lived at the Burrow, there were always booby traps and jinxes protecting their bedroom from their mother's prying eyes.

Harry rushed into Hogsmeade, guessing he was at least a minute or two late. He thought to himself that he probably looked funny, running through the streets in work robes to get into WWW As he neared the shop, he could see Fred standing in the front window, magicking the glowing _Open_ sign off for the day. When Fred saw Harry, a smirk began to spread across his lips.

"Sorry, I'm late," Harry apologized as he wrenched open the front door. In place of the typical chiming sound was a foghorn blast. "Nice touch," he added, seeing the pleased look on Fred's face.

"Not a problem, Harry; we were just closing up for the night, anyhow. George is downstairs. We can't wait to hear about this mission you have for us."

Harry waited for Fred as he magicked off the lights and locked the door, before following him down the narrow, spiralling staircase to the basement workshop, where a hazy, blue smoke was creeping up the stairs.

"Ah, Harry, glad you're here; I thought Fred was upstairs talking to himself," George commented when he heard the creaking stairs.

"Ha," Harry replied, fanning the wafts of smoke away from his face. "Well, we've always known you two were a bit spare, but we've always let it go. Mad geniuses always do things like that, don't they?"

"Right you are, Harry. That's the nicest compliment we've ever gotten, isn't it George?"

"Indubitably, and we don't get many compliments, do we Fred?"

"Heavens, no," Fred answered, magicking a nearby stool over to a large table covered in beakers, vials, and small and large cauldrons bubbling away, which were sending green and blue curls of smoke up toward the ceiling. Fred gestured the seat toward Harry, and _Accio'd_ one for himself, as well.

George smirked, leaning forward on the edge of his chair, and peered across the table at Harry. "All right, Partner. Spill it. What's this mission you have for us?"

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Erm, well, it's Snape."

Gales of laughter filled the small basement workshop as George and Fred clutched their stomachs and stomped their feet on the floor.

"It's only his first week, Fred, and he's already gunning for Snape," George said, trying to gain his breath.

"What's he done to you?" Fred snorted, "Other than being his normal git-self."

Harry watched as the twins continued to laugh, and he screwed up his face in indignation. "He insulted Ginny," Harry spat, watching their reaction.

There was instant silence.

Harry waited for the deluge.

"What did that slimy git say about Ginny?"

"That no good son of a hag! Who does he think he is?"

"What did he say, Harry; what did he say?"

"Oh, he's got it coming!"

Harry nodded, raising his eyebrows. "I know, I know. Take it easy. He needs some comeuppance, though. I don't particularly want to go into specifics about what was said, but he insulted her virtue," he added, blushing furiously. "It took two people and Professor McGonagall to keep me from going over the table to get at him. He's got it coming. I'm trying to create a policy of honesty with Ginny, but I'm not exactly comfortable telling her why I'm teaching Snape a lesson. She's been dragged through the mud enough."

Fred and George were both scowling, and Fred was repeatedly punching his clenched fist into his opposite palm. "Got a plan Harry?" George asked.

Harry only shook his head. "Not really; I only know that I want him to know the humiliation that the _Prophet_ has put Ginny through. Something public… and awful."

George raised one eyebrow and stroked his chin between his thumb and forefinger as he delved into thought. "Got any ideas how you want to pull this off, Harry?"

"Well, the first Quidditch match versus Slytherin is coming up in about six weeks or so. He'll make a big speech before the match which would be a pretty easy opportunity. He'll be nice and pompous, having won the Quidditch cup last season."

Fred nodded, thinking over the idea. "Not bad, Harry. It would definitely give you maximum impact. The Great Hall during breakfast or dinner would be your next best bet. George and I have a prototype we're working on for Halloween this year. I think something similar could be beneficial."

"Good call, Fred," George answered. "Can we think about this for a week or so, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "I want this to be good; take all the time you need."

Upstairs the foghorn sounded and the door closed. "You expecting someone, George?" Fred questioned, rising off the stool he was sitting on.

"It's Ginny," Harry answered bashfully.

"Ooh!" Fred and George exclaimed with mocking interest. "I wonder if Harry and little Ginners are back together?" George pondered aloud, tapping the side of his head.

"I wonder," Fred added, just as the stairs creaked and Ginny began to descend them.

Harry knew he was blushing and didn't really care as Ginny came into view. He wasn't sure what their plans were, but it didn't matter as long as he was with her.

A soft, squeaky, cat-like sneeze broke the awkward tension as they all waited for her to arrive in the workshop. Ginny stepped into the laboratory with bloodshot eyes and hair bushier than Hermione's, with a handkerchief pressed to her face.

"I feel as though I've been run down by the Hogwarts Express," she uttered in a nasally and raspy voice, clutching her head at the sound of her own voice. "I feel like hell."

She was sick. _She must have caught Ben's cold,_ Harry rationalized, and yet she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't resist the temptation to want to take care of her.

"Sick, Ginners?" Fred asked sarcastically as she sneezed again.

"No, git, this is fun," Ginny replied with equal cynicism before turning away from her brothers. "Hi, Harry," she added with a blush in her cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry if you had plans."

"Plans?" George questioned. "What kind of plans would you have with our sister, Harry?"

Harry couldn't contain his smile any longer. "Let's get out of here, Gin. Hey, guys, get back to me when you've come up with an idea, OK?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for Ginny to climb the stairs ahead of him, as Fred and George burst into laughter again and began making kissing noises.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I've ruined anything," Ginny began, as they stepped out onto the lamp-lit street. "This just sorta came up on me quickly. I've take two doses of _Pepperup Potion_ but – " She instantly stopped talking when she felt a hand slide into hers.

"Shh, you've ruined nothing. I'm just happy to see you."

Ginny stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. "Y-you are?" she questioned innocently.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before speaking again, "I knew you were at Hogwarts that day. I just knew it. I could feel your presence, and I wish you would have stopped to see me."

Ginny smiled. "You were marvellous, really, you were. Lupin will be thrilled to know his star Defence pupil has done so well. I just didn't feel right barging in on your class or ambushing you in your office, so I just peaked in and left. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; it's all right," Harry reiterated. "Just since that moment when I knew you were there, you've been on my mind."

Ginny bit her lip, trying not to smile as she began walking again in the direction of Harry's house. "I was a little scared when I got your letter; I almost had myself convinced that you were asking me here to tell me that you never wanted to see me again," she said, fingering the gold heart locket hanging on a golden strand around her neck.

Harry shook his head and pulled her hand, bringing her a little closer, so that their shoulders were touching. "If I never wanted to see you again, my letter would have said 'Dear Ginny, I never want to see you again. Bugger off! Sincerely, Harry Potter'."

Ginny laughed softly and nudged Harry's side with her elbow. "Stop," she teased. "You know what I mean." She sneezed again, this time more forcefully and followed it with a groan of misery. "So, um, what _were_ your plans anyway?"

Harry sighed as his they stepped under the trellis at his sidewalk. "You know, I didn't really have any set plans; I just knew I wanted to see you. Do you, er, want to come inside for a little bit?"

Ginny stood completely still – afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to breathe. Just in case it was a dream. She wondered if her heart might burst at the thoughts betraying her mind. She closed her eyes, as if trying to gain strength to say what she was about to say.

"Harry, I'd really like that, but I honestly feel horrible."

Harry looked down at his feet, feeling utterly defeated for a moment; after all, he didn't want to make her stay when she obviously felt ill. Suddenly, an idea surfaced in his brain.

"Well, um, what about this?" Harry suggested sheepishly. "I could Apparate back to the Burrow with you and see that you properly get your Pepperup Potion and get tucked into bed."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly tried to recover her emotions. "I wouldn't want you to get sick, Harry."

"If you don't want me to – "

"I didn't say that!" she quickly contradicted him, covering her eyes in embarrassment. "I just don't want you to get sick."

Harry smiled down at Ginny and slowly reached up to cradle her face in his hand. "I want to… not get sick, obviously… but come home with you," he whispered, drawing the back of his hand down her cheek and letting it rest against the side of her neck.

Ginny immediately found herself shaking. She knew it wasn't from the cool fall weather, but it was courtesy of Harry, who was currently looking at her with such intensity in those emerald green eyes that it literally made her knees feel weak. She let out a broken sigh and hesitantly rested her free hand on Harry's bicep, giving him a gentle squeeze. "OK."

* * *

Harry and Ginny Apparated into the living room at the Burrow, startling Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Ginny! Er, Harry! What are you two doing here?" Molly Weasley gasped, agitating one of the babies who was taking his bottle. His twin lay in a bassinet, watching an enchanted mobile hang above him. "Scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny sniffled, after sneezing again. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi pumpkin," Arthur answered, looking over a small remote control car. "Evening, Harry."

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Weasley," Harry replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope we, er, haven't disturbed you."

"Not at all, dear," Molly answered, watching her husband go back to his Muggle contraption. "It's good to see you. What are you two doing here?" she added, her eyes darting over toward Ginny. "Feeling any better, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not really. I met Harry in Hogsmeade, and I guess we tentatively had plans, but since I didn't feel well, Harry said he'd come and tuck me in and give me a dose of _Pepper-Up._"

At this statement, Arthur quickly jerked his head toward his daughter. "What?" he asked, vaguely.

"Oh, honestly, Arthur; if you don't know the goings-on inside the house, then stay out of it, dear. Play with your Muggle toy."

Ginny sputtered out a snicker. "I'm going up to put my pyjamas on."

Ginny's exit from the room left Harry standing uncomfortably in the living room. Arthur stared at him with a thoroughly confused expression, while Molly just beamed. He wasn't sure which appearance was more nerve-wracking. He stepped over to see Liam, who was watching the mobile hover above him. "I have a meeting after classes tomorrow; will it be all right, if I pick the boys up in the evening?"

"Oh, Harry, it's up to you, dear. I can handle them, if you're too busy."

Harry smiled. "No, I'd like to take care of them, Mrs Weasley. We'll be fine."

Molly continued to feed Benjamin, but smiled pointedly at Harry. "I'm sure you will, dear."

Harry smoothed Liam's fringe off his forehead and smiled down at the infant. "How's Ben?"

"Much better."

Harry fidgeted awkwardly as he listened to Molly humming, Ben sucking his bottle, Arthur muttering at his remote control car, and Ginny rummaging around upstairs.

"I'll, just go, er, make Ginny some tea," Harry said, excusing himself to the kitchen. He ducked into the other room and went about preparing a cup of tea, silently cursing himself for behaving so anxiously in front of Mr and Mrs Weasley, but they weren't just Mr and Mrs Weasley anymore; they were Ginny's parents, and he was trying to impress them, just as he had when he was sixteen. Harry wanted to reassure them that his intentions were, for the most part, noble, and he wasn't there to take advantage of their daughter in their own home.

He finished brewing Ginny's chamomile tea and returned to the living room. "I'm just going to take Ginny her tea," Harry stammered, as he prepared to meet Ginny upstairs.

"Fine, Harry; make sure she takes her _Pepper-Up_, too," Molly called, making Harry blush and mumble an 'OK' as he carefully walked up the narrow, winding staircase toward the third landing.

He swallowed with difficulty and rapped on Ginny's bedroom door. He distinctly heard her cough once, and her soft, yet raspy voice called out, "Come in."

Harry pushed open the door with his left hand, steadying the teacup in his right, and stepped inside the bedroom. He smiled nostalgically at the blue, gingham-checked duvet as he entered the room, recalling his first visit to the Burrow.

_He was only twelve, and Ginny's room had seemed like forbidden, exotic territory. The most he had ever seen of it was a narrow slit through which Ginny's eyes had peeked out, watching Harry ascend the stairs that first day. That was the most he had seen of the girl's bedroom until he was sixteen. Then the proverbial door had been opened; he had been invited into a girl's bedroom. It had been completely innocent, at first. No more than a tour, really, but that soon escalated to lingering hand holding, stolen kisses, and finally, calculated opportunities for pinning Ginny down on her bed and … _

"Is that for me?" Ginny interrupted, reaching inside her closet for a hanger and draping her robes around the formed wire.

Her voice startled Harry back to the present, and he sloshed a bit of tea over the edge of the side of the cup. "Yeah, sorry, it's tea." He set the tea on the small table near her bed.

She smiled warmly. "Thanks." She manoeuvred around behind Harry and retrieved her nightdress from the hook on the back of the door.

"I should leave," Harry announced, feeling himself blush at the thought of her undressing.

"Harry," Ginny chastised, resting her hands on her hips. "We've seen each other in a lot less. If you want to be gentlemanly, just turn around."

"But your Mum and Dad – "

Ginny stifled his protest, " – are occupied with the twins. If you want, you can leave," she finished, in an almost daring voice.

Harry's eyes widened as he swallowed, and he slowly turned around, clenching his fists as he did so.

It was exciting to merely _hearing_ her undress. Sounds that he never cared about or noticed before, now became firmly etched into his mind. The soft _Zzz_ sound as she unzipped her jeans, the hushed rustle as she slid the denim off her body, letting it pool on the floor at her feet before kicking the fabric out of her way. The shushing sound as she pulled one sock off, followed by the other, before tossing them to land on the jeans she had just discarded.

Harry clenched his teeth, trying not to dwell on the image she unknowingly created in his mind. He exhaled softly and began to let his eyes roam throughout the room, attempting to distract himself from her presence. Even the image of McGonagall lounging lakeside in a bikini at Hogwarts wouldn't help him now.

Unfortunately he found the biggest distraction of all. He could see her reflection in the mirror hanging above her dresser. Harry stole a hesitant glance as Ginny curled her fingers under the hem of her jumper in preparation of lifting it up over the curves of her body.

Harry's eyes quickly darted to the ground and back to the mirror again as he took in the sight of her long, creamy, freckled legs, which ended at the amazing curve of her bum, currently clad in the tiniest knickers he had ever seen her in. He blinked deliberately, very aroused not only by the beauty of her body, but the voyeuristically taboo aspect in covertly seeing it, as well.

The navy blue jumper rose painfully slowly, revealing her back inch after agonizing inch, dusted in tiny freckles. When he was younger, Harry longed for the day when he could afford to spend a whole day in bed, counting every single one without fear of being caught.

She turned abruptly, possibly feeling his eyes burning her skin with their intensity and desire, but if she had known, she did not let on. Harry had, thankfully, looked away in the nick of time, but he still knew he was colouring red. By the time he had the fortitude to look back, Ginny was standing only in her knickers, having just discarded her brassiere to the floor, as well.

She reached over to pick up the nightdress she had laid out on the bed, and in so doing, aroused Harry even further. The perfect swell of her breasts reflected in the mirror, instantly reminding Harry that she was physically no longer the girl he had known at Hogwarts. Her waist was still slender, but her hips had widened, and her breasts had matured. She wasn't girly anymore; on the contrary, she was _womanly_ now, and it suited her just fine.

As if she had momentarily forgotten, Ginny slowly reached up, removing the hair pins that held the simple chignon in place, letting her red locks cascade down to cover her shoulders and her breasts, coming to rest in the middle of her back.

Harry's heart thundered loudly as she slipped the nightdress on over her head, letting it fall over the curves of her body and finally ceasing it's cover halfway down her thighs. He exhaled softly, not bothering to un-grit his teeth, and let out a soft whistle. Ginny wheeled around as she gathered up her hair in her hands, pulling it out from the neckline of her nightdress and bringing it around to rest over her left shoulder.

"Um, you can turn around now," she declared, smoothing out the wrinkles in the nightgown.

_"OK!"_ Harry's voice cracked, divulging his arousal at the sight of her. "Ahem, OK," he repeated, turning to face her. She was smirking, but her face was full of scepticism.

"Let's get in to bed. I mean, let me get you into bed; wait, bollocks, you know what I mean. You need your rest," Harry stammered nervously, wincing at every word.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she watched the blush creep across his face. She peeled back the covers to her bed and sat down on the edge, with a soft sigh. "Thanks, Harry."

"For what?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "For just being you, and for not changing, despite everything I've done. I always knew you were good, honest, and kind." She looked just like a little girl sitting there, her feet and knees tight together and her elbows resting on the tops of her thighs while her chin settled on her knuckles.

Harry realized that she knew more about him than anyone in this world, maybe even more than Ron or Hermione did. She knew the inner workings of his heart because she had experienced it first hand. She knew that he hated onions, she knew all the places he was ticklish, she knew he hated it when people gaped openly at his scar – but that he didn't mind it when she traced the lightning bolt with her fingertip. He knew that he had to tell her he forgave her, no matter how hard it would be.

"Ginny," he began, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "I don't know why we chose to do unspeakable, cruel things to one another, but we did, and we shouldn't forget them. With any luck, it's a lesson learned, one that we won't need to be taught again." Harry sighed contemplatively and reached over to take her hand in his; it felt warm and natural there. "Gin, I understand why you felt you had to lie, but for the life of me, I can't understand why you just didn't tell me the truth. Am I that awful? I can't really imagine how I would have reacted, if you had just told me the truth, but – "

She interrupted, "That's just it, Harry; when was I suppose to tell you? The minute you woke up? Just after you kissed me for the first time? Just after the two of us had been figuratively reborn? When? Just as you were starting to feel better, and we came close to making love not once, or twice, or three times? Every moment I spent with you, I felt a little more like myself. Like how _we_ used to be. I was very selfish and very scared."

Harry recalled a moment several years before, just after he had nearly destroyed the Headmaster's office, when Dumbledore had told him that he had known about the prophecy for the whole of Harry's life. Dumbledore had delayed several times in telling Harry the truth, because he cared about him and hadn't wanted to burden him any more than he had already experienced in his young life. It wasn't the right thing to do, but it had been done out of genuine love and concern.

He shushed Ginny by pressing his finger to her lips. "I didn't mean to upset you," he began, moving his hand to her cheek to cradle her face. "I'm only trying to understand. I'm asking you to forgive me for the things I've done to you, because I'm ready and I want to forgive you, too."

Harry watched as Ginny's lips began to tremble. "I don't deserve that, Harry," she uttered, letting her chin fall in defeat.

"Yes you do, Gin," he retorted quickly, moving his hand to tilt her chin upward. "You thought you were doing the right thing, you were concerned, and you did what you did out of love. You'd been manipulated and made guilty about feeling a certain way, and I intend to set things right. Ginny, I know you love me; please, let's forgive each other and move past all this nonsense. Please?" Harry asked desperately.

Ginny's eyes were tearing up as she stared at Harry through the dim light of the little blue bedroom she had grown up in; the room in which she had dreamt day and night about a boy with messy black hair, glasses. and a lightning bolt shaped scar; the same man who sat next to her, looking unchanged.

"You don't need to ask me for forgiveness; you didn't do anything I didn't deserve as payback."

"No, Gin, I don't want more paybacks; we're starting over, remember?" Harry cut in as he slowly grazed the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

She let out a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a sob. "Thank you," she whispered. "And although you never needed to ask it, I forgave you when you agreed to take the jumper as your birthday present. There was a look in your eyes that said – "

"That I was still head over heels in love with you?"

Ginny smiled and blushed. "Yeah, something like that." She then went into a fit of coughing, sending Harry reaching for the cup of tea and the _Pepper-Up Potion_ that lay at her bedside table. "I'm sorry," she sputtered between fits.

"It's OK," Harry corrected her. "Just lie back and get some rest now, all right?"

Ginny nodded in understanding as Harry carefully poured some of the potion from the bottle onto a small spoon he had picked up from the table.

Ginny snuggled into her bed, tugging the covers up around her. Harry smirked and held out the spoon at arm's length. She winced, wrinkling up her nose and begrudgingly opened her mouth, like a little bird, and took the potion from the spoon he offered.

"Ugh!" Ginny grumbled, swallowing the sour tasting potion. "That's bloody disgusting."

"But you'll feel better. See, look," Harry indicated. A silvery-grey vapour was emanating from her ears.

Harry cast a _Scourgify_ Charm over the spoon and replaced it on the table. "Settle in," he instructed, gingerly handing Ginny the cup of Chamomile tea.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, taking a small sip of the steaming tea.

Harry smiled and leaned across her body to carefully tuck the covers in around her. It was such a devoted and intimate gesture that it caused them both to blush. "OK?" he asked, looking down at her tiny frame, snuggled warmly in her bed, suddenly wishing he could crawl in and occupy the spot next to her.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" Ginny asked suddenly, sitting up with such a sudden abruptness that it left her light headed. She reached out for Harry's hand in effort to stop the vertigo.

"Lay back down," Harry prescribed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't have to leave, yet."

Ginny smiled, settling back under the blankets. "I forgot you have to work tomorrow, and you mentioned a meeting, as well?"

"With Luna," Harry whined playfully. "It won't be long," he added, eager to change the subject. "Will you be here when I pick up the twins?" He leaned across the tops of her thighs, resting his elbow on the bed and propping his head on his fist.

"I don't know," she yawned and coloured in response to his cosy gesture. She took a sip of tea to distract herself from the feeling of his arm draped across her legs. "Did you still want to plan your party on Saturday?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," he admitted, watching Ginny yawn yet again.

"Mm hmm. Come over and I'll make us some lunch or something. It'll give Mum a chance to see that the boys survived spending the night with you and to eavesdrop on our conversations." She sneezed again and while reaching for her handkerchief spilled some of the tea over the cup's edge and onto the saucer. "Oops."

Harry smiled and extended his hands for the tea. "Try to sleep." he responded, transferring the saucer and cup to the nightstand.

As Harry tended to the spilled tea, Ginny was missing the warmth of his body drawn across hers. "Stay just a little longer, please?"

"Only if you close your pretty brown eyes," Harry bargained, magicking off the lights with a snap of his fingers and resuming his previous position.

In the darkness, he heard her sigh contentedly in a rasping voice as she whispered, "Goodnight".

"Goodnight, Ginny," Harry sighed, feeling a smile stretch across his face.

* * *

Harry stayed with her until after she'd fallen asleep, finding himself perfectly satisfied to sit and watch her dream. In the light of the crescent moon, suspended like a white, slivered almond in the sky, he came to many realizations. She hadn't changed. Not too much, anyhow, and some change was natural, positive, and necessary. He didn't want to spend his life trying to get to know someone all over again; he had lost enough time. He _knew_ Ginny. Knew her like the back of his hand, like the deepest corners of his own mind, and like the chambers of his own heart. And, in return, she knew him.

She knew things without having to hear them, before he could tell her, as if she could read his mind. It was comforting and daunting, all at the same time. He had never met another person in his entire life that could just _sense_ him that way. Ginny knew the secrets that he was too afraid to admit to anyone else but her, and she never reacted by gasping, like Hermione did. She never reacted by pasting a falsely hopeful expression over a genuinely terrified one, like Ron did, and she didn't instantly baby him, feign naïveté, or protect him, like Mrs Weasley, Lupin, or Dumbledore did. Ginny said all the right things, always with the right demeanour. When she comforted him in his fifth year by sharing her memories about Voldemort possessing her, she did so with sarcastic humour and gentle honesty, and it had worked. If Hermione or Ron had done it, he probably would have been upset by it. When Ginny agreed, no, demanded to go to the Ministry with him to rescue Sirius, she'd been strong, proud, and forceful. When he faced Voldemort that overcast June day, she hadn't cried; she simply told him that she loved him and believed in him with all her heart.

Ginny's breathing was soft and even, now. Her fiery red hair was splayed out onto the light blue pillowcase like an angel's halo. She was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Harry wanted nothing more than to just stay here and dream with her, but that wasn't an option. He doubted Mr or Mrs Weasley would appreciate that very much. With great reluctance, Harry gently sat up, careful not to disturb Ginny's sleep, and cautiously re-tucked the covers around her.

Harry stood over her, smiling, and softly brushed the narrow wisps of hair away from her face. He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You're still _my_ Ginny," he whispered against her skin, letting his eyes close as he inhaled, breathing in the soft scent of her. Disheartened, he finally moved away, gathering the teacup as he prepared to leave the room, but something on her dresser caught his eye – a blue box with a white ribbon.

Harry set the cup and saucer down on the dresser and picked up the small jewellery box. He opened the lid and saw Ginny's engagement ring shining brightly inside it. He had told her he didn't want it back, but he wondered if she would miss its presence.

Harry quickly put the thought out of his mind, grabbed the teacup and saucer, and discreetly exited the room, casting a caring glance over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

A soft glow illuminated the living room as Harry avoided the squeaky stair on the way down, on his way to return the dishes to the kitchen. He could hear the soft murmurs of Mrs Weasley, talking quietly to the boys.

"Er, Ginny's asleep, now. She's taken her potion, as well," Harry offered, looking around the living room. Mr Weasley had gone to bed, and Molly was alone with the twins.

Molly spun around from where she was fussing over the twins in their bassinettes. "Good. She's already doing a bit better than she was yesterday. Thanks for getting her to take that _Pepper-Up_; she's always hated it."

Harry smiled nervously. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, knowing Ginny."

Molly smiled, too, but her smile was forced and not genuine. "Do you know her?" she asked, turning away from the twins and settling into the nearest chair.

Harry nodded slowly, understanding the question that was being posed to him, lowering his eyes as he decided to take the seat next to Mrs Weasley. He clasped his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, looking down at the floor. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and thought carefully about his words before speaking them.

"I think I do," he answered, finally meeting Mrs Weasley's eyes. "I was terrified to think that Ginny had changed so much when I was in the coma. I couldn't understand how she could seemingly move on and yet devote herself to me at the same time. It was like she was two separate people, and the thought scared me half to death. I thought she wasn't the girl I, um, you know, fell in love with, anymore."

Molly studied Harry for a minute, taking in his blush and his fidgeting fingers. "I know my daughter, Harry. She may like to try and prove me wrong concerning that, but it's true, I know her. She's more fragile than she cares to admit. She can't take being filled up with hope, only to have it deflated again. Ginny loves you, Harry. Despite everything, she's been consistent in that love. Now, don't misunderstand me; she did some despicable things to you, and I let her know how I felt about that, too. All I'm asking for is your honesty with her, and I've told Ginny the same thing. I love the both of you and want to see you happy."

Mrs Weasley had been the closest thing to a mother he had ever known, and he had always known her love had been unconditional. "I appreciate that, Mrs Weasley. I don't intend to hurt Ginny, intentionally or otherwise. We're being very honest with each other, and I think we've made a lot of, um, progress."

Harry silently cursed himself. _Progress? What in the hell did that mean? What did Mrs Weasley think he meant? Surely not… _

Molly smiled at him in return and reached over to pat his knee. "Good. I'm going to get some sleep now, dear. If you'd feel more comfortable leaving the twins here for the weekend, that would be fine."

"No, I should be here by 7:00. Thanks." He quickly picked up the hint that Mrs Weasley was waiting for him to go home before turning in. He whispered his goodnight and Disapparated away.

* * *

"Luna, if you aren't comfortable with this, I really need for you to tell me now," Harry whispered, leaning over a round table in the Three Broomsticks.

Luna's bulging eyes blinked slowly as she leaned in across the table toward Harry. "I wouldn't move, if I were you," she whispered.

"Why?" Harry demanded, resisting the urge to turn around and see what horror might be lurking behind him.

"Because, I think that's Xenos Latro; he's a wanted Head Hunter, Harry. One of my reporters did a series of stories on him."

Harry slowly turned around to look over his shoulder. "Where?" he asked, seeing only a little old man in a wool cap and a young family eating dinner.

"Right there, in the hat!" Luna hissed, subtly pointing at the wizard in the woollen hat, who had to be nearly 110 years old.

"Him?" Harry asked, jerking his thumb over at the grandfatherly looking wizard who sat slurping a bowl of soup.

"Yes! Really, Harry; you ought to subscribe to the _Quibbler_; you're missing out on a great deal of news in the wizarding world. I'll set you up with a free subscription. Just call it a favour from a friend," she finished with a wink.

Harry forced a smile, but shook his head distractedly. "So, Luna, about the article. Can you do this? It's very important to me."

"I know," she admitted. "Because you love Ginny."

Harry had never been able to deduce why she could be so aloof and yet so intuitive at the same time. "Erm, yes, because of Ginny. Will you help me?"

"Are you going to be intentionally malicious to the _other party_? I could find myself in a law suit, Harry, and I can't risk the upstanding reputation of Daddy's newspaper," Luna asked, squinting her eyes and scrutinizing Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Luna, I promise that I won't ask you to report anything that the person doesn't directly reveal himself."

She tilted her chin up and seemed to be pondering Harry's remarks. "All right, fair enough."

"Good!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands together and startling Luna and the other nearby patrons, including _Xenos Latro_.

"Harry, I don't mean to cut this meeting short, but I think you should leave here immediately. You might find yourself next on Xenos's list."

Harry nodded, feigning worry. He didn't need more than on offer to exit a meeting with Luna. "You're right, Luna. I'd better go. I'll be in contact soon."

* * *

Harry was disappointed to find that Ginny had been called into work before he arrived at the Burrow, after his meeting with Luna. Mr and Mrs Weasley were just finishing up supper and insisted on helping him gather all the twins' belongings that he might need for the weekend. Arthur used a simple Reduction charm on all the items, allowing Harry to pack them all up in one bag. Harry asked Mr and Mrs Weasley to remind Ginny that he was coming over at noon the following day to plan his party and to have lunch with her, and to Owl if anything unexpected came up. Harry then slung the twins' bag over his shoulder, held the two infants in his arms (wondering how Hermione did this everyday), and Disapparated to his home in Hogsmeade.

* * *

A restless night plagued Harry. If Benjamin wasn't awake, then it was Liam. Neither fussed too terribly, but were just letting their godfather know they were awake, alert, and curious about their surroundings. Desperate with exhaustion, Harry finally lay with both of the twins on the big bed in his suite, and cast a charm around the bed to keep them from rolling out. Thankfully, sleep came eventually, satisfying Harry with a few brief hours of rest before it was time to feed the twins their morning bottle and bathethem, before getting them dressed to go see Ginny.

He still had to admit that caring for the twins had been fun; a lot of fun, actually. It was physically demanding, tiring, and even frustrating, at times, but when their little eyes blinked with a sweet innocence, any annoyance he had been feeling just vanished away, as if by magic. He couldn't help but wonder how Hermione did this day in and day out. Then again, even though Ron was just as much of a child as the twins were, she could always count on him – just as it should have been.

Frankly, Harry reckoned he had done an excellent job caring for his godsons overnight and felt quite proud of himself for doing so. In his humble opinion, Ron couldn't have done any better.

Harry put the squirming babies in their carriers and Apparated over to the Burrow shortly before noon.

* * *

"Oh, my boys!" Molly Weasley gasped as Harry Apparated into the living room at the Burrow. He could feel the twins' carriers being taken from his grasp.

"Er, hello, Mrs Weasley."

Molly knelt down at Harry's feet, taking the boys out of their carriers and looked them over, as if to see that they were unharmed, healthy, and happy.

"I reckon they're fine, Mrs Weasley."

Molly's head jerked upward, not yet acknowledging Harry's presence. She blushed shyly, noticing the smirk on Harry's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just worried about all of you."

Harry chuckled. "It's all right; I won't lie and say they didn't wear me out, a bit. I don't know how Hermione does it." He stooped to help Molly settle the twins and wondered about the silence that engulfed the house. He guessed Ginny was still feeling poorly, but his assumptions were quickly proven wrong. The sounds of pots and pans crashing to the floor filled the kitchen, followed by "Son of a – "

"Ginny!"

There was another, less cacophonous crash and the swinging door between the kitchen and the living room was flung open.

"Ginny!" Molly hissed, pointing down at the twins. "Don't use that kind of language in front of your nephews."

But Ginny hadn't heard a word her mother said; her face had immediately brightened upon seeing Harry.

"Harry!" she exclaimed brightly, grinning from ear to ear and dusting off her hands on the faded denim jeans she was wearing. "When did you get here?"

He smiled in return, feeling a blush creep over his skin and noticing Mrs Weasley watching them intently and suspiciously. "Er, just now."

Molly watched Harry and Ginny facing each other from opposite sides of the room, both smiling bashfully and colouring warmly. "I'll just put the boys in the nursery," Molly replied, disappearing from the room and trying to restrain a smile.

Ginny bit her lip nervously as Harry approached her. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Not perfect, yet, but a lot better than yesterday. At least I'm not sneezing every five seconds. How'd it go with the boys?"

Harry sighed, but kept the smile on his face. "All right. Didn't get much sleep, though. The boys weren't awful; just knew they were in a strange place."

Harry was standing very close, now. "Oh," she giggled, suddenly feeling self conscious that her ponytail was a bit lopsided, her jeans were dusted with flour from the Shepherd's Pie she was making, and she was sure she still looked a bit peaky.

"It was fun, though," Harry admitted, unable to contain his smile.

"What's so funny?" Ginny demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and trying not to let Harry see the corners of her mouth twitching.

"You," he laughed. "You have flour all over your face."

"What? I do?" Ginny gasped, rubbing her nose in mortification.

Harry was almost doubled over in laughter as Ginny continued to guess where the flour powdered her freckled face. "Here, let me do it."

Ginny lamented, biting her lower lip and fidgeting nervously, as she mumbled words like "so stupid" under her breath.

With the pad of his thumb, Harry gently wiped off her brow, the apples of her cheeks where the pink blush crept through the dusting of white flour, and her chin underneath those gorgeously pouting lips of hers. He leaned in and, upon closer inspection, noticed a sprinkling of flour clinging to her eyelashes, as well. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

Ginny hesitantly did as she was told, letting her eyes flutter closed, and suddenly flinched as she felt Harry's soft breath caressing her skin, whirling the last traces of the particles away from her face. Her heart was suddenly beating very loudly, and she even wondered if Harry might be able to hear it. It didn't seem like there was enough air in her lungs to sustain her much longer, and she felt weak and knew it wasn't from the cold she was getting over. "Thank you," she panted, unable to say anymore and afraid to meet those dynamic green eyes in front of her.

"Sure thing, Freckles," Harry answered, reaching blindly for her hand and giving it a teasing squeeze.

Ginny snickered and looked down at their clasped hands. "It's been a while since you've called me that."

"Too long."

* * *

Molly, Ginny, and Harry sat together at the kitchen table finishing up the Shepherd's Pie Ginny had made for lunch; it was a Shepherd's Pie that could have easily rivalled her mother's, but Harry wasn't about to say that in front of Mrs Weasley.

The more Harry had considered it, the more he realized what was needed to host a party. Food, drinks, decorations, entertainment, invitations, and Merlin only knew what else went into a _little party._ Molly was rapidly rambling off ideas.

"Are you writing all this down, Ginny?" Molly asked shrilly as she cast a _Scourgify_ Charm over the dishes.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny answered quickly, knowing it was a lie. She had been staring across the table at Harry, watching him scribble some notes on the parchment in front of him. _The determined look on his face. The way his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the corners of his lips without him even noticing it. The way he still ruffled the back of his hair when he was lost in thought._ Things about him that were utterly irresistible. Things her mother had no idea about. Harry had called her _Freckles._

'Freckles' was the name Harry had given her when they had first begun dating at Hogwarts. It wasn't a name he used frequently, but he used fondly, all the same, which made it even more special to Ginny.

"How many are on the guest list, Harry?"

Harry's eyes darted across the table toward Ginny. Her ponytail was loose and several wisps of hair had softly framed her face. "About fifty, I'd guess," Harry mumbled, suddenly aware that Mrs Weasley was talking to him.

"And is the house ready?"

Harry shrugged and set the quill down. "As ready as it's going to be. I have too many bedrooms in the house, and it's rather senseless to furnish them all. I didn't even know I had a nursery."

Molly Weasley smirked. "Well, I'd never presume to speak for anyone else – "

Ginny snorted quietly.

"– but I think the girls and I could do a lovely job. Ginny was always artistic; maybe she could help you with the invitations."

Harry was thinking this _little housewarming party_ that Remus had suggested to him was beginning to sound a bit complicated. "Um, all right. I suppose I need some sort of address or name to put on the invitations, so people know where to Floo or Apparate to."

They all went deep into thought. Ginny bit the edge of her fingernail while she looked up at the ceiling. Molly put her hands on her hips and sighed. Harry instinctively ruffled up the back of his hair.

"I've got it!" Ginny exclaimed. "I noticed that Harry's property is dotted with rose trees; why not call it that?"

_Rose-Tree?_ It did have a certain ring to it, and the blossoms did have a lovely shade of reddish-coral, which somewhat reminded Harry of Ginny's hair. Ginny had thought of the name, and he had to admit that even if she had suggested Harry's Hellhole, he probably would have thought it equally wonderful.

Harry now had a zillion things written down on his _To Do List_, and only hoped he could incorporate his house elves without Hermione finding out. He had also _volunteered_ Dobby and Winky to help Mrs Weasley with the cooking for the party, too, but secretly Harry knew that Molly Weasley was in her glory helping to plan this party. So he humoured her. Hermione had been good at bossing people around, but Molly Weasley was an expert.

* * *

Harry was vaguely aware that he had listened to the clock chime several times, now, and he, Ginny, and Molly were still sitting at the table. Arthur had come in from his shed a couple of hours ago and had been entertaining the twins for some time.

When Mrs Weasley had realized it was late afternoon and she had done nothing about dinner, she had set everyone into motion to make roast chicken and potatoes. Harry stood next to Ginny at the sink, washing potatoes and smiling over at her from time to time. He wanted to invite her back to his cottage later that evening, but wondered if she thought it would be too forward. Unfortunately, he wasn't given long to think about it; Molly barged between them at the sink and Levitated the potatoes over into the large pot on the stove. Harry and Ginny both giggled and turned their heads down, but caught each other's eyes as they snickered.

While they all sat down to eat, Harry told Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley about his first day as a teacher and how he was really enjoying his new job. Ginny, thankfully, spared them the details of her job while they were eating, but shared news about some of the families she attended to. Arthur asked Harry if he knew where he could get a Muggle George Foreman Grill (with bun warmer, please) that he'd heard so much about. Looking across the table at Ginny and stifling his laughter, Harry promised that the next time he was in London, he would personally pick up a grill for Mr Weasley.

Harry and Ginny were banished to Dish duty and cleaning the kitchen. "I think I'd better be going, soon," Harry declared, casting a _Scourgify _Charm over the tabletop.

"Oh," Ginny replied quietly, putting the dishes back in the cupboard.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd come with me," Harry returned, tucking his wand in the back pocket of his jeans and casting a look over his shoulder at the door to the living room.

Ginny's eyes widened as a smile crept across her face. "Um, OK."

* * *

Ginny had skived off doing the dishes her whole life. She had always rushed through them for a variety of reasons; like Quidditch or a favourite program coming on the Wireless, but she had never hurried through the dishes like she had today. Harry had invited her over to his cottage. For what, exactly, she didn't know, but at this point, it wasn't her concern. Harry had a mischievous look in his eyes and a sound to his voice that told her what was in the dark, lustful recesses of his mind. It was almost comforting, like _old times.  
_  
Throwing the last dish into the cupboard, Ginny raced upstairs to her bedroom to change her clothes, while Harry readied their godsons. Her mother would be suspicious, if she changed into something too nice, but she did want to clean up a little bit. She entered the room, closing the door behind her and stood before the closet.

"Nothing to wear, nothing to wear," she grumbled, rifling through the clothes, pushing them from one side of the closet to the other. She pulled off the T-shirt she was wearing and tossed it over her head, hearing it hit the floor behind her. Ginny stood in only her bra and jeans, pulling jumper after jumper from her closet, finally deciding on a black 'V' neck jumper that, in her opinion, showed off her figure nicely. She pulled the jumper over her head and smoothed the fabric over the contours of her body.

Next, she gathered her long red hair into her hands, trying to decide what to do with it. Ultimately, she used a hair slide to pull the front of her hair up, letting it hang down her back. Ginny stepped in front of the mirror to gaze at her reflection. "Just lovely, dearie," the mirror declared. Ginny smiled and let out a small, happy sigh.

She descended the stairs two at a time and burst into the living room, where Harry was crouched on the floor, putting the twins into their carriers.

"So, where are you off to?" Molly asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, um, Harry just invited me over to, er, settle the boys." Ginny's eyes darted over toward Harry, who smirked and winked.

"All right, then; well, have a nice time." There was an inflection in her voice that Harry had picked up on immediately. _Humour? Insight? Sarcasm?  
_  
"Um, thanks, Mum," Ginny replied nervously, bending over to pick up Liam in his carrier. "Er, goodnight."

"Oh, so, you'll be out all night, then?" Molly continued, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Um," Ginny blushed. "Well, you know, I'll probably be late. You don't have to wait up or anything."

"All right, then. Have a lovely evening, dear."

Ginny risked a glance over her shoulder at Harry, unsure of what exactly he had in mind, but knew any time they spent together would be therapeutic for their relationship. "I will, Mum."

* * *

Ginny and Harry Apparated into the main hall of his newly named cottage, encountering only silence in the house.

"It's a weekend," Harry replied, answering Ginny's unspoken question. "Dobby and Winky have the weekend off, at my insistence."

Ginny giggled, looking around at the dimly lit hall, marvelling in its beauty. Harry, however, was marvelling at the innocent beauty Ginny exuded. "Where are the boys sleeping?"

Harry shrugged out of one sleeve of his cloak, transferred the baby he held to the other arm, and let the other side of the cloak fall to the floor. "Well, we all slept in my big bed upstairs, last night. They weren't exactly fussy, but they did keep me awake most of the night."

She pouted playfully. "I'm so sorry," she teased. "Poor ickle Harry didn't get a good night's sleep?"

Harry scowled in mock anger. "Shut it, you."

Ginny threw back her head in laughter, exposing her neck in the process. Harry suddenly found himself wanting to step over and kiss her right below her left ear and let his lips trail down her neck.

"I'll help you settle them in, tonight. Don't worry," she declared, knitting her brows together and sceptically studying Harry's curious expression.

Harry didn't wait for her to ask any questions that he didn't have any answers to, so he stepped closer to Ginny and took Liam's carrier, so that he now had both children, and headed up the stairs.

Ginny slowly ascended the stairs behind Harry, noticing that her stomach suddenly felt as though a Golden Snitch had taken up residence inside her body. This was a familiar feeling. This was the feeling she experience every time she had seen Harry since the day he first visited the Burrow and Ginny had put her elbow into the butter dish. _How embarrassing_. Thinking back, Ginny didn't exactly lie when she had told Hermione that she had given up on Harry after the Yule Ball; it was just a white lie that suited her situation. She had given up of her childish expectations of Harry as someone without faults, as someone whom she could make love her. Just when she had given up that control, released the very thing she shouldn't have tried to dominate in the first place – _it happened_.

Liam and Benjamin's cots were set up in the corner of Harry's room near the fireplace, where they would be warm and cosy. A handful of toys, tiny baby clothing, and little nappies were scattered about the floor. Harry's huge bed was unmade, making the spacious bedroom look more like a home than just some rambling cottage where Ginny imagined its only occupant brooded around.

"I reckon they're properly tired; your Dad wore them out," Harry declared, setting their carriers down near the small living area in the bedroom and unbuckling them.

"Oh, yes. Dad is in his glory. Tells them all sorts of Muggle nonsense," Ginny answered, stepping behind Harry toward the bag sitting on the floor near the babies' cradles.

Ginny rejoined him with two identical sets of pyjamas in sea foam green and scooped one of her nephews out of his carrier. Harry watched as she sat down on the couch, laying the baby on her lap. Her voice was cheery and soft as she talked to him as she undressed him to put him in his little pyjamas. She blew little raspberries on his tummy and smoothed his russet coloured hair with a delicate touch. Harry could only stand, open-mouthed, gaping at her.

"I just want you to know that took me almost half an hour last night."

Ginny laughed. "What? Putting their pyjamas on?"

"Yes!" Harry answered incredulously. "I'm serious. How did you do that so fast?"

Ginny shrugged and rose from the couch. "I do it all the time, I guess. Here, give me Liam."

Harry traded her one baby for the other and laid Ben on his cot. He quickly joined Ginny on the couch, studying her again.

"Here," she began, placing the baby on Harry's lap. "The trick is just to keep him happy." She leaned in toward Harry and pulled off Liam's little socks and blew out a cool breath on his tiny foot. The little face below her warmed into a tiny smile while his reflexes kicked in and he curled his itty-bitty toes. The cute little voice returned as she carefully worked his miniature jumper off his body. She was telling him how handsome he was, how much all the Weasleys and Harry loved him, and how he was such a good baby, and he sat quite still as she wriggled the clothes off him. "He doesn't understand the words, but he doesn't have to; he understands the tone of my voice. If I were saying the same things to him in an elevated, angry voice, he would cry. He's just happy to be the centre of attention."

Harry shook his head as Ginny snapped up his little pyjamas. "I think they just like hearing _your_ voice, and who could blame them?"

Ginny blushed. "Bottles?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry quickly summoned two bottles up from the kitchen below and cast a warming charm over them. He dimmed the lights until only the fire crackling in the hearth lit the room. He and Ginny each took one of their godsons in their arms and sat side by side on the couch to put the twins to sleep. The day had been long, and soon, their little chests were rising and falling rhythmically with their hushed breathing, leaving their bottles half-drunk.

Ginny eased off the sofa expertly, not disturbing the infant in her arms, and laid his tiny body in the cradle and tucked the blanket around him. Harry did not enjoy the same luck, waking Liam and having to jiggle him back to sleep as he approached the cot.

"You're learning," Ginny whispered, watching Harry shake his head with frustration. "You'd never even held a baby until the boys were born. You're doing great, and don't forget, I do this for a living and have done so for quite some time now." Her smile was encouraging and made Harry feel significantly better about his position as Liam and Benjamin's godfather.

Ginny stepped away from the two cots and thrust her hands into her pockets as an uncomfortable silence engulfed the room, marred only by the sound of the twins' breathing. She heard Harry's footsteps come up behind her but stop just short of touching her body. "Gin, I want you to stay the night."

Ginny's breath hitched and her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. _Did he mean it?_ "I, er, don't have anything here with me," she replied hesitantly.

"Please, don't make any excuses. I mean, we don't have to do anything. I just really want you to stay here with me, tonight."

He took a step closer and rested a hand on Ginny's left shoulder. She could feel the soft pressure there, but was too afraid to look, fearing it was a trick her mind was playing on her with deviously cruel intentions. She slowly removed her hands from the pockets of her jeans and reached up with her right hand and laid hers upon Harry's, ensuring that it was not a mirage. "Ah, OK," she breathed, closing her eyes, trying desperately to burn every particle of this memory in her mind, forever.

"I'll get you something to wear to bed, if you want."

She swallowed with difficultly. "That would be nice."

Harry squeezed her shoulder as Ginny let go of his hand, and she felt the closeness of his body disappear as he strode over to the large wardrobe and quickly pawed through the drawers. Immediately, she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to mimic the warmth she had just felt with him standing behind her – the simple warmth of another body so close, radiating it's own heat and mingling with the heated emotion she felt for the man in the room.

"Is this all right?" Harry suddenly asked, finally forcing Ginny to turn around and look at him.

He had pulled a blue nightshirt from the drawer and held it up to his body.

Ginny nodded. "It's fine."

Harry shut the drawer and crossed the room again, peeking at the twins in their cots as he did so. He handed Ginny the nightshirt and inclined his head toward the bathroom in the corner, magicking the lights on with the snap of his fingers.

She licked her lips once and nodded again, hoping she didn't seem like she was going spare or something, and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Harry brought his fist up to his face, pressing the back of his hand against his lips. Had he just talked her into something she didn't really want to do, or was she just nervous? He located his own nightclothes and quickly changed out of his jeans and stumbled into the legs of the pyjamas. He cursed himself silently as he pulled his jumper over his head before slipping his pyjama shirt on and fastening the buttons. He hung his robes up and wondered what was taking Ginny so long.

* * *

Ginny leaned against the door of the loo and pressed her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes. Her heart was thundering so loudly, it sounded like a herd of Hippogriffs. Hesitantly, she stepped away from the door and began to undress, folding her clothes and laying them in a nice, neat pile. She couldn't help but wonder what Harry really wanted. Did he only want her to spend the night for her company and her child minding expertise? Or did he want to shag her senseless, as she wanted to do to him, right this very second? She exhaled loudly and pulled Harry's dusty blue and navy striped nightshirt over her head, watching it come to a rest below her knees. She reached up and unfastened the antique silver hair clip from her hair and carefully tucked it into the pocket of her jeans. If she lingered any longer, Harry would wonder what was wrong. Ginny took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the edge of the chair by the couch; his elbows were resting on his knees and his palms were pressed to the back of his neck, forcing his gaze down at the burgundy Persian rug beneath him. His neck snapped up when he heard the lock click open on the door, and Ginny stepped out of the loo. She looked so small and demure; her shoulders were rounded inward, she was biting the corner of her bottom lip, and she was twirling a lock of hair around her index finger. Harry cleared his throat and rose from the chair; his arms fell to his sides, and he was trying not to stare at Ginny, not wanting her to feel any more uncomfortable than she undoubtedly already was. "Um – " Harry began, but Ginny quickly interrupted.

"Let's just sit on the couch."

Harry nodded eagerly; he wasn't sure what he would have said, but her suggestion seemed appropriate. He moved over and sat down on the couch, watching Ginny walk toward him. She slowly sat down on the cushion next to him and pulled her knees up, yanking the nightshirt over them and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You look really cute in that," Harry admitted, feeling himself redden as he took in Ginny wearing the nightshirt.

Ginny giggled with nervous laughter and turned her head slightly to look up at him. "Thanks."

Harry stretched his legs out in front of him and shifted his body to rest in the very corner of the sofa, and he motioned with a head jerk for Ginny to move closer as he softly patted his chest.

Ginny was sure her breath hitched again as she manoeuvred closer to Harry, wriggling down into the sofa and apprehensively rested her head and her left hand on Harry's chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.

"Thanks for helping me, today," he declared. "You know, with the kids, making me lunch, and planning the party. I couldn't have done it all without you." Harry smoothed the stray red wisps of hair away from Ginny's face and carefully tucked them behind her ear.

"Don't mention it," she whispered, loving the feeling of the moment she currently found herself wrapped up in, but nevertheless shivered with a slight chill. "It was my pleasure."

"Cold?" Harry asked, and without waiting for a reply, _Accioed_ the blanket from his bed and draped it over himself and Ginny. "Better?"

She nodded, burrowing into his chest. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Did I mention how cute you look in my shirt?" he asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Ginny chuckled and raised her head to look up at him.

His green eyes were twinkling with intensity; he wore a smirk, but his jaw was set firmly. His hand moved to caress her face and came to rest under her chin, tilting it up toward his determined face.

"Ginny," he whispered, drinking in the sight of her resting against his own body, her eyes gazing directly into his. Somehow she managed to read his mind and slipped her fingers between the buttons of his shirt and inched up, pressing her lips to his and captured him in a kiss.

Harry instantly noted that this was the best thing he'd ever felt in his whole entire life. Not the best kiss, no; Ginny had reserved that some years ago, but the best swell of emotions. Ginny's lips were soft and warm, and the way her hand instinctively found the gap in between the buttons in his pyjamas was comforting and tender.

As Harry drifted to sleep with Ginny still wrapped up in his arms, he pondered the things he had learned in the last week._ It was obvious to their friends and acquaintances that he and Ginny shared a love for each other by their overall appearance and demeanour. Ginny hadn't changed; she had only grown up, and he was in the process of doing the same. Forgiveness was a deep, trusting, and impacting gesture, and Harry knew Ginny was worth all the forgiveness that he had to give. After all, if they could make it through these last few months, Harry felt they could make it through anything.  
_  
Every person on the planet had the same 1440 minutes each day to do with as they pleased. Harry determined that he would make a life, go out and get the things he wanted and make an effort to be happy, but he soon realized that the thing that made him happy was sleeping peacefully in his arms with two fingers tucked inside the front of his pyjamas.

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** Hey all. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out to you. Real life sucks. This is, so far, the longest thing I've written for one intent and purpose. Chapter 18 is finished and Chapter 19 is underway._

Thanks goes out to my patient Beta, Karen, and to all of you who read and review. Also, thank you to whoever nominated me for the Accio Fan Fiction Awards. I am humbled, and I apologize for not thanking you sooner. It's definitely not for a lack of appreciation. I'm blown away to be even considered when I look at my **very** stiff competition. Thanks.

I wanted to add that my _Live Journal__ account allows anonymous comments, so even if you're not signed up with a journal – feel free to stop by.  
_


	18. RoseTree

Harry awoke with a painful ache in his neck and shoulder. He winced and groaned, trying to awaken and ascertain where he was. _The couch… Ginny._ His eyes sprang open when he realized he was alone on that couch, and Ginny wasn't with him. The world was blurry without his glasses. He strained to push himself up to a sitting position, eager to find Ginny. _Had she left? Did he scare her terribly? Was she angry?_

The room was still fairly dark, and he could hear the crackle and pop of the fire in the hearth as he felt around for his glasses. He located the frames and was hastening to place them on his face when he heard a hushed whisper from the other side of the room.

Ginny was silhouetted in front of the windows on the far side of the room, swaying side to side in a slow rhythm, with one of the babies cradled in her arms. She was humming a soft melody and gazing down at the infant, injecting the words to the song occasionally. "Lavender blue, dilly, dilly. Lavender green."

Harry stared at her, overtaken with her simple beauty, even at this ungodly hour of the morning. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and halfway down her back, and she was still clad in the blue nightshirt Harry had given her hours before. Her bare feet gently crushed the carpet beneath them as she continued to softly sing the lullaby.

"If I were king, dilly, dilly, I'd need a queen."

Harry rose from the couch and quietly paced across the room, peeking into the tiny cots as he did so. Benjamin was sleeping soundly, but Harry gently pulled the blanket up across his little tummy and continued toward Ginny.

"Who told me so, dilly, dilly? Who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly. I told me so."

Ginny's voice was hushed, really nothing more than a whisper, but it was lovely and melodic. Harry felt the kinetic energy of her body, drawing him closer, and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Hi," she whispered, startled by his presence. "Did I wake you?"

Harry breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of her skin and her hair mingled with that _baby smell_ of powder and formula and skin lotion. It was almost intoxicating. "Only because you were gone," he admitted, looking down at Liam, who had stopped taking his bottle and given in to sleep from the gentle rocking of Ginny's arms.

"I'm sorry. As soon as he started to fuss, I jumped up to get him. I wanted to let you sleep; you seemed tired," she answered softly, leaning back slightly, resting her back against Harry's chest.

"What time is it, anyway?" Harry wondered aloud, carefully circling his other arm around Ginny, careful not to disturb the baby in her arms.

"Around 5:00, I think. Go back and have a lie in; I think he's asleep again." She stepped out of Harry's arms and gingerly walked back toward the little cradles, laying Liam inside and covering him.

Ginny retreated to the couch and pulled the blanket over her knees as she yawned. "Do you realize that by staying out all night, I will have invoked Cyclone Molly, and I'm going to hear all about it later?"

Harry chuckled at the reference to her mother. It was, by all means, fair and accurate. "Don't go. Stay a little while longer?"

Her face warmed into a smile. "I suppose."

Harry occupied the seat next to her on the couch, but quickly stretched out and rested his head on Ginny's lap. "This OK?" he asked hesitantly, settling his shoulders into a comfortable position against her thigh.

"Yeah, it's fine," Ginny replied, almost astonished to think that having the object of her affections so close wouldn't be OK. She carefully removed Harry's glasses and set them on the low table in front of her and began to smooth the fringe off his forehead. Harry moaned softly and let a smile play across his lips.

"That – feels – amazing," Harry offered, looking up through half-lidded eyes and punctuating each word carefully as he felt Ginny's nails graze his scalp.

Ginny smiled down at Harry's peaceful face, unsure what she had done to have again been given this opportunity during this lifetime, but she instantly decided to make the best of her good fortune. She lightly traced the features of his face with the tip of her finger in what she hoped was a most soothing manner: over his eyelids, down the bridge of his nose, up the edge of his earlobe, across his stubbly chin, and outlining the soft skin of his lips. Ginny's mind drifted to the memory of the kiss they had shared the night before. It had been tender, warm, and riddled with emotion. It was all too brief, in Ginny's opinion, but it hadn't seemed forced or misleading in any way. It was the best thing she could have hoped for under the circumstances she had placed them under, and she couldn't wait for her lips to meet his again.

* * *

Harry had drifted off to sleep again, resting on Ginny's lap and letting her caress his face, and it had easily been one of the most wonderful things he had ever felt. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so contentedly. He awoke for the second time, stretching his arms wide above his head, and realized he was alone again. The room was silent this time, and daylight flooded it. Harry sat up immediately and began the search for his glasses, once more. He found them quickly and put them on, clarifying his vision. The nightshirt Ginny had been wearing was folded up and setting on the edge of his big bed, and he could instantly see that the cots were empty, as well. Harry pulled a face and ruffled his hands through his hair, feeling guilty for shirking his duties. He hastily grabbed a clean T-shirt and jeans, quickly cleaned himself up, and hurried downstairs to find Ginny, hoping she had not decided to return home with the twins, or worse, that something happened to them.

After searching the entire house with a demeanour bordering on desperation, Harry found Ginny and the boys outside in the backyard. She had spread a quilted blanket out on the lawn, bundled the boys up in jumpers, and had taken them out for some fresh air. She was stretched out on her stomach with her elbows propped up on the checkerboard quilt and rolled over toward the house when she heard a door slam behind her.

"Hi! We didn't want to wake you," she said brightly.

Harry crossed the lawn in long strides with his fists clenched at his sides. "Merlin, Gin, I was worried something had happened to all of you!" Harry snapped, sinking to his knees at the edge of the blanket.

Her brows furled together worriedly. "I'm sorry," she began, rolling over onto her back, and reached up to cradle his face. "Those days are over, Harry."

But he silenced her protest by dropping down onto all fours overtop of her body, being careful not to disturb the twins who were laying nearby on the blanket. He leaned down, enticingly close, and whispered an apology, "I'm sorry I raised my voice; I was just worried." He turned his head quickly to kiss the palm that had been supporting his face and watched her smile apprehensively.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked, looking down at the crisp white shirt that was tied in a knot at her waist.

"Well, yes, but I needed something to wear," Ginny offered sweetly.

Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss her lips, feeling her smile against him. He broke the kiss without tasting her, but remained positioned close to her face. "You can have every last shirt I have, if you want them," he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his own. "They look a thousand times better on you than they do on me, anyway."

She giggled and slipped her hands behind the back of his neck. "I don't think so," she answered. "I saw you teaching that day, and you looked positively handsome."

Harry laughed absently. "Ha, you're biased, that's what you are. I have an idea; tell me what you think. How about -" he bent down to peck her lips once more, "– I go over to the Three Broomsticks -" again he repeated the gesture, "– and get us some lunch, for being such a prat to you this morning and leaving you to take care of the boys alone. Maybe I'll stop at Scrivenshafts and buy some invitations, too."

Ginny instinctively wove her fingers into his raven coloured hair and raised her eyebrows, perusing the thought. "I think that sounds great, and I'll help you with your invitations this afternoon," she answered, leaning up to brush his lips with her own. "Hurry back; I'm _starving_."

* * *

After lunch of vegetable soup and warm brown bread with honey-butter, Harry and Ginny decided to Apparate back to the Burrow with the twins. Ginny had indeed fulfilled her promise to help Harry with the invitations for his housewarming party by painting a small green tree with coral coloured blossoms on one of the cards in water colours. She hastily brushed the word _Rose-Tree_ underneath the picture and then cast a simple Multiplying Charm on the other note cards, making them all identical. After the cards had dried, Harry, in his best penmanship, wrote in the date, time, and place of the party, stuffed them into the envelopes, and addressed each one from the long list of people he had intended to invite. Harry put them in the pocket of his robes, making a mental note to mail them on his way up to Hogwarts Monday morning.

* * *

After the twins had gone down for their late afternoon nap, Harry figured he should be heading back to Rose-Tree to finally get some work done for the upcoming week, but instantly regretted the thought of it. He had just spent twenty-four hours with Ginny, and they had been so progressive and healing, that the thought of leaving seemed treacherous. Harry waited impatiently until finally, Ginny got up to check on the boys in the nursery. Molly was in the kitchen, beginning dinner preparations, and Arthur had fallen asleep on the couch, listening to the Wireless. He ducked into the nursery as she peered down at both the children sleeping on their cots. He closed the door behind him, alerting her to his presence.

She brought her index finger up to her lips, widening her eyes and whispering, "Shh."

Harry grinned at the smile peeking around the edge of her finger and nervously pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through the front of his hair.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Ginny questioned intuitively, stepping inside the frame of his body.

Harry nodded regretfully. "I have so much work to do for this week."

"Teacher's get homework?" Ginny teased, poking his ticklish ribs.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to go." Harry lazily slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Thanks for everything; I really couldn't have made it through this weekend without you."

Ginny waved him off and rolled her eyes. "Oh, pish. You did just fine with the boys; it's just easier when 'there are two people to care for them. I'm just happy I was able to help."

Harry shook his head, bothered he did not make the meaning of his message clearer. "No, I mean staying with me last night. Ginny, that felt really natural and -"

She pressed a finger to his lips and looked up into his eyes with a familiar, fiery, genuine stare. "It should be me, thanking you. Second chances don't happen everyday, and I can't imagine how difficult it must be to trust me again. In all my stupidity, my intent was never to hurt you, but to spare myself. I hope you know that for as long as you want me, I won't hurt you again."

Harry's mind drifted to the night of the day Liam and Benjamin were born. Ginny had worked a full day at St. Mungo's and had Apparated straight into Ron's old room at the Burrow. Initially she had been giddy and eager, but her mood quickly changed after locking eyes with Harry. She had startled him by asking if he loved her…

* * *

_His eyes popped open, astounded at the question she had just proposed; he pulled away from her to look fully at her face. "Gin, I, er, you know I do." Luckily, he recovered quickly. "You're the only one for me, for the rest of my life – no one else. I would do anything; give up anything; be anything you wanted. There's no one like you and me. Tell me I'm not alone in these feelings: that you feel it, too."_

It was Ginny's turn to close her eyes and exhale softly. She let her hands slide from his face down to his arms and grasped his biceps tightly. She rested her head against his bare chest for the briefest of moments, sighing again, letting her breath caress his skin.

Finding her Gryffindor courage, Ginny pulled away from his chest and gazed into his eyes. She swallowed with a certain degree of difficulty. "Harry," she said, breaking the silence of his dimly lit bedroom. "Harry, I have loved you since long before I knew who you were – since my mum would regale me with stories about 'the boy who lived.' Unfortunately, I never fell in love with **him**. I fell in love with Harry Potter, my brother's best friend, the boy I met on Platform 9 3/4. I have always loved you, I will always love you, and there's not a bloody thing you can do to change it."

Relief spread across Harry's face as he captured Ginny in an embrace, listening to her laughter. He swept a stray lock of hair away from her face and set her back on her own feet. She continued, "I promise, I'm going to make everything right. I know I've been moody and distant, and I can't thank you enough for being patient with me. All I ask for is your patience for just a few more days, until the Christening is over. Then I am all yours."

Harry nodded, obliging her. "Whatever… it doesn't matter. As long as you're still **my** Ginny and you always will be, I'll do anything and everything."

She giggled softly, laying her head on his chest. "I don't want those things, silly. I just want **my** Harry."

"Merlin, you don't know how good it feels to hear you say that," Harry remarked, pulling her toward the bed. "I was starting to wonder."

Ginny suddenly got very serious and grabbed his face firmly, forcing him to look directly in her flaring eyes. "Don't ever doubt my love for you. Do you hear me? It will never change, nor will it ever go away. I love you, Harry James Potter, and I always will."

* * *

"You tried telling me, didn't you?" Harry suddenly asked, breaking out of the retrospect. "What would you have said?"

Ginny looped her arms around Harry's neck and kept her brown eyes staunchly locked on his. "…That it was never any contest between you and Dean …that I never have, and I never will love anyone like I love you …that I was stupid and desperate and tired of people telling me to give up on you. I really wanted to fix everything."

Harry squinted his eyes behind his glasses and scrutinized Ginny fiercely. "Who told you to give up?

"Healer Borton. You had passed the date of a hopeful recovery –"

"It doesn't matter," Harry interrupted, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I always knew that you loved me; maybe that's what made it so terrible… made me so angry that we had been kept apart by not one, but by two forces. I'm sorry to ramble on' I was just thinking of that night at the Burrow after the twins were born. I didn't know why then, but you had made it very clear to me that you loved me, and I believed you were telling me the truth, because there was such a look in your eyes: a wanting that told me you were mine. I wanted that, and I wanted to be yours, too, and I knew there wasn't any reason to worry. We had given ourselves to each other physically, mentally, and spiritually a long time before. That look in your eyes told me everything I needed to know. I believed you."

"And what do my eyes say now?" Ginny questioned, weaving her fingers into his untidy hair.

Harry leaned in tantalizingly close and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her deep into his embrace, burning his gaze into hers. "…That I can trust you implicitly with all my heart," he whispered against her mouth before crushing her lips with his own.

The kiss caught Ginny pleasantly off guard, but she responded to his urgency quickly enough, coiling her fingers even tighter into his hair and pressing her chest to his, feeling the wonderful urge of his body against hers. Harry responded in kind, parting her supple lips and enticing her tongue with his own, drawing her into his mouth.

They parted after a few seconds, nearly breathless and fully inflamed with desire. Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's, letting his lips graze hers as he spoke. "Now, I really **hate** having to leave."

Ginny slid her hands around from behind his neck to cradle his face instead, brushing her thumbs across his cheeks. "It's OK, and I am OK. I know this is scary and difficult, but I don't want you to rush into anything and later regret it."

Harry made to protest, but she silenced him with a caress of her lips. "Stop. You don't need to explain anything to me. The fact that you're here is enough. Go home; get your work done. I'll see you later on in the week."

He closed his eyes, kissing her once more, feeling her body react to his advances as her hands traced along his stubbled jaw line, holding him close. Ginny pulled away, trying to gain breath. "Go; I'll Owl you tomorrow."

Harry let go of her body begrudgingly and retrieved his wand from the pocket of his robes. "Bye," he whispered as Ginny pressed a kiss to her index finger then touched it to his lips. Harry smiled, kissed her finger back, and watched her hand retreat as he Apparated home.

* * *

The second week of September felt like it could have been the longest week of Harry's life. The invitations to his housewarming party had gone out in the Owl Post. Hedwig and ' Juno, Ginny's Ural Owl that had been a gift from Harry after her fifth year, were getting plenty of exercise flying messages between the Rose-Tree and the Burrow. Harry managed time to make time for a brief Floo call, but he and Ginny couldn't seem to coordinate a time to see each other, given their busy schedules.

The school year was well under way; students were settling down from their first week jitters and excitement and had finally settled into a routine. Harry found his students to be cheerful, eager, and compliant when they arrived for his classes. Harry was just as eager and was pleased to discover he enjoyed teaching a little more each day. When he wasn't teaching, he researched new activities and experiments for them to perform in class, and he liked reading and commenting on their opinions and their own research in their essays and homework. Harry found he was busy every night of the week!

Juno arrived at Rose-Tree on Friday evening with an invitation to dinner from Molly Weasley to come for dinner at the Burrow on Saturday. Ron and Hermione were due in from Paris, and Molly wanted Harry to join the rest of the family to welcome her son and daughter in law home.

Harry sat down at his desk under the suspicious eyes of the owl, who was very protective of Ginny and tended to be snippy with nearly everyone else. Juno had always treated him with respect and had demanded it back, rather like an extreme version of Hedwig, (who Juno had always found to be quite dignified.) Harry quickly scrawled an affirmative reply, thanking Mrs Weasley for inviting him. He rose from the desk and carefully approached the buff and grey coloured bird sitting on his windowsill.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, eh?" Harry began, reaching out a hesitant hand toward Juno' whose scowl lessened as he gently smoothed the feathers on her proud chest. He remembered how she had tried to attack Pig upon their first meeting, when Pig had innocently perched on Ginny's shoulder. He instantly thought he'd made a mistake in buying Juno for Ginny, but they seemed suited to each other, and Ginny was the only one who could control the possessive owl. "Well, I wager we'll be seeing a bit more of each other," Harry smirked, handing the letter over and watching Juno set off for the Burrow through the open window.

* * *

Harry Apparated to the front porch of the Burrow on Saturday afternoon, finding himself eager to see Ron and Hermione and to hear all about their trip, but only after he had properly greeted Ginny. He reached out and rapped his knuckles on the front door, wondering if anyone could hear him with all the excitement he could hear inside the house: chatter, laughter, and Molly Weasley yelling at Fred and George to stay out of her kitchen. Harry cracked a smile as the door was yanked open, and he found himself enveloped in the arms of his favourite redhead.

Harry grinned mischievously and hooked his thumbs around the belt loops on her jeans, pulling her nearer to his own body.

"I never thought you'd get here," she replied in a breathy voice, watching his eyes twinkle in the reflection of the light behind her.

"Some things are worth waiting for," he whispered before searing her lips with a heated kiss, aching to feel her tongue quench the fires that had slowly, steadily, and dangerously built up inside him over course of the week since he had last seen her. She instinctively obliged, enticing his tongue into her mouth, letting him taste the bouquet of Muggle champagne from France that had only recently tainted her lips. Ginny's hands slithered over the sleeves of his jumper and rested along side of his neck where the skin was heavily scented with the aroma of spicy cologne. Her tongue, teeth, and lips suddenly longed to leave their mark there (as well as on his mouth), to see if he tasted the same as she remembered. She might have done it, too, had she not been distracted.

"Bloody hell!" Ron hollered, startling Harry and Ginny from their amorous intentions. "Look what happens when we go away, Hermione!"

Harry bashfully let go of the belt loops on Ginny's jeans, but her hands remained softly planted on the sides of his neck. She leaned in to kiss him briefly as a blush crept over her cheeks. "I'm really glad you're here," she whispered, nuzzling his nose with her own before flashing him a smile and meandering through the living room, again, past the ogling eyes of Ron and Hermione.

Harry tried desperately to contain the smile that ached to get past the corners of his mouth as he lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

Ron babbled and sputtered incoherently, finally letting his mouth gape open. An expression of confusion was etched deeply on his face. His arm was extended to its full length, and he pointed, first at Harry, and then jerked his thumb over his head in the vague direction of Ginny's location in the kitchen.

His smile finally escaping, Harry was glad that most of the action in the Burrow's living room was taking place near the kitchen and the dining room, where he guessed dinner was almost ready. Only Hermione and Ron stood in the middle of the room, and Harry sauntered over to meet them.

"Two weeks! Not even two weeks! Merlin, Hermione, we've missed it all! We're never going away again," Ron announced to his wife, who smiled smugly and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm serious!"

Hermione finally waved off her husband and extended her arms toward Harry. "I'm so happy for you, Harry. I take it everything has, well, worked out?"

Harry pulled her into a hug, and gave her a little squeeze. "Welcome home, Hermione."

His best friend squeezed back and pulled away from him, but kept a firm grip on his shoulders. "Everything's OK?" she asked hopefully, with genuine concern and not nosiness evident in her voice.

Harry smiled down at her and blushed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, we've made a lot progress in the last couple of weeks," he began, looking over Hermione's shoulder at Ron, as well. "And we're doing all right on our own, so I'm asking you all not to meddle. Please?" Harry stressed the last phrase very carefully.

Hermione nodded and removed her hands from Harry's shoulders to pat the centre of his chest, over his heart. "I promise. We're just really happy for you, right Ron?" She cast a glance over her shoulder at her husband, 'whose brows were knit closely together, with a scowl painting his face.

"But we missed it! They got back together, and we missed it!"

Harry laughed heartily and shook his head, stepping around Hermione as he extended his hand toward Ron. "Welcome home, Mate; how was Paris?"

"Oh, no, Potter, you aren't getting off the hook that easily," Ron teased, taking Harry's outstretched hand. "Not after you just snogged the hell out of my sister in my parent's living room."

"Leave them alone, Ron; they're happy," Hermione cut in, standing up on tiptoe to kiss Harry's cheek. "We had a lovely time; thank you, again."

Molly's voice suddenly bellowed from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

* * *

Harry entered the busy kitchen, which was full of redheads and their spouses, significant others, intendeds, and he was rather hoping to be seated next to Ginny at the dinner table. Ginny was sitting on the far side of the long dining table, and caught Harry's eyes, indicating that she wanted him to sit near her.

Harry tried moving through the congestion, but felt a clap on the shoulder and turned to see Bill Weasley's smiling face. He greeted him cheerfully, all the while keeping his eyes on Ginny, whose expression was growing worried as the table began to fill up. Bill asked Harry about teaching at Hogwarts, while Penny cut through with a screaming Peyton and handed him to Ginny as she settled into the seat next to her. Bill pulled out the two chairs nearest to where he was standing, conversing with Harry, and gestured for Harry to sit down just as George swept into the spot on Ginny's right side, locking her into her seat at the table. Harry winced and mouthed "I'm sorry" across the table, where she sat facing him. She shrugged and smiled as Molly began levitating food onto the table.

* * *

When the meal was through, the conversation turned to Ron and Hermione's honeymoon. Stories were shared, jokes were made, gifts were doled out, and other discussion sprung up, as well. Harry saw Ron pour two glasses of red wine from a bottle they'd brought back from France and patted his friend's shoulder as he inclined his head toward the back door of the Burrow, indicating that Harry should join him outside.

Almost un-noticed, Harry pushed himself away from the table and wandered through the kitchen, following Ron to the backyard. Harry closed the door behind him and shivered as he stepped out on the patio.

Ron looked up at the clear, star strewn night sky and held out one of the glasses for Harry.

"Er, I don't know," Harry said, cringing at the ominous-looking, blood red liquid in the glass. "You didn't see me that night I drank all the Firewhiskey."

"It's Muggle wine, Mate. You won't get pissed on one drink, I swear."

Harry eyed the wine suspiciously, but sighed and took the glass from Ron. "So, what's up, anyhow?"

Now that one of Ron's hands was free, he stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans and brought his glass up to his lips, taking a deep drink. "Harry, you're my best mate, and I came to grips a long time ago about you and my sister, but I have to ask you this," he paused and finally turned to look at Harry, who was taking a hesitant sip of the wine. "Are you with Ginny again because you love her and really want her back, or –"

"Or because I'm trying to get even, right? Is that what you were going to ask me?"

Ron could immediately see that he had riled Harry up a bit, and he undoubtedly took that as a good sign. "Yeah, that's what I was going to ask. But the fact that I've got your dander up tells me what I need to know."

Harry scowled and took another drink of wine. "You're meddling," he finally said. "Do you honestly think I would do anything to hurt Ginny intentionally?"

"No," Ron admitted shamefully. "But I'm her brother; I had to ask. I'm not meddling, either; I'm looking out for my best friend's interest. Ginny has, um, come clean with everything?"

Harry nodded curtly. "Everything I need to know."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Hermione questioned as she and Ginny joined Harry and Ron on the patio.

"No, it's fine," Harry answered her, turning to smile at Ginny.

Hermione watched as Harry extended a hand toward Ginny. She coiled his arm around her waist and stepped in very closely to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione let out a breathy laugh and shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison, turning to look first at one another, then at Hermione and Ron.

"You can't know how surprised I was to see you, well, _you know_ in the living room when you walked in, Harry, honestly. I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"Thanks," Ginny replied shyly, giggling and letting Harry pull her in closer. Ginny, herself, had been surprised by Harry's eagerness and enthusiasm regarding their heated kiss. Their progress, in general, had been surprising. and it definitely wasn't anything she would complain about.

"We both have some work to do, but both of us came clean, and the truth is out in the open," Harry interjected, taking a small sip of the wine.

Hermione nodded happily. "That's good. I'm glad you aren't rushing into anything."

Harry didn't know if that was a fair statement. He thought maybe if his hormones ruled his body, then he probably wouldn't have let Ginny leave his house the weekend before. Staying rational was getting more and more difficult as their comfort level was continually getting more intimate.

Hermione blushed and gave Harry and Ginny a knowing glance before turning to her husband. "C'mon, Ron, let's go take our boys home."

Ron frowned at his wife, who, in turn, nodded her head toward Harry and Ginny, insinuating that they probably wanted to be alone. "What?" he asked naively, before turning to look at them in their embrace. "Oh, yeah, right. Let's go."

"It's good to have you both home," Harry admitted, regretfully letting go of Ginny to hug Hermione and pat Ron on the back. "I'm glad you had a nice time."

Ginny took her turn saying goodnight and watched Ron and Hermione disappear inside the house. "I thought they'd never leave," she confessed, slipping back into Harry's arms.

Harry downed the rest of the wine in one swallow and, with ardour, wandlessly levitated the glass over to a nearby window box. "Me, either," he joked, happy both his hands were free. As he held Ginny close, he felt her shudder against his chest. "Cold?"

"A little," she answered, snuggling a little closer to him. "Come have lunch with me tomorrow? I'm on call, but I imagine as long as I stay close to the Floo, I don't see why we couldn't have lunch."

Harry reached up, lifting her chin with the back of his hand and leaned in close, purposely nudging her nose with his, taking in a breath when he neared her lips. "Love to."

"Good," Ginny whispered, suddenly aware how close their lips were to each other's. _Mere millimetres._ The cold, damp, night air made their mingling breath come out in misty puffs of grey until they were close enough so that they no longer breathed air, but inhaled each other, instead. With an aching deliberateness, Harry pressed his lips to Ginny's, and without any haste whatsoever, he coaxed her tongue inside his mouth. His hands traced along her jaw line and wove deeply into her hair, feeling it entangle his fingers.

When Harry eventually became breathless, he broke the kiss, but refused to un-weave his fingers from the coppery red hair that glinted so beautifully in the moonlight. He rested his forehead against Ginny's and tried to regain his breath, but only succeeded in kissing her again.

"I don't want to go, but I have to," Harry finally admitted, pulling away from her and panting from the lack of oxygen.

Ginny nodded. "I know." She rested her cheek against his chest again. "I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, then?"

Harry cracked a smile and gave her a squeeze. "There's nothing I'd rather do."

Ginny was thoroughly satisfied with that; she couldn't ask for more. Even if she couldn't see him during these busy weeks, weekends would sustain her until they got to a point where their relationship was completely healed.

He followed her inside the Burrow and thanked Molly and Arthur Weasley for dinner. He could no longer give Ginny the goodbye he wanted to give her, but opted for a safe hand squeeze and kiss to the cheek instead. "See you tomorrow," he added with a wink and then Disapparated home.

* * *

Harry had expected lunch in the fashion in which it had been served last weekend; he and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, but he was completely surprised when he Apparated to the Burrow and found a blanket and a picnic basket sitting on the table instead.

"What's up?" he asked casually upon entering the kitchen and finding Ginny. Harry yawned as he awaited her response; he'd been up late the night before.

"Hello to you, as well," she replied cheekily. "It's too nice to sit inside today; the sun has been shining all morning, the field is dry, and I thought we could have a picnic lunch outside." Her voice seemed a little hollow, Harry thought.

Harry hadn't ever been on a picnic, not in the true sense, anyway: where one took a basket and a blanket out to a grassy area and ate a prepared lunch. He'd sat with Ron and Hermione on the lawns at Hogwarts and eaten lunch on sunny days, but a picnic implied preparation not impulse.

Ginny called out to her mother, informing her that she would be outside if one of her patients should happen to Floo call. Harry dutifully followed her outside, carrying the blanket under his arm. He instantly picked up on Ginny's introversion; she was generally much chattier than this.

She stopped walking and surveyed the yard. The spot where she stood was flat, and it appeared that it wasn't a particularly interesting area for garden gnomes to occupy. Ginny merely nodded her approval of the location and did not turn to watch Harry spread the blanket out on the yellowing grass, but instead looked out at the orchard watching the shiny apples on the trees as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Harry was hesitant as he smoothed the wrinkles out of the blanket and sat down and waited for Ginny to join him. "Is there, er, something wrong?" he finally had the courage to ask.

Ginny spun around quickly with tears welling up in her brown eyes. Harry was completely caught off guard, but rose from the blanket and stepped toward her. "What is wrong?" he asked strongly, worried sick that something awful had happened.

A sob broke forth and tears sprung from her eyes. "Why are you here, Harry?"

"What?" he asked loudly, shocked at the sudden burst of emotion from the woman standing before him. Why was she asking this, when they were clearly on a road to recovery?

"_Here!_ Why are you here? I don't deserve this! I don't deserve you!"

Harry's mind was reeling with the things she had shouted at him. "Why are you asking me this? I'm here because I've never stopped loving you, and I want you in my life." He took the brown basket from her hands and hastily cast it aside. "I thought you were willing to fight for me," Harry spat, grabbing her hands inside his own.

"Harry -" she cried, before he brought his hands up to hold her face and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me. I've been thinking really carefully about this, and I wouldn't be here at all, if I didn't know it to be true. When I went home last night, I went through the scrapbook you all made for me. I re-read every letter, every article, and looked at every picture. You told me yourself, and I overheard you that day in the nursery – that you visited me everyday. Only someone who really cared, really loved, would visit someone who was unresponsive every single day. No other woman I know would have been so selfless. You believed in me when almost everyone else had given up. The day I went up to Hogwarts and took the teaching job, I visited the school first, and memories of you, of us, were everywhere. The common room, the Great Hall, even the password to the Tower reminded me of you! I knew from that moment on that no matter how upset I was, I couldn't, didn't want to, imagine my life without you. I went to the Memorial next and saw the space left for my own name on that cold, black, granite obelisk, but the thing that upset me most was thinking that I could have lost you during the war, and I would have been here, all alone. Do not do this to me, Ginny. I am willing to fight like hell for you, for me, for us. I will tell you this as many times as you need to hear it – you're worth it." He paused, awaiting her reaction, but quickly posed another question, one he knew she would answer: "Am _I_ worth it?"

Ginny's lips quivered, and she made to look away just by dropping her eyes, but Harry raised her chin and found her gaze once again. "Tell me."

"You are worth it," she answered with tears running down her cheeks.

"Then no more of this," Harry declared firmly, looking fiercely into her eyes. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be, and to be honest, I've been looking forward to having lunch with you since last night. So sit down with me, now, and let's eat."

Ginny pasted on her best smile and wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Harry answered, pressing a kiss to Ginny's forehead. "You've not done anything wrong." Harry sat down on the blanket, pulling Ginny to sit down with him. "C'mon, Freckles, I'm starving."

* * *

The third week in September finally arrived, and Ginny didn't think she could do any more running around than she already had. Of course, she would never have told Harry all this, but helping to plan a party, caring for a woman with an extremely high risk pregnancy, and helping to care for her nephews while Hermione returned to work editing text books was time consuming and draining.

Coordinating tasks between her mother, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Penny, and Dobby's family was proving to be daunting. Thankfully, Fleur and Ekaterina were too far away to provide much _help._

Ginny hadn't seen Harry since their Sunday picnic, and there wasn't much hope of seeing him during the upcoming weekend, either. He had agreed to supervise the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice before their game versus Slytherin the first weekend of November. Ginny couldn't fault him for wanting to _play_ Quidditch, and it was, after all, his duty as a Professor to attend school functions; she was on call all weekend, anyway. With any luck, her patient would give birth, and she would have Sunday free to spend with Harry.

* * *

Harry went to bed late, after a most exhilarating day. It had been his first opportunity to ride his broom since his first visit to Hogwarts back in August, and his first opportunity to actually _play_ Quidditch in more than five years. Of course, he was just supervising Gryffindor's practice, but it had been bloody good fun. His students were amazed by his skill and his instinctive, knee-jerk reactions while riding on his Firebolt, which he had been glad to discover was still THE premiere broom, although newer models had been produced. He'd stayed out later at the pitch than he'd originally intended and decided to stay at Hogwarts for dinner before returning back to Rose-Tree.

Harry had fallen asleep, remembering the livid look on Snape's face when he arrived at dinner and found out that Harry had _conducted_ Quidditch practice that day. Snape had immediately sought out McGonagall in hopes of having Harry banned from attending Quidditch practices, but was shocked to hear the Headmistress declare that Harry had not stepped out of bounds, and that he, Snape, could conduct Slytherin's practice on his broom if he cared to.

Harry had been having a lovely dream about Snape riding an old Bluebottle broom, built for the family, with an anti-burglar buzzer that klaxoned every time Snape turned around, when he awoke with a start.

The small clock on his bedside table told him it was 12:34 – just past midnight, but he had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach – the feeling that had first surfaced after the Second War begun and ended the moment he destroyed Voldemort. He sat up abruptly, amid the warmth and light provided by the smouldering fire in the hearth at the foot of his bed. An overwhelming feeling came over him – a feeling he'd not experienced in many years. _Ginny._ She needed him.

Harry threw back the covers and launched himself out of bed, rushing to the bureau to find something to wear. He quickly pulled a T-shirt over his head and pulled his jeans on, and not bothering with shoes, he grabbed his glasses and his wand and Apparated directly to Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the shadows on the floor, leaning up against the bed, holding her face in her hands, rubbing her temples. Her head snapped up at the sound of Apparition, and Harry's concerned face filled her field of vision. "Harry?"

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry demanded, crossing the room in short, quick strides, and he sunk to her feet to sit cross-legged at the side of her bed.

"Oh, Harry, it's nothing really; just me over-reacting to a long, tiring, and scary day." She plastered on a faux smile and reached out to pat his leg.

"Scary? What happened?" he asked, edging closer, so their knees were touching.

Ginny let out a sigh and ran her hands through her long, copper-red hair and pulled her head up to meet his eyes. "I've had a patient with an extremely high risk pregnancy, and on top of that, she's a widow – her husband just died last month. It was a really awful delivery, agonizingly long for the mother, and the baby almost died when 'its umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. But thankfully heaven smiled on us, and everyone is OK. I'm just extremely tired and a bit shaken up." Ginny ruffled up the front of Harry's bed-head hair and smiled more genuinely, easing his tension. "Merlin, it's good to see you though."

Harry scoffed and returned her smile. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and rushed over here in the middle of the night in a panic. I just woke up with this gnawing feeling – the _old_ feeling – and I thought maybe you needed me."

"I always need you; I'm glad you came. I missed you this week."

Even in the dim light of the bedroom, Harry could see the blush creeping over Ginny's cheeks. "I missed you, too," he answered, feeling himself colour, as well.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Ginny asked, turning to face Harry and rest her hands on his knees again.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing."

"I have to check on my patient in Hogsmeade in the morning; how about we have lunch in town somewhere and go for a walk or something?"

"That sounds really nice," Harry admitted before letting a yawn escape. "Sorry."

Ginny smiled. "It's OK; I'm knackered, too." She gathered her hair into a ponytail and reached behind her for a tie to secure it.

Harry made to stand, up but Ginny grabbed his pant leg. "Harry, you didn't even wear any shoes over here!"

Harry dipped his head sheepishly and ruffled up the back of his hair. "I know; I just wanted to hurry over to you."

Ginny rose to her knees and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I can't thank you enough."

Harry closed his eyes at the feeling of her lips on his scar. "Just think of it as repayment for the nights you came to see me at St. Mungo's after I woke up and the memories and nightmares started."

She rose from the floor and pulled Harry to his feet. "We've had that connection for a long time, haven't we?"

"Since the Chamber, although neither of us quite realized it, then. It should be me thanking you – for comforting me."

Ginny gently drew the back of her hand down Harry's face. "Let's call it a draw and just promise to keep being there for each other. Deal?"

He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly. "Deal," Harry affirmed as he pulled out his wand and readied himself to Disapparate.

* * *

Hogsmeade was bustling with activity: friendly shoppers running their errands on what was sure to be one of the last warm, sunny days before the start of fall. Harry and Ginny stepped out of the Three Broomsticks hand in hand, both with full tummies, Harry's a little fuller than Ginny's; he'd eaten his lunch and then finished what she couldn't eat of her own.

They meandered through town with their hands grasped together, saying 'hello' to the occasional passer by that they recognized, and began walking toward Harry's cottage and out of town. The faint whisper of wind made it a perfect day, a true end to summer, the precursor to the onset of winter. All around them, trees were turning brilliant shades of red, ranging from scarlet to deep wine, russet brown, all the way to darkest chestnut, pumpkin orange, and golden yellow. The falling leaves dusted the ground and descended and swirled all around them like falling snow.

Ginny had always thought of summer as the perfect season. The warm weather, bright sunlight, and sweet air seemed like natural aphrodisiacs for falling in love. The first time she'd really, truly fallen in love with Harry, as opposed to the schoolgirl's crush she had felt for him, was during summer. And here she was, falling in love with him all over again, on what was technically the autumnal equinox – the last day of summer, the first day of fall. She didn't want to tempt fate by asking how love had found them again.

A milky white, waxing gibbous moon was cresting over the horizon when Harry and Ginny began their walk back to Rose-Tree. Harry had asked Ginny several times if she wouldn't just rather Apparate back, due to the chill in the air, but she always said no while snuggling a little closer to him. When he slipped his arm around her waist and let his stride fall into step with hers, it felt like a waking dream. It was simply amazing to be here with her, almost surreally perfect. In the short time they were apart since July, he'd tried to purge her from his mind, only to fail desperately and realize that he no more wanted her purged from his heart than from his sight. He didn't want to be without her anymore and instantly thought that it would be harder to watch her leave tonight than it ever had been. He remembered hearing her say that prayer under her breath in St. Mungo's and overheard it through Hermione's baby monitors: that Ginny never wanted to feel this way about anybody else; Harry could now truly understand her feelings and reciprocate them.

* * *

By late evening, Dobby, Winky, and the children had returned from the weekend holiday and were hard at work. Harry had taken Ginny through the house again, showing her the improvements he'd made for the Housewarming and some of the things he still intended to do. They finally retreated to the drawing room, where Dobby was serving coffee and biscuits.

Ginny prepared herself a cup of coffee, complete with lots of cream and sugar, kicked off her shoes, and curled up next to Harry on the couch. Harry wrapped one arm around her and casually began twisting a lock of her silky hair around his finger as she took small sips of the steaming drink.

Ginny could help but smile from behind the cup. _This was her Harry._ Harry had always been subtle: never ostentatious, never too bold, never took any liberties without her consent. At times he was playful and fun, evident that he was flirting or teasing, and at other times he was mysterious and smouldering, quietly and suggestively hinting at what he wanted. This was one of those times.

"The sun is setting earlier now," Harry said absently, looking to the French doors over to his right. "It's almost dark."

"Mm hmm," Ginny answered, emptying her cup of coffee and setting it down on the table next to her. When she resumed her position, leaning against Harry's shoulder, she instantly felt him sweep her hair over to the side and begin nibbling on her neck.

She let out a slow, hissing breath and let her eyes flutter closed. He pulled her closer so that she was sitting across his lap now, giving him easier access to the skin he was aching to taste. His teeth and tongue grazed her flesh in a simultaneous stinging and soothing sensations

Ginny was trying to keep rational thoughts in her head as Harry's hands were beginning to smooth across her back. In her current position, sitting transversely to Harry, she couldn't lavish any attention on him in return.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, opening her eyes and concentrating on stringing words together. "Harry, stop."

He shamefully pried his lips from her tender skin. "I'm sorry," Harry replied regretfully, blushing crimson and letting his head droop.

"No, don't be sorry; just hang on." Ginny rose from the couch and stepped around Harry, straddling his legs and easing herself down onto his lap. She smiled encouragingly, hoping he would resume his earlier actions.

Harry hesitantly rested his hands on the tops of her thighs, almost disbelieving that she would allow him such intimacy.

"All right, Harry?" Ginny asked ducking her head to meet Harry's eyes where they stared at her denim-clad thighs. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted his face upward and leaned in close to press an easy kiss to his lips.

His hands travelled up her legs, past the swell of her hips to the dip of her waist. Harry instantly deepened the kiss and hungrily grabbed a fistful of her jumper, pulling her tight to his chest.

Ginny felt a tingle enveloping her body, as if she'd been hit by lightning from the inside out as her breasts pressed tightly against Harry's chest. His hands ducked under the hem of the jumper and came into contact with the warm, smooth skin of her back while he held her tight, caught up in the intoxicating suffocation of their kiss. She slid her hands from the stubble along his chin, down over his chest, eager to find the edges of his own garments.

She deftly slid her hands under the hem of his jumper, frustrated to find another shirt underneath. She groaned against Harry's mouth in frustration. "Off," she panted, breaking the kiss.

When Harry didn't move fast enough, Ginny began tugging the jumper, pulling it over Harry's head, knocking his glasses askew. He smirked and straightened the frames while Ginny cast the woolly garment aside. Ginny returned Harry's smile, but did not think, relying solely on instinct, and began pulling Harry's shirt from the waist band of his jeans and slipped her hands underneath as she began to kiss him once again.

Her hands ran over the smooth, warm skin of his ticklish abdomen, causing him to smile against her lips and jump at her touch. He responded, in kind, as her tongue began to tangle with his, and he replaced his hands on her waist while he began to let his hands roam upward along her ribcage, exploring the softness of her body through her jumper. His hand casually brushed the sides of her breast, causing her to moan against his mouth and her nails to dig softly into his flesh.

Harry's lips broke away from hers and travelled along her jaw line toward her neck, breathlessly caressing the tender skin with gentle nips. Ginny panted his name quietly, enticing him further. Her hands slid upward, pushing Harry's shirt up and, catching it on her wrists, she was suddenly desperate with the need to feel the whole of his chest and for him to feel hers, as well.

She removed her hands from Harry's chest and instantly found his collar and hastily began to unbutton the shirt. Her breathing was rapid and ragged, giving Harry courage and a yearning to feel her skin under his own hands.

Ginny felt him gripping her jumper once again and working his way underneath the rolled hem. His hands explored her soft skin as Ginny finally unhooked the last button and pushed his shirt open, exposing his chest. She leaned into his body, slowing dragging her lips over the taut skin where his neck met his shoulder. Her hair now tickled the exposed flesh, and Harry wanted her now, more than ever.

Harry lifted one hand, letting it rest over the place where he hoped Ginny's heart was beating as rapidly as his was. Ginny closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of his hand touching her once again. She wondered if Harry could hear her heart beating; it was so loud. Her breaths were shallow and quick, and the fact that she knew Harry's eyes were fixed on her right at that moment was the most intimidating thing she'd considered in a long time. Her chest was aflutter, as if a fairy had taken up residence within her, and her mind reeled with a thousand thoughts.

_Could she make Harry happy? Did he really want her? Did Harry think of her as tainted in some way? Was she really and truly forgiven? Was she pretty enough? Harry could have his pick of anyone in this world; why would he want pale, freckled, red haired Ginny Weasley?_

She opened her eyes and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner and reached up with a shaky hand to caress Harry's face.

Harry grasped her hand in his own and let it rest on his bare chest. "You're shaking," he stated in a concerned voice.

Ginny laughed anxiously. "Yeah, um to be honest, I'm a bit, er, nervous."

"Why?" Harry asked, astounded and worried he wasn't pleasing her.

She sighed heavily. "It's been a long time, Harry; I just want to make you happy. It's a little daunting. Over the summer, I had too many _other _things to worry about; I wasn't worried that it had been five years since we'd made love; I just want everything to be so perfect," she whined, putting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It's all right, Love," Harry declared, wrapping his arms around her and slowly rocking back and forth. "Listen, I'm sorry; I'm rushing. You deserve better than shagging on my couch."

Ginny laughed. "No, that's not what I meant." She pushed his chest playfully as he locked his arms around her waist.

"I know what you meant, but I meant what I said. You're better than this; _we're_ better than this."

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked, pecking his lips.

Harry hugged her close, letting his hands savour the all to brief contact with her skin. "You didn't do anything but be yourself; that's the best thing about you, and the only thing I'll ever ask of you. That's the Ginny I know and fell in love with."

She sighed with defeat and rested her forehead against Harry's. "I'm sorry; I promised you when the twins were born to just wait a few more days," she scoffed. "You now know why. I meant what I said the night of the Christening… about letting both you and Dean know the truth in a gentle manner. I didn't intend to hurt anyone, least of all you. And so now here I am, in effect, _asking_ you to wait for me, again. Besides," she added embarrassedly, "I'm, er, not exactly on the right potions, you know."

Harry smiled and blushed. "I'll wait as many days as you need."

* * *

Harry's housewarming party was rapidly approaching, and plans were still being made, broken, resurrected, and changed again. Hermione hadn't gone completely spare over Harry's _hiring_ of Dobby and his family, citing that she would rather have them working, with pay, of course, for Harry than for Hogwarts and having many more people to serve. Harry was glad she had spared him a lecture; it wasn't in doubt – he would **never** hire another house-elf.

Ginny was disappointed that she hadn't been able to think of anything to get Harry for his housewarming and hadn't any time to buy anything, anyway. _What to buy the wizard who could buy himself anything he wanted?_ She wanted to buy something personal, but not so personal that she would be embarrassed, or worse, embarrass Harry when he opened it. She would rather give him her gift (whatever it was!) privately, but didn't want to appear ungracious to her host, either. She didn't want to ask anyone about it and knew if she did, they would nose in, and so Ginny spent her nights praying for inspiration.

In addition to not knowing what to buy Harry, Ginny had no clue what to wear. She didn't exactly view herself as stunning, but wanted to attempt to be so. It was fall, and fall colours seemed to suit her best, which was proving to be a blessing, but her closet was full of aqua coloured Mediwitch robes – not dress robes. She hadn't had much use for them lately. The last time she had dressed up was Ron and Hermione's vow renewal, and the summery colour of that outfit was no longer appropriate. So, along with her other errands in the upcoming week, she needed to stop at Madame Malkin's.

* * *

Saturday arrived in grey gloom, but nothing seemed to defeat the mood of the ensuing party. Harry ran about the house, coordinating last minute details and making a last ditch effort to make everything look as good as possible. He put on his dress robes and made a halfhearted attempt to tame his hair. He hadn't seen Ginny since the Sunday before and was feeling particularly anxious to wrap his arms around her and feel her lips on his, and to hell with anyone who found their behaviour inappropriate.

Mrs. Weasley Apparated to Rose-Tree several times throughout the day, checking on Harry, dropping off food, and showing Harry how to arrange it all on the dining room table. The twins Apparated over during the late afternoon to get a _feel_ for the house, in an effort to decorate it. Thank Merlin, Remus arrived shortly thereafter and prevented any serious mischief from being made. He was flabbergasted and deeply affected by the cottage. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his grey hair glinting in the faint light filtering in from the windows on the overcast day, and just shook his head. It seemed to Harry that he desperately wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what exactly to say. Harry put an arm around the shoulder of his parents' last remaining friend and sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked, soaking in the colourful atmosphere of the decorations the twins had Charmed to hang, droop, swirl, and liven up the hall of the posh cottage.

"I think your parents and Sirius would be so proud of you for doing something good with the money they left you, without being told to be responsible, I might add, and creating something for yourself that ultimately no one else could give you."

Harry smirked and let out the breath he had been holding in. He hadn't anticipated the housewarming to be so emotional; after all, it was just a house.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment then; you knew them all better than I did, but you shouldn't overlook yourself in this ordeal. You helped me more than anyone; I couldn't have done any of this without you, Moony."

Lupin shook his head in denial and then let it hang. "I've let you down at times, Harry, kept things from you, orchestrated parts of your life –"

Harry interrupted him, "Hasn't everyone? Haven't I done all those things? It's part of life. Remember," he said, giving Lupin's shoulder a squeeze, "I wouldn't be the person I am today without your guidance."

A _pop_ of Apparition startled Harry, and he turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and the twins behind him.

"Oh, Harry! It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, her mouth dropping open as she turned in a tight circle examining her surroundings.

"A little help, Hermione!" Ron spat, struggling with one of the twins and two oddly wrapped boxes. He rolled his eyes and huffed at his wife, as Harry and Lupin smiled.

"Oh, sorry, darling," she replied contritely, setting down Benjamin in his carrier and retrieving her other son. Hermione instinctively handed Liam over to Harry and went back to attend to Ben. Remus quickly disguised his laugh with a cough and turned his back on the new family.

Harry decided, as he retrieved Liam out of his carrier, that he would wait and give everyone a tour at once to avoid having to explain things several times. However, Hermione had already asked several questions about the house: when it was built, the type of wood the banister was made of, how strong the wards were around the cottage, who the decorator was, and countless others than Harry didn't anticipate answering.

The guests began Apparating in steadily: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Regina and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Charlie and Ekaterina, Bill and Fleur, Percy, Penny, and Peyton, Angelina and Katie, Neville and Luna, Seamus and Lavender, Parvati and her friend Sanjay, most of the Hogwarts staff, save perhaps Filch and Snape, arriving at staggered times so as not to leave the school to run amok in the hands of the students, and several Ministry wizards who were friends of Mr Weasley …everyone except Ginny.

Despite the barrage of questions, the tour, and the mingling and eating which ensued, Harry was worried about Ginny's tardiness and finally asked Molly about it.

"Oh, dear, you know Ginny; late as usual. She was having a particularly difficult time deciding what Charms to use on her hair. She'll be along, any time."

Dobby, who had volunteered to work the weekend, stood proudly in the dining room, wearing a cummerbund. Thankfully, he was acting on his best behaviour, chatting politely with guests as he poured them glasses of wine, Butterbeer, or some other _interesting_ smoking Romanian drink that Ekaterina had graciously brought as they filled their plates with hors d'oeuvres.

Harry had not seen Ginny arrive, but suddenly among the laughter, chatter, and music from the Wireless, he saw the red haired witch, wearing perfectly tailored robes of iridescent green, and he was sure his heart dropped. Ginny was conversing with her mother, Hermione, and Tonks across the reception hall. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes swept up Ginny's body, staring at her from across the room. Her long red hair was styled into a spiralling mass of curls piled up on her head that plunged dangerously down her back and was framed by two little chandelier earrings. The locket he bought her hung around her neck. Her brown eyes sparkled with such intensity that Harry swore they contained flecks of gold. The new teal green dress robes hugged every curve of her glorious body, and Harry's eyes followed the hem of the dress down the curve of her tight calf muscles, noticing she was elevated on a pair of heels that persuaded her legs to look enticingly longer than they actually were. Breathtaking wasn't an eloquent enough word to describe her.

Ginny's eyes darted up and looked in Harry's direction. A dazzling smile spread across her face when she caught him openly staring. Harry smirked, unabashed, and suddenly realized someone had asked him a question.

"Sorry, Kingsley, what was that?" he asked, almost dropping his glass as he tore his eyes off Ginny and turned toward the man approaching him. He smiled and pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"Going to teach your students the Patronus?"

"Oh, um, I'd like to; they're quite well studied under Susan Bones."

Harry's eyes darted back toward Ginny, where she was greeting Penny and smothering Peyton in kisses. It was endearing to watch.

"Excellent!" Kingsley offered, clapping his hands together. "You'll let us know if there's anyone with distinct Auror potential, won't you?"

"No problem," Harry began, looking directly at Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Excuse me, won't you?" he declared with a polite smile and looked over to see an empty space where he had seen Ginny only a moment before.

Mrs Weasley and Penny were now standing alone, and Ginny and Hermione were gone.

"Er, Mrs Weasley, do you know where Ginny went?"

Mrs Weasley smiled shrewdly. "Yes dear, she's just gone off to help Hermione with the babies. Oh, look, Headmistress McGonagall is here."

The Headmistress was indeed walking toward Harry when he turned around. A faint smile pulled at the corners of her thin lips. "Everything looks wonderful, Harry."

Harry returned the smile and absentmindedly took a drink of the smoking Romanian drink in his hand. "Thanks. I'm glad you could make it."

She waved him off. "Once in a while, I feel confident leaving Severus in charge."

Harry wasn't sure whether he should laugh or not, but was glad that some of the other Hogwarts faculty members had also arrived. He was immediately flattered that his new colleagues thought enough of him to come to the party, but he had really intended to introduce Ginny to the few she might not have known, Bonnie Jean Campbell most prominently. Harry was disappointed that he had yet to see the cheery librarian.

After conversing with the Hogwarts crowd, Harry excused himself to check on Dobby and some of the goings on in the kitchen, but was caught off guard by 'Tonks's lively voice.

"Hiya, Harry. Wotcher?" Tonks greeted him.

"Oh, hey, Tonks; how's it going?" Harry always felt guilty that it took him a minute to recognize the Metamorphmagi. Tonight her hair was deep mahogany brown with red streaks styled in a short bob haircut. Her dark eyes were partially hidden behind a pair of black, cat eye frame glasses with little rhinestones, and her robes were burgundy red and bore the seal of the Ministry's Auror Division. Harry thought she looked a bit too _normal_ until he gazed down at her feet. Black, lace up combat boots with straps and buckles. Ah, yes; this was indeed more like _Tonks._

"Swell. I just got a promotion in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. I'm a supervisor, now, and I'm Ron's boss."

"_You're Ron's boss?_" Harry asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows and beginning to laugh. "No way; oh, that's great. Give him hell, Tonks; he deserves it."

Tonks smirked. "Well, Kingsley is still my boss, but there's always time for a prank or two at the office."

Movement suddenly caught Harry's eye, and he saw Ginny descending the stairs with Hermione and the little twins. She smiled seductively and stood at the foot of the stairs twirling a lock of hair that had escaped from her up-do. She could have approached Harry right at that moment, inviting herself into a conversation with him and Tonks, but she chose not to, favouring Luna and Neville instead. She cast a look over her shoulder to ensure Harry was watching.

"Oh, er, Tonks would you be available or willing to come speak to a couple of my advanced classes sometime? I think they would enjoy hearing about life as a Metamorphmagus Auror."

"Sure, Harry, anytime. Just Owl me with a week or two's notice." Tonks looked around the high ceilinged reception hall and let out a low whistle. "Boy, Harry, this house sure is the dog's bollocks."

Harry thanked Tonks with a friendly smile and watched her stumble on the edge of the Persian rug that ran down the centre of the hall. She cursed, sloshing her drink down her arm, and mumbled an apology as guests looked on and giggled. If it would have been anyone else, Harry would have guessed they had had one too many Firewhiskeys, but this _was_ Tonks.

Despite having seen Ginny walk into the drawing room with Neville and Luna, he decided it was absolutely necessary to check on Dobby.

Harry thanked heaven above that his very own house-elf family was on their best behaviour. He sighed happily as he surveyed the cleanliness of his kitchen and set off to find Ginny.

He smiled, striding through the reception hall, back to where his guests were waiting for him – where _Ginny_ was waiting for him. He understood Ginny was being coy, flirtatious, and calculating, and he liked it. She knew she was making him barmy over it, ducking into a room, letting just a glimpse of herself be seen. Maybe he would play the game, too.

Mr Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were lingering at the threshold to the drawing room, conversing with professors Flitwick and Grubbly-Plank. As they were guests that he had yet to speak with, Harry stopped to chat. Ginny noticed him immediately.

From across the room Harry could see her eyes narrow as she gently pulled the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned against the wall for support. As Harry felt the betraying arousal of his body, he knew there was no way he could win this game. She'd already won before he'd even started. She was teasing him from all the way across the room, and he was falling for it. Worst of all, they weren't alone. Friends and family surrounded them, and she was deliberately provoking him. Was she ready? …because she certainly appeared to be. She was purposely acting coquettish to entice and excite him, and Harry was falling right into her trap. He coveted her so badly now that he wanted the party to be over – for his guests to leave – so they could finally be alone.

Ginny skirted the perimeter of the room, all the while locking her brown eyes on Harry, _making_ him follow her. He was no longer listening to the conversation; his only focus was Ginny.

She weaved through the crowd, all the while keeping the same sly grin on her face. _A kneazle who ate the Golden Snidget smile._ Harry couldn't talk; he couldn't breathe; he couldn't move. He wanted to sweep her into his arms right that second and tell her that she belonged with him. He felt weak and wanted to hear her say she wanted him, too. He'd do anything just to hear her say it. She stopped abruptly and introduced herself to Bonnie Jean Campbell, who must have just recently arrived. Harry watched as Bonnie pulled Ginny into a big hug, taking the smug look off her face for a few moments. He laughed, alerting Fred and George, who scrambled over immediately.

"Smashing party, Harry, old chap."

"Right you are, Fred, smashing indeed. Say, Harry, we've achieved some results with your project."

"Huh?" Harry finally asked, jerking his gaze away from Ginny, who had just smiled at Harry from over her shoulder, and turned his attention toward her brothers.

"Making sheep's eyes at our little sister, Harry?" George questioned, elbowing Harry hard in the ribs.

"And in front of all these people, no less," Fred interjected.

"Really, young Potter, have you no shame?" George asked, gasping and placing a hand on his chest as he feigned shock.

Harry knew he was blushing the deepest shade of crimson, and he closed his eyes tight as he shook his head. "Let's just move on to this _update_," he said, eager to change the subject.

"As you wish, Harry," Fred answered with a look of innocent accommodation on his youthful, freckled face.

George smirked. "We've made the precise prototype, and it worked successfully. We've already been selling the potions in the stores for Halloween, but Snape's prank was a bit more involved."

"So, how does it work?" Harry wondered, taking a peek over his shoulder to see who might be eavesdropping.

"Well, we'd need to slip the potion into his drink at breakfast."

Harry winced. Snape was probably going to be more furious than any of them had ever seen him, and if any of them got caught doing this, Harry would probably lose his job at Hogwarts.

Almost sensing Harry's fears, Fred waved him off. "Worry not, ickle Harry. We'll do all the dirty work. I'm sure sneaking into the kitchens is as easy as 'it ever was; might we borrow your invisibility cloak, however?"

Harry nodded. "I'll drop it off at the shop Friday morning, before the match on Saturday."

"Cheers!" they said in unison, raising their glasses of the smoking Romanian drink. Harry smiled, raising his bottle of Butterbeer and tapped each of their glasses.

Molly Weasley suddenly bustled into the room and cleared her throat loudly, "I think it's time for Harry to open his gifts, and we'll serve pudding afterward."

_Gifts? You brought gifts to a housewarming?_ Harry was suddenly glad he'd never been invited to a housewarming; he would not have known to bring a gift. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He hoped they would not sing, "For He's A Jolly Good Wizard."

Harry lost sight of Ginny when he left the drawing room and found Bonnie Jean instead. Bonnie was simply ecstatic that she'd met Ginny personally and was happy to discover her to be as lovely as Harry had always made her out to be. Bonnie Jean told Harry that she and Ginny spoken about the articles that had surfaced in the _Daily Prophet_ over the summer. Bonnie Jean had confessed that she hadn't believed a word and knew they had all been rubbish. Harry couldn't contain his smile any longer. By the time he was done with his plans, everyone would know Ginny wasn't the _scarlet woman_ half the wizarding world thought she was.

* * *

Harry stood amongst his friends and the only true family he'd ever known as he began opening the gifts they had brought with them. He truly hadn't anticipated receiving gifts and wished he had told them not to bring any. With the exception of Christmas mornings with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, he hadn't ever received so many gifts, let alone had to open them in front of other people. They all hovered over him, eating cake prepared by Mrs Weasley, and _oohing_ and _ahhing_ every time Harry opened something. He couldn't ever remember feeling so stupid as he sat on a chair in the middle of the dining room with everyone standing around him.

Fruit baskets, candles, a photo album, a sundial, stationary, a faux fur felt blanket (he had to admit he could think of a few good scenarios with this blanket and Ginny in front of the fire), a Muggle garden gnome, and a doormat that read "I can see up your robes!" from Fred and George, along with a box full of their latest jokes, gadgets, sweets, and contraptions.

From Mr and Mrs Weasley, he received Gilderoy Lockhart's _Guide to Household Pests_, Jack Hammer's _Hocus Pocus Handy Home Fix-It Repair, Practical Household Magic_ by Zamira Gulch, _One Minute Feasts – It's Magic!_ and Ginger Greenthumb's _Bewitch and Ban your Backyard Blights._

From Ron, he got a beautiful Wizarding Chess set with a handwritten offer to whup Harry's arse at his earliest convenience, and Hermione quickly handed him the oddly wrapped present he'd seen them Apparate in with. Harry suspiciously tore off the paper to reveal a framed, painted portrait of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and himself from their final year together at Hogwarts – not long before the final battle with Voldemort. Colin had encountered them all at Hogsmeade and had taken their photo outside 'Honeydukes. Harry carefully balanced the frame on his knees as he gazed at the four, young, hopeful, happy faces in the portrait.

"Mrs Creevey sent me the picture several years ago," Hermione started, patting Harry's shoulder. "It was still in Colin's camera when he died. It wasn't very interesting because it was just a Muggle photo, but I decided to have it turned into a painting. I hope you like it."

Harry forced himself to swallow the emotions that were surfacing. "How could I not like it?"

Hermione smiled shyly and shrugged. "We just didn't want you to feel like we all wanted to you live in the past. We just want you to remember what a nice time we all had together."

He nodded, unable to say anything else. He was spoiled, and by far, this was one of the best gifts he did or would ever receive. "Thank you," he whispered, turning first to Hermione and then to Ron. "It means a lot to me."

Before the mood got too sombre, Ginny spoke up, finally, "Looks like only my gift is left."

Harry thought he saw the mischievous look return to her eyes for only a moment, but figured Ginny would never go as far as embarrassing either of them in front of this many people by getting him some audacious gift. Harry rose from the dining room table where he'd been sitting as Ginny pushed the square, deep box toward him. It scooted across the table as light as a feather, and Harry instantly wondered what was inside.

Everyone looked on with anticipation, while Harry ripped off the paper and began opening the strange box. He folded back the box top to reveal – placemats. _Placemats?_

"Er, 'they're placemats," he declared in confusion, taking out a placemat with a depiction of dancing fruit on it. "Oh, look, there's one for each food group; um, thanks, Gin." Harry began pulling each of the odd placemats from the box but blanched as he lifted the Meat group mat.

Underneath the final mat was something soft, slinky, lacy, and black. When Harry's knuckles brushed the delicate fabric, it definitely got his attention. He couldn't control the fire that burned on his face, betraying his innocence. This was definitely a gift he hadn't anticipated. There was no doubt left in Harry's mind that Ginny was now ready to be with him again.

"Everything OK, Harry?" Ginny asked in a sweet, teasing voice.

"Erm, _yes!_" he squeaked loudly as his voice cracked. "I mean, yes, thanks for the lovely placemats," he answered, throwing them back into the box and folding the flaps shut again. He quickly set several other boxes on top of it.

"Anytime," she added, refusing to turn away from his vivid green eyes.

"Well," Molly cut in, breaking the strange tension enveloping the room. "Should we sing 'He's a Jolly Good Wizard'?"

"There's still my gift," Lupin interrupted, saving Harry from two of the most uncomfortable moments he'd ever experienced.

"Oh, Remus, I'm sorry. How could I be so foolish, of course, shall we step outside then?"

* * *

Harry shook his head as he followed the entire party outside. _This is so weird._ Harry thought to himself as they all trudged out onto the lawn. He could only hope this would not be as mortifying as what had just happened in the dining room. He felt light headed. His mind was swimming and reeling with emotions. He was definitely aroused and really and truly wanted this party to be over with; he wanted Ginny to himself.

Remus was standing by something quite large that was covered in some type of cloth or sheet. Harry swallowed, unable to guess or ascertain what might be lurking under that sheet in some crazy attempt at a housewarming gift. Everyone gathered around Lupin, who looked up over his shoulder, taking into account the moon's light. It was an eerie sight.

Molly Weasley was gently nudging Harry forward from his inconspicuous place in the crowd, pushing him toward the centre of the circle where Lupin stood next to _the gift._

"I'm not going to lie; this took a lot of work, Harry," Remus began, a smile stretching across his face. "This kind of thing isn't really my forte, and I'm not ashamed to say I had to ask for some help from Arthur and Bill Weasley. I probably would have given you this gift on your eighteenth birthday, but well –" His voice faded away.

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew what Lupin wanted to say, and he didn't really care to hear the words, anyway.

"Anyway, it's all yours, now, as it should have been several years ago."

Without any hesitation or flourishes of any kind, Lupin pulled off the fabric revealing the coolest thing Harry had ever seen – a black motorbike.

"It was Sirius's," Remus began. "He would have wanted you to have it. I just ask that you will be careful. We rather like you being out of St. Mungo's."

Harry simply stood in awe of the black, shiny object in front of him. He was speechless. Harry knew he was rescued by Hagrid on Sirius's motorbike, and heard stories of its purchase and subsequent adventures, but he'd never seen it for himself. He felt tears threatening his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"I know what to say," Ron interjected. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, backhanding her husband on the arm.

"This is just – amazing," Harry declared, absolutely flabbergasted, staring open-mouthed at the motorbike.

Remus laughed hollowly. "I remember Sirius and James saying the same thing. I'll give you a crash course, no pun intended, on the bike and teach you anything I know about it."

"Where has this been?" Harry asked, taking several steps closer, suddenly unembarrassed, and unaware that anyone else was even there.

"Grimmauld Place. Sirius was dying –"

Harry knew that Remus was about to say, _dying to ride it_, and wished Lupin hadn't said the word.

"Sirius wanted to ride it quite badly, but Dumbledore forbade it, and he even went so far as to hex it so Sirius wouldn't make a half hearted attempt."

Lupin seemed reminiscent and sad for a few moments, but quickly snapped out of his reverie. "Anyway, so, she's all yours now. Sirius would absolutely love this," Lupin explained, gesturing for Harry to take a seat on the bike. "It's a standard kick start. Believe it or not, it's not completely unlike riding a broomstick. Same premise. anyway. Oh, by the way, it's not invisible, so you'll have to be careful with that, and it can be driven on the ground, as well."

Harry addressed the motorbike and hesitantly threw one leg over the seat. He couldn't help but think that this was the coolest thing he had ever seen. It felt almost as natural to sit on the motorbike as it was to sit astride his broomstick. "Blimey, this is awesome."

Laughter around him suddenly made Harry realize that he and Remus weren't alone, and he remembered his guests. "Oh, er, sorry, everyone; I didn't mean to ignore anyone. You're thoughtfulness has really caught me off guard, and I can't tell you all how much I appreciate it."

Harry stepped off the bike as everyone came over to congratulate him, look at the bike, and some, to say goodnight. The group from Hogwarts offered their congratulations on the new house and the motorbike and returned to the school grounds. Harry bade them all goodnight and thanked them, all the while trying to drown out Ron's yelling ("Can I have a go, Harry?").

Lupin covered the bike back up and retreated, with the others, toward the house. Harry looked around for Ginny, again, but she was nowhere to be seen. He followed the rest of the party into the house as more and more guests were beginning to leave. Harry imagined Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron and Hermione lingering around late, keeping him from crashing into his bedroom with Ginny in his arms.

He felt impatient, nervous, aroused, and paranoid that everyone knew what he and Ginny were up to, or wanted to be up to. Finally it was only members of the Weasley family that remained, and Harry finally needed to know where Ginny had disappeared to this time.

"Er, where's Gin?" he found the courage to ask as he plopped onto the couch between Ron and Bill.

"Why do you want to know, Harry?" Bill chided, causing Ron and the twins to howl with laughter. Remus and Charlie merely smiled, but did nothing to ease Harry's suffering. "I've heard all sorts of rumours at home about you two."

"Shut it," Harry replied, pushing himself off the couch and deciding to leave the room before the teasing got any worse. He ducked out of the drawing room and turned the corner toward the hall and kitchens, hearing the gales of laughter echoing from the room behind him. He shook his head, not wanting to know what had been said, and stopped in the middle of the reception hall, convinced he'd heard a _popping_ sound coming from his study.

As Harry approached, he noticed the door was open and the lights were off, but a quick glance and the glow of light from the hallway indicated that nothing was wrong or out of place, nevertheless, Harry peeked inside the room.

A pair of small, strong hands grabbed his collar and pulled him inside the dark recesses of the room. He was yanked forward sharply and came into contact with a pair of warm, soft lips.

The kiss left no doubt in Harry's mind that it was Ginny. She pulled his body firmly against hers until she stumbled, pushing them into the wall of Harry's study. At the last second Harry raised his arms to brace himself and to avoid crushing her completely. She let go of Harry's collar with one hand and snaked it up into Harry's hair holding him firmly in place as she hooked one leg around Harry's.

Harry had waited all night for this and was convinced it was a dream, or worse, a nightmare, and he would wake up in bed alone.

Ginny broke the deep kiss, but continued to nip at Harry's lips as she whispered. "Get rid of them. I don't care how you do it, but please, get rid of them."

Harry released the tension on his arms and leaned in closer, capturing her mouth in another heated kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, enticing her to follow suit. He dropped one hand from the wall and rested it momentarily on her waist before letting it slowly smooth over the silky fabric that graced her body. His lips trailed from her mouth down, over her neck, to the décolletage of her teal green dress robes. "Give me fifteen minutes," he breathed against her skin, causing little goose bumps to form.

Harry regretfully tore his lips from Ginny's warm, sweet-tasting skin and staggered from the room, unable to think straight.

His hands smoothed up over his face and under his glasses as he pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what to say to Mrs Weasley to get her to leave without him seeming ungrateful. He pushed open the swinging door to find all the Weasley women and the intended ones tidying up.

"Really, you've already done so much for me; you don't have to tidy up," Harry offered, gesturing for them all to stop.

"Oh, nonsense, dear; it's no trouble."

"Ve're almost done, anyvay," Ekaterina declared, putting away the newly cleaned silver and china.

"Great party, Harry," Katie added, putting away the leftovers.

"Mm hmm," Harry answered with a shudder, remembering the way Ginny felt under his hands just now.

"I tink Bill wants to ride zee motorbike," Fleur cut in.

Each of the women spoke simultaneously.

"So does Ron!"

"And Charlie."

"The twins."

"Even Percy!"

"Arthur, as well."

They all cackled as Harry stood there uncomfortably and tapped his toes impatiently.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, stepping toward her friend and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm just, er, tired, that's all," Harry lied, hoping they wouldn't see right through him.

"Well, of course you are; silly me, no wonder you want us out of here. Yes, you've had a long day, dear."

_It's about to get even longer,_ he contemplated.

Hermione gave him a knowing grin and hurriedly continued to clean up the kitchen while Harry took the opportunity to duck out of the room.

* * *

Ginny was descending the stairs, wearing a suspicious grin as Harry rounded the corner toward the drawing room ahead of the gaggle of women behind him.

"C'mon, you lot," Molly announced, patting Harry's back as she passed him to enter the drawing room. "Let's get out of here; poor Harry looks dead on his feet."

"Oh, on the contrary, Mum," George replied, nudging his twin, both of them rising from the couch and approaching Harry.

Fred grabbed Harry's cheek and gave it a pinch. "I agree with my brother. Harry's looking rather young, healthy… one might almost call it virile. Don't you think, George?"

"I do indeed, brother, dear. I'd go out on a limb and guess Harry won't go to bed – I mean fall asleep – for a few hours, yet."

Harry shot both of the twins an evil glare as his cheeks coloured scarlet.

"Oh, nonsense; leave poor Harry alone." She turned to Harry and took his face in her hands, giving him a warm smile. "Harry, dear, we've had a lovely time; the house looks beautiful, and we couldn't be happier for you."

Harry returned Mrs Weasley's grin and then turned to look at the only real family he'd ever known. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. It didn't start with tonight, but rather eleven years ago. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

"Our pleasure, Harry. Molly's right, the house looks great, and you've moved past your worst fears," Arthur added, stepping forward to shake Harry's hand.

One by one, each of them Disapparated after giving Harry a hug or a handshake and telling him they had a lovely evening, until only Molly and Ginny remained.

"I think I'll stay a while longer, Mum."

Molly's eyes widened as she took in Harry's obvious embarrassment and Ginny's obvious lack thereof. "Oh, all right, then," she replied as a look of understanding dawned upon her face. After all, Ginny was not a little girl anymore. "Goodnight," she added with a small smile.

Harry stood dumbly on the threshold of the hall and the drawing room, looking at the place where Molly Weasley had been only moments before. He and Ginny were finally alone, and he had no idea what to say. Ultimately, he settled on something. "Blimey, you almost killed me tonight."

"Well, that was the point, wasn't it?"

"To kill me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, no, but maybe to stop your heart for a split second," Ginny answered coyly.

"Ruddy hell, I thought I _was_ going to die when I opened that package, Ginny," Harry complained, clutching his chest as he did so.

"Well, if you don't like me and my presents, I could just leave," Ginny responded, in mock annoyance, moving away from him.

"I didn't say that, either," Harry answered, catching Ginny's waist and pulling her into an embrace. "I'm rather fond of it, to tell you the truth," Harry answered in reference to the black lingerie he'd found in the bottom of the box of placemats, before placing a soft, easy kiss on her lips. His hands began to roam downward from the dip of her waist to the fullness of her hips and around to the curve of her bum. He felt her breathing hitch in her chest.

"Ginny, I want you," Harry whispered, enjoying the way her body felt underneath the silky fabric of her dress robes.

"I'm all yours," Ginny hissed in Harry's ear, gently taking the lobe between her lips.

"Gin," Harry growled eagerly, sliding his hands up the sides of her body, brushing over the curve of her breasts on his way up to cradle her face, holding it in place, forcing her to look into his green eyes. "I need you to be honest with me. I really want this; I really want to be with you, and I need to hear you tell me that you want me, too. Did you take your potions tonight?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, reaching to take Harry's face in her own hands. "Harry James Potter, I'm in love with you, I always have been, and I always will be. I need you, and I want you to take me upstairs, right now, and make love to me all night long."

It was all the prompting Harry needed to literally sweep her off her feet and press his lips to hers as he carried her up the stairs. Her shoes slipped off and tumbled noisily down the steps as their tongues met in heated fury, tangling around one another's as Harry ascended the stairs and entered the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

The only light that penetrated the room was from the blazing fire that cracked and popped in the hearth, casting elongated shadows on the walls of the spacious bedroom. Neither of them seemed to notice or care about their shadows mimicking their playful pantomime on the walls.

Harry broke the kiss to set Ginny on the bed. He stood beside the grand Edwardian bedstead and once again gazed into her eyes for reassurance. There was no hesitation, no fear, and no hidden agendas behind the beautiful brown eyes he'd first noticed so long ago. There was only excitement, sensuality, and a longing look that was begging to be satisfied.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, rising up to loosen the Windsor knot in his tie. "I'm not turning back; I want this; I want you."

He gently pushed her fingers out of his way and tore off the tie in one liquid movement and threw it like a lasso across the room. His robes were the next obstruction to go, and he hastily shook them from his shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the floor, disregarded. Ginny's hands dashed to the row of buttons still closing his shirt, keeping his skin away from hers. Her fingers quickly and nimbly removed each fastener from the buttonhole, revealing more and more of his toned chest. As she reached the final button, she slid her fingers underneath the cloth, caressing Harry's ticklish abdomen and separating the front of the shirt. Her fingers snaked up the centre of his chest, pushing the shirt aside, and finally her fingers crested his shoulders, and she stopped to remove the two silver cufflinks at each wrist that cruelly kept the shirt still clinging to his body. Cufflinks removed, the shirt skimmed over the skin and joined the pile of clothing on the floor. Harry caught her lips in a series of short, tantalizing kisses as Ginny let her hands roam over the newly bared skin, careful to trace along the curve of his pectoral muscle, the rigidity of his collarbone, and the shallow depression of his breastbone that led to the arc of each rib. With each pass of her hand, Harry's skin recessed away from her capricious touch, and his lips curved upward into a smile.

"You're overdressed," he stated plainly, nipping sharply at her neck before soothing it with a soft stroke of his tongue. His masculine fingers began to unbutton the long chain of satin covered buttons that ran from the low décolletage all the way down to the middle of her thigh, closing the front of Ginny's robes. There were easily more than fifty of the small, round buttons.

"Rip it," Ginny panted, tilting her head to give Harry's eager lips easier access to the delicate skin below her ear. "It can be fixed later; I don't really care."

Harry's lips stopped their progress and his hands rested against her breasts, grasping the two sides of the fabric tightly. "I'll buy you a dozen more just like this, I promise," Harry offered apologetically.

"Just bloody rip it," she pleaded, closing her eyes and arching her body towards Harry's.

Harry's strong hands tore apart the centre of the dress robes, scattering buttons everywhere throughout the room. Ginny's body jerked forward, colliding with Harry's in a painfully stimulating way.

Harry was ecstatic to see she had already dressed in the black, lace nightie that accompanied his dancing food placemats, and stood idle for several moments simply taking in her sensuous beauty. He quickly rationalized that must have been why she disappeared after he received the motorbike. Coming to his senses, Harry peeled the clingy fabric of her dress robes off her shoulders and down the freckled length of her arms. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the web-like pattern of the lace against his fingertips. His hands travelled upward until they encountered the thin wisps of hair that had loosened from her up-do and spiralled down onto the back of her neck. Harry wound the delicate strands around his finger as he pressed a kiss to the pressure point on her neck.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed letting her head fall back and weaving her fingers deep into the back of Harry's untidy hair. "Oh, I missed you so much."

Standing there in the darkened room, Harry knew he had missed her, too, even if he had spent five years unconscious and dead to everyone but her. He could feel it in his body's response to her; the way his mind instantly retreated to memories they'd made years ago; the way her body responded in kind. He could feel the blood racing through her veins as his mouth hungrily nibbled at her neck. "I missed you too, love," he whispered against her tender skin, palming the back of her neck with his hand. Instinctively, he reached for his wand stowed away in his back pocket and pointed it at the back of Ginny's head.

"_Finite_," he said under his breath, causing the mass of curls atop Ginny's head to come tumbling down in a cascade of red.

She smiled slyly and crooked her finger at him, beckoning him toward her as she retreated toward the bed. She eased back onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows, and locked eyes with Harry as he swallowed laboriously and crawled up onto the bed, leaning over her.

Ginny cradled the back of his neck with her hand and pulled him closer to her, meeting his lips in a searing kiss, parting his lips with her tongue, seeking out every corner of his delicious mouth, and enticing him to do the same with her.

She parted the kiss and lifted her head eager to taste him, asshekissed his top lip. "Harry, I need you."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that again," he replied, sentimentally.

"I'll always need you," she breathed against his lips. "I'll always need you, I'll always want you, and I'll always love you."

His green eyes locked upon her brown ones as the back of her hand caressed his cheek. "Gin, I love you, and I need you, too."

Her eyes clouded with tears at his words, having feared that she would never hear them again. "I love you, too; You're still my one and only."

Her eyes were darkened with desire in the absence of the firelight reflecting off of them, but the fire in the hearth illuminated her hair, making it blaze like a wildfire, and the curves of her body were highlighted by the flickering light. He could barely see the freckles that peppered her body, but he knew they were there. The only things she wore were her jewellery and a smile. She was beautiful; there was no other way to describe her. Ginny leaned down, pressing the warmth and softness of her body to Harry's chest as she kissed his lips, his chin, his neck, and his earlobe, and nipped playfully at his shoulder.

* * *

Harry collapsed breathlessly onto her chest, pushing his glasses askew and feeling the deep rise and fall of her body as she tried to recover. He brushed his cheek against the skin over her heart, hearing each contraction slow just a little bit with every beat. He felt her hands leave him and go to her face, while a broken sigh made her chest collapse.

He meant to sit up, but her hands returned to his arms, grabbing him quickly. "Did I hurt you?" he asked suddenly, horrified that she was in pain.

She shook her head as a tear spilled from her eye. "No, you were perfect and amazing, and I can't believe I've finally made love to you, again."

Harry rose a little further off her chest and smiled while he swept a wispy tendril of coppery-red hair away from her face. "I love you, Freckles," he said softly, nuzzling her nose with his own.

She let out something between a laugh and a sob and brushed the fringe off his forehead. "I love you, too, Harry."

* * *

It was torture to become two disembodied souls once again, but Harry pressed one more kiss to her lips and got up from the bed to pull the fluffy duvet back.

"Oh!" she gasped excitedly, causing his head to snap up. "I almost forgot; do you want your _real_ housewarming gift now?"

Harry gaped openly at her and bent over to pick up the lingerie she had worn not long ago. "You mean _this_ isn't my present?" he asked incredulously. "This might have been the best gift I've ever received," he teased, letting a smirk play on his lips.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled back, before striding across the room to a small bag sitting on the floor by the sofa that Harry hadn't noticed when they stormed into the room. She retrieved a small, dragon-leather box and handed it to Harry with a big smile on her face. "Here."

He smiled crookedly and carefully opened the lock on the very old looking box. It smelled of pipe tobacco and old cologne. He opened the lid to find an antique pocket watch with a fine, old English lion embossed on the watch's outer case.

"It was my granddad's," Ginny began, watching his face marvel at the timepiece. "It's kind of a long story, how it got to be mine and not the boys, but I was very close to my grandfather growing up, and most of the boys were already away at school. I can remember sitting on his lap and asking to see the watch so that I could see the gears working and listen to the soft ticking." She looked down at the floor and paused for a moment, "I know it's not as fancy as the one Olivia Ollivander got for you, but I knew you needed a watch."

Harry contradicted her with a headshake, "Ginny, this is amazing." He held the watch to his ear and smiled listening to the _tick-tock, tick-tock_, over and over. "I don't think I should take it, though."

"Yes, you should," she answered. "He gave it to me, and it's my choice what becomes of it. I want you to have it."

Harry seated himself on the bed as he stared at the watch. "Thank you," he declared, setting the watch tenderly on the night table. "I have something for you, too."

Ginny climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the covers up over her bare skin as Harry leaned over, opening the drawer of the night table and retrieving an oblong box. "Here," he said, presenting her with it.

Ginny blushed and removed the lid. Inside was a bracelet with a small, golden key charm. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

It's not only a bracelet, it's an offer, as well," Harry indicated, taking it from the box and linking it around her slender wrist.

"An offer?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Gin, I want you to move in with me."

The thought was staggering. Ginny stared openly at Harry, trying to ascertain whether or not he was telling the truth. "_Move in?_"

"Yes, I want you to live here with me at Rose-Tree."

Hot tears stung her eyes. "Oh, Harry. Do you think it's a good idea? I've spent the last few months being trashed by the _Daily Prophet_; simply being with me will put you back on the front pages and might even jeopardize your job."

He turned toward her in the bed, shifting the covers as he did so. "Gin, I don't care about those things; I just care about you. Please?"

She couldn't contain her smile any longer and leaned in to press a gentle kiss on his lips before parting his lips cautiously with her tongue. "What if we just keep this from everyone else; let it be our secret. The press will find out when _we_ let them know," she declared with a smile, settling against his body and pulling his arms around her, fingering the red, yarn string he still wore on his wrist.

Harry smirked. "_That's_ the kind of secret I could live with for a little while," he finished, tickling Ginny's sides, causing raucous laughter to fill the room. "But let's not think of the _Daily Prophet_, or anything else; I have other things on my mind."

Harry yanked the covers over their heads, and they disappeared beneath the duvet in fits of squeals, giggles, and laughter.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** An especially large Thank You goes out to my beta, Karen, who works her magic with patience and respect while my chapters just keep growing._

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, the next chapter is underway, I can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

The song Lavender Blue is a song from the 17th century that was popularised by Burl Ives in the 1940's. My gram and my mum have always sung it, and I've just always liked it.


	19. Comeuppance

Harry awoke to a strange weight on his chest. It only took him a few seconds to realize what, or rather who it was. Ginny was draped across his body with her head resting comfortably in the centre of his chest. Her dishevelled curls were splayed out all around her like a sunrise cresting the horizon, and her arm was slung over him in a tenderly possessive way. The velvety smoothness of her bare skin pressed to his radiated a warmth and tenderness that he knew he would never forget. He could feel her breasts hugging his side as he began lazily tracing a path down her spine with his index finger.

Ginny stirred, but did not move. Instead, she moaned softly burying her face further into his chest and tightened her arm around his waist. Harry smiled and gently smoothed the hair away from her face with his fingertips and drew his knuckles down her cheek. Another contented sigh escaped her lips and she snuggled closer to the warmth of Harry's body, hooking her leg around his.

Harry was flooded with pleasant thoughts, memories and a strange contentment that the stars were finally aligned and almost every thing was right with the world - so much for taking their relationship slowly. But in all truth, he couldn't help himself when he was around her. She was intoxicating and addicting. They weren't rushing; they were picking up where they left off five years ago. He had Ginny (although he always had her) and now there were only paybacks to complete.

Ginny kissed the centre of Harry's chest, causing him to smile and snap out of his daydream.

"Mmm," he moaned, weaving his fingers through her hair, grazing her scalp.

She placed a series of open-mouthed kisses down the middle of Harry's chest, pulling the sheet out of the way of her progression. "Good morning," Ginny breathed against his skin.

Harry laughed and slipped his hands under her arms and hoisted her upward onto his chest, so he could look her in the eye.

"Morning, love," Harry whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Ginny giggled and inched up to kiss the tip of his nose. "Hi."

"I'm going out on a limb to say that last night was the best day I've had in five years, three months and twenty-seven days."

"Me, too," she answered, folding her arms across Harry's chest and resting her chin on them. "How're we going to do this, Harry?"

"Do you want it badly enough?" he asked, stroking her silky hair.

"I want this; I want _you_ more than anything, ever."

Her voice was steady and her eyes were intense. A beam of sunlight fell across the room from a gap in the curtains. The light illuminated her coppery-red hair, igniting it like fire in Harry's hands.

"Good, so do I," Harry answered with a smile. "But it's time I told you the truth about some things."

Ginny swallowed awkwardly. "Is something wrong?" she asked, startled by Harry's honesty. She tried sitting up, but Harry looped his arms around her, pulling her to his body. _Was her worst fear about to come true? Was last night a payback just to break Ginny's heart as she had almost broken his?_

"No. Stop. Listen to me, now; I can solve all our problems," he began as Ginny settled back against his chest.

"How?"

"I've thought it all through, and in some cases, I went as far as planning it out, but now I have to ask for your help."

Ginny's curiously was piqued. "Me? What do I need to do?"

"Two things: trust me implicitly and give me your engagement ring from Dean."

"What?" Ginny asked nervously, her brows knitting together in the middle.

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked, not showing any emotion.

"Erm, yeah," Ginny mumbled in reply.

"Good; can I have it?"

Ginny nodded with embarassment.

"It's OK, love. The meeting I had with Luna a couple weeks' back was to ask her to help me clear the air. We can kill two birds with one stone: Dean and the _Prophet_ ...And then there's Snape."

"Snape?" Ginny asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes. He said some awful, hateful things about you and me, and I'm not letting him get away with it. He antagonized my parents for years; he's not doing that to us. I've enlisted Fred and George to help me and don't try and change my mind." Harry scowled and turned his head toward the window, squinting at the open space in the curtains. His eyes darkened, despite the sunlight filtering in.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, leaning up and taking his face in her hands. She turned his head until their eyes were reunited. "Harry, don't spend your life getting revenge against everyone who's said or done something to you or me. Life is too short, too precious. Vengeance isn't worth it."

"No," he contradicted, "but you are worth it. Don't try talking me out of this, Ginny. I love you, and no one is going to hurt us anymore."

"Harry, I don't give a damn about Dean or the _Prophet_. The only opinion that matters to me is yours."

He would not hear of it. "Ginny, I have the ability to fix this, and I will. I don't think we should be seen in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley together until this blows over. We should Apparate directly into the house. I'll Owl Luna and set things in motion."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed sympathetically. "Always my Lancelot."

Harry blushed, remembering the comment Hermione had made during his fifth year about him having a 'saving people thing.' "I just want to make things right."

"That's part of the reason I love you. You're good, caring, and always want to right something when you can. I just don't want revenge to become your life. You're too good for that, Harry."

He knew she was right, in theory, but he could not let it go. Ginny had always deserved better than what she'd been dealt. True, she had a wonderful family who loved her, but she had been taken advantage of by Voldemort to lure him, Harry, into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry wanted to stand up for Ginny; she deserved it, and he would have done the same thing for Ron or Hermione. "If I'm too good for it, then so are you. So let me do the dirty work for both of us."

Ginny made a face and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't need my name to be cleared; I have you, and my conscience is clear."

Harry made to protest, but Ginny pressed a kiss to his lips, eager to change the subject. "So what's next?"

Harry sighed pensively. "I think we should go to the Burrow and explain our situation."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What exactly do you mean by _situation?_ Harry, do not make me tell my mother we shagged four times last night. I won't do it."

Harry tried pasting on a brace face, but he knew she could see his apprehension. "Well, we don't have to tell them about any shagging, but let's face it - they know. Regardless, I think we owe them some truths, too. Not specifics, but truth. We need to tell them we've really and truly reconciled our relationship, learned the truth about each other, and that you'll be spending a lot of time here at Rose-Tree."

Ginny sighed apprehensively and wrapped her arms around Harry. She pressed her cheek tight to his bare chest and heard his laugh resonate through his chest. "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"You... holding on for dear life."

She chuckled but spoke truthfully. "It's not funny, Harry; the prospect of losing you and living without you day after day was terrifying; I don't want to let you go. A part of me worried I never would have had this with you, again."

He suddenly felt a twinge of guilt and held her possessively. "What I went through wasn't awful for me at the time. I felt no pain; you bore it all. I'm sorry I underestimated your feelings. I'm glad you didn't give up, and I'm glad you're holding me tight. Don't ever let go, because I don't want to spend another minute wasted without you."

The rumbling of Ginny's stomach surprised both of them and caused laughter to break the quiet of the bedroom.

"Hungry?" Harry asked teasingly, tickling her sides through the sheets.

"Starving. You caused me to work up quite an appetite, Mr. Potter," she answered, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Harry blushed and reached for his glasses on the nearby night table. "Well, me, too, actually and I can't guarantee what I might have here for breakfast."

Ginny smiled and leaned up to kiss him, once again. "I would love it if Harry Potter made me some toast and tea; that would be fabulous. I don't need anything fancy."

After an altogether too brief breakfast of tea and toast with orange marmalade whilst snuggled up together in Harry's bed, they began to ready for the trip to the Burrow.

Ginny retrieved her T-shirt and jeans from the small bag she'd packed and brought to Rose-Tree the night before. Harry, too, readied himself and put on the beige jumper Ginny had given him for his birthday. While Ginny waited for Harry, she stepped out onto the stone balcony adjacent to Harry's bedroom.

Her bare feet were instantly cool against the cut stones. A chilly wind whipped around her, entangling her hair in the breeze. Ginny gathered it into her hands and stared out at the grey, cloudy, cold sky as she wrapped her arms around her, hugging herself for warmth. Dark, heavy clouds hung low over the horizon. To Ginny, it was ominous; she was going to see her mother. _How am I going to tell Mum that I'll be spending some nights here with Harry? Will she think I'm a scarlet woman, now? Does she already think it? Can Harry really clear my name? Should I even hold out hope?_ Ginny let out a broken sigh and watched the leaves drop off the trees and swirl around in the wind.

She shivered, suddenly wishing she had brought a jumper with her, and then she felt Harry wrap his arms around her.

"Cold?"

"Mm hmm," she nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head back against Harry's chest.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be all right; it's not the end of the world, I promise. I love you."

Ginny couldn't help but smile and sigh. "And I you. I know it'll be OK."

Harry led her inside and shut the French doors behind them. He crossed the room to his bureau and pawed through the doors until he found what he was looking for. "Here," he declared proudly, producing one of the old Weasley jumpers Mrs Weasley had made for him. Harry beamed as he handed her the jumper, which was indigo blue with a large burgundy red 'H' in the centre of the chest.

Ginny's face cracked into a broad smile and pulled the jumper over her head. _Yes, everything would be all right._

* * *

Harry and Ginny dutifully sat together on the couch, hands clasped together, as Molly Weasley raged on and paced back and forth across the floor. Arthur sulked on the far side of the room, looking quite embarrassed and hiding his eyes behind his hand. Harry had thought Mr Weasley would weigh in on the situation of the compromising of his daughter, but Harry was glad that he didn't. 

Harry could appreciate Molly's concerns and took them seriously to heart. He understood the repercussions if the _Daily Prophet_ found out they were spending time together; the bulk of his plan would be ruined. He knew that getting Dean to admit truths regarding his and Ginny's relationship was not only potentially dangerous, but it would require a lot of precision. Harry was not about to tell anyone else about the Snape prank involving Fred and George, but he had to let the Weasleys know how he felt about Ginny; he had wasted enough time being apart from her. He wanted to take care of her and let her reciprocate that care and concern. He would make them understand. It wasn't his wish to compromise Ginny any more than he already had; if she had told him she wouldn't come stay with him, he would have respected that. He would respect her, no matter what. Only months before, he was prepared to ask for her hand in marriage, and the depth and intensity of those feelings had not gone away.

As Hurricane Molly stormed away, Harry could feel the grasp of Ginny's hand tightening in his. The Weasley temper was flaring. Harry had, thankfully, never seen Bill, Charlie, or Percy exhibit any cantankerousness, but he had seen Ron's hundreds of times, Ginny's dozens of time, and Fred and George's only once: the day they were banished from the Quidditch team. Harry looked over at Ginny as Molly launched into a spiel about virtue and recognized the look on Ginny's face: _Like a teapot ready to boil._ Her face was red, right to the roots of her hair; her brow was furled, her lips pursed, and her eyes were focused firmly on her mum. Harry knew he had to interrupt; it was now or never, or Ginny would say something they'd all regret.

"Mrs Weasley, I love Ginny!" he nearly shouted, causing Arthur's hand to drop and Molly to turn around.

"And how do you know this, Harry?" she rounded on him, placing her hands on her hips and leaning over the two of them, finally noticing that Ginny was wearing the jumper she'd made for Harry several winters before.

"I have done and would do anything for her," Harry answered. "All I ever wanted was to protect her and give her everything she deserves. When I was training for the final battle, all I could think about was Ginny- that I was doing it, in part, for her- for all of you. And, in turn, she protected me, too. She gave me a shoulder to cry on, her constant support, and her everlasting love. I couldn't have made it without her. Now, I have the opportunity to do it again: to make everything better, somehow, and I'm going to do it. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her more than I already have; she's the priority in my life, and I want to make her happy. I will take every precaution that I can, and if Ginny ever, _ever_ told me 'no' regarding any aspect of our relationship, I'd heed every word she said."

He wasn't yelling, but his voice was strong; he reckoned he shouldn't rise and stand before Molly, in effect, challenging her. Harry's green eyes were lit with a burning intensity as he gazed first at Mrs Weasley, then at Mr Weasley, who just sat, open-mouthed.

Harry felt Ginny let go of his hand, and when he turned to look at her, wondering why she'd let go, she took his face between her hands and kissed him right on the lips. Harry stiffened his body, fearful of what he might incur from the display of affection. Ginny broke the brief kiss with a smile and brushed the pads of her thumbs across his cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

They turned to look at the true adults in the room, both curious and slightly fearful of their reaction.

Molly's hand covered her mouth and her other hand rested over her heart.

"Oh, Harry," she cried emotionally. "I know you wouldn't hurt Ginny intentionally, but you're both so young, and you've been through so much. I worry about the two of you more than anyone."

"Mum," Ginny began, rising off the couch and extending her hands toward her mother, "we love each other, and we're willing to fight for what we want. We've done it once before, and we both know we've been through the worst. Harry and I can, and will, make it. I want to take care of him, and he wants to take care of me. I don't intend to spend every night with Harry, but I wanted to be mature enough to tell you up front and not skirt around behind your back. I'm twenty-two years old and I can make good decisions for myself. Charlie and Kat live together at the Dragon Camp, the twins and the girls all live together in the flat above the store, and you already know that Dean stayed with me at my flat sometimes."

Molly's eyes widened as her gaze shifted from Ginny to Harry.

"It's OK, Mum; Harry knows everything he needs to. I'm living under the roof here, and I'll obey by your rules when I'm here, but I love Harry, and I think we've suffered long enough without each other. Please trust and respect me, and I promise I'll do the same with you and Dad."

At the sound of his name, Arthur finally weighed in, "I'm hesitant, but I agree with Ginny. We've always been able to trust her, and I don't think Harry would do anything to compromise her."

Ginny smiled over at her father and finally turned back to Molly. "Mum, Harry and I want to start over, and we need time alone to do that. Please understand."

Molly began wringing her hands, her eyes darting back and forth very nervously between the other three people in the room.

"Mum, there's something else I want to tell you," Ginny admitted, looking down at the floor and scuffing the toe of her shoe on the carpet. "A-about Dean..."

She felt Harry's hand weighing lightly on the small of her back, encouraging her, as hot tears stung her eyes. "Mum, Dad, I accepted Dean's proposal with much hesitation. I needed someone- anyone. I needed someone to hold me and tell me everything would be all right; someone to support me and comfort me when Harry couldn't. I had everyone convinced that I was really trying to move on without Harry, but it was something I could never do. I felt so much pressure from the family and from Dean, but I didn't want to spend any less time with Harry at St. Mungo's. So I thought if I just seemed like I was OK with everything, you'd all let me be so I could keep spending time with Harry. In accordance with Dean's proposal, I willingly let him have some liberty with my reputation in order to keep my promises to Harry: the promises I made before the final battle; promises I intended to keep my entire life. I, um, didn't do any of the things with Dean that the _Daily Prophet_ insinuated I did. I, er, never gave myself to him."

Molly and Arthur were visibly stunned. "Why would you do that, Ginny?" Molly demanded.

Ginny turned over her shoulder and reached out a hand to Harry. She gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled down at him. "I made a promise to Harry that I could not and would not break. That promise sustained me when I had all but given up hope; when Healer Borchard told me there was no hope left. I felt so isolated and alone and desperate for any attention. Dean gave me some of the support I needed to encourage Harry to wake up and to spend my days with him. Things just got out of control and spiralled downward so quickly. I found myself trapped and lost, but when I finally got the call from St. Mungo's that Harry had awoken, it was like I had come back to life, too."

Harry scowled and his brows furrowed in concentration. He wasn't sure that it was proper for a Healer to tell someone to give up hope. The wheels in his head were turning rapidly.

"Oh, Ginny dear, why?"

"Mum, there were things more important than my reputation and virtue. That promise I made to Harry was deeply personal and more important to me than anything I've ever undertaken. Harry is my one and only."

The tears crested in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. At long last, she had revealed information that could heal some of the burdens she had carried since meeting Dean at St. Mungo's that day. As Molly and Arthur stared on, shocked and stunned what their daughter had done in the name of love, for one man, Harry rose from his seat on the couch and pulled Ginny into his arms, comforting her tenderly.

"Shh, Gin, it's OK," he whispered, cradling her head to his shoulder. "I'm gonna make it OK."

Arthur fabricated a cough and startled the other three people in the room. "Um, Harry, how exactly are you going to make everything _OK?_"

Harry exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and turned to face Mr Weasley. He left his arm casually wrapped around Ginny's shoulders as he began to speak, "Well, I'm sure you know that Luna Longbottom runs _The Quibbler_ -"

"Oh, Harry!" Molly gasped worriedly, covering her mouth with her hands.

Harry extended his hands, asking Mrs Weasley to stop the progression of her statement. "Now, I know Luna is a bit _unique_, but I know she would never do anything to hurt Ginny; they've been friends for some time. I asked Luna to help by writing an article to clear Ginny's name and contradict everything the _Prophet_said, and she's agreed to do it."

"But, what about the particulars? Harry, the _Prophet_ has made some very specific accusations about Ginny -" Arthur began, before Harry interrupted him.

"I'm not sure, but I'm very suspicious of that Healer at St. Mungo's. It's not very proper or ethical to advise someone to give up on a patient. I think I'll be paying him a visit. I will do this. I will clear Ginny's name."

Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur sat through dinner, staring down at their plates in an awkward silence. Harry was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.

He was sure that Molly and Arthur Weasley were sure he'd gone spare and couldn't achieve the results he seemingly desired. They both warned him about raising his hopes too high, but gave him full credit for admiralty and good intention.

"Just be careful, Harry; you know personally how low the _Daily Prophet_ can go; how they can dig deep and make something out of nothing, just to sell some silly newspapers."

"Mrs Weasley, I see your point and I know the truth behind it, but it's just something I have to do. Clearing Ginny is worth it to me, even if by some twist of fate, I end up back on the front page myself, at least I've taken the attention away from her in the process."

Ginny looked back down at her half-eaten meal. She was embarrassed that it had come to this, at all. She was trying with all her might to not hope, but a positive feeling was consuming her because it was difficult not to believe in Harry. He had never truly let her down, but somehow, this was different. This situation was her fault and not Harry's, but he had snatched it up and adamantly chosen to do something about it. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt Harry's hand gently resting on her thigh.

"You OK?" he mouthed wordlessly as Molly rose from the table to retrieve the bread pudding for dessert.

Ginny nodded in reply and forced a smile. She was wrong. It was _impossible_ not to believe in Harry.

Harry and Ginny were left alone and had retreated to the living room as Arthur volunteered to help Molly with the dishes.

Looking over his shoulder, ensuring Mr and Mrs Weasley were still occupied in the kitchen, he pulled Ginny into his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I should stay with you tonight," Ginny began while she nuzzled Harry's nose with her own. "I don't think it's good to set a precedent"

Harry closed his eyes as he sighed with frustration and brushed his lips against Ginny's, nibbling at her top lip during one pass. "I know."

They stood there, fighting the urge to take their affection further, and they slowly exhaled, letting their breaths intermingle. Harry began to reach out to her, but clenched his fists in mid-air and returned them to his sides. When Ginny's whimper reached his ears, it proved to be too much to bear.

He grabbed her by the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her crashing into his body. He hungrily captured her lips, immediately deepening the kiss and enticing her tongue into his mouth. His hands ached to reach under the hem of the woollen jumper she wore. _My jumper_, Harry reminded himself as he smiled against her lips.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, breaking the kiss.

"Have I told you how adorable you look in that jumper?" he wondered, encircling his arms around her.

"No, but I do look cute, don't I?" she teased, looking down at the large, red 'H' woven into the pattern. "Since I'm wearing this, does it mean I'm yours?" Her voice was hopeful but shy.

"Only until forever," Harry answered with a smile, letting his hands grasp the itchy fabric to hold it tight.

"That's good enough for me," Ginny answered, grinning while a scarlet blush crept over her cheeks.

Harry returned the smile but sighed reluctantly. "I should go. I've gotten exactly no work done this weekend, and I should Owl McGonagall; I want to talk to her tomorrow."

Ginny understood and forced a nod. "OK."

"Sure you won't rethink coming over tonight?" Harry inquired, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Don't tempt me," Ginny answered, playfully slapping his chest.

"Will it work, if I tempt you?"

"Yes, but I'd never let you know that," she joked. "In all seriousness, my parents probably already think I'm some kind of tart; let's give them a day or two for it all to sink in."

Upsetting Mr and Mrs Weasley was the last thing Harry wanted to do. He cared for, admired, and respected them more than anyone he could think of. "You're right. I'd better go." Harry released his hold on the jumper and took one step back.

"I'll miss you," Ginny admitted sheepishly, looking down at the floor. "I'll miss that you're not lying next to me."

Harry shook his head and sighed as he closed the distance between them again. "Me, too, Freckles," he teased, leaning into to pepper her face with kisses, whereas it was already peppered with freckles.

She giggled and half-heartedly tried squirming away from him as Molly and Arthur returned from the kitchen. All four of them instantly froze and looked around the room at one another.

Harry recovered first. "Well, better go. Love you, Gin." He pressed one last chaste kiss on her lips and gave her a quick wink as he prepared to Apparate away.

* * *

Harry awoke early the following morning and sent Hedwig up to Hogwarts with a letter for Headmistress McGonagall. He was asking for permission to speak with her briefly before classes began that morning. He added a postscript to tell her that it was important. 

While he waited for the Headmistress's reply, Harry readied himself for work. He had a difficult time keeping himself on task, due to his thoughts inadvertently drifting to Ginny. He would pause every so often, lost in thought, and smile fondly.

Harry decided it was still too early to Owl the Longbottom residence, even though he was sure they were probably awake, so he Apparated directly to the gates of Hogwarts.

As he passed through the entrance, which was flanked by the two winged boar statues, Hedwig met him with a letter clutched in her talons. Harry smiled as she alighted on his outstretched arm. She seemed to wait patiently while Harry removed the white envelope from the grasp of her feathered feet and began reading.

Harry was granted permission to see McGonagall at his earliest convenience, and his eyes scanned to the bottom of the letter where the password he would need was written in a hasty addendum. He laughed audibly and cast an _Incendio_ Spell on the letter, burning it instantly.

"Good girl; thanks, Hedwig," Harry called as he watched her take off in flight toward the mountains. He smiled at the raptor and hurried up toward the castle.

He traversed the halls of his Alma Mater and found himself standing in front of the stone gargoyle on the second floor, outside the Headmistress's office.

"_Catnip_," Harry uttered, watching the statue spring to life and open the stairway up to McGonagall's office.

Just as Harry was about to knock on the door, McGonagall called out 'Enter' from the interior of the office. _She's getting more and more like Dumbledore every day,_ Harry thought as he pushed the door open and found McGonagall staring out the window.

"I saw you walking up," she said absentmindedly, still staring out the window. "What seems to be the problem, Harry?"

Harry set his satchel down and sat in a chair across from her desk. "I may be jumping to conclusions, but I'm becoming increasingly concerned about the actions of my Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Oh?" McGonagall asked, suddenly turning around and striding toward her desk. "Why do you think this?"

Harry cast his eyes down to the floor and folded his hands in his lap. "I don't know. Ginny has told me that Healer Borton had told her to give up hope that I would awaken, and I think that's _unusual_.

"Highly," The Headmistress agreed, slowly nodding her head before resting her chin on her tented fingers. "What is your concern?"

Harry shrugged. "That's just it; I'm not sure; I just have a _feeling_ that something isn't on the level there. I really want to have some sort of justification to speak with Healer Borton, instead of acting as I would have in the past: charging in and making accusations."

McGonagall let a thin smile escape her lips. "Brilliant assessment, Harry," she began as the weak smile began to fade. "I don't think Miss Weasley's fears are irrational. Though she has been through a very emotional ordeal during the past year or so, she's too sensible to overreact to the degree of paranoia. I can think of a perfectly rational explanation for you to request a copy of your medical history, if you think it would help."

"How?"

"Legally, I'd need them, anyhow, even if every aspect of your life hadn't been printed in the _Daily Prophet_; Hogwarts keeps a copy of the medical history of each of the staff and students here. Of course, they're under lock and key in Madame Fenwick's office, and we have your medical history up through the final battle, but the five years you spent in St. Mungo's are missing. Simply go into St. Mungo's and request a copy for your employer."

Harry's eyes widened. This made total and complete sense. It wasn't out of the ordinary, it wasn't underhanded, and it wasn't sinister in any way. It was completely orthodox. He smiled modestly. "I never would have thought of that."

Harry felt more at ease after having spoken to McGonagall; his concerns were not unfounded. He spent the rest of his day feeling distracted and jotted random notes down on spare bits of parchment between his lectures that day. How would he know if the Healer had been lying outright or had been telling him the truth?

His thoughts continued to consume him even as he consumed his lunch. His eyes roamed the Great Hall as he half-heartedly listened to Neville prattle on next to him about Merlin knows what (he was beginning to sound like Luna), and suddenly, he caught Snape looking down the table at him. _Probably using Legilimency to read my thoughts,_ Harry conceived, returning the older wizard's menacing stare. And then, the answer hit him.

_Legilimency._ He'd been trained in both _Occlumency_ and _Legilimency_ in sixth year by Dumbledore and Snape conjointly. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He felt thick, as he could have spared Ginny and him so much pain, grief, and trouble. True, he hadn't used many of his Wizarding skills for years, but maybe it was time to start practicing again.

* * *

It was Tuesday evening before Harry and Ginny had the opportunity to meet up again. As planned, Ginny Apparated directly into the house and joined Harry in his study, where he was busily reading essays at his desk. After smothering each other in kisses, Harry began to recount the conversation between the Headmistress and him and his epiphany moment when he remembered Legilimency. 

"I'll help, if you want some practice, Harry," Ginny offered, sitting on the edge of Harry's desk and running her fingers through his untidy black hair.

"I don't know. Do you think it's a good idea, Gin?" he asked, resting his head against her abdomen, letting her fingers continue combing through his hair. He was worried what he might see, if he delved inside her mind.

Ginny instinctively picked up on his apprehension and had a pretty good idea why he was fearful. He was afraid he would see a moment between Ginny and Dean. "Harry, listen," she began, reaching under his chin to tilt his face upward. "I have put Dean out of my mind, and if there were a way to rid myself of those memories, I would. I am in love with you; I always have been. Trust me."

Harry looked up into her warm, chocolatey brown eyes and felt some of his reservations melting away. "Gin, I -"

She quickly pressed a finger to Harry's lips and silenced his protest. "Please, I want to help; it's my fault we're in this situation, anyway. Please? Just trust me."

Her voice was soft and breathy and Harry instantly realized it was creating a whole new problem: arousal. "Um, er, yeah," Harry answered, hearing his voice jump from one octave to another as he nervously rose from the chair and took Ginny's hand, leading her toward the centre of the room.

"What do I do?" she asked as Harry positioned her on one side of the room and himself on the other.

Harry reached inside his robes, retrieving his wand from the inside pocket. "Just think and don't break eye contact. Try to focus on just one thought or memory, and don't let too much emotion invade your thoughts or you'll make it easier for me. Let's try this once, and if it goes well, I'll teach you a way to defend yourself, making it more difficult for me to penetrate your, er, your mind. Ready? Remember, don't break eye contact."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, focusing herself. Ginny nodded and smiled. "I'm ready."

Harry sighed hesitantly and gathered his own thoughts. He forced himself to bring back all the sessions with Snape and Dumbledore and the skills he learned. He cleared his mind and opened his eyes, gazing across the room at Ginny.

"_Legilimens!_"

Harry felt his mind being pulled into a fathomless, black abyss. Colours and lights flashed by him as he delved deeper and deeper into Ginny's mind. The colours all seemed to come into focus as the setting around King's Cross Station fell into place. He was seeing himself from Ginny's perspective.

_He was barely eleven years old again and was standing all alone on the platform between Nine and Ten, carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage as he looked down at the ground. He was nervous and scared and didn't know a soul in the wizarding world except for Hagrid, and the Dursleys, the only family he'd ever known, had just abandoned him. He suddenly noticed the gaggle of red haired children crowding around their mother and he spoke up, "Excuse me?" _

He had approached Mrs Weasley, asking her how to get onto the platform, while her five children watched in awe. Harry quickly made it through the barrier and sawGinny, from her perspective, go through onto Platform 9 3/4 and then stare at the bright scarlet steam engine ahead of her. By then, Harry had disappeared onto the train, and the twins were rushing toward Ginny and her mum. They told them that they'd just met Harry Potter, and the only girl among all those boys finally reacted. She begged her mother to permit her to board the Hogwarts Express, and when she was refused, she resorted to standing on tiptoe to look into the train windows for Harry Potter. That image held for several minutes while she said goodbye to each one of her brothers, who were promising they'd write and send a Hogwarts toilet seat, and then they hugged her before boarding the train.

She watched billows of smoke and steam pour from the train's engine as it began to chug slowly down the tracks. Ginny looked up at her mother for permission, which was given in a nod, and she began running along behind the train, half laughing, and half crying. When her little legs could no longer keep up with the accelerating steam engine, she stopped on the tracks and waved until the train had gone round the bend.

Harry felt the rushing feeling again as he retreated from the inner workings of her mind. He saw the colours blur past him once more and felt slightly dizzy as he finally removed himself from Ginny's mind.

"Whoa," he gasped, staggering backward, dropping his wand and reaching for the nearest solid object to take hold of.

"Are you OK?" Ginny asked quickly, hurrying to Harry's side.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, not sure he was telling the truth. It had been a long time since he'd used magic that advanced or that powerful. Of course, it would be different when he confronted Healer Borton, when that time came. He would use it to determine if he was lying and not to recall particular memories; using _Legilimency_ without proper permission was just as unethical as the Healer telling Ginny to give up on Harry. The connection he'd just had with Ginny was more powerful than he had anticipated it would be. The memory itself was full of emotion for both of them. Years after their initial meeting, they had reflected on meeting each other for the first time at King's Cross.

Harry stooped to pick up his wand and saw the concerned look on Ginny's face. "I'm OK, really." He was taken by surprise by the deep emotion behind the memory. He and Ginny had spoken of it many times, but to see it and feel it from her perspective was heart warming. She was so little, so innocent, and so excited to see him. How could it have taken him almost five years to notice her at Hogwarts? There had been several exchanges between them over the years - dozens, perhaps - but nothing as epiphanaic as their first meeting. If he hadn't had the courage to ask Mrs Weasley about how he should go about getting to Platform 9 3/4, maybe he and Ron would not have become such good friends, and he would not have spent his summers at the Burrow getting to know all the Weasleys, Ginny included. "Your memory was the day we met at King's Cross. It was different, actually, seeing it from your perspective, as opposed to my memory of it."

Ginny giggled and blushed, reaching her hand out for Harry's. "I suppose it was easy for you to remember it. It's hard for me not to be emotional about it. That was one of the best days of my entire life."

Harry grinned and pulled her into his arms. "Me, too. I don't want to imagine what would have become of my life if I hadn't met your family. I don't want to imagine my life if I hadn't met you." He pressed a kiss to her lips and held on to her tightly. He wound his fingers up into her hair and felt thankful for the presence of her in his life. It was a moment he never wanted to forget, and a moment he didn't want to end.

"I'm sorry," Ginny stated after a few moments. "I'm keeping you from your preparation." She moved away before Harry could reach out and pull her back into the warmth of his embrace.

"Oh, er, it's OK," Harry declared, feeling empty from the absence of her in his arms as he watched her return to her place on the opposite side of the room.

"So, what's next?" Ginny asked cheerfully, the bright light of the room making her eyes twinkle. "This is kind of fun."

It hadn't been fun when Harry had been forced to take _Occlumency_ lessons all alone with Snape. Maybe it would have been more fun with Ginny. "Um..." Harry thought for a moment while twirling his wand around in his fingers. "Let's try something different, this time."

Harry stowed his wand into his back pocket and stood across from Ginny. "Don't think of a memory; think of an emotion instead: fear, happiness, concern- anything. Don't let the expression on your face change, though. Don't look scared or happy; just try and look normal. I won't be able to cast a _Legilimency_ Spell on the Healer, so I'll have to attempt this method. It's subtler, but I'd done it several times growing up without knowing it. Follow me?"

Ginny nodded. "I think so."

"Ready? Just think of an emotion, no particular situation, and don't make eye contact this time. Look at the floor, the ceiling, close your eyes... anything."

The fog from Harry's own mind faded as he entered Ginny's mind. Things were not as compartmentalized as he had made them seem when he had explained it to Ginny. He could see Ginny standing in front of him as he searched her mind at the same time. She wore a definite smirk and averted her eyes up toward the ceiling.

Harry was busy trying to gauge her emotions. She was not scared and wasn't worried; it was a positive feeling bordering on happiness. Whatever this mysterious emotion was, it was not something he had practice uncovering before. She was exuding a distinct feeling of warmth - physical warmth; she was blushing. So, it was an embarrassing feeling? No, it was a positive feeling. Shame generally was a negative emotion and affected Harry accordingly. Frustrated, Harry closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. Across the room, Ginny's feeling intensified. Whatever the emotion was, he, in some part, had an effect on it.

He sensed that she continued to feel warm inside, but a tingling feeling had begun to accompany it. In normal circumstances, Harry would not have chosen to accept the feelings of another person he was attempting to read, but he was flustered and utterly perplexed. He sighed again and allowed his body to replicate the feelings that Ginny was feeling. He'd never tried anything quite this difficult.

Something else became obviously hard as he took in her body's reaction to the emotion. It didn't take him long to figure it out; as certain parts of his body became engorged, he realized that she was turned on. The emotion she was feeling was arousal. _No wonder Dumbledore never taught me to recognize this emotion,_ Harry thought, wondering what he should do next.

He broke the spell much more gracefully than the first time, noticing she still had the innocent look on her face while her thoughts had been anything but innocent. His fingers loosened the knot in his tie as a sly smile spread across his face.

"You're a very naughty girl, thinking things like that while I'm trying to practice magic," Harry declared, swaggering slowly toward Ginny. His eyes were burning with intensity and his voice was low, gravelly, and drawn out.

Ginny was blushing like mad and smiling with her bottom lip held delicately between her teeth. "So, you guessed how I was feeling then, Mr Potter?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, just barely though, Dumbledore never taught me how to recognize that feeling, you see," he admitted, pulling the tie from around his neck and lassoing it around Ginny's waist, pulling her nearer.

"I should hope not," she teased, laughing and throwing her head back.

Harry saw the opportunity presented to him and leaned down and brushed his lips over the taut, angled muscles of her neck and throat. Ginny purred like a kitten as Harry tightened his hold on the necktie and pulled her toward the desk on the other side of the room. He tore his lips away from the smoothness of Ginny's skin to mumble a brief _Colloportus_ Spell, ensuring they would not be disturbed by any wandering house elves.

Harry's bum bumped into the side of the desk, inhibiting their movement. "_Evanesco_," Harry declared with a simple snap of his fingers, vanishing the paperwork that had littered the desk only moments before. He hoisted Ginny up and set her down atop the desk.

"Oof!" Ginny squeaked as Harry plopped her down on the desk. She giggled and Harry beamed as he stepped between her thighs, and Ginny hooked her legs around him and continued to unfasten the closure on Harry's robes and went to work unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt.

Harry slipped his hands behind her neck and pressed his palms against her hot skin. He slowly guided her lips toward his. The kiss was soft, warm, and tender and seemed to fuse the two of them together. She smoothed open the front of Harry's shirt and gently let her fingertips guide the fabric over his shoulders and down his arms. Harry thought he might melt under her hands like a Honeyduke's Chocolate bar that softened in warm hands.

Disappointed that so much of Ginny was still covered by her aqua green Mediwitch scrubs, Harry sought silent permission to remove the offending garments. He was given a sly smile and an eager head nod as she helped to remove the top. It joined Harry's on the floor of the study as he leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I want you," Harry groaned in a low, husky voice, breaking the kiss and trailing his lips over one side of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward, causing her back to arch as she lowered herself further onto the desk. He guided her back slowly, watching her body as he bent down over her.

"Then take me, I'm yours, all yours," Ginny purred, feeling Harry's lips descend upon the warm skin of her abdomen, leaving soft kisses up the centre of her chest. He nipped playfully at her through the lacy fabric of her bra and watched her close her eyes. She looked like she was in sweet agony. Her hands were woven deeply into her own hair, pulling it away from her flushed face. The sound of her breath was airy and raspy and only inflamed Harry's excitement. When she whispered his name, he lost all control and reason. He startled her by stepping away from her body to remove his shoes and began to fumble awkwardly with the buckle of his belt and the closure on his trousers.

Ginny tipped her head back in laughter as she watched the ultimate struggle that ensued.

"It's not funny," Harry contradicted her, hurrying to rid himself of his clothing.

Ginny continued to giggle. "I'm sorry, you're right; it's hilarious."

Harry's mouth gaped open as he pasted on a face of mock indignation. "Oh, that's it; you're going to get it," he threatened.

"Promise?" Ginny asked in a cheeky voice as she propped herself up on her elbows in effort to watch Harry's battle with this trousers.

Harry smiled confidently as he finally slid his pants over his hips and let them fall to the floor. "You're about to find out, aren't you?" he replied, kicking the fabric aside.

Ginny laughed as he strode toward her. She made to draw her feet up onto the desk, to play 'keep away' and tease him just a little longer, but his reflexes were too fast and he caught her by one ankle. She squealed and tried, to no avail, to pull her leg out of his grasp. Harry quickly ripped off her shoe and tucked her leg under his arm as he removed the sock and began to tickle her foot furiously. She was shrieking and laughing, all the while trying to pull her foot from Harry's firm grasp. Her laughter was addictive and made Harry laugh his best evil laugh.

"Mmwa-ha-ha! Not so funny now, are you?" he teased, watching her write around on the desk below him. "Had enough?"

"Yes!" she gasped breathlessly, pounding her fists on the top of the wooden desk.

Harry smiled and let go of her foot and stepped between her thighs again, placing his palms flat on the desk and leaning over her. Propped up on her elbows once again, Ginny smiled and crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. He caught her lips in an impassioned kiss as his hands strayed to the waist of her trousers and began to tug on them.

Ginny positioned her feet up on the edge of the desk and lifted her hips as Harry pulled the scrubs and knickers off in one dramatic step and threw them hastily halfway across the room. Harry slid his hands up her thighs and bent down over her body to kiss her once again.

There in the study, amongst the dusty books, rolls of parchment, old Gryffindor school memorabilia, and the shocked occupants of wizarding photographs, two bodies joined in a heated, lustful, wanton passion. Harry eagerly took what Ginny gave freely: her love and the promise that Harry would forever be her one and only. Harry gave into the cravings, the want of the human body, the hunger. He was filled with such emotion as the wave of release crested over his body that he clutched Ginny to his chest, vowing to never let her go.

* * *

Planning revenge was going to be of the utmost importance. It had to be perfect, precise, and above all, it had to exonerate Ginny. Over the next couple of weeks Harry practiced his old _Legilimency_ exercises on a daily basis. He never peered inside the minds of those who innocently provided their assistance, rather, he tried to ascertain their emotional aura at the time. He felt guilty, but it was necessary. 

If his memory wasn't failing, Healer Borton primarily worked the evening shift. Harry instantly saw the advantage to this. He would make plans to visit St. Mungo's at night, and with any luck, he would be able to speak with the Healer alone, without being interrupted. He needed to focus his concentration, control his temper and, above all, keep his goal in sight. He would show up at St. Mungo's under the premise of needing his medical records, and ask some innocent questions and monitor the Healer's mood and behaviour. Harry still had the odd feeling that something wasn't quite right. There had to be hole somewhere - a mistake in diagnosing his condition? Why would a Healer tell Ginny to give up? Should he have died? Did someone interfere? Was he given a poisonous potion? This had to work; if it didn't, he couldn't see any other means of learning the truth.

One evening, late in October, Harry stood in the atrium of Rose-Tree, fastening his cloak securely around himself. He let out a deep sigh, removed his wand from the back pocket of his trousers, and prepared to Disapparate just as Ginny Apparated into the cottage.

"Harry!" Ginny greeted him excitedly, enveloping him in an embrace and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Hello, love. Where are you off to?"

Harry winced and roughed up the back of his hair. "Well, I thought I'd, er, go to St. Mungo's tonight and speak with Healer Borton."

"Are you ready?" she asked nervously, gazing intently into his eyes and hesitating in removing her own cloak. She wasn't sure they'd prepared enough nor was she sure he should attempt this on his own, worried that he would get too caught up in his feelings for her.

"You can't go with me, Gin," he replied, shaking his head, almost reading her thoughts. "I'm as ready as I ever will be. I need to do this alone. He'll be suspicious, if you're with me; he won't tell me the truth."

Harry reached out a hand for Ginny, which she took hesitantly and stepped inside the safety of his arms. She couldn't shake her insecurities. "Harry, I -"

But he silenced her protest with a swift peck on the lips. "It's OK. I'll be fine. A Healer from St. Mungo's isn't going to attack me in the middle of the hospital," Harry declared, reaching up to unclasp the closure of her cloak. "Wait here for me, and I'll tell you everything when I get back; I shouldn't be long." He eased the garment from around her shoulders and banished it over to the coat rack in the corner. He smiled, trying to ease the worried expression on her beautiful face. "It's OK," he scoffed, adding a laugh. "I'll be right back."

He tapped a freckle right in the centre of her nose and kissed her forehead. "Make yourself comfortable; I'll be back soon."

Harry Apparated into the Designated Apparition Point inside St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and proceeded upstairs to the ward he had occupied for five years. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as he ascended the stairs and traversed the corridors, unobtrusively going about his business.

He stopped at the Fourth Floor Healers' Station and noticed a petite, bespectacled witch sitting behind the counter, looking at the most recent issue of _Witch Weekly._ Her mousey brown hair was knotted in a bun, and her lime green healer's robes seemed about two sizes too large for her small frame. Her legs were tucked up underneath her bum, and she looked quite relaxed with a lackadaisical smile on her face, gazing down at the article she was reading.

"Excuse me?"

The witch behind the counter jumped with a start and clutched her hands to her chest as she gasped. "Galloping gargoyles, you scared the life out of me!"

An apologetic look appeared on Harry's face as he tried to reassure the young woman in front of him. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was, er, looking for Healer Borton. Might he be on duty tonight?"

She squinted sceptically at him as she discarded the magazine and rose to her feet. "Are you the family member of a patient?"

Harry shook his head and swallowed nervously. "Erm, no. I'm a former patient; I just wanted to speak with him."

The woman was now standing directly across from Harry on the other side of the counter; she was close enough for Harry to see that she wore the badge of a Healer in Training. Her expression changed drastically as Harry smiled innocently at her, hoping to use whatever charm he had to get his way.

"You're Harry Potter!" she proclaimed, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

Harry blushed and tried smiling in what he hoped was a debonair manner. "Yes, I am. Is Healer Borton in?"

The Healer in Training coloured as well and bashfully cast her eyes downward. "Sure, could you just wait here one moment, please?"

She covered her mouth and giggled as she strode away quickly, her robes swishing along behind her. Harry drummed his fingers on the countertop. He finally had the chance to notice that his stomach was fluttering and his heart was pounding very loudly. His mouth felt suddenly dry, and he wondered if he would be capable of speech. He looked down at his hands to find them clammy and shaking.

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath and began to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and began to inhale through his nose and exhale from his mouth. He concentrated on the breathing exercises and not on the situation that would soon lie before him. He could feel his heart rate slowing, his muscles relaxing, and his mind un-fogging. Behind him, a noise attracted his attention. He spun around and found that he was face to face with Healer Josh Borton.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter; is there something I can help you with? I trust nothing is wrong?"

The voice of Healer Borton sounded strangely formal and mechanical as he spoke up. He wore a look of concern, but was clearly apprehensive.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Harry began, shaking his head back and forth. "But it appears that some of my medical records are missing from my file at Hogwarts, which is where I work now. The policy at Hogwarts mandates that my medical files be updated. I was wondering if you could get me a copy of my medical history from my time here at St. Mungo's?"

"Um, sure, Mr Potter. There isn't anything wrong, is there? Ah, have you been feeling OK?" Josh Borton was wringing his hands, but upon noticing his own nervous behaviour, he folded his arms tightly across his chest and stood a little straighter.

Harry raised an eyebrow and began picking up the nonverbal cues from Healer Borton. One didn't need magic to see what was going on. Harry could instantly see that Borton was nervous; he was stammering and stuttering, and he displayed some aggressive behaviour, as well, folding his arms across his chest, symbolically sealing himself off to unwanted attention.

He didn't know where the Healer in Training was, but he hoped she would stay occupied for a while longer. Healer Borton diverted his eyes to the ground and stepped behind the counter and squatted down behind two file cabinets beneath the desk. He began rifling through the files, mumbling, "Potter... Potter."

"I feel fine, but I have been experiencing some - flashbacks," Harry lied.

Healer Borton's head popped up from below the desk. "Flashbacks?" he asked, setting the file on the counter and rising to his full height.

"Mm hmm, flashbacks," Harry declared, watching the Healer's pale hands shake with nervousness.

"What kind of flashbacks?"

"I don't rightly know. I can recall hearing Ginny crying and promising me that she'd never give up on me, no matter what, even if people were trying to convince her that I was a hopeless case." Harry was beginning to experience some frustration because the other man would not meet his eyes. That was never a good sign; even with Muggles. Perhaps it was a common trait of unsavoury characters?

Josh Borton began sorting through the files in Harry's folder, refusing to look up at Harry's face. "Maybe it was a dream," he suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No, no I don't think so," he said thoughtfully, as if considering his own mind at that very moment. "I've been capable of recalling precise conversations or events that took place in my presence over the last five years. I'm sure it was a memory. I hate to think of Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys agonizing over having to make a decision like that: deciding whether or not to give up on me. It makes me wonder that if I was such a hopeless case, why did I recover at all? And who tried to convince Ginny to abandon me? This matter greatly upsets me."

Healer Borton glanced up at Harry briefly before looking at the papers once again. "I can see why. It's highly unethical."

"I agree," Harry began, attempting to look down at the Healer, trying to maintain eye contact. "It concerns me immensely, and I'm determined to get to the bottom of this."

Harry could sense the worry from the other man as he finally met Harry's eyes. He burrowed inside the mind of Josh Borton, astounded by the rapid heartbeats, the shortness of breath, and the beads of sweat forming on the brow of the Healer. Harry knew he was on the right track, now; Borton was scared and behaving appropriately.

Harry continued to gaze inside of the Healer's mind as he spoke again, "I don't suppose you'd know anyone who would tell Ginny Weasley that I was a hopeless case, do you?"

The Healer stuffed Harry's files back into the folder and gathered up the copied parchments into his shaking hands. "No, I don't know anyone who would say such a thing."

"I think you do."

"What?" he asked as his heart pounded louder than ever.

"I think you know exactly who tried to convince Ginny to give up on me, and I think you know why," Harry countered accusatorily.

Josh Borton's eyebrows arched high over his wide eyes as he stared directly at Harry. Clearly shocked, he stammered in denial, "I, er, uh, don't know what you're, er, talking about."

Harry sensed he was being lied to and could feel his anger rising. He gripped the edge of the countertop and leaned over toward Josh. "You're lying, and I'm not leaving here until I get some answers."

"I don't understand," Healer Borton cried, giving his best attempt at innocence.

"I understand perfectly, but what I don't get is _why_ you did it," Harry snapped.

He began to pace in front of the Healer's Station like a caged animal. Overhead, the lights flickered, and a rush of air swept past as Harry turned and paced in the opposite direction. He was losing his temper and performing magic without intent. The only sounds breaking the silence on the hall were the rapid breathing of Josh Borton and the stomping of Harry's feet on the floor.

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm his emotions and regain control of his magic. He compelled himself to look at Borton once more in an effort to break into the Healer's mind again to determine a motive for his deception.

In a rapid blur of colour and heat, Harry found himself reading Josh Borton's emotions. He instantly recognised the welling guilt inside the Healer's mind. Harry had been given plenty of opportunity to read and recognise the guilt in Dumbledore's mind during their practice sessions so many years before. He went on to notice the immediate lack of jealousy or the lustful feelings he has sensed with Ginny. _So, Healer Borton doesn't covet Ginny;_ there was something else there, _something big._

Harry found himself facing down another sensation he had not experienced when using _Legilimency_ before. It felt like a hunger for power, but clearly the man in front of him held little power in his own hands. He was working Third Shift at St. Mungo's; if it were power he wanted, this wasn't the right place.

Harry's palms began to itch and he began to feel a desire, a craving- an addiction. Something angry and hungry licked his insides- something cold: _Greed._

"Who's paying you off?" Harry demanded angrily.

"N-no one."

"Don't lie to me! I know you're lying!"

Harry's voice resonated in the hallway as the Healer in Training returned. "Is something wrong, Josh?"

Harry spun around to see her worried face staring back at him.

"No, it's OK, Viv. Isn't it time to, er, do your rounds?"

She nodded. "Fine. Call if you need something," she added as an afterthought, glaring at Harry.

"The only thing you're going to need is a Barrister," Harry hissed as walked away, hesitantly returning to her duties. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and faced Healer Borton once again. "I know Aurors; people who can _make_ you talk."

"Mr Potter, I - "

"And if I have to, _I will make you talk._" Harry threatened, producing his wand.

At that, Healer Josh Borton's mouth dropped open, and he uttered two words: "_Dean Thomas._"

Harry felt all the anger, pain, confusion, and betrayal swelling inside him to an unprecedented level. _Could this be true? Was Borton telling the truth?_ If he was, Dean had been orchestrating this for far longer than Harry had anticipated.

"W-why?" Harry stammered, not even realizing he'd said it aloud.

"Ginny," Healer Borton replied, matter of factly.

"What about Ginny?" Harry demanded, leaning further over the desk.

Josh Borton took several steps back, putting more than a metre between himself and Harry. "Mr Thomas was paying me to make Ginny believe that you weren't ever going to recover from the comatose condition you were in. He was frustrated with their relationship and wanted Ginny to forget you."

Harry could only shake his head back and forth as the buzzing confusion in his own mind mounted. His head ached terribly, and he was already worried about how he would tell Ginny.

"I didn't ask questions; I got paid to do exactly what he told me to do: put doubt in Ginny's mind. I don't know any more," Josh replied, his voice quavering as his eyes shifted down toward the floor.

Harry's head was aching too much to use _Legilimency_ again, even if he'd wanted to. He smoothed his hands up over his face, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead as he closed his eyes to the pain.

"Are you going to tell my Supervisor?" Healer Borton asked selfishly, with no remorse in his whiny voice.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled through his hands, which were still pressed to his face. He took a deep breath and let his hands drop to his sides. "Don't you know what you've done?" he asked with sad accusation in his voice.

"I didn't hurt you," Borton answered defiantly. "I never did anything to _you_, but I could have if I had wanted to."

Harry was astounded. "Didn't hurt me? You're kidding, right?" He closed his eyes for a moment and recalled all the pain, hurt, misery, misunderstanding, and lack of trust he had felt toward Ginny after he had learned the truth that night at the Burrow. He opened a mental connection between himself and the Healer.

Just for a moment, he flooded Healer Borton's mind with all the agony he had felt when he thought he'd lost Ginny forever. Josh instantly clutched his aching head and fought to stay on his feet as the pain flared inside him.

Harry broke the connection and stood in the dimly lit halls, watching the pathetic human being in front of him. "Don't tell me that you didn't hurt me. You make me sick, and I need to get away from you. Don't run from me and don't hide. I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet, but if you run, you can guarantee I'll find you."

He reached over and grabbed his file from the desk and turned on his heel, storming off toward the Apparition Point.

Harry prayed that this would be the first and last time he would dread coming home to Ginny. He felt an impending sense of distress and nausea at the thought of telling her what he had uncovered. He needed to think ahead, plan his next move, and learn the full truth. _What would that be?_ He needed to know if Dean had truly been behind all of this. He took a deep breath and Disapparated back to Rose-Tree.

* * *

When Harry arrived home, the house was well lit but extremely quiet. Inconceivably, it made Harry feel even more uncomfortable. He hoped that Ginny had fallen asleep so that he could just crawl in bed next to her and not think of it for a little while. His reprieve did not come. 

"Where _have_ you been?" Ginny shouted, striding into the hall. "I was so worried!" She placed her hands on either side of Harry's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Did you find out anything?"

Harry grasped both of her hands and removed them from his face. He enclosed her hands in his own and brought them to his lips, kissing her fingertips.

"Are you OK, Harry? Is everything all right?"

He shook his head slowly and met her eyes with apprehension. "Let's sit down."

"No, tell me what's going on, right now!" Ginny countered, poking a finger in Harry's chest.

"It's Dean," Harry whispered hoarsely. "He's behind it all."

Ginny's knees buckled, and she clutched the wall for support as she staggered backward. "W-what?"

Harry nodded and removed his cloak. He was distracted as Dobby came skidding in and beamed up at Harry with an overextended grin, showing all of his peg-like teeth. He couldn't help but smile as he handed Dobby the cloak and reached down to pat his little, round head. He soundlessly mouthed the words "Thank you," and went to find where Ginny was.

Ginny had stumbled into the sitting room and had collapsed onto the couch. She was bent forward, resting her elbows on her knees and supporting her head in her hands. She didn't move as Harry sank into the couch next to her.

"I felt the same way," Harry admitted, looking over at her.

"Dean?" she asked, through her parted fingers. "You're sure it was him?"

Harry turned and wound an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "No, I'm not sure, that's just what the Healer told me."

"Do you think he was lying?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He proceeded to recall the events that had taken place at St. Mungo's that evening and shared his feelings, his thoughts, and every detail he could remember of the strange conversation.

Ginny sat silently, taking in every word, her expression changing from shock, to concern, to anger. In tears, she finally looked over at Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just can't believe it, Harry; I knew Dean wanted to keep us apart, but I had no ideas that all this was going on. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Harry admitted, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Ginny's head. "I don't want to think of that right now," he admitted, but a plan had already formed in his mind. He let out a deep, tired sigh and led Ginny upstairs to bed.

* * *

Harry had devised the best (and only) plan he could think of for revenge, but he would need a little support and a lot of help to accomplish his intentions. Above everything else, he didn't want to sacrifice any more of Ginny's reputation than already had been. 

He didn't understand how Dean could have done this. What had he been thinking? What had been his full intentions? Did he have anything else up his sleeve?

Harry was more determined than ever to exact revenge on anyone who had dated hurt his beloved Ginny. Come what may, they would all suffer as horrible as Ginny had for five long years.

Ginny begged Harry to reconsider, to abandon his plan, but knew in her heart that all her pleading fell upon deaf ears.

Harry was keeping his thoughts to himself, in the depths of his own mind. Ginny tried engaging him in conversation as they sat quietly together while Harry checked over student essays or while they listened to the Wireless on weekend evenings. The end of October was rapidly approaching, and Ginny could see the darkening of Harry's mood.

Was it caused by the situation with Dean? ...or the anniversary of his parents' death? ...or this unknown plan to prank Snape? Out of frustration and in a hope of changing Harry's mind, Ginny Owled her brothers, asking what the plan entailed, but was met with a very rude reply; a Howler was sent back with no words, just the sound of a loud _raspberry_. Ginny quickly decided that asking her brothers for information was futile.

Eventually, Ginny had officially given up trying to deduce the particulars of Harry's plan and overheard bits and pieces of Floo calls to Ron and Luna.

Ginny had considered informing Hermione, but thought better of it. Hermione had the twins to worry about and had returned to editing and writing textbooks during the day.

She couldn't tell her parents; they'd only just _accepted_ her and Harry's relationship. It wouldn't do to risk it by telling them... what, exactly? That Harry was keeping some top-secret plan from her, in order to save her reputation? Would her parents think Harry was crazy or Ginny herself?

Instead, Ginny bit her tongue and tried to convey that she would care for Harry, no matter what, and be a good listener, should he decide to talk about it.

After fine-tuning the particulars of his plan, Harry sent Dean a letter, asking him to come to the Three Broomsticks on the evening of October the twenty-eighth at 8 o'clock. The letter was signed _Josh Borton,_ and was sent from the Owl Post Office in Hogsmeade. Harry didn't have a doubt that the thought of the letter would panic Dean and force him to come.

* * *

As dusk approached on the evening of the twenty-eighth, Harry prepared for the short walk into Hogsmeade. He had told Ginny, in no uncertain terms, should she show up at the pub. 

"But, Harry, what if -"

"No 'what ifs'," Harry admonished, cleaning his glasses on the hem of his robes. "Not only is it for everyone's safety, but ultimately for the success of the plan. Please, love, I'm begging you, stay here safe and warm and waiting with open arms for my return."

Ginny sighed loudly and snaked her hands through her deliciously red hair - an act Harry longed to do after ending this awful month of deceit, schemes, and discovery. Ginny paced the marble floor of the entrance hall, as Harry stood idly by, just looking at her.

"Harry, I don't like this. Please reconsider?" she pleaded, rushing toward him and grasping his hands, interlacing their fingers.

"No," he said strongly, his eyes burrowing into her gaze. "You deserve to have your name cleared and I'm about to go do it. I know what it's like to have the press hounding me every day of my life. I don't want that for you; we'd never be left alone. The _Daily Prophet_ will be forced to retract their statements, and we'll find out the truth behind what Dean's been up to."

"I don't care!" Ginny hissed, letting go of Harry's hands and cradling his face instead. "You believe me and that's enough. I'm happy, the happiest I've ever been; let's not worry about the _Prophet._

Harry silenced her protest with a soft, warm kiss pressed to her lips. He deepened it very slowly, letting his tongue caress its way inside her mouth, tasting her sweet breath.

Ginny thought for a faint moment that she had actually won: that Harry would take off his cloak and stay there; that he would go upstairs right that instant and make love to her as two people who found each other again should be doing, not plotting revenge. Her intense hopes were quickly dashed.

"I have to go," Harry whispered against her lips as the antique hall-clock chimed Westminster Bells on the half hour. He was intentionally thirty minutes late.

"Harry, no, love, stay here with me," Ginny pleaded worriedly, smoothing her hands over the contour of his clean-shaven face.

Harry held out his hand expectantly and waited for something. Defeated, Ginny reached inside her pocket and produced the engagement ring given to her by Dean. She pressed the band of gold into Harry's open hand.

Harry had to admit he had a strange curiosity about the ring. He held it between his fingers and looked at it. He was pleased but not surprised to see that the ring was smaller and less brilliant than the one he'd bought Ginny, even though Dean's was a magical gem.

The thought that Dean seemingly diminished Ginny's worth angered him almost as much as the ring's presence at Rose-Tree. Harry was pleased that Ginny didn't apologize when she handed him the ring. He was convinced that she'd done nothing wrong; she'd been manipulated somehow, he reckoned. She seemed nervous and embarrassed, but she didn't excuse her behaviour. He pocketed it quickly, knowing he would only see it one more time.

Harry captured her lips once more and broke the kiss with reluctant words: "I have to go."

Harry stepped out onto the porch at Rose-Tree and took a deep breath. His stomach was churning with apprehension, his heart was thundering in his chest, and his hands trembled uncontrollably. He knew Ginny was probably standing in the window, peeking out between the curtains, monitoring him, and watching him go. He patted the front of his cloak, ensuring his wand was safely tucked in place, and pulled the cloak tighter around his body as the wind picked up and ruffled his hair. Afraid to turn around and wave goodbye, Harry stepped off the porch and slowly began his walk to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry was in no hurry to arrive at the pub; if fate was on his side, his tardiness would have given Dean the opportunity to have a few drinks while waiting for 'Healer Borton' to arrive. He had no doubt that Dean would be there - waiting.

The streets were empty and quiet, and the tall, wrought iron lampposts illuminated the village streets ominously. Harry winced at the absinthe green sign from the window at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and the thought of Snape insulting Ginny refuelled the anger that had been pent up inside him. He was glad Fred and George had agreed to help him make Snape suffer. He was about to gain vengeance for Ginny and for his parents that he had longed for.

The mottled glimmer emanating from the grimy windows of the Three Broomsticks came into view as the dying leaves rustled on the trees overhead and the wind blew the fallen foliage into a whirlwind, sweeping past him down the street.

Cautiously, Harry peered around the framework of the window and in through the glass to observe the patrons of the pub. Sundays were not known to be busy nights at the tavern, and Harry was glad this Sunday was no exception.

There were a few individuals scattered throughout the dimly lit bar, mainly occupying the barstools at the counter or the tables near the door. Two patrons sat together in one of the booths at the very rear of the room, and one man sat alone with his back to the door, hunched over an elevated, round table. It was Dean Thomas.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped out from the recesses of the building and pushed open the door of the Three Broomsticks. No one looked up when Harry entered the pub and slowly approached the counter.

"I'll take a pumpkin juice, please," he stated, taking a few silver sickles from his pocket. He took his drink from Madame Rosmerta, meandered through the empty tables dotting the room, and approached Dean's table, carefully avoided something stringy on the floor, and took the empty seat.

"Oh, if it isn't Saint Potter," Dean slurred. "The boy who lived - and then died - and lived again," he laughed lazily and sloshed some of his drink down the front of his robes. "Are you sure you aren't an unregistered phoenix Animagus, Potter?"

Harry said nothing, but took a sip of his drink, noticing the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey in front of Dean.

"Run along, Potter; we've got nothing to say to one another, and I'm meeting someone."

Harry raised an eyebrow interestedly and locked eyes with the man in front of him. "Josh Borton, perhaps?" he asked, taking another drink of juice.

"How do you - wait, did you sign that letter?" Dean was squinting and a grimace was pasted on his face as he struggled to string together his thoughts. He was suddenly silent and that silence spoke volumes.

"So, how is it that you and Josh Borton became friends?" Harry inquired. "I'm sure it's a fascinating story."

Dean realized he'd said too much already and pounded the remains of his drink and slammed the glass down on the table. "It's none of your business," he growled.

"It _is_ my business if you've hurt Ginny in any way and -"

"So, Ginny came crawling back, eh? I knew the two of you couldn't stay apart. She giving you all the benefits of a relationship, Potter? She's quite capable in that department."

Harry was furious. He slammed his own glass down on the bar and rose from his barstool, hovering over Dean. "Watch your mouth, Thomas!"

Patrons of the Three Broomsticks weren't even trying to look disinterested in the ensuing argument. They stared openly, while Madame Rosmerta watched in fear.

Harry gazed around, noting to keep his volume down and his temper in check. "Ginny told me all about your _relationship_, if that's what you'd call it," Harry declared, recalling Ginny's deal with Dean in order to keep true to her promise to be Harry's 'one and only'. "She was faithful to me."

"C'mon, Potter; don't be thick. Hasn't she lied to you enough so that you can tell when she's spinning another yarn? Once a cheater, always a cheater."

Harry shook his head and dug into the pocket of his jeans, retrieving the gold engagement ring. "This is over," he spat, tossing the ring on the table.

The ring clunked onto the table and spun on its edge in tiny circles, before falling over and coming to rest next to Dean's empty glass. Dean picked up the ring and gazed at the diamond in the centre.

"Good. I only got your sloppy seconds, anyway. I didn't wait around for Ginny. It was her idea to remain faithful to you, not mine. I had other girls to keep company with. Ginny came up with that stupid arrangement. Since she wasn't going to put out, I found others who did," he laughed hollowly, looking down at the ring in his fingers. "The ring wasn't even meant for Ginny," he admitted.

"What are you on about?"

"Merlin's spleen, you're thick. I was going to marry someone else, but I changed my mind."

Harry was right; Dean had been cheap and had recycled the ring. "So, why did you go after Ginny then? Why couldn't you leave her alone?"

"Because I wanted her!" Dean hollered loudly, rounding on Harry. "You took what was mine! She was mine, first, back at Hogwarts! You stole her from me!"

"I didn't take anything that I wasn't given. She's not an inanimate object to take as you please," Harry answered, glaring back at him and hoping he'd sit down. "You're mad," he muttered under his breath as he began fingering the red yarn around his wrist, hoping to calm himself down.

"Do you know what it's like - living in your shadows, Potter? Living up to the reputation and image of the Great Harry Potter? I couldn't stand it anymore! I couldn't stand the hero worship, the saga of your life, or the preferential treatment. And you, moping around as you always did, garnishing sympathy from everyone. At school, all Ginny ever talked about was you; at St. Mungo's, when we became reacquainted, all she ever talked about was you! I couldn't stand it anymore, and I wanted it to stop. I was sick of her whinging and crying and her need of constant reassurance that you'd live. Even half-dead, you were still the centre of attention."

Harry was perplexed; though Dean was talking freely due the drinks, he still wasn't making the connection. "So you wanted to hurt Ginny?"

"No!" Dean howled. "I wanted to hurt you. I wanted everything you had: friends, respect, fame, wealth, and Ginny!"

Harry had to stop and think a moment; his knee-jerk reaction was to deny it all, but it was true, he had all those things.

"Ginny was just a dupe, a pawn to get what I wanted. I would win and you'd die of a broken heart."

Harry's temper was flaring again. "Why involve Ginny? Why involve Borton?"

"When I met up with Ginny again, I didn't care if you lived, died, or splinched yourself between London and India. I just wanted the upper hand. Borton was in a position to suggest to Ginny and to you, subconsciously, that you'd never get well and that your case was hopeless. If he could be persuaded to do that, I hoped she would just give up on you and you would sense this. I had almost isolated Ginny from the Weasleys, and I thought I could keep Ginny away from you long enough for you to lose your will to survive."

Harry was completely astounded and sunk back down onto the barstool, resting his elbow against the table, propping himself up. "So, you paid Borton to do it?"

Dean sighed affirmatively, uncorked the bottle, and poured another Firewhiskey.

"Were you stalking Ginny? Following her around? What were you doing at St. Mungo's that day, anyway?"

"That's none of your business, Potter," Dean snapped, turning away from Harry's confused gaze.

Harry realised he'd hit on _something_, what, he didn't know. "That's where you're wrong. If it concerns Ginny's or my health, it **is** my business." Harry glanced over his shoulder and looked around the pub. "You know," he whispered, leaning in closer to Dean, "if you don't tell me the truth, I have ways of finding out for myself without anyone knowing."

Dean's half-lidded eyes widened fearfully, thinking back on all the rumours about Harry's abilities at what Muggles called mind reading.

"Besides, I've got friends in high places, and your friend Borton was only too eager to give up information in an effort to save his own skin."

"I was there visiting a friend," Dean mumbled, shakily reaching out for his glass.

"In the Birthing Ward?" Harry asked suspiciously, wondering whom Dean knew who'd had a baby. In their circle of friends only Ron and Hermione had children.

Dean froze.

"Who were you there to see?"

"A friend!" Dean replied, through gritted teeth.

Harry reached into his robes, threatening to retrieve his wand. "_Friends_ have names."

Dean shook his head and looked down at the tabletop. "Her name is Mallory Huntington," he replied begrudgingly.

Harry was not about to stop now; he was finally getting somewhere. "Who was she?" he inquired.

"She's of no interest to you," Dean replied, still not looking up at Harry's face.

"Well, if I know her name, all I'd have to do is give it to Tonks or Shacklebolt or _Ron_."

Dean knew Ron was always protective of Ginny and like Potter, would do just about anything to shelter her.

"She's my ex-girlfriend!" Dean roared, angry at being manipulated.

The words swirled inside Harry's head. _Ex-girlfriend... St. Mungo's... Birthing Ward..._ He gasped audibly as Dean continued scowling. "It was your baby, wasn't it?"

Dean nodded once while he chewed on the inside of his lip.

"You have a child?"

"Guess so. I haven't seen him since the day he was born."

Harry was breathing heavily; it felt as though his stomach was located at the back of his throat. He had been angry before, but he was positively furious now.

"You abandoned your own son?" he asked incredulously. "You abandoned your family?"

"They're not my _family_," Dean answered, raising his glass in a shaking hand to his mouth.

"How could you say that? He's your son! Your flesh and blood," Harry charged hysterically. "A family is the only thing I've ever wanted! I'd happily give up all my money and my place in Wizarding History for a family of my own," he paused, thinking. "The ring was for her, wasn't it? You were going to marry Mallory, but changed your plan when she got pregnant. Did you just leave her, or did you bribe her, too?"

"Nope," Dean answered unconcernedly. "She doesn't even remember me."

"Doesn't remember you?" Harry wondered aloud, pushing his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose. "What do you -"

Dean's mouth twisted into a sly grin, before he threw back his head and laughed.

"Did you _Obliviate_ her?" Harry hissed, leaning toward Dean.

"Had to."

"Why?" Harry demanded, rising and towering over Dean once again.

Dean only shrugged. "Didn't want them."

"They're your family, damn it, not something dispose of in the rubbish bin. A family is all I ever wanted, and you just made yours forget you."

With those words, a horrendous thought struck Harry. "Did you ever modify Ginny's memory?" he asked fearfully.

Dean simpered. "No, Potter. I didn't have to; she's so naive, she'll believe anything. She innocently went along with my plan, like a lamb being led to the slaughter."

Harry was seeing red; he was angrier than he'd ever been. Moreover, he was bound to trounce upon Dean and wipe the smug smile off his face. "Ha, you think you're so smart, but Ginny had you fooled. She wasn't picking up extra shifts at St. Mungo's; she was with me."

Dean only shrugged. "True, I thought I had her under control, playing Mr. Nice Guy, supporting her, visiting you, but no matter. That day she came home from St. Mungo's, that was the best acting I'd ever performed. I pretended to be thrilled and eager to see you; I'm sure it scared the hell out of her. I only wanted to see you to continue to keep tabs on you and see you for myself. I wondered if you were weak or strong, how you reacted to Ginny, if you'd regained your memory, or if you had any inclination that I was up to something. I knew it was all over the night of the Christening; that's why I decided to get tanked. It wasn't going my way anymore, so I decided to sit back and watch the inevitable catastrophe ensue. You just woke up a bit too early. I almost had her fully isolated from her family; then, we would have married anyhow. I figured even if you awoke one day, Ginny would have been legally mine, and I knew she would never go to you if we were married and had children."

"Wrong again. Ginny told me herself that she never would have married you," Harry retorted triumphantly.

"Then I just would've _Obliviated_ her after I ostracised her from her family. It doesn't matter now; I've ruined her reputation in the _Daily Prophet_, and she isn't good enough for anyone but Pious Potter. You won, Harry; you got everything I ever wanted. You were even famous lying half dead in St. Mungo's."

"Whose fault was it that I was robbed of time? I never asked to be the saviour of the Wizarding World. It sure as hell wasn't my choice to kill Voldemort, to be famous after the slaying of my parents, to live with cruel Muggles, and to bear the pressure of the lives of hundreds and thousands on my shoulders. No, I did **not** choose that. Voldemort did. I gladly would have stepped down from my pedestal. Don't worry; I'll see that you're punished."

Dean clucked his tongue and looked around the bar as he chided. "Poor Potter. Pious, pious Potter. I hope this makes you feel better, hearing all this. I only see one problem."

"What's that?"

"No one will ever believe you. You've got a room full of drunks as witnesses."

"Nah, actually I've got two perfectly sober witnesses," Harry answered.

Ron and Luna arose from their seats in the booth at the back of the pub. Ron was wearing his Auror's uniform and was winding the string on a Ministry Issue Extendable Ear that had been patented by Fred and George especially for Magical Law Enforcement. Ron's badge shone brightly upon his chest. Luna wore a tweed cloak with a 'Press' badge pinned to a tweed fedora hat on her head. In her hand were a quill and a scroll.

As Ron approached, he looked nearly as angry as Harry felt. He tucked the Extendable Ear into one of the many pockets inside his robes. "Dean Thomas, you're under arrest for the illegal and unauthorized use of a Memory Charm against one Mallory Huntington and for the defamation of character, against my sister, Ginny Weasley."

Dean was flabbergasted and drunk. It seemed to take forever for the words to sink in. "What?"

"You-are-under-arrest," Ron stated clearly. "Your wand, please?" He pulled a long canister from within his robes and trained his wand on Dean.

"You son of a -" Dean began in disbelief, looking over at Harry.

"I wouldn't finish that statement, if I were you," Ron threatened, thrusting his wand at Dean. "I don't think Harry will take kindly to that insult against his mother. **Wand, please**," Ron insisted, more forcefully than before. "You will be held over for trial as soon as the entire Wizengamot can be assembled."

Dean rattled off a slew of profanity as he produced his wand, and Ron inserted it into the metal container. He sealed it and replaced it back inside his robes.

As Ron satisfactorily secured Dean's hands with a Binding Charm, Harry nervously turned to Luna. "Please tell me you got the entire confession."

"Sure did, Harry," she answered in an ethereal voice as she unrolled the parchment. "I'll run the story on the front page of _The Quibbler_. Of course, that means I'll have to push the most recent sighting of the allegedly dead rock star Elvin Priestly to page two. That will upset a few of his fans."

"Elvin Priestly? Didn't he die in the 1970's?" Harry asked incredulously.

"_Some_ people think so," Luna replied with cheek.

Harry was exhausted. He thanked Ron and Luna for their assistance and stepped out of the Three Broomsticks into the fresh air. Again, he had chosen not to Apparate home. He needed to clear his head before he broke the news to Ginny.

* * *

Ginny had reacted far differently than Harry anticipated. She was absolutely terrified. As soon as Harry mentioned the Memory Modification, Ginny burst into tears. She drew her knees up and hugged them tight to her chest. 

"Harry!" she sobbed, rocking back and forth. "I thought he was good and nice. I thought he cared. I-I just wanted to believe it so badly that I didn't see the truth. I needed someone so badly, I didn't even care if he was a common criminal! What kind of person am I? I am naive and stupid."

Harry's heart sank. He'd expected her to be angry, hurt, or shocked, not scared and hurt. "Love, it's all right. The worst is over," Harry placated, crossing the floor of the drawing room to sit next to her.

"Harry," she gasped, her eyes going wide in fear. "What if he modified me?"

"Gin, he didn't," Harry dismissed her. "He just took horrible advantage of our love and our commitment to each other. He wanted us to be as miserable as he is."

"I just can't believe it," she whispered in reply, falling against his shoulder. "All the lies and manipulation. How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I see it?"

"Ginny, it's not your fault. He orchestrated everything, and if you would have fought back, then yes, he would have _Obliviated_ you."

Ginny thought back to the times where they'd had arguments, when she'd refused his advances, or when he'd been absent for days - working. If he modified her memory, she never would have known it, would she?

The Monday morning edition of _The Quibbler_ was their biggest selling issue ever. They had successfully duped the _Daily Prophet_ and implicated them regarding their slanderous articles against Ginny. What no one realized or anticipated were the revelations of the erroneous harm done to the reputations of dozens of others by the paper.

Luna had sent a photographer over to the Burrow to capture Ginny's picture, and she reported on the Weasleys' reaction to the retraction printed by the _Daily Prophet_ concerning her tainted reputation. Luna seemed quite relieved that Ginny had been cleared and pleased with the popularity of her own newspaper.

* * *

The Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was all abuzz as swooping owls delivered the morning edition. It was the biggest story of the year, and the _Daily Prophet_ ran a front-page article about the widow of Elvin Priestly. Harry smiled contentedly amid the whispers. He'd done it. 

Not only did Harry feel a sense of relief, but he felt as if he had a right to boast. He'd done the impossible! The week after Dean's arrest and Ginny's name being cleared, Harry strutted around Hogwarts, head and shoulders about the rest. He arrogantly recalled his planning skills and the events that had followed to anyone who wanted to hear it.

He felt strong and powerful, arrogant and proud, and smart and calculating in the wake of the initial stage of his revenge. While at breakfast, he received a congratulatory Owl from Fred and George, confirming that they were ready to complete Phase Two of the Vengeance and that Harry could drop off his invisibility cloak Friday morning at the Hogsmeade shop. Across the Hall, he caught Snape's glare and his mind began to shift tactics.

Harry was ready to see the ultimate humiliation of Severus Snape in front of the entire school, punished for the cruel, demeaning, angry, self-centred, and hate-filled manner of his ways.

Since Harry's triumph over the _Prophet_ and Dean, Snape seemed to hold even more contempt for him, shooting Harry dirty looks during meals, scowling at him in the corridors, and watching Gryffindor Quidditch practices with jealousy, anger, and contempt.

Thursday night, Harry sat alone in his study when he heard the familiar sound of Ginny Apparating in the hall at Rose Tree.

"In here!" he called, leaning forward, looking out from where he sat at his desk.

Ginny yawned, reaching up to lazily cover her mouth before wrapping her arms loosely around her body. She was wearing her aqua green scrubs. Her eyes were drooping and red-rimmed, and her hair was stringy and dishevelled.

"Love, what's wrong?" Harry asked, rising to meet her, realizing he hadn't seen or spoken directly to her since the Sunday night before.

"Harry," she whispered, slowly rubbing her arms.

"What is it; what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," she admitted, "I haven't slept in days."

"Ginny, why?" Harry asked, pulling her into the safety of his arms. He felt a swell of guilt rise inside him. She had not taken news of Dean's shady dealings well; he should have been more sensitive to that and checked on her.

"I haven't been able to think of anything since Sunday except Dean modifying my memory," she confessed.

Harry felt the hot tears singe his skin as Ginny buried her face into his chest. "Oh, Ginny, honey, I really don't think he did it. He was drinking and offering quite a lot of information."

"Harry!" Ginny cried, grabbing his collar. "He's a liar, and I fell for everything. I wouldn't remember it if he did modify me!"

Harry could feel her chest heaving raggedly against his own. "Do you think they'll give him a dose of Veritaserum?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Probably not; Luna has a written transcript of the confession, and Ron recorded it on the Ministry's Extendable Ear. Truthfully, I don't know," he answered, smoothing her hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Ginny pulled away and looked up into Harry's eyes. "Then I want you to use _Legilimency_ and look into my mind."

"Gin -" Harry protested, but when he looked into her eyes, wide with fear, he knew he couldn't refuse.

"Harry, please? I need to know," she pleaded, reaching out to him, once again.

"All right," Harry relented. "Just clear your mind, OK?" He guided her across the room and positioned her to face him He retreated several steps back and took a deep breath as he focused his thoughts. "_Legilimens._"

Harry's mind sprang into action, searching the depths and corners of Ginny's mind, looking for repressed or forgotten memories as evidence of her having been _Obliviated_. He pierced her psyche and investigated her deeply.

He found nothing, but it did not quench the anger still present inside him. He was searching the mind of his girlfriend to ensure she had not been modified somehow. It was a horrible situation to be in. How long would Ginny suffer from residual effects of Dean?

Harry departed from her mind and watched Ginny stagger back toward the chair behind her. "See anything?" she whispered, sweeping her hair from her face. "Tell me the truth; I need to know."

Harry shook his head. "No, love, it's OK." With the flick of his wand, he extinguished all the lights in the study and hesitantly crossed the darkened room. "C'mon," he whispered, reaching blindly for her hand. Her helped her to her feet and led her out into the hall.

In the light of the hall, Harry looked over his shoulder and jerked his head back. "C'mon," he urged, reaching behind him.

Ginny yawned and put her hands on Harry's shoulders, pushing herself up onto his back. Harry hooked his hands behind her knees, supporting her legs, as Ginny looped her arms around Harry's neck, and began ascending the stairs. She rested her chin on Harry's shoulder and felt herself relax against his body. "Thank you."

"Don't worry," Harry replied as he rounded the stairs and entered his bedroom. He set Ginny on the bed and began to remove her shoes and socks. "Tomorrow, I want you to spend all day snuggled up here in this bed. No excuses. I want to be at work tomorrow, thinking of you laying in this bed, drinking mulled cider and reading, or listening to the Wireless. Just sleep and rest." He smiled and tossed her shoes and socks into a pile on the floor and tickled the bottom of her foot, feeling her toes curl as she laughed.

"All right," she answered, flopping back on the bed.

Harry retrieved a nightdress of Ginny's that she had finally agreed to leave there and found a pair of his own pyjamas. "The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match is this Saturday. Fred and George are coming," he said innocently. "Why don't you come, too. I'd like that."

"OK," Ginny yawned, pulling her shirt over her head and shimmying out of her scrub pants. She took the nightgown from Harry's outstretched hand and pulled it over her head.

Harry changed into his own nightclothes and pulled back the covers of the grand Edwardian bed. Ginny scrambled up from the foot of the bed and climbed under the covers, turning her back to Harry. He put out the lights and crawled in bed next to her. "I'm still scared," she whispered.

"It's all right; I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you ever again." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, spooning behind her. "Sleep."

* * *

The following morning Harry left Ginny sitting up in bed propped up by pillows, eating some porridge, and drinking some tea. As he prepared to leave, he turned on the Wireless so Ginny could hear the morning news. 

"I've got to go, love," Harry replied, reluctantly leaning over the bed to press a brief kiss to her forehead. "Rest up, OK?"

Ginny smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I will, thank you."

Harry stepped into the walk-in closet, pulled open one of the drawers in the largest bureau, and retrieved the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father.

"What do you need that for?" Ginny wondered aloud, watching him tuck the garment under his arm.

"Your brothers want to borrow it," he began, eager to change the subject. "I'll Owl you at lunch. I love you."

Without so much as a backward glance, Harry hurried down the stairs and grabbed his satchel hanging on the newel post. He stuffed the cloak into the bag and slung it over one shoulder. He Apparated from Rose-Tree to the alley behind Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, where Fred and George were already waiting for him.

"Cheerio, Harry," Fred greeted as Harry appeared in the alley.

"Top o' the morning, Potter," George chimed in.

"Morning, blokes," Harry replied, shaking hands with the twins.

"Ready for a spot of mischief, Harry?" they asked in unison, each leaning against the buildings on opposite sides of the alley.

"I reckon so," Harry admitted, rummaging for the cloak in his bag.

"Excellent," George answered, tenting his fingers together in an ominous fashion.

Harry handed his cloak to Fred. "Be careful tomorrow, OK? I don't want to get caught."

"No problem, Harry. You're dealing with experts, remember? We'll meet you up in the stands to watch the match."

Harry nodded. "Sure. Good luck, guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Toodle-oo," the twins replied with wiggling fingers.

Harry shook his head and Apparated to Hogwarts' gates and hurried up to the Castle.

Most of the students were now suffering from full-blown Quidditch hysteria. Students from all houses were showing their support for one team or the other, and there was a general excitement due to the beginning of the season. Slytherin, having won the cup last year, were exhibiting insufferable bragging rights.

True to his word, Harry Owled Ginny at lunchtime, expressing his hopes that she felt better and telling her not to hesitate in asking Dobby for anything she might want or need.

When Harry received an Owl late in the afternoon, he hoped it would be return post from Ginny, but instead found a summons from the Headmistress.

At precisely 5:00, per the letter's request, Harry gave the password (Catnip) to the stone gargoyle and ascended the spiralled staircase to McGonagall's office. He attempted to knock on the door, but McGonagall's voice rang out before his knuckles even made contact with the door.

"Come in!"

Harry swallowed and pushed open the door. "G-Good afternoon, Headmistress. You wanted to see me?"

"Hello, Harry; have a seat," McGonagall responded curtly as she rose from the chair behind her desk and gestured to the leather wing-backed chairs ahead of her.

Harry nervously took one of the offered seats, wondering why on earth the Headmistress might want to see him. _Could she possibly know about my plans for tomorrow?_

"Harry," she began hesitantly, not resuming her seat, opting instead to pace the floor of her study. "I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am for all you've done this fall. You've reconciled with Miss Weasley, you've cleared her name in the _Daily Prophet_, and cleared the waters pertaining to your separation in the first place. Incidentally, I'm most disappointed with Mr. Thomas; I wouldn't have thought a Gryffindor could behave so badly with so little remorse. He'll go before the Wizengamot next Monday; I think the court will be lenient in sentencing, but I could be wrong. Regardless, you selflessly got to the bottom of the situation, not for yourself, but because of your love for Ginny ñ for the sake of her reputation."

Harry swallowed again, with more difficulty this time. In all his bragging and self-conceit during the past week, he had almost forgot he'd done it all in the name of love, not glory.

"Furthermore," McGonagall continued, "after the way Severus has treated you, your parents, Lupin, and Sirius over the years (granted none of you were innocent, either), you, Harry, have managed to bury the hatchet; you've let bygones be bygones and stopped the childish retribution. I dare say your parents and Sirius would be proud of you on all accounts; I already know Remus is proud that you've grown up to be the honourable, successful, brave, caring, and good man that we've always known you would be." She paused only for a moment to gaze across the study at the portrait of Dumbledore, snoozing and snoring in the frame of his picture. For a brief instant, Harry swore he saw the old man peek out of one eye and then shut it immediately. "And on behalf of the school," McGonagall continued, "Professor Dumbledore, who always spoke so highly of you and cared deeply for you, and myself, we're all proud of you, too."

Harry sat, looking down at the floor. He was truly ashamed and embarrassed for his recent antagonistic behaviour. What would his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Ginny say if they knew what his vindictive mind had concocted? They certainly would not be proud of him then.

"Erm, thank you, Headmistress," Harry answered shamefully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Harry, don't be so modest," McGonagall chided. "I expect I'll see you at the match tomorrow? Professor Snape has insisted on releasing the Quaffle himself. Braggart. Oh, I do hope your pointers have helped Gryffindor. Of course, I'm not really supposed to take sides, but I do like to see _my_ house win," she said with a sly smile.

"Yes, I'll be at the match," Harry answered, thinking of Snape standing in the centre of the field, awaiting his impending fate.

"Wonderful. I had best get down to dinner. I meant what I said, Harry. You've done so well."

* * *

Riddled with guilt, Harry stopped at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after leaving Hogwarts at the end of the day, set on telling Fred and George that the prank was off, but the shop was closed for the evening. "Damn," Harry cursed before Apparating home. 

After greeting Ginny, Harry made to send Hedwig to Fred and George, but Ginny announced she'd sent Hedwig off to her mother, letting her know she was feeling much better.

Harry cursed inwardly, not angry with Ginny, but angry with himself for devising his asinine plan to begin with. The guilt was beginning to eat at him, causing him to already regret the next day. It wasn't right to humiliate Snape; he needed to stand up and be the better man. Snape was a miserable man, and all the embarrassment in the world would not change him. As the pain from his throbbing headache and the churning stomach gnawed at him, Harry decided he needed to find Fred and George.

After Flooing Mrs Weasley, Harry discovered that the twins, Angelina, and Katie were eating dinner with some of Katie's friends in Northern Italy. Mrs Weasley didn't know the name of Katie's friends, or the city they were in, but she stated they were gone for the evening.

Harry was furious with himself and tried desperately not to let it show. He didn't want to alarm Ginny, now that she was feeling better. He would just find Fred and George in the morning, before the match.

Ginny's intuition told her that something was wrong, even though Harry denied it time and time again. It was she who comforted him as he slept fitfully, tossing and turning miserably all night long. She lay quietly next to him with her arm wrapped protectively around him and fingered at the red yarn bracelet tied around his wrist. She couldn't help but smile, recalling that a silly string had brought them back together.

Ginny thought Harry finally seemed to be sleeping contentedly near morning and she let him oversleep just a bit. Sleeping in had forced Harry to hurry as he prepared to leave; he pulled his red and gold Weasley jumper over his head, stepped into his jeans, and quickly tied his trainers. He grabbed his Omnioculars and Apparated to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes before the Quidditch match. There he found two young women minding the shop who told him that Fred and George had already left for Hogwarts.

Cursing the entire way, Harry made his way up to the Castle doors hoping to head Fred and George off at the kitchens, before they dropped the potion into Snape's breakfast.

As he burst through the doors of the Castle, McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, and Severus Snape seemed to be anticipating him.

"Harry, we've been waiting for you."

"Yes, Headmistress?" Harry answered, his heart leaping up to his throat. _Did they know?_

"Are you _ever_ on time, Potter?" Snape hissed, folding his arms across his chest impatiently.

"What?"

"Severus, honestly. Potter didn't even know about this," McGonagall chimed in.

Harry stammered, "W-what's going on?"

"Um, Harry, McGonagall though it might be nice if I joined P-professor Snape on the Pitch this morning, and I wanted you to come with me," Neville admitted, eyeing Professor Snape warily, inching ever closer to the Headmistress.

"Yes, as if Potter doesn't have enough delusions of grandeur on the Quidditch Pitch," Snape mumbled under his breath.

Harry was trying very hard to ignore Snape as he turned to Neville. "Oh, Neville, I'd like to, but you know Ginny's coming up today." Harry did not want to be standing next to Snape when and if this prank blew up in his face.

Neville looked utterly disappointed and positively fearful of standing alone with Snape. His eyes were pleading.

Harry sighed. "Oh, all right," he relented, hoping by some grace that Fred and George didn't not make it into the kitchens or that Snape didn't eat breakfast today.

As McGonagall led the way down to the stadium, Harry could see the teams flying around and taking a final few laps, trying a few last manoeuvres to show off for the opposition. He walked beside Snape, trying to determine if he looked a bit peaked or even more ugly than normal. To his relief, Snape didn't look any different than _normal_. No, in fact he looked especially smug.

The small group walked the steep, gravelly path down to the Pitch, and Harry was sure no one had the same thoughts swimming around in their head as he did. His eyes darted around for any sign of Fred, George, or even Ginny, in hopes of trying to stop what could happen, but he didn't see any of them.

He waited nervously in front of the faculty stands with McGonagall, Neville, and Snape. The stands were nearly full of eager students carrying flags and cheering loudly. Harry realized he was wearing his Omnioculars around his neck and quickly put them to his eyes as he scanned the crowd. Just as the whistle blew, signalling the end of the warm up period, Harry spotted Ginny in the uppermost level of the stands. She was smiling and waving down at him. There were several open seats next to her and Harry found himself hoping that the empty seats were a sign that Fred and George hadn't arrived on time... but then... his heart sank.

Fred and George were scrambling up the stairs between the bleacher seats.

"Harry, it's time," McGonagall declared, startling Harry and causing him to drop his Omnioculars. She grabbed the sleeve of his jumper and jerked him forward, away from the relative safety and shade of the stands toward the centre of the Pitch.

It was a sunny but blustery day, and ahead of him, he watched Snape's cloak billowing in the breeze like low clouds on the horizon. Harry's heart was beating rapidly and pounding loudly in his ears. The wind gusts were strong enough to take his breath away.

The two teams strode out to meet them in the middle of the field, led by Ryer Lamplighter, the Quidditch referee. The trunk of supplies was already lying on the thick grass. The two captains reached out to each other hesitantly and shook hands. Ms. Lamplighter greeted the faculty and kicked open the trunk. "Mount your brooms."

Everywhere around Harry, brooms lifted into the air, waiting for match to begin. The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch were released as Ms. Lamplighter gave Snape the Quaffle.

For a moment, Harry thought possibly that everything would be OK, but then _it_ happened.

Snape gave a slight twitch and his shoulder spasmed, causing those around him to stare. Snape's billowing robes morphed and transformed into something new. Fred and George's potion had worked. The creation they devised had been intended as a Halloween costume: a potion that could be drunk and with an hour of ingestion the drinker's clothing would be transformed into the respective desired costume that was bought. Hippogriffs, dragons, unicorns, fairies, werewolves, and just about anything else you could imagine. The effects of the potion were temporary, lasting only a few hours, long enough for children to Trick-or-Treat.

In the swirl of colour and fabric, Snape's costume was revealed. It was not a fancy Hippogriff costume; it was something much more risquÈ.

Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch dressed like a common tart. He was clad in a black mini-skirt, a bustier, and stiletto heels. His pale, skinny legs were clad in black fishnet stockings. Cherry red lipstick and audacious makeup completed the look.

As Snape dropped his head to gaze down at his new attire, his gaunt, vampire-like face reddened, and a disgusted sneer appeared there. Horrified, he wheeled around and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Potter!" he screamed as hundreds of students began howling and shrieking with laughter. "Explain yourself!"

Snape's voice startled the stunned look off McGonagall's face as she tried to compose herself. "Severus, get ahold of yourself. Harry's done nothing. You yourself have been with him since he arrived at Hogwarts this morning. How could he have done anything?"

Snape was still livid. The constant laughter, the wide-eyed stares and the sheer embarrassment of the situation were more than he could bear. "I don't know how he did it, but he did it!"

"Hold your tongue, Professor," McGonagall advised as she cast several spells, none of which ended Snape's humiliation.

Harry just gaped, red faced and filled with guilt and remorse, as Snape wobbled off the field in utter mortification. Harry looked up into the stands to see Fred and George doubled over in laughter and Ginny shielding her eyes.

Ginny had been right all along. Revenge hadn't gained him anything. Ginny was still his girlfriend, she was still the same person inside, and she didn't love him any more or less for doing it. Ginny hadn't needed clearance from the _Daily Prophet_, **_Harry_** had. He needed to know he could succeed at his plans and win. Dean behaved criminally and was going to be punished accordingly, but it didn't change anything between Harry and Ginny. They were still in love, and Dean had been absent from their lives since their reunion, anyway. And Snape: Harry's retribution against him was purely spiteful, immature, and atrocious.

Ginny had told him that life was short and precious and he hadn't listened at the time, but he now knew she was right. He didn't want to waste any more time hurting anyone else, revenge was pointless and made him feel like a less worthy person for having done it.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** OK guys, here's the scoop. I have finished_my_ part of writing this story, my lack of updates have been Beta issues, and I appreciate all of your continued interest in the story. As I have mentioned before, the place to get updates regarding "Time Enough" would be my journal (see my Bio for a link,) or feel free to email me any time. I hope Chapters 20/21 will be edited soon. They'll post together as a double post, and will be the last two chapters of this story. Thanks for reading! 


	20. Full Circle

This chapter is dedicated toUS and Canadian UN Troops everywhere in the world. Thank you, Moses.

* * *

It had been six long weeks since the fiasco on the Quidditch Pitch and Harry still had his job. Eventually the match had gotten underway, but Harry had missed the entire thing. Harry and McGonagall had accompanied Severus Snape to the hospital wing, but Snape insisted that Madame Fenwick lock the ward and that only the Headmistress was allowed inside. 

Harry walked back toward the stadium alone, consumed with guilt. In the distance, coming up from the pitch, Harry could make out Ginny walking toward him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets like a naughty child and looked down at the ground.

"My brothers said they'll drop your cloak off with Dobby at Rose-Tree," she said when they met face to face.

Ginny would not say any harsh or condemning words; the look of disappointment on her face had been all the punishment Harry needed. She told him that she realized that Snape and the Potters had an interesting past, full of vengeful acts, and that she was not taking sides. It was wrong of Snape to insult Ginny or Harry's family, and it was wrong for Harry to strike back. Ginny seemed to be most upset that Harry had kept secrets from her. She told him that she felt isolated and rejected despite the fact that his original intentions were noble. She delicately told Harry she would not tolerate secrets anymore.

Harry had quickly agreed that he was finished reacting to Snape's idle threats and harsh words. Snape was a jealous and miserable man, and Harry's sheer ignorance was the worst punishment possible for someone like him.

Harry offered to admit he had given Snape the potion, but Ginny pointed out that it would do no good to do that because Snape would only retaliate further, Harry could lose his job and it would reflect badly on Hogwarts if it were known the Professors played these silly games. Ginny thought that living with the guilt that Harry would feel regarding the matter would be worse than receiving a one-time rebuking from McGonagall. Harry ultimately relented and vowed not to keep secrets anymore.

Therefore, six weeks after the Quidditch Match, school was out for Christmas break and Harry was looking forward to spending his first Christmas with Ginny in several years. He wanted to make things special, but not predictable. He knew that Dean hadproposed to Ginny at Christmastime, and Ginny probably had mixed feelings about the holiday. Harry was glad to have many extra gifts to buy this year: his godsons, his new House Elf family, and the ever-expanding Weasley family, too.

During the holiday season, Harry and Ginny had happily decorated Rose-Tree together. Holly, poinsettias, mistletoe, fairy lights, candles in the windowsills, and a large, full evergreen tree brightened the cottage. Harry and Ginny hiked up the mountain behind Rose-Tree and cut down their own tree (magically of course, so they could replace it after the holiday) and all the Christmas cheer got Harry thinking.

It was obvious to him what was truly important, and repeatedly, Ginny topped the list with the rest of her family. They were the only true family Harry had ever known, and he still thought they were uniquely perfect.

Each member of the family was an individual, but contributed to the whole. They each had their own strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes. In some cases, they shared similar traits; sometimes they could not be more different. All Harry knew is that he wanted what they all had and he decided that began with Ginny.

Before the final battle, they had made plans together. Harry was going to leave Hogwarts and begin his two years to become an Auror with Ron. Ginny would finish her last year at Hogwarts and was considering becoming a Healer. As soon as they settled themselves, they would get married.

It had seemed so simple then. Not to think of the war, or interference they might face. That was the innocence and naiveté of youth. It helped distract Harry from the fate he was so sure of, that he would die at Voldemort's hand.

Harry recalled visiting the Birthing Ward when he couldn't sleep at St. Mungo's. He had seen the tiny babies sleeping in their cribs and decided that was what he wanted: a family with Ginny. A family always started with two people; more or less depended on time and affection, but two always began it, no matter which way you looked at it. Days after his release from the hospital, he had bought Ginny's ring from a Muggle shop in London. Then, everything had fallen apart.

He had planned to ask Ginny to marry him the evening of the Christening, but instead he had thrownthe ring at her feet and left the Burrow furious and hurt. Harry had not seen Ginny much, but noticed that for a while she had worn the ring, but had abruptly stopped when Olivia Ollivander had entered the picture.

Harry promised himself that things would be different this time, and vowed to do things right. The first step would be the easiest, if it went well, or the most difficult if it didn't... Harry made plans to visit the Burrow.

* * *

Harry waited until there was an evening when Ginny would be working and Owled the Burrow, asking permission to visit. He was, of course, welcomed to visit anytime, and he planned his visit after dinner. 

Harry Apparated to the front porch of the Burrow with a bouquet of Biting Snapdragons and, what Muggles called, a _Magic 8 Ball_. He figured it wouldn't hurt to bring gifts when one were about to ask for someone's hand in marriage.

The knot in his stomach tightened when Harry rapped on the door, and waited for someone to answer. He never had to impress the Weasleys before, but now it was of the utmost importance.

Mrs Weasley opened the door, surprised to see Harry standing outside instead of just Apparating inside the house. "Harry, dear, what are you doing out there? Come in, come in," she replied, inviting him inside the house.

"Oh, er, Mrs Weasley, I just- it was polite," Harry answered nervously, stepping inside the warm and inviting house. "Er, these are for you." he declared, handing Mrs Weasley the pink snapdragons.

"Why, Harry, how sweet!" Molly beamed, taking the flowers and blushing profusely. "Thank you."

Demureness gone, Mrs Weasley turned and called over her shoulder in a loud, shrill voice, "Arthur! Harry's here!"

Mr Weasley peeked out from the kitchen and into the living room. "Evening, Harry," Arthur offered, extending a hand of friendship. "Why didn't you Appa- what on earth is that?"

Mr Weasley was studying the black object in Harry's hand. "Oh, it's a _Magic 8 Ball_; it's for you. I thought you might like it. You just ask it a 'yes' or 'no' question, turn it over, and it gives you an answer. Muggles love them," he answered, tossing the ball to Mr Weasley.

"Brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed, awestruck of the new gizmo in his hands.

Harry smiled nervously and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the carpet.

"So, what brings you here this evening, Harry? Ginny isn't here," Mrs Weasley professed, watching Harry blush.

"Oh, I, er know. I came to talk to you and Mr Weasley about _something_."

Mr Weasley's eyes widened with realization. "Oh," he replied. "Right, let's just have a seat then, eh, Harry?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes," Harry affirmed, correcting his grammar, waiting for the Weasleys to sit before he sat down. He noticed the Burrow was already decorated for the Holidays with tinsel, bows, and boughs of holly. A Christmas tree that was much too large for the small room stood in the corner.

"Semester end well?" Molly asked, levitating a tray of tea into the room.

"Oh, fine. I'm impressed, actually. They're better students than Ron and I used to be," Harry laughed absently, letting his mind wander for a moment, recalling the _old_ days.

"Well, they couldn't be any worse, could they?" Mrs Weasley joked, pouring three cups of tea.

"Not much," Harry admitted with a sly grin. "We had some good times, though."

"Indeed. What can we do for you this evening?" Molly inquired, passing Harry a cup of tea.

Harry gently took the cup of tea and looked down at the floor. "Well, it's about Ginny, actually," Harry began, grateful that Mrs Weasley was trying to make things easy for him. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

Mr Weasley asked, looking over the rim of his own cup of tea. "What might that be?"

Harry took a deep breath and felt himself colour warmly. "Well, I love Ginny more than I ever did. The way I love her has changed somehow."

"Changed?" Molly questioned.

"Well, uh-" Harry quickly took a gulp of his tea. He scalded his tongue, and forcing himself to swallow, his eyes began to water. "Gah! Well, it's um, just deepened, you know?"

"Deepened?" Mr Weasley asked sceptically, raising one eyebrow.

Harry was feeling rather foolish. Were the Weasleys just fooling him? Surely, they knew how he felt about Ginny. "Er, Sir, I guess in my youth, I wasn't sure how long 'forever' would last. It almost ended on June 20, 1998. I never knew what it was like to live for Ginny until I almost died for her. I thought I had been through the worst when I awoke from that coma all alone, in the middle of the night. I thought that was when _Happily Ever After_ would start, but I had been wrong again. If I had lost her while I was in the coma, I wouldn't have known it, but when I almost lost her to my ignorance, our immaturity, and our own pride, I felt every pang in my heart, every hitch of my breath, and every memory of my time with her singed my soul.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, I love your daughter, and I want nothing more than to make her happy for the rest of our lives,"he paused, gazing at their faces reflected in the warm light of the room. Neither of them looked angry. _That had to be a good sign._ In fact, Mrs Weasley was wiping some tears off with the ruffled edge of her apron.

"Last July, I went to a Muggle jewellery store and bought Ginny a ring. I lay awake nights in the hospital, thinking it all out. I didn't know anything about tradition; I just knew I wanted a family: what _you_ have together, what my own parents dreamed of. I didn't know why no one would discuss Ginny with me, nor why they all walked on eggshells until the night I threw that ring at her feet after the Christening."

Harry paused with another audible sigh and looked down at the floor. He roughed up his hair with his free hand and wondered if his father had ever been in this same situation. The thought gave him strength.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love Ginny, and she's the only one for me. That ring is upstairs on her dresser, and I want your permission to put it on her finger where it belongs."

"Sweet Merlin, Harry, I never thought you'd spit it out!" Molly cried, silencing herself as she looked over at Arthur.

Arthur removed his glasses, wiping them on his robes. "Ginny never had it easy. She was picked on while growing up, the same things were expected of her that we demanded from the boys, and she spent a lot of time alone. The last five years have been rough on Ginny, and her absence from our family hurt her and hurt us. She may be twenty-two years old, but she is naive, good hearted, and innocent. She may be an emancipated adult, but she's still my little girl. Molly and I have tried to raise her the best way we knew how and to instill the values in her that we hold dear. We couldn't provide all the materialthings we wanted for our children, but there was never a lack of love or guidance. I know you will never hurt for money, and I know you know there are more important things in this world besides Galleons. Not even three months ago, the two of you sat before us, asking for our patience and acceptance of your renewed relationship, and I was on your side then. Against my better judgement, I agreed to give the two of you the space and time you needed to restore your relationship to its former lustre. I didn't know if you would succeed or not, but I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. You quickly proved me wrong, and I could see just how much you cared for our daughter, just as I can see it now. The only thing I ask for is your fidelity, honesty, good treatment, and everlasting love for our only daughter. Can you promise that with sincerity?"

Harry's face finally warmed into a smile. "I swear it. Ginny will never want for my love, attention, admiration, appreciation, or anything else I have to offer."

Mr Weasley's jaw was set firmly as he inclined his head in his wife's direction. "Molly dear, what do you say?"

Mrs Weasley could only nod and cry.

"Well, in that case-" Arthur declared, rising from the chair across the room from Harry and, shaking up the _Magic 8 Ball_, he waited for its reply. "'Signs point to yes'. Welcome _officially_ to our family."

Harry let out a puff of nervous laughter and rose to meet the Wizard whom he hoped was his future Father-in-law. He shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "Thank you, sir."

"Arthur," Mr Weasley corrected Harry.

Harry blushed. "That will take a while."

"Oh, I prayed for this day!" Mrs Weasley wailed. "Despite my misgivings about the two of you _living_ together, it was only because I wanted you both to be sure you were together again for all the right reasons and not out of habit or a sense of obligation. I can see how much you love each other. You've been through so much and just manage to come out stronger with each challenge you face. Oh, I can still remember you as that little boy standing all alone at Platform 9 3/4. I just wanted to take you home and make you one of our own. To give you all the wonderful things in life you never had. From that day on, when Ginny ran along after the train, nothing was the same. And now it's official. You're finally going to be our son."

She dabbed her eyes with the apron again and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, my babies are getting married!"

"When are you planning on asking her, Harry? Christmas?" Arthur inquired, trying to comfort his wife and pull Harry from her talon-like grip.

"Ergh," Harry exclaimed, finally taking air into his lungs again when Molly released him. "No, I was thinking New Year's Eve. I'm sure her memories of Christmas proposals are a bit, um, _jaded_," Harry answered, obviously referencing Dean's botched proposal. "I think maybe she'll be expecting it at Christmas, so I'll give it to her on New Year's Eve."

"Hmm, good point, and hey, look! The _Magic 8 Ball_ agrees with me! 'Outlook good'," Arthur offered, shaking the sphere again.

"Well, I was thinking-" Harry began, before he was interrupted.

"We'll have to have a party!" Molly exclaimed as her eyes twinkled excitedly.

The only party Harry had been considering was a party for two on that bearskin rug that he'd received for a housewarming gift. Upon consideration, he reckonedthere would be time for that later, and Ginny would probably want to be with her family to (hopefully) celebrate the good news.

"Go upstairs and get that ring, Harry," Mr Weasley announced proudly, patting him firmly on the back.

"I can't thank you both enough for everything you've done for me. You've given me the best Christmas I could ever imagine. I promise I'll treat Ginny with respect and kindness and I'll make you both proud."

"We know, Harry," Mr Weasley answered as Molly continued to weep.

Harry stopped at the room on the third landing and pushed the door open. Ginny's blue bedroom was always a bit of a disaster, but Harry found it endearing and deeply personal. Scrubs littered the floor, along with skeins of yarn and balls of socks and piles of shoes. He couldn't wait for Ginny to move in with him full time.

On the corner of the dresser, under the mirror, sat a blue box with a loosely tied white ribbon. He reached out, took the box in his hands, and removed the diamond ring. He realized that he could not take the entire box, Ginny would notice it was missing and know something would ensue. An idea came to him, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bronze Knut and his wand. He quickly transfigured the Knut into a diamond ring and replaced it in the blue box. It wasn't nearly as brilliant and sparkly as the original ring, but he hoped it would fool Ginny for a few days. He slipped the platinum ring on his own pinkie finger, smiled boldly, and Disapparated from the bedroom.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, where are you going?" Ginny asked, seemingly for the one hundredth time as Harry helped her into her cloak. 

"Shopping. Told you already," he answered vaguely, purposefully withholding the information.

"But _where_?"

"Muggle London," he answered just as nonchalantly.

"But I don't _know_ Muggle London very well," Ginny whinged, stomping her foot.

"I know," Harry replied confidently, waggling his eyebrows. "That's why I'm Christmas shopping there, and don't bother trying to find me, either, because you'd never guess or locate where I'll be, so-" and he blew a loud raspberry.

"Not fair," Ginny pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Harry pull a jumper over his head.

Harry grinned, causing the corners of Ginny's mouth to turn up too. "You're pathetic, Gin, really pathetic."

"I can't help it!" Ginny defended herself. "I've snooped for Christmas presents every year since I was seven years old."

Harry laughed. "I can just see you too, unwrapping and re-wrapping presents and placing them back under the tree. Getting caught and putting your hands on your hips and stamping your feet-" he mimicked her pose, and paused for dramatic effect. "-just like your Mum."

Ginny's mouth opened in indignation and there was a soft 'oh' sound escaping her. "I see how you are, Potter," she teased, playfully pushing Harry away from her. "No, my mother used to tell me that I'd _ruin_ Christmas."

Harry smiled as the hall clock chimed three times. "C'mon Spoil Sport, we'd better go if we're going eat dinner at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, too."

* * *

Harry and Ginny Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, after making a quick trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The pub was still full from lunchtime of Holiday shoppers taking breaks for hot Butterbeers and croissant sandwiches. The perpetual layer of smoke loomed over the crowd and old toothless Tom waved his hello. 

"I'll see you back here at half six, all right?" Harry replied, taking Ginny by the shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Behave yourself," he added teasingly, as an afterthought. "Don't go _exploring_."

"Fine," Ginny huffed, nuzzling her cheek against Harry's. "Have fun."

"You too, love."

Harry disappeared through the Leaky Cauldron onto Charing Cross Road and set off on the streets of London. His first stop was an easy one, a gift he had promised Mr Weasley some time back.

Ron's gift had been thoroughly perplexing him. Ron was his best friend and had everything a man could want: a successful career, a talented wife who loved him, children and a home. He and Hermione were living an upper-middle class lifestyle and wanted for nothing. A sudden burst of inspiration had enlightened Harry when he passed a sign in a sporting goods store for the Football World Cup. Ron still followed the Chudley Cannons. They were already in the midst of a season, but surely, season tickets would be on sale for next year already. Harry would just Apparate over to the stadium tomorrow and buy them.

Harry's last stop was the jewellery store where he had bought Ginny's ring. He had decided to get Ginny's ring engraved and buy Hermione, Mrs Weasley, and Ginny's Christmas gifts there, too.

Harry walked the familiar path he had first travelled inJuly. Once again, he passed St. James Park and felt the solace that his father had once done this, too: bought a ring and proposed to someone he loved. He thanked his lucky stars he did not have the hassle of choosing a ring again. No, now he had to figure out what he should have engraved o thediamond ring that was tucked safely away in his pocket.

Harry paced the floor of the jewellery store, praying for inspiration. _How could Isum up everything a person means to me in just one sentence?_ Ginny's, Hermione's, and Mrs Wesley's identical Christmas presents sat atop the counter, perfectly wrapped, and the saleswoman smiled sympathetically at Harry, who paced. After he had worn a clear path in the floor, the synapses in his brain fired. There was a short, but powerful phrase to epitomize his and Ginny's relationship: _My one and only_.

* * *

An hour later, Harry exited the shop, having waited personally for the engraving to take place. He had the ring and a newly wrapped blue box back. It was later than he'd expected and he'd been due to meet Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron ten minutes before. He knew she would worry if he took the underground back to the Charing Cross stop- he would need to Apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

He walked a little way before ducking down the nearest alley. He warily looked around and finally stepped behind arubbish bin. He cast a glance over his shoulder before removing his wand from his shirt pocket underneath his jumper. Two crows cawed, startling him, but Harry successfully Disapparated.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was half-empty by 6:30, and some of the smog had lifted. Ginny was waiting patiently at a small table near the fireplace when Harry appeared in the middle of the room. 

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, jumping up from her chair to help Harry with his physical burdens.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I was running late," Harry answered, making sure Ginny did not take any bags she oughtn't.

She settled back into her chair and pushed the chair next to her toward Harry. They arranged the packages in another empty chair as Ginny spoke up, "No, I wasn't too worried, yet; you're only a few minutes late. There are lots of shoppers today in Diagon Alley, so I assume Muggle London is the same way. Have much success? Did you, um, find lots of good things?" she asked with interest, rising up to peer over the table at the bags sitting opposite her.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You'll ruin Christmas," he warned, reminiscent of Molly. "Never you mind what I bought. I will show you what I got for your Dad though." He rummaged carefully through the bags and produced a box with a friendly looking Muggle pictured on it, who was apparently named George Foreman. His round face bore a wide grin and he held a small object in his hands.

"_What is it?_" Ginny asked, a bewildered expression forming on her face.

"It's a grill, you know, to grill meat. It's evidently all the rage among Muggles, especially across the pond."

"Hmm," Ginny stated matter of factly, tilting her head to take in _the grill. _"Well, it's Muggle, so Dad will automatically love it. Tell him it's American and he'll likely go spare." She paused while Harry returned the grill to its proper bag. "So, what else did you get?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. I did decide what to get Ron, though," Harry answered changing the subject, and causing Ginny to frown.

"What's that?" she asked, exasperated, folding her arms across her chest and pouting because Harry wouldn't hint at her Christmas gift.

"Cannon's tickets. What do you think? Good idea?"

Ginny nodded eagerly and finally let her face warm into a smile. "I'm sure Hermione will love that, too: Peace and quiet on a Saturday without the Wireless blaring the match. Oh, I've found something for the boys, too."

"You did? _Oh,_" Harry replied, sounding disappointed. His head drooped a little and he looked at the dusty floor of the pub.

"I didn't buy it, yet," Ginny admitted, reaching out to raise Harry's chin so she could look into his eyes. "So, you can still come into the toy shop with me, all right?" Her voice had been conciliatory and now her lips were pressed tight, as if she were holding back a smile.

A smile slowly spread across Harry's face and Ginny could see him blush warmly, his facereflected in the light of the crackling embers popping and burning in the fireplace.

"OK," Harry conceded, leaning in to kiss Ginny, when Tom, the bartender, appeared at the side of the table.

"What can I get you kids?"

"Oh!" Ginny replied, startled and embarrassed by the interruption. "What's, erm, the special tonight?"

"Steak and kidney pie," Tom answered, a soft, airy, whistling sound escaped his toothless grin when he spoke.

"We'll take two... and some Butterbeers, please," Ginny ordered, smiling brightly at the older gentleman.

As soon as Tom turned his back, Ginny grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pulled him toward her, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. It caught Harry off guard, and his body reacted as such, slightly rigid and stiff, but immediately, he melted into Ginny's arms. He reached up to caress her cheeks with the backs of his hands, feeling the warmth emanating from the fire, warming her freckled skin. He smiled against her lips, causing her to break the kiss.

"What's so funny?" she asked, breathing against his skin.

"Nothing. I just find it amazing that you always know just what I need," Harry answered, brushing the pads of his thumbs across her cheekbone.

"And don't you forget it," she teased.

Harry knew he never would again.

Over dinner, the duo discussed their plans for the Holidays.

"Make sure to invite Remus; Mum's already planned on him coming," Ginny reminded Harry between bites.

"Already done; I Owled him this morning. He said he'd be delighted to come over and thanked us all for the invitation."

"I think my family is getting too big," Ginny sighed.

"Nah, I like it," Harry admitted. "I don't think it matters how many people are in a family, just that you all care about each other, respect each other, and love one another. Your family has all that."

"We aren't perfect, Harry," she contradicted.

"I know," Harry admitted with a twinge of disappointment. "It's just that you're all so amazing. You all have what I always wanted. I already know you know this, but be thankful for the family you have; be thankful you all survived the war. I know you felt alone, sometimes, growing up, but be thankful you didn't endure the childhood and the Christmases I did."

Ginny smiled encouragingly. "I know, Harry. I promise, as long as we're together, I'll be thankful for all that I have, thankful for you, and I'll make every Christmas better than the last."

Harry and Ginny left the Leaky Cauldron after finishing dinner, their hands full of packages. Dusk had turned to evening and the soft glow of candles and lanterns illuminated the storefronts and the slushy cobblestone path beneath their feet. Piles of snow were mounded around the lampposts and along the curbing. Snow fell slowly in large, heavy flakes, reflecting the lantern light like glitter. Smells vaguely like hot chocolate and cinnamon glazed walnuts werewafting all the way down from the candy shop next to the ice cream parlour.

Ginny smiled and pulled on the mittens and hat she had knitted herself. She swung ahandmade scarf around her neck and watched Harry wiggle his fingers into his dragon-hide gloves and brush the snow-speckled hair from his eyes.

He reciprocated Ginny's smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ginny returned the sentiment by looping her arm around Harry's waist and rested her head against his shoulder as they set off toward the toyshop.

Ginny giggled happily as Harry teasingly steered her toward large snow banks and unwitting shoppers as they trudged down the wet, slushy path.

"Will you just give me a hint or two?" she pleaded, looking up at Harry and batting her eyelashes.

Harry laughed aloud. "You never quit. It depends. Ask me a 'yes or no' question and I'll tell you."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Um, is it something I can use?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Sort of? You can definitely _use_ it, but it's fun, too."

"Fun? Is it pretty? Do I wear it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty, and yes, you wear it."

Ginny finally stopped abruptly and scowled. "It's not one of those pink, woolly, flowery jumpers, is it? My grandparents _always_ used to get me one when I was a little girl and I hated it."

Harry pasted a crestfallen look on his face. "Damn, you guessed it," he answered, unable to keep the smile from twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, shut up, you prat," Ginny scolded, playfully nudging Harry's arm. "I've known what I was getting you for six long weeks now, and I wouldn't give you a hint if you gave me a galleon."

"What about a kiss?" Harry asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Try me," Ginny replied, puckering her lips.

Harry paused for a moment, savouring the feeling of being out and about with Ginny, without the press hounding him, without the suspicion of some heinous act, only irking the other shoppers by standing in the middle of the street. He leaned down slowly and pressed a brief kiss to Ginny's chilled lips. "Did it work?" he asked.

Ginny put a finger to the side of her mouth and paused. "Um, nope, but I love you anyway," she declared, looking up at Harry through the fluffy flakes of falling snow.

"And I love you," Harry returned, pulling Ginny closer, and watching the snow polka dot her coppery red hair before melting.

"Harry?" A new voice shattered their intimacy.

Harry recognized the soft, breathy voice immediately. He turned away from Ginny to face the woman standing before them. They had been enraptured by one another and hadn't been paying attention up ahead of them. Now there was nowhere to hide, no way to avoid the inevitable.

"Hello, Olivia."

Olivia Ollivander stood in front of them, in a black dragon-hide cloak draped around her shoulders and a matching beret on her head. Her bright blue almond-shaped eyes sparkled and her smile stretched from ear to ear. "How are you?"

Harry felt Ginny loosen her grip on his waist as she lifted her head from his shoulder. Her eyes fell sadly to the ground. "I'm, er, _we're_ fine," he replied strongly, setting the packages down before tightening his hold on Ginny, pulling her in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wonderful," she purred; if possible, her grin widened. "I read in the _Quibbler_ that the two of you got back together. I knew you would," she admitted, finally making eye contact with Ginny. "I'm sorry if I did anything to delay your reunion. There was nothing between us, you know; he loved you; I could see it; I could tell."

Olivia seemed genuine, and Ginny bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"Er, how are you?" Harry asked, not wanting to delve into the particulars of his and Olivia's relationship.

"Well, thanks. I've met someone, a very nice man," Olivia admitted, blushing a shade of red that Harry only associated with Weasley shyness.

"That's good, then," Harry answered nervously, momentarily removing one of his hands from Ginny's waist to push up his glasses.

"Yes, he's a complete gentleman; he works hard, and treats me like a princess. We met when I went to India on Holiday in October."

Harry wondered what kind of bloke could make Olivia Ollivander blush like a schoolgirl. This woman seemed to have an _appetite_ that no man could satisfy. "I'm happy for you, Olivia."

"Thanks, I'm really happy for the first time in a very long time." She seemed to get a bit teary and nostalgic for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry for keeping the two of you. You're probably buying Christmas gifts for your godsons. I've got to meet _someone_ at the Leaky Cauldron, anyway. Look," she added as an afterthought. "I know the two of you will be happy; you belong together; I can just sense it. The best of luck to you both. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Harry and Ginny replied in unison, surprised there had been no tears, arguments, or other disasters. Olivia seemed no less of a minx, of course, but her amorous intentions seemed to be directed toward a man who really cared for her and someone she seemed to be happy with.

"_That_ was strange," Ginny admitted, watching Olivia walk toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I don't really _know_ Olivia, but she deserves someone nice; she lost her husband a few years ago."

"She did?" Ginny asked, stunned at Harry's remark.

"Yes, she told me that the night I left her. Her apartment is decorated with pictures of him."

"Oh," Ginny replied vaguely, amazed she had never thought more of Olivia than as a scarlet woman, but she was probably had been hurt and looking for acceptance and someone to fill the void and the absence of the man she loved, just to be free of the loneliness and the depression that ate away at her day after day. _Just like Ginny had._ "I didn't have any idea."

Harry shrugged, retrieving his packages and looping an arm around Ginny again. "There's no way you could have known, don't worry."

"Olivia, wait!" Ginny called out, turning on her heels to face the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry turned around after her. "Gin, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"I need to tell her something," Ginny returned, handing Harry the few bags she carried.

Olivia turned around and carefully began stepping through the slush on the cobblestone. "Yes?" she replied hesitantly, extending her arms out to keep her balance. She raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"I- " Ginny didn't know exactly what to say. She looked between Olivia, who looked suspicious, and Harry, who held all their Christmas packages and wore an utterly bewildered expression on his face. "I, um, wanted to apologize. I've misjudged you, and I want you to know that I don't harbour any ill will toward you."

Olivia's face gently warmed into a smile. "Thank you, Ginny. I appreciate that. Harry's yours, he always has been; you've always had his heart. He is a gentleman and he cares deeply for you. The two of you will be happy. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

Ginny bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Harry, who was smiling genuinely and adoringly at her. "I know," she answered, turning back around. "I am a lucky girl."

"No," the voice behind her contradicted. "I'm the lucky one."

Olivia grinned. "Good luck to you, and thank you, Ginny."

Olivia hurried off down the alley, hopping over puddles and dodging between holiday shoppers.

"You're amazing. I've always said that." Harry watched Ginny shake her head in disagreement and he knew she would never see herself the way he saw her. "C'mon, Red, let's get to that toy store."

* * *

Christmas morning dawned as one of the most beautiful winter days Harry had ever noticed. Snow had fallen heavily during the night and coated the bare tree limbs like a great white jumper. The evergreens were no longer teal blue, rich hunter or cheerful kelly green; they were varying shades of icy blue, silvery grey, and pure white. The cold precipitation glittered and glistened on the trees and blanketed the ground and the nearby cottages in virginal white purity. It was like a clean slate or an empty artist's canvas. The only colour was from the grey swirls of smoke emitted by chimneys all over the countryside. 

Though his feet burned with cold and goose bumps covered his bare chest, Harry could not turn away from idyllic beauty of nature in front of him. He couldn't imagine that heaven itself could look any more beautiful.

Harry inhaled deeply, the cold air stung his lungs and his breath caught in his chest. He was standing at a precipice of his life. And this new dawn could not have been a more perfect beginning in his mind.

Embers popped loudly in the fireplace, startling him from the majestic view from his bedroom balcony. He sighed satisfactorily and returned to the thresh-hold of the door. His eyes fell upon Ginny, stretched out gracefully in his sinfully large bed. Her body slumbered peacefully in the middle of the mattress, and her head rested softly on the fluffy pillows. Her hair stood out in stark contrast to the sheets and was currently splayed behind her like an advancing grassfire.

Harry smiled, thinking that the most beautiful thing he had ever seen lay inside this room, not _outside_ it, as he had previously thought. He quietly closed the doors behind him and padded across the room to the bedside and lay back down next to Ginny. He swept the stray locks of hair away from her face and gently drew the back of his hand down Ginny's cheek. Harry marvelled that not even an hour before, he had awoken in a tangle of limbs after fulfilling his wish to make love to Ginny in front of a roaring fire on his bearskin rug. When he had arisen, Harry scooped up Ginny, laid her in bed, and covered her unclothed body while he stepped outside.

Ginny stirred against the soft touch of his hand and inhaled sharply. Harry leaned down and left a trail of kisses from her temple to her neck beneath her ear. "Morning love, Happy Christmas."

"Mmm," Ginny mumbled, tilting her head back so Harry could have easier access to the tender skin there.

"I'm sorry to wake you already," Harry breathed against her skin, "but we're due at your Mum's for presents soon."

"Presents?" she asked with a childlike innocence, letting her eyes blink open and raising her head off the pillow.

"Yes, presents," Harry answered. "Don't you want them any more?"

"I have you," Ginny declared, guiding Harry's face up so their eyes could meet.

"Does that mean I can return your gift then?" he teased, kissing the freckle in the centre of her nose.

"Do it and die, Potter. I _love_ Christmas presents," she answered sternly, reaching down to pinch the bare skin above Harry's waist.

Harry laughed aloud and took Ginny's hands in his. "I love you, Gin; Happy Christmas." He intertwined their fingers and caught her lips in a kiss, silently vowing to give Ginny the best Holiday Season he could.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, dears!" Molly shouted as Harry and Ginny Apparated into the living room at the Burrow. 

"Hello, Mum, Happy Christmas," Ginny responded, setting the packages down by the Christmas tree before kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, Harry; Merry Christmas, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley; you, too," Harry answered, receiving a kiss on his cheek, too.

The living room was full of redheaded Weasley's and their significant others. Harry was glad to see Remus; Holidays felt familial when he was around. He reminded Harry that his own parents and Sirius were probably celebrating Christmas somewhere, thinking of them, just as he and Remus remembered James, Lily, and Sirius.

Peyton Weasley attached himself to Ginny immediately as she and Harry made the rounds throughout the room, greeting everyone and wishing them all a Happy Christmas.

Harry gestured for Ginny to take the only open seat in the room and sat on the floor at Ginny's feet. Ginny played little games with Peyton and sang little Christmas songs to the toddler.

Ron and Hermione arrived last with their twins. Hermione instantly shed her cloak and handed Liam to Harry so he could free the baby of his outdoor winter garments. Hermione hurried off to the kitchen, leaving Ron to wrestle with Benjamin and a sack full of Christmas gifts.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I don't have four damn hands, you know."

"Language, Ronald," came the reply from the kitchen.

"Here, _Ronniekins_, we'll take him," Fred and George offered in unison, freeing Ron of his squirming burden.

Harry pursed his lips, holding back his laugher, sure, that when Ron and Hermione got their precious baby back he'd have sprouted wings, horns, and an elephant's trunk. He set aside Liam's cloak and held the baby on his knees to see the excitement ensuing in the living room.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley returned from the kitchen and Mrs Weasley announced it was time to open presents. Ginny set Peyton at Penny and Percy's feet to see if the shy little boy would tear into the mounting pile of gifts in front of him. Ron ended up with both of his twins on his lap and a pile of gifts in front of him he couldn't see over.

Hermione had received a Muggle camera from her parents on Christmas Eve and washappily clicking pictures to show her family while trying to avoid her father-in-law, who had already taken a picture of himself, but was still fascinated by the camera. Bill, who Harry was surprised to learn had dabbled in Wizarding Photography, took some pictures, as well.

Ginny wiggled excitedly in her chair, anticipating Harry's present. Harry, of course, had orchestrated that she would receive his gift last. The sound of torn paper, laughter, gasps of excitement, and rattling boxes filled the air and heightened the cheer in the room.

Bill and Fleur handedout the best gifts, by far. Each couple, Harry and Ginny included, received identical Christmas ornaments- a white baby bootie.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Mrs Weasley asked tearfully, daintily dangling the ornament from her fingers.

"_Oui_, Molly, we are expecting a baby," Fleur answered, blushing a perfect Weasley red and stealing a glance at her husband.

The room erupted in squeals, laughter, and tears. Everyone jumped out of their seats to congratulated Bill and Fleur. Bill's brothers all slapped him on the back while the women in the room rubbed Fleur's practically nonexistent belly. Harry did not care if he didn't receive another gift; he felt simply privileged to be a witness to this growing family.

Mr Weasley was thrilled to receive his grill and invited everyone to attend an indoor barbecue on New Year's Eve. Arthur gave Harry the slightest head nod, and a smile. Harry knew this dinner had a two fold purpose: using the new grill and it would ensure everyone was at the Burrow on New Year's Eve when Harry proposed to Ginny. Harry blushed and tried, to no avail, not to smile back.

Ron squealed, startling the babies into tears when he opened the box from Harry and Ginny- a stack of tickets to the Chudley Cannons' games. Hermione and Ginny had to comfort the crying children while Ron picked up Harry and jumped up and down, tears streaming down his face.

Harry wasn't concerned that he had not opened anything, figuring Ginny was up to the same silliness he was, and happily watched those around him tearing pretty paper off boxes. The younger set of twins weren't sure what to make of anything, but generally liked all the fuss made over them. Harry and Ginny's gift pleased both parents, a projector that displayed images on the walls or ceilings- anything from educational slides to Quidditch formation- educational, yet fun.

Harry smiled as some of his last gifts were doled out, including his own to Hermione, Mrs Weasley, and Ginny.

Ginny clapped excitedly when Harry finally presented her with a small, square box. He knew Ginny was probably expecting her engagement ring back and hated the thought of disappointing her, but wanted desperately to surprise her since he had been the one who had been surprised that past July. Dean had proposed at Christmas, in front of the entire family, pressuring her into a situation she didn't feel comfortable in. Harry was not about to do that and did not want to remind her of that on Christmas day.

Ginny jumped out of her chair and extended her hands out toward Harry. "Wait!" she exclaimed, just before tearing into her gift. "I want you to have yours at the same time. Close your eyes," she instructed.

Harry made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning up against Ginny's chair for lumbar support and closed his eyes.

The conversation around him quieted, but did not cease. The whispers all around him made him apprehensive and excited. He had _no_ idea what Ginny had planned. As he sat in the hushed company, he could finally hear Ginny's snicker.

"Ready? Don't open them yet," Ginny replied quickly, in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry admitted curiously, wondering what he was admitting to beready for.

"OK, then, open your eyes."

Harry opened just one eye fearfully, but was instantly relieved. In front of him was the small, furry, face of a black puppy. The pup had a shiny black nose, dark eyes, and one ear that flopped over, while the other pointed upward. His shaggy black fur reminded Harry instantly of Sirius in the form of Padfoot.

"Oh my-"

"Like him?" Ginny asked from where she knelt down on the floor in front of Harry.

"Like him? He's adorable. Where did you get him?" he asked, breaking into a smile and taking the small puppy from Ginny.

Ginny beamed when the little dog began eagerly licking Harry's face. "When I checked in on a patient for a post partum visit, I learned that the family's dog was in labour and not having an easy time of it. I stayed and as soon as I saw this little runt, well, he reminded me of another black dog we used to know and love."

The dog blinked at Harry with round, gentle, sweet brown eyes and nudged Harry's cheek with his wet, shiny nose.

"You've got competition, Ginny!" one of the twins yelled from the back of the room. Harry paid the voice no attention, but looked down at his new puppy. "Hullo," he whispered, causing the puppy's folded ear to perk up as the dog continued to lick his face.

"He's a German Shepherd-Flat Coated Retriever mix. He'll probably stay a bit scruffy and all black, as well. What will you call him?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and watched the puppy's tail wag. "I don't know what to call him," he answered, looking into a strangely familiar furry face.

"That's OK." Ginny shrugged. "Take a few days and think it over. He'll understand," she teased, reaching out to stroke the little dog's head.

"We knew Ginny was giving you the puppy, Harry, and we decided to get you this," Hermione said, alerting Harry that there were others in the room.

He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Right, sorry, everyone." Harry took what was undoubtedly a wrapped book from Hermione. The dog nestled in his lap as Harry tore the paper off the present. _Wilda Wolfgang's Guide to a Wizard's Tail Wagger; 3rd Edition_.

"Wilda Wolfgang? I know her, she's a- well, you know... very nice woman, _most of the time_. She's trained dogs for several years, Harry," Remus interjected, looking fondly upon the dog.

"Excellent. Thanks, guys."

Each of Harry's subsequent gifts was dog related. A hand knitted jumper with a black dog on it, and a mini jumper for the dog from Mrs Weasley, who argued a young pup would be chilled on his 'constitutionals'. Various collars, leashes, bowls, food, toys, and treats from everyone else fulfilled all of Harry's basic canine needs. He did not remember a Christmas so exciting ever in his life.

"Oh, but wait- your gift!" Harry said, remembering Ginny's excitement. He suddenly felt an overwhelming guilt. Ginny had given him an amazing and fun gift, and he knew she was expecting something really special too. He _knew_ a part of her was not only hoping for, but also _expecting_ her engagement ring. "Open yours." It just so happened that Mrs Weasley and Hermione began opening theirs from Harry at the same time.

Ginny still knelt in front of Harry and quickly discarded the paper to reveal the same small, square blue box from the jewellery store that her engagement ring had come from. Ginny blushed and smiled as she cracked open the box.

A chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' circled around the room as the similar gifts were uncovered.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs Weasley and Hermione gasped, causing Ginny to look up and over her shoulder.

All three women had a pair of earrings in their respective birthstone: Sapphire for Hermione,opal for Molly, an peridot for Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, they're beautiful!"

"You shouldn't have!"

Ginny smiled. "Thank you." She felt hurt and knew it was not justified. She had done a little research after she'd received her engagement ring in the blue box with the white ribbon. She had been able to discover the Muggle jewellery store was among the most expensive around, and the earrings in her hand were probably the most expensive thing she owned, but somehow she couldn't help but feel slighted. It was unwarranted; she _knew_ those earrings were expensive and had been chosen for her specifically, bust she had been expecting something else; something like her engagement ring, not something identical to what Harry got her mother and her sister-in-law. Things had been going so well between them, and Ginny was sure Harry was going to propose. He had hinted at it in both word and deed; Ginny had had such high hopes. She didn't want to seem ungrateful; she did not focus on material possessions, so why was she now?

Harry felt a pang of guilt when he looked at Ginny's face. Clearly, she was disappointed. Was he wrong not to propose on Christmas? He truly had not meant to hurt her feelings. He'd only wanted to distract her and present her with an exciting surprise later on in the week. Instead, he was sure he'd ruined the Christmas of the one person he cared for most in the world.

* * *

All through dinner, Harry tried to decide what to do. Molly was already making plans for the New Year's Eve Dinner Barbecue that was to take place. Everyone offered to bring the side dishes and desserts, except Fred and George, who offered to bring fireworks. 

Harry really, terribly wanted some advice, but Mr and Mrs Weasley were the only ones who knew. If he spoiled the surprise and asked Ron for advice, he would be wishy-washy and probably recommend he ask Hermione (after he told her, Fred, George, Tonks, and Merlin only knew whom else.) He didn't want to spoil Bill and Fleur's happy news, either, so Harry brooded silently.

Eventually, when the table was being cleared and Ginny was helpingHermione and Penny put the boys down for a nap, Harry took his new puppy outside.

Harry stood on the patio with his hands stuffed in his pockets as the new dog nosed through the fluffy, fresh snow. A noise behind Harry caused him to turn. "Oh, hi, Mr Weasley."

"Anything wrong, Harry?"

"Yes, Mr Weasley, Ginny seems to be really irked with me about her Christmas gift and-"

"You're wondering if you should just give her the ring now, right?" Mr Weasley asked, matching Harry's stance.

"Yeah!" Harry answered in disbelief. Finally, here was a man who understood women. Granted, he didn't really want to share everything about he and Ginny with Mr Weasley, but still... "How'd you know?"

"Well, Harry, believe it or not, it took me several triesto ask Molly to marry me. I was so nervous I was sick. I knew Molly was worried and nervous, but I wanted to do it right, not because of obligation. Molly deserved my strength and my confidence, and I didn't want her to think I'd put something together out of pity. Five, fifteen, fifty years from now, Ginny will still remember your proposal."

Harry looked up from the ground to Mr Weasley's face; he looked happy and nostalgic. "Thanks," Harry replied.

"Anytime, Harry. Have you decided what you'll name your puppy yet?"

Harry's eyes returned to the runty little dog whining at his feet. "Not yet. I'm going to think about it for a few days, to make sure it's a name befitting of him- and Sirius, too."

Ginny had said very little since the opening of Christmas gifts and dinner, but she had concluded, Harry supposed, in her own mind that she would return to Rose-Tree with him that night.

Harry had gone downstairs to give Dobby, Winky, Jo-Jo, and Gabby their gifts, which turned out to be quite an ordeal, and had returned back to the sitting room, no longer finding Ginny or the puppy.

He still felt a bit guilty, but knew Mr Weasley was right. Ginny deserved an official proposal, not something botched up. So, he set off in the house to find her. He went from room to room, even stopping in the empty nursery, before trudging up the narrow, winding staircase to the attic.

Despite the fact that it was a chilly December night, Ginny had one of the glass panels in the ceiling open above the telescope and had cast a Bluebell Flame Charm to keep warm. She was curled up on the large, overstuffed couch Harry left up there. The puppy lay, sleeping on the middle of her chest. The puppy's eyes were closed and his little chest rose and fell quickly in sharp contrast to Ginny's. Ginny was absently smoothing her hand down the dog's back.

"You two look comfy," Harry declared, breaking the silence and crossing the creaky floor to sit on the edge of the couch next to Ginny.

"We are," she answered, letting the dog alone and looping an arm around Harry's waist instead.

"Ginny, I- "

"Did you see I put my earrings in?" Ginny asked, retracting her left hand and pulled her hair back to expose her ear. "They're really beautiful," she replied, feeling guilt over her expectations.

"I like your birth stone. You always look good in shades of green. I'm sorry that they were impersonal. I tried."

"They're beautiful and I know they were expensive. My gift to you didn't cost nearly that much."

"Ginny, I don't care about Euros, Pounds, or Galleons. You got me something amazing. I love my gift; every time I see him, I'll remember how much you love me and I'll recall memories of Sirius. I just wish I knew what to call him."

"I have a thought about that," Ginny admitted. "Look through your telescope."

Harry rose and crossed the room. His telescope was already pointed low at the southern horizon. He learned over the instrument and looked into the eyepiece. He squinted one eye and the Dog Star shone brightly. "That's Canis Major."

"Mm hmm. Do you remember who Canis Major and Canis Minor belonged to in mythology?"

Harry made a face as he concentrated. "Gin, it's been awhile."

"Orion," she said with a smile in her voice. "I like that name."

"Me, too," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow in consideration. "You're smart; that's why I keep you around," he teased.

Harry returned to where Ginny and the dog lay, sweetly content. He scratched the little dog between the ears. "Hey, little guy, what do you think of the name 'Orion'? Do you like that?"

The fluffy black pup sleepily opened one eye and looked up at Harry. He yawned with a whine before settling back onto Ginny's chest.

"I think he likes it," Ginny declared, scooting over and making room for Harry to lie next to her.

Harry smiled and lay on his side next to Ginny. "Happy Christmas, Gin."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

* * *

In the days after Christmas, Harry was glad he had not spoiled his New Year's Eve surprise. They needed a fresh start. 

Harry and Ginny received a subpoena to testify at the trial of Dean Thomas before the Wizengamot. They learned from Luna Longbottom that Dean's son was named Bronson, and his mother, Mallory, did not remember Dean at all, as well as several months of her life, but suffered no lasting damage. If Dean were found guilty, he'd be sentenced to eighteen months to two years in Azkaban.

Harry wanted to give Ginny the New Year she deserved and began to plan what he might say when he actually proposed. He wanted to fulfil her every dream and expectation. She meant so much to him, and he could not imagine spending a day without her. Harry had never kept such a big secret, since he had learned about the Prophecy, and he was eager for the time when the secret could be revealed. He had been in cahoots with Molly and arranged to come over New Year's Eve Day to prepare while Ginny helped Hermione at home.

By late afternoon, Harry, Molly, and Arthur had transformed the Burrow into a winter wonderland. Orion helped by destroying half of what they had originally done, forcing them to redo some of the decorations. Snow continued to fall through a heated barrier they had created around the backyard. The Muggle Christmas lights Arthur had rigged up in the trees still shone in a rainbow of colours. It no longer felt cold, but itlooked it. Harry had _borrowed_ some fairies from Hogwarts, who flitted inside the barrier, casting a glittering light over the yard. It seemed silly to say, but Harry thought it just looked _magical_.

The twins, accompanied by Angelina and Katie, were the first to arrive. The twins were always up for a little decorating and soon, they had charmed some of their more extravagant fireworks to linger throughout the barrier. There were purple and silver shooting stars, gold and red flower chains, and sparklers that wrote out _Happy New Year_! and _2003_ and an advertisement for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Angelina and Katie took to the kitchen and began bringing the food out to a long table on the patio as Bill and Fleur arrived. Fleur took one look at the smorgasbord of food and turned green before she clenched her stomach and ran for the loo. Charlie and Kat arrived just as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny Apparated in with the twins.

"Wow! This really looks great, good job," Ginny beamed, gazing at her surroundings.

"Erm, thanks," Harry said, blushing. "I only helped, though." Seeing Ginny made him nervous at his upcoming proposal.

"Regardless," Ginny responded. "I love it; don't be so modest." She pecked Harry on the nose and smiled. "C'mon, let's go see if we can help in the kitchen."

* * *

Some well-placed lanterns and the fairys' light illuminated the patio as the family crowded around the table for a late supper. 

Mr Weasley did an excellent job of grilling on his new George Foreman grill. He had prepared sausages along with steak and vegetable kebabs, while the rest of the family hadbrought corn on the cob, salads, potatoes, and more desserts than Harry had seen outside of Hogwarts. Orion whined at Harry's feet until he slipped the dog a piece of steak from his kebab. He hoped Mrs Weasley hadn't noticed.

They sat around the table, laughing, talking, and noshing on food late into the evening. Harry heard stories about growing up Weasley that he had never heard before. He hadn't been watching the clock and forgot the nervousness that had consumed him earlier in the evening, but when he finally consulted the pocket watch Ginny had given him for his housewarming, he felt alarmed.

_What if I say something stupid? What if I get tongue-tied? What if, Merlin forbid, she says 'no?'_

Harry reached out in front of him, downed the remainder of his glass of wine, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Harry?" Ginny laughed. "Are you all right?" Her hand rested lightly on Harry's thigh, causing him to jump.

The table was suddenly silent and all eyes fell upon Harry.

"Oh, I'm, er, fine. Just fine," he answered, thinking how close Ginny's hand was to the wedding ring in his pocket. He did not want to spoil the surprise now.

Mrs Weasley noticed Harry's apprehension and took pity on him. "Oh my stars!" she gasped, looking at her own watch. "We'd better get this mess cleared away or we'll miss the New Year!"

Everyone scrambled from the table but Harry and Mr Weasley. Harry slowly pushed himself away from the table and coaxed Orion out toward the heated barrier surrounding the Weasley home. He watched him play as the snow fell heavily on the trees in the orchard and he took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine, Harry," Mr Weasley suddenly said from behind Harry. "I don't think she has any idea," he added with a smile.

Harry tried to smile, but it ended up looking pained or confused. He only nodded instead.

"I'll herd everyone else inside and give the two of you some privacy."

"Thanks," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Mr Weasley was the closest thing he'd ever know as a father. He had looked out for him, counselled him, taken on financial cost of Harry's visits growing up, and had given him somewhere to stay at several points during his life. Mr Weasley was a good man, and Harry knew he'd make a fair and good father-in-law. He only hoped he could be half the man Arthur Weasley was.

"Best of luck."

Harry nodded again and consulted his pocket watch. It was 11:45- his time had come.

He turned and faced the house. Mr Weasley was still striding across the snowy lawn and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Ron waved at him from the patio and Harry couldn't help but smile back. He and Ron would finally be brothers- in marriage, at least. He was sure that Ron didn't know how much he had meant to him over the years. Sure, they'd had rough patches, all friends do, but nevertheless, Ron always had backed Harry. Ron was the last person Harry thought would have supported a relationship between himself and Ginny, but that comment on the train ride after the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries had hit Harry like a ton of bricks. _Just choose someone better next time._ It still made Harry laugh.

Harry was sure Ron would be peeved with him for not confiding he was about to propose to Ginny, but Harry hoped Ron would get over it. It was something he needed to do on his own besides, Ron could never keep a secret.

He watched Ron go in the house, levitating a stack of dishes ahead of him. Hermione, Ginny, and Percy ducked out at the same time.

"C'mon, Pokey, you'll miss Celestina Warbeck's Countdown to Midnight."

Harry swallowed with difficulty. "Come here," he instructed, inclining his head toward the rear of the yard.

Ginny carefully manoeuvred the dishes to her other hand and stepped off the stone patio.

Harry sighed and laughed to himself. "Gin, put the dishes down."

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "Right, sorry. Is something wrong, Harry? You're acting strangely tonight."

"Yes, no- I don't know," Harry answered, running his hand through his hair and watching Orion tear off after a fairy that was skimming the snow-covered ground.

"Do you know what I did when I couldn't sleep at St. Mungo's?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

Harry looked at her face reflected in the fairy light. Her brown eyes were wide with a curious innocence. He smiled, unable to restrain himself, took her face between his hands, and kissed her. The kiss caught her off guard, and she inhaled deeply when Harry lowered his mouth over hers. She moaned softly and melted into him, looping her arms around his neck.

Harry pulled away and brushed the flyaway strands of red hair away from her face. "I used to go to the Birthing Ward and look at the babies through the big windows. The Dursleys were never _family_ to me; I was a nuisance and nothing more, and I know it wasn't right, but that's what family was to me."

"Oh, I know, Harry," Ginny sympathized.

"No, wait... and then I met your family and everything changed. Your family just opened their arms and the front door and welcomed me in. I'd never known anyone like that in my life. You all are family and the more time I've spent with you, the more I realized I wanted a family of my own," he paused, looking down at Ginny, monitoring her expression.

"So, last June when I stood in front of those babies, I knew that was what I wanted- a family."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny cooed. "It will happen someday."

"No. Someday is for other people, not me, not anymore. I decided at that moment in the hospital that I would ask you to marry me, and when I got out of St. Mungo's, I bought your ring."

Overwhelmed with guilt and a series of bad memories, Ginny let her head droop and she stared at the ground. "I'm so sorry; if I could do it all over again, I would."

"I don't care about that anymore, love. I don't want to relive it, but it has amplified and strengthened my love for you." He reached out and lifted her chin with the knuckle of his index finger. "We have a love worth fighting for, a love that won't die, anda love I won't take for granted any more."

Ginny smiled and blinked deliberately at Harry's touch. "You're an amazing man; I wish you saw that about yourself."

Harry knew he had mere minutes before midnight. "I've fallen head over heels in love with an amazing woman, and if, by default, that makes me amazing, too, so be it."

Harry closed his eyes and blew out a deep breath. He wiggled his fingers and shook them out before he stuck one hand in his pocket, wrapping it around the jewellery box. "Close your eyes," he commanded.

Ginny frowned lightly and looked at Harry sceptically before obliging.

"Now, I know you were a little disappointed in your Christmas gift, and I'm very sorry, but I did that on purpose."

Ginny's scowl deepened, but she did not open her eyes.

"I knew what I wanted to get you for Christmas, but I wanted you to be completely caught off guard, and I didn't want to compete with bad memories. So I got you the earrings instead."

He ruffled up the back of his hair with his free hand as he retrieved the familiar looking, blue jewellery box from his pocket. As quietly as he could, he opened the box and knelt down on his right knee. He took the ring out and set the box aside. Orion padded over to investigate the box, which stood out in the stark white snow. Wandlessly, Harry levitated the newly engraved platinum engagement ring up to Ginny's eye level and paused to swallow. "OK, open your eyes."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and they darted from the space where Harry had previously been standing, down to where he now knelt, to the familiar ring floating in front of her.

"Ginny, I can't imagine my life without you and I never want to spend another day without you by my side. Since the day I met you, you have somehow filled the emptiness that had eaten away at me for the majority of my life."

Looking up, Harry could see the tears forming at the corners of her brown eyes and her lips trembling as she bought her hands up to her face.

"Ginny, I was lost without you; I won't lie. I tried finding my own way, but I couldn't do it without your help; I'm not strong enough by myself. I thought I had all the answers. I was lost, lonely, and confused, and only you could make all the pain go away, to make it right. I know I can be stubborn, self righteous, and proud, but I know I will do everything in my power to make you happy and make this work out. I didn't tell anyone besides your parents about this. I didn't want any advice. I wanted to do it all on my own, in my own way, for it to be mine. I am so crazy in love with you and I'm not too proud to say that I would be lost without you. I will love you in this lifetime and in the next. It will not change, fade, or cease. I would die for you, and if you ever leave me, my world as I know it, will end."

Harry extended his hand for Ginny's left hand as he forced the ring to return to his other palm. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He smiled and looked up at Ginny expectantly, waiting for her to say yes, but the only sound he heard was Ginny's uncontrollable whimpering. Her hand right brushed the falling tears off her face and returned to cover her mouth.

Harry could hear the sound of his own heart pounding loudly in his ears as he waited. He'd never been more afraid in all his life. When he faced Voldemort, there was no time to be scared, but _this_ was terrifying.

_She's going to say 'no', you stupid git. She's going to say that you don't deserve her after the horrible things you've said and done to her. She's going to tell you that you were wrong to think that someone like her could ever fall for you. If you want her, convince her_.

He continued to look up at her, though tears stung his own eyes. "I got the inside of your ring engraved," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "It says, 'My one and only.' It's true, there is no one else for me but you."

At his words, Ginny fell to the ground in front of him as her body racked with sobs. After a deep breath, she spoke:

"I only dreamed that I would ever hear those words uttered from your lips, but even in my dreams, they weren't nearly that beautiful. I thought that after last July, I had ruined any chance I ever had of becoming your wife. I have searched my soul, and I know there is no one else in this world for me; if it wasn't you, it would be no one."

Ginny inched her left hand toward Harry's, in which he held the diamond ring. "You're _my_ one and only," she breathed.

A grin finally appeared on Harry's face at the movement of Ginny's hand. He took the ring between his thumb and forefinger and paused at Ginny's fingertip. "So, is that a 'yes', then? Will you marry me?"

Her eyes sparkled behind the veil of tears, but a beautiful smile had graced her face. "Yes, Harry James Potter, I will."

Ginny watched as Harry slipped the ring the symbol of eternity, on her finger. With his other hand, he hesitantly reached for Ginny, slipped his hand behind her neck, and slowly guided her lips to his. She began giggling and tackled him to the ground. Harry smiled when Ginny's lips crashed against his, in a bruising kiss, and her giggles turned into raucous laughter.

Harry stretched out on the cold wet ground, Orion yipping happily around him, and Ginny pressed against his chest. "I love you," she panted against his lips, her hair forming a curtain around them, closing out the rest of the world.

"Not as much as I love you."

Inside the Burrow, Harry could only assume it was Midnight as a great cheer erupted. He shifted Ginny's body and looked up at the house.

It may have been 12:00, Harry did not know, but inside the Burrow, every Weasley face stared out at him and Ginny on the lawn. They were each laughing, crying, or applauding loudly.

George and Fred's timed fireworks exploded overhead, showering the yard in colourful sparks, Orion barked and chased the fairies that zoomed around, and snow covered Harry and Ginny. He laughed and brought Ginny's lips back down to his. He met Ginny's warm lips with his own and gently parted them with his tongue. He caressed her tongue with his own as one solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

Harry broke the kiss and breathed against her lips, "I promise I'll do everything and anything to make you happy. It's a new year, and we're going to make a new life together, and-"

She silenced him with another kiss and smiled. "I know. Happy New Year, Harry."

"Happy New Year, Ginny."

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Thanks always goes out to my beta, Karen, for her skills, and to all of you who read and/or review. I appreciate you. Thanks also goes out to Teri Dane who advised a Yankee on British Barbecues. Harry's soliloquy was based on the song "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem._


	21. Time Enough

_Again, this chapter is dedicated to Canadian and US UN Troops. Thanks to all of you.

* * *

May 31, 2003_

As the first rays of sunlight peeked through the gap in the curtains, the light fell upon Harry Potter, who stirred in bed. Ginny lay next to him, curled up in the foetal position. Her rhythmic breathing and the dramatic rise and fall of her chest told Harry she was still deep in slumber, and that it was probably still early morning. She looked so peaceful and beautiful laying there that Harry didn't have the heart to disturb her.

He knew she should not have spent the night, but old wive's tales be damned; he was through with wasting precious time, especially where bad luck was concerned. Harry believed in fate, and fate had brought him and Ginny together- forever.

Harry carefully pulled his arm out from beneath Ginny and peeled back the bedcovers before quietly, and cautiously removing himself from the bed. He stood at the bedside in his rumpled pyjamas and ran his hands through his hair. He quickly retrieved his glasses from the nightstand and put them on, seeing the world in clarity. Orion lay, curled up, next to the fireplace on his bed.

Harry crossed the room and peered out through the curtains. Dawn's scarlet, amber, fuchsia, and indigo hues were present on the horizon. A smirk played at the corner of his mouth; surely there was time, wasn't there?

He rummaged through the drawers in his bureau and pulled out an old sweatshirt and a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee. He disrobed in silence and dressed in the old clothes before tiptoeing from the room, thankful he had not woken Ginny.

Harry hurried downstairs, through the main hall to the kitchen, where he stopped briefly to put his trainers on. Quietly he exited the house and jogged across the lawn toward a small gardener's shed at the edge of the mountains. With a wave of his hand, the lock was disengaged and he pulled open the wooden door.

Inside the shed, propped up on the kickstand, was Sirius's old Motorbike. Harry's black helmet and dragon-hide gloves rested on the handlebars. He smiled with a wild excitement and reckless abandon, and nudged the kickstand with his foot before pushing the bike out onto the lawn.

He looked up toward his bedroom window, fearing he would see Ginny, standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face; the very image of her mother, but she was not there, so Harry advanced the bike toward the old, dirt, road that curved its way around the mountains. He realized, as the bike's tires crunched on the gravelled road, that it was going to be a beautiful day once the morning clouds lifted.

Harry stopped pushing, threw his right leg over the bike and sat on the seat while he strapped his helmet under his chin and wiggled his fingers into the black gloves. He pulled the black, tinted visor down over his glasses and with a swift, firm kick, started the bike.

The machine roared to life, and Harry revved the engine, just for good measure and tore off up the road between the mountains, heading away from Hogsmeade.

In the short time Harry had been riding the motorbike, he'd become more and more confident in driving it until now it was almost second nature, like flying on a broomstick. The bike careened over hills and into gullies, all the while Harry wore a wide grin. He could envision Sirius doing the same, at top speed, no less. Scaring small animals, impressing children, asking good-looking girls if they wanted a ride. Yes, Sirius was the epitome of cool and Harry now felt proud to own the motorbike.

The houses were getting further and further apart now, and Harry figured it was probably safe to _fly _the bike. He took a quick look in his side mirrors and depressed the button that would lift him off the ground.

It felt as though his stomach were in his throat as the bike rose off the ground and began climbing into the air. Harry felt weightless, and his mind was clear of anything that had happened over the last year. He steered the bike around the mountains toward Hogwarts.

One year ago today he had been alone in a hospital room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He'd awoken in the middle of the night, alone and terrified, wondering if he were dead or alive, or somewhere in between. He did not have any clue that five long years had passed, or that life had continued without him. He only knew that Ginny could fix whatever it was that was wrong, merely by her presence. He couldn't have anticipated what really happened.

It had taken him a long time to realize he didn't blame Ginny. She had been taken horrible advantage of when she desperately needed something or someone. It had taken Harry an even longer time to realize he could not blame himself. Whose fault was it that Harry was robbed of time? He could not harbour any guilt for something he had no control over. Ginny didn't blame him, why should he blame himself?

Harry would never know how he would have reacted if he had learned the truth by sincere methods. He had eavesdropped. If he had only listened to Ginny's explanation, things would have been different, right? He knew he had a temper, he knew he made rash decisions, and often saw what he wanted to see. He had been immature, and foolish, and it had almost cost him the love of a lifetime. Ginny was not without fault, but what good would it do to cast blame now? They had fought for each other, to get back together, and stay that way for the rest of their lives, and Harry would let nothing keep them apart now.

He had grown up five years in only a few short months, it wasn't perfect, but he had done the best he could. Ginny understood him like no one else; she was patient, good, and caring. She had loved Harry in one form or another, for her entire life and her devotion to Harry was deep and unfathomable. Whether or not Harry deserved her or not, he didn't know, but he had her. She had agreed to be his wife and he would never hurt her, turn his back on her, or do anything to endanger her in any way for as long as he lived. She _loved _him, and he returned that sentiment to the fullest, deepest extent he could comprehend. He would do anything and everything to make her happy and give her the life she deserved.

Ginny was not only his friend and his love, but she was his soul mate. They shared a bond, a tight, compact, precise bond. When Harry had saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, they had forged something between them, unbeknownst to either one. An unbreakable connection that neither of them would realize until much later.

Both of them had gone through so much to get to this place in their lives. Their paths had crossed ever so briefly on September 1, 1991, but destiny did not bring them together for some time yet. Yes, their fates intertwined and intersected dozens of times, but it was not until Harry had lost Sirius, known the pain of possession by Voldemort, and heard the awful truth that he would be forced to commit murder, or die trying, that he decided to do something about it. Ginny had stood by him, endangered her life, and showed such loyalty to him; how could he push her away just when he needed someone most?

That desire to trust her, and subsequently, spend more time with her, put into motion the course of events that would bring them to where they were today. One year after Harry's awakening. This date would be one that Harry would never forget: resurrection, second chances, and true love. No matter what, his parents would be with him today and Sirius too. He could always feel their presence is his life. They were there one year ago today, when Harry arose from the coma, and they would be with him today, resting their hands upon his shoulders.

The sun had fully risen over the horizon and was beginning its preordained path across the sky. Harry knew it was time to go home, if he were late getting back, Ginny would be having kittens.

Harry made a wide turn and began his descent through a dense, low cloud. A thick layer of condensation coated his visor. He sped up to blear the moisture from his field of vision and approached the town of Hogsmeade once again. Curls of smoke erupted from chimneys, signalling the start of another day. He neared the Hogsmeade Train station, spotted a stretch of straight road below him, and decided that was a good place to bring the bike down. He had not perfected his landings yet. He slowly eased off the accelerator and set the bike down in a cloud of dust.

It was an even, smooth landing and Harry kept the bike under perfect control. He drove his motorbike back through Hogsmeade, passing through the village before the shops had opened. Harry waved to a small, pyjama clad child, peering out the window of a house. He navigated through town, and sped up as he reached the outskirts and Rose-Tree came into view.

Harry quickly returned the motorbike to the shed and met a delivery Owl with the Saturday Edition of the _Daily Prophet_. He ducked inside the house for the correct Knuts and paid the Owl. He hushed Dobby, who was ascending the steps from the basement, tucked the paper under his arm, and hurried through the kitchen.

He crept through the house quietly, watching out for squeaky spots on the floor and kept an ear out for any sign that Ginny might be awake. He silently ascended the stairs and stopped outside the sealed bedroom. Harry pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully, there was no noise from within the room. He opened the door and peered inside; he could see that Ginny's back faced the door and the covers were wrapped snugly around her.

Harry snuck inside the room and closed the door behind him. He set the newspaper on the table and undressed, loosely piling the clothes on the floor at the side of the bed. He stepped into his pyjama pants and slipped beneath the covers once again. He removed his glasses, set them on the bedside table, and cringed when Ginny's voice broke the silence.

"_Where have you been?" _It was demanding, but Harry could hear the smile in her voice.

"Nowhere," Harry offered innocently.

"You lying git! I smell petrol. You've been out flying," Ginny accused, rolling over in bed to face Harry. "Without me!" she added indignantly, playfully slapping Harry.

Harry blushed. "Er yeah, I have been," he admitted, pulling her into his arms. "I just wanted to think, that's all."

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked nervously, suddenly rising up in bed.

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer. "No, love, it's fine. Everything is fine. _We're_ fine, I promise."

"I still can't believe you left me here, you great prat. All alone, today of all days."

"Relax, _Mrs. Potter_," Harry teased.

"I've got news for you, darling; I'm not Mrs Potter yet. I could still go off and attach myself to someone else if I so choose," Ginny chided him.

"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged her. "Like who?"

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together. "Did you get the paper?"

"Mm hmm," Harry drawled.

Ginny reached over Harry, retrieved the newspaper from the bedside table, and tucked the sheets under her arms. "Now, let's just see whom I can run away with then," she teased, skipping over the front page and laying the open paper on her lap. "Oh here we go. Ballycastle's new Keeper is single. Keegan Swift. See, I could be Mrs Keegan Swift."

Harry was lying back, propped up in bed. "Enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, very much thank you. Oh, look here, the shop in Diagon Alley has hired a new Apothecary. Rafael Belladonna, ooh, sounds Italian. He's single."

"Point taken," Harry declared, reaching out to grab the paper. "I shouldn't have gone riding without you. Not today."

Ginny laughed, keeping the paper. "I'm only teasing. I thought you'd be glad I like the bike."

"I do!" Harry laughed, pulling Ginny closer. "I was too excited to sleep, I knew it would be a long day, and you needed your sleep."

Ginny kissed Harry's stubbled jaw. "Thank you." She continued to leaf through the paper. "Let's see who's getting married today."

Harry chuckled. "Anyone we know?"

Ginny's eyes scanned the page. "No weddings, but oh my-"

"What?" he asked, looking over at Ginny.

"Olivia Ollivander is engaged, and you'll never believe to whom."

Harry simply shook his head. "No, who then?"

Ginny's lips curled into a smile as she handed Harry the paper. "Stan Shunpike."

"Stan Shun- no! Really?" Harry scanned through the small announcement.

"Well, she did say that she met someone when she went on Holiday last October, and that he had a good job. They probably met on the Knight Bus."

"Wow," Harry said, humorously stunned. So_, it was Stan Shunpike who made Olivia Ollivander happy_. "Fathom that."

"I think it's cute," Ginny remarked, slapping Harry playfully. She climbed atop his body and burrowed against his chest. "Dare I ask if we're front page news?"

"Oh, let's see." Harry answered, kissing the top of Ginny's head and reaching around her body to read the front page. "Potter to wed Weasley. Yep, that's us," he said as he began to read the article. "_One year after awaking from the five-year coma he'd been in since vanquishing You Know Who, Harry Potter will wed his long-time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, today in a ceremony at the Weasley home."_

"Can you imagine how much worse it would be if Luna hadn't taken over the paper when the _Daily Prophet _filed for bankruptcy after the _Quibbler_ broke the story and got the exclusives about Dean's arrest?" Ginny wondered.

"Yeah, you're right," He read on, finishing the article. "Typical biography of each of us, the Voldemort thing, the coma, rekindling our romance."

Ginny smiled against Harry's chest and grabbed the paper, tossing it to the floor. A Wizarding photo of Harry and Ginny with their arms around each other, making eyes at one another graced the front page. "Say it again," Ginny instructed, giggling at Harry.

"Say what?" Harry asked, watching Orion lumber over toward the bed. He was no longer the runt Harry got as a Christmas present, but a large, strong, full-sized dog now. He jumped upon the bed and curled up with a paw over his eyes.

"_Mrs Potter_," she blushed, hiding her face in his chest.

"No, no, no!" Harry teased as he began to tickle her ribs. "I tried that earlier and you chastised me!"

Ginny shrieked with laughter at Harry's wriggling fingers. "Puh, puh, puh-lease?"

"It's not legal; you aren't my wife yet. Maybe _I_ should look through the paper for someone to elope with."

"No!" Ginny howled, as she continued laughing. "Please? There's only a few hours until it's official. I can't wait anymore. I can't wait to be Mrs Potter."

Harry smiled, sweeping the tousled locks of hair away from Ginny's face. "Me either, _Mrs Potter_."

Ginny squealed and smothered Harry's face in kisses. "I never thought I'd ever see this day. There was a time when it was just a part of my girlish imagination and then there was a time when I thought I'd ruined any chance of happiness with you."

"Oh, love, we deserve each other, we deserve happiness. We've earned it," Harry responded, weaving his hands into Ginny's hair and guiding her face toward his, nuzzling her nose softly.

"I know," Ginny breathed, closing her eyes. "There's been time enough for hard questions, time enough for all our fears, there will be tough times we can't predict yet, but when that comes, we'll face it bravely. Time is tough and it's running away from us, but I won't take a second with you for granted. There's been time enough for tears. I want to spend the rest of our lives living out our dreams. I meant it when I said I would never feel for anybody else the way I feel about you. I'm going to make you happy, Harry."

Harry froze, capturing this image forever in his mind; Ginny, professing her love, her brown eyes gazing intently into his, her hands caressing his skin. "Ginny, you already do. I am so in love with you and I'll spend the rest of my life making _you_ happy. You're my one and only. I can't wait to make it official. I can't wait to see you dressed in white, standing on your father's arm."

She smiled. "Me either. Just a few short hours." Ginny paused, unsure if she should share her thoughts. "Your Mum, Dad, and Sirius will be there with us, Harry. I have a feeling they'll be our guardian angels, always protecting and guiding us."

Harry smiled, recalling that 'protected feeling' he experienced on his bike ride. "Me too. I felt them with me when I woke up from the coma, and I know they'll be watching us today. Gin, when I think of how close we came to not making it, I-"

Ginny reached up and pressed her finger to Harry's lips. "No. Hush. You were the one who told me last night you believe in fate, not Muggle jinxes and bad luck. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I spent the night with you last night because we wanted to be together and we could not imagine spending one night apart. We believe in fate. We were meant to be together. We're _bonded _together. I almost lost you, but you were revived. That's all the proof I need that we belong together. If we keep looking in the past, we won't see the beautiful future that lies ahead of us. Let's go get married."

* * *

Harry stood under an arched ivy trellis in the backyard of the Burrow, surrounded by his friends and _family, _and the family that wasn't there: Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. He could feel their positive aura surrounding him. He treasured the thought that he and Ginny had guardian angels out there somewhere, and hoped that wherever they were, his family could see him today.

Harry had thought the Burrow looked beautiful when Ron and Hermione renewed their vows, but now that paled in comparison to how it looked today. The trees and flowers were in bloom and Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Penny, Katie, and Angelina had decorated a beautiful scene with flowers and bows and glittering fairies flitting about.

The wizened old wizard who had presided over Ron and Hermione's vow renewal stood behind Harry with the same leather bound tome in his wrinkled hands, decorated in golden runes. Ron stood faithfully at Harry's side and gave Harry a pat on the back when Hermione exited the back door of the Weasley home. She wore pale lavender dress robes, and clasped a beautiful purple and white bouquet in her hands. She grinned broadly and wiped away a solitary tear when she made eye contact with Harry.

The Superintendent Registrar signalled for the enchanted music to begin playing and Hermione began to walk slowly up the aisle between the rows of chairs. Almost as if on cue Mrs Weasley began to wail and Remus leaned forward to pat her shoulder. Harry knew it was time and couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Where his hand was clasped over his forearm, he could feel the scratchy woollen yarn surrounding his wrist and his grin widened.

It seemed so many months ago that Ginny had appeared at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain, with his birthday present wrapped in heavy brown paper and red yarn. Although Harry tried, he could not discard that yarn. It seemed silly and odd, but it was metaphorical in afterthought. That string had bound him and Ginny together; it brought them through the darkness of their relationship toward something lighter, something better. It made Harry want to give Ginny a second chance, and hope that she would give him one too. After he had tied it around his wrist, it was a constant reminder that she was near and that she loved him no matter what.

The back door opened again and Arthur and Ginny stepped out onto the patio. At the sight of her, Harry's breath hitched in his chest and hot tears stung his eyes. She was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her hair was styled up in descending curls with little white rosettes pinned up in it. Her white dress robes clung to her body in all the right places and flared out slightly as they neared the floor. Ginny's arm was through her father's and she had a bouquet of lavender roses clasped in her hands. Harry forced himself to take a deep breath as he let go of the red string bracelet. It was funny how their life was like that bracelet; fine-spun yet tough, simple but meaningful, rough but persistent. A silly piece of string had become what tied them together, just as their Wizarding bond had so many years ago.

As Ginny and Mr Weasley began walking down the aisle, Harry remembered the words of Dumbledore's portrait back in August. "_True love is the most amazing thing in the world. Real true love is only breakable by time. If destined lovers do not meet in this lifetime, they will meet in the next. Nothing can stop true love. Not everyone is lucky enough to know true love in his or her lifetime, in fact only a chosen few experience it. Sometimes others know our fate better than we do. It is not the divine design for all of us to sustain. Some may know great happiness, but not all will know true love_-"

The old man was right. Nothing could stop true love; not even death. Harry was like a phoenix, rising from his own ashes one year ago today, bound to Ginny for the rest of his life.

Arthur and Ginny stood before him at the trellis, startling from his memory. He smiled brightly and watched Mr Weasley kiss Ginny's cheek before turning to shake Harry's hand. Mr Weasley joined their hands together and turned to take the seat next to his wife. Harry beamed at Ginny, looking into her warm, sparkling brown eyes as he interlaced their fingers. He could not contain his smile as he wondered if this was what _happily ever after _looked like.

As the official began to speak Harry thought he felt a warmth emanating all around him and a strange weight pressing down upon his shoulders, as though many hands were resting upon him. He felt as though he was suddenly surrounded by unseen entities, or generations past. He couldn't quite put a finger on it; it was parental, grandfatherly, friendly, and protective all at once. He turned, almost convinced he would see his parents, and Sirius, Dumbledore and Hagrid, but instead he saw Remus smiling and nodding acceptingly, as though he knew exactly how Harry felt. Harry turned to look at Ginny, wondering if she could feel them too. Their combined presence seemed to acknowledge, support, and bless the marriage that was commencing. He squeezed Ginny's hand and returned his attention to the official. It didn't matter if Harry could see them or not- they were all there.

El Fin.

* * *

"_No cord or cable can draw so forcibly, or bind so fast, as love can do with a single thread."_

Robert Burton

_**

* * *

Author's Note: An appreciable thank you goes out to my betas Karen and Jill, and thank you to everyone who contributed ideas, thoughts, reviews, and provided inspiration and nurturing through the last year. Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed- your feedback has meant so much to me. Ginny's "Time Enough" soliloquy was based on the song "Time Enough For Tears" by The Corrs.**_


End file.
